War on the Frontier
by Alphagirlsupreme
Summary: Esto me pasa por ser amiga de Hal Jordan, mi territorio es Nueva York no el Espacio Fronterizo. Bueno será mejor presentarme, soy Hope Stefano alias Inkheart (Corazón de Tinta) Y esta es mi historia de como Hal metió la pata y ahora estoy atrapada en la Frontera junto a mi fiel hurón Silverferret y con una Armada de Linternas Rojas en el trasero. Deséenme suerte, la nesecitaré.
1. Chapter 1: Beware My Power First Part

Capítulo 1: Este es mi poder/ Primera Parte

Era un día normal en mi escuela secundaria Cruze, yo caminaba por los pasillos con mi mochila colgando de mi espalda con solo una correa. En un momento escucho una voz detrás de mí diciendo:

"¡Hey rebelde sin causa! ¡Espérame!" Me di vuelta para ver que era uno de mis mejores amigos, Zack, vino corriendo hacia a mí, yo le di una sonrisa mientras que el tez morena recuperaba el aliento y le dije:

"Amigo si fuera una rebelde sin causa no sería rebelde" Él se puso firme con ya los pulmones llenos de aire y me dijo:

"Ok, supongamos que es cierto" Yo rodé los ojos cuando el timbre de salida sonó _¡Libertad!_ Lo miré a Zack y a ambos se nos ocurrió la misma idea:

"¡Carrera!" Dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando nos fuimos corriendo cómo rayo hacia la salida, Zack me iba ganando por un pie, él era un buen atleta, pero yo era mejor. Corrí más rápido y aunque no el vi la cara sabía que tenía una expresión de sorpresa, pocos segundos después crucé la puerta de salida aun corriendo y con el impulso salté los escalones y caí en la acera y con los brazos arriba grité:

"¡Y Hope Estefano gana por cuerpo entero!" Mientras celebraba Zack ya estaba bajando los escalones.

"No lo entiendo, soy mejor que tú en los deportes ¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas ganado?" Me preguntó con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja arqueada, se me tuvo que ocurrir una respuesta rápida que no fuera que le dijera que soy Inkheart así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente: "No seas mal perdedor, tal vez tú seas el mejor atleta, pero yo soy la que tiene la suerte de su lado ¿Cómo dice el dicho?" Me pregunté a mi misma "La suerte está con los valientes" Zack me dio un suspiro y dijo:  
>"¿De dónde sacas tantos dichos?" Antes de que le respondiera ambos empezamos a caminar primero hacia mi casa y después Zack se iría por su cuenta a la suya.<p>

"Oye yo no desperdicio mi tiempo jugando a videojuegos de la batalla naval o de la guerra en Irak" Le respondí y el me dio una risa sarcástica "Mi lugar está con los libros y lo sabes"

"¿Cómo no saberlo? Te pasas la clase de historia leyendo sobre Van Helsing" Lo que dijo es cierto, no me gusta mucho historia pero adoro leer las aventuras sobre el famoso cazador de monstruos Van Helsing. Adoro leer, es por eso que mi nombre de súper heroína es el mismo nombre que la película de Brendan Fraser "Corazón de Tinta". En fin, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa así que me despedí de Zack y entré a mi casa, no había nadie, mi mamá de seguro estaba de compras y mi papá trabajando hasta el anochecer como de costumbre. Subí a mi habitación y vi que Silverferret, mi hurón que se transforma en una bestia gigante cuando es necesario, dormido sobre mi cama. Arrojé mi mochila sobre Silverferret apropósito para que se despertara y cuando lo hizo le dije:  
>"Vamos dormilón hay que ir a Oa, hablé con Kilowog ayer y dijo que Hal estaba en problemas, otra vez y no me lo quiero perder"<p>

"Tienes suerte de que no llamara a Greenpeace por cada vez que me hiciste viajar en el espacio exterior" Me dijo mi querido amiguito. Si, él puede hablar ya que yo le proporcioné esa habilidad con mis palabras "Y por las veces que me arrojaste algo encima para despertarme"

"Deja de quejarte, puedes dormir al anochecer" Le dije mientras me ponía mi traje de Inkheart, mis guantes amplificadores de energía y mi libro de hechizos, sin ese libro, no me llamo Inkheart.

"Recuerda que no puedo porque estoy muy ocupado salvando a la ciudad contigo"

"Nadie te obligo a que lo hicieras" Le dije mientras que le tendía el brazo para que se subiera.

"¡Tú lo hiciste!" Me gritó ya en mi hombro.

"Ok, ok deja de gritar en mi oído. Hurón testarudo" Dije lo último a regañadientes antes de salir volando al espacio exterior y cuando estábamos cerca de Oa vimos a Hal y fui más rápido hasta que me coloqué a su lado, cuando me vio sonrió y dijo:

"Pero miren lo que trajo la galaxia, ¿Cómo estás Hope?"

"Yo estoy bien, al contrario de los Guardianes porque según escuché quieren verte con urgencia" Él me dio una mirada de sorpresa y me preguntó:

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Yo me entero de todo Hal" Me dio una mirada de "_Vamos, no te agrandes y dime la verdad"_ Di un bufido y dije: "Eso y Kilowog me lo contó" Cuando respondí ya habíamos llegado a Oa, al aterrizar Hal dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo:

"Hay que admitirlo, no hay lugar como Oa" Tengo que admitirlo, considerando que no soy una Linterna Verde adoro estar en Oa, todos son tan diferentes y no recibes ni una sola crítica por eso. Pero nuestros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Salaak se le acercó a Hal.

"Hal Jordan de La Tierra" Dijo Salaak detrás de un raro panel de control flotante.

"Salaak de…. Un planeta queahora no recuerdo" _Tú sí pero yo no._

"De Slyggia" Dije mirándolo a Salaak.

"Correcto Inkheart" _¡Aleluya! Uno que si me llama por mi nombre de heroína cuando llevo el traje._

"Y Kilowog, hola amigo" Le dijo a Kilowog sosteniendo su puño, pero como de costumbre Kilowog lo dejó colgando, pero esta vez tenía una cara larga, más de lo usual claro. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Pronto te enterarás Jordan" Contestó el Bullovaxian "Solo trata de mantenerlo profesional y no esperes que ni Hope ni yo te saquemos de problemas esta vez" Fingí no escuchar lo que Kilowog dijo.

"Hola Kilowog" Lo saludé mientras me acercaba.

"Hola Inkheart" Me devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo y luego o vio a Silverferret "¿Cómo estás Silver?"

"He estado mejor" Lo miré de reojo y le dije:

"Aguafiestas" Luego le dije a Kilowog. "Kilowog, si quieres que Hal lo mantenga profesional sabes que puedo usar mis poderes"

"No lo creo, tus poderes hacen magia no milagros" Me reí ante la broma del Bolovaxian.

"Ok pero ahora la interrogante es…." Me volví hacia Hal y le pregunté: "Hal ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? Además de lo usual"

"No lo sé" Y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo "¿Qué? ¿No bajé la tapa del inodoro?"

"Eso espero" Dije nerviosa, las enormes puertas se abrieron rebelando a los Guardianes mismos bajando por la cúpula y tomando sus lugares habituales.

"Hal Jordan de la Tierra" Empezó a decir Appa Ali Apsa "Linterna Verde del Sector 2814, el virrey de Demrack 7 dice que cuando te enviamos para mediar necesarias cuestiones de paz lo golpeaste en la cara" _Fue un placer conocerte Hal_ "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Ehhhh… no señor, lo golpeé en el estómago y después cayó de cara, señor" Me di una palmada en la cara cuando dijo eso _Si fueras abogado te despedirían a la hora _"El virrey es un auténtico criminal que usa su inmunidad diplomática para cubrir su red de tráfico de esclavos"

"Sus actos son comprensibles" Dije en voz alta "¿No podrían quitarle la inmunidad diplomática y arrestarlo?" Appa iba a decirme algo pero Ganthet se le adelantó.

"Me temo que no es tan sencillo como parece Hope Estefano, o como prefieres que te llamen, Inkheart" Sonreí a la cortes respuesta de Ganthet, _sin embargo creo que tendré que avisarle a La Liga de La Justicia sobre este tal virrey de Demrack 7_. Oh sí, tengo mis contactos. "Además, el consejo debe saber que estas acusaciones se han probado recientemente por las autoridades de Demrack 7" _Igual los voy a contactar_.

"Ese no es el punto" Dijo Appa "Es obvio que este Linterna Verde recurre a la fuerza excesiva, ignora nuestras órdenes y hace lo que" Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estábamos mirando la cúpula que se abrió por completo, dejando caer un anillo de Linterna Verde, sabía lo que eso significaba, un Linterna Verde ha muerto.

"Ay no" Dijo Kilowog mientras que Hal tomaba el anillo.

"Los que merecen una larga y perecedera vida mueren y los que merecen una caída sin retorno en el abismo de los muertos viven" Me tomé la libertad de decirlo en voz alta.

"Hablaremos de mi conducta más tarde, pero ahora en algún lugar, murió un Linterna Verde" Le dio el anillo a Kilowog quién lo colocó sobre el panel flotante de Salaak.

"Salaak ¿De quién es este anillo?" Lo analizó unos segundos y un holograma fue proyectado con el perfil del Linterna Verde caído, si mi memoria no me falla, a ese Linterna nunca lo vi merodear por Oa.

"Linterna Verde Mitten" Dijo Salaak.

"Jamás lo había visto en mi vida" Dijo Kilowog.

"Ya somos dos" Agregué mi comentario.

"Salaak, el espacio de los Guardianes" Salaak tecleo un poco en su panel y una imagen holográfica fue proyectada.

"Hay 3.600 sectores en el espacio de los Guardianes. Durante milenios, hemos enviado un anillo que escoja a un protector digno de cada sector, son el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes" Explicó Ganthet.

"Esa parte ya la conozco" Dijo Hal.

"¿Y si nos salteamos el prólogo?" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Muéstranos el lugar del Linterna Fronterizo" _Espera ¿Qué? ¿Linterna Fronterizo? ¿Qué capítulo me perdí?_

"¿Linterna Fronterizo?" Preguntó Kilowog,_ creí que por lo menos él lo sabría._

"¿Alguien me explica lo que es un Linterna Fronterizo?" Pregunté, Sayd respondió a nuestras preguntas cuando Salaak sacó un mapa holográfico más grande alrededor del Espacio de los Guardianes.

"Esta es la Frontera de los Guardianes, el borde de nuestro territorio" Ganthet continuó:

"Hemos colocado Linternas ahí, pero son pocos y están distanciados, esa distancia provoca que el contacto entre los Linternas Fronterizos, sea algo esporádico" _Soy buena con las palabras, pero no tengo idea de lo que significa "esporádico"_.

"¿Quién los entrena?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Reciben instrucciones limitadas de sus anillos, eso es todo" Contestó Sayd.

"¿Qué significan estas luces?" Preguntó Hal señalando unos círculos en el mapa holográfico.

"Esas son las ubicaciones donde se desconectaron, los anillos buscan otro portador o vuelven a Oa" Contestó Appa.

"Osea…" Dije esperando que alguien respondiera en palabras terrícolas.

"Significa que están muertos" Dijo Hal.

"Eso es…. Lamentable, pero es cierto"

"¿Y qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? Vayamos a esa Frontera a patearle el trasero a ese asesino de Linternas" Dije con entusiasmo levantando y encendiendo mis guantes amplificadores.

"¿No creyeron necesario informarnos sobre estas muertes?" Les preguntó Salaak, _¡Hasta Salaak se los dice!_

"Ahora no podemos hacer nada, volando a máxima velocidad llegarían a la Frontera en 18 meses, estamos formulando un plan" Eso a Hal lo puso furioso.

"¡Hay Linternas muriendo allá, tenemos que salir y detener a quien sea el que los esté atacando ahora!"

"¡Él tiene razón! Además no puedo creer que esto no les afecte en lo absoluto mientras que hay familias que pierden a seres queridos ¡Por un maldito asesino sicópata!" Yo también me alteré, esto me hizo recordar algo de mi pasado, algo que obviamente no quiero recordar.

"¡Tú ni siquiera eres parte del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes!" Me gritó Appa señalándome con el dedo acusador y luego a Hal "¡Y le recuerdo al Linterna Verde de la Tierra que los Guardianes no están en juicio, él lo está!" _¡Ya me harté!_

"¡Hal sujétame!" Le advertí a Hal antes de despegar con toda mi furia, pero él hizo caso a mi advertencia y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me tapó la boca con la otra mano evitando que se escucharan mis, emmm, creo que en Argentina se diría, "puteadas". Pero luego Ganthet tuvo que salvar el día:  
>"Appa Ali Apsa, esta ha sido una sesión intensa tal vez sea necesario un período de descanso o cómo diría el terrícola, una pausa para el café" <em>Agradécele a Ganthet que te haya salvado el trasero Appa, <em>cuando Hal vio que me calmé me soltó lentamente, luego de que todos se fueron, Ganthet nos dio una sonrisa y nos dijo:

"Síganme" Nos miramos entre nosotros con caras confusas y al final nos encogimos los hombros, después de todo, era Ganthet, si hubiera sido Appa ahí es dónde comenzaba la película de terror.

SALTO DE ESCENA

Ya estábamos en la parte baja de la ciudad, luego de unos minutos Hal dijo:

"Gracias Ganthet, un minuto más y hubiera dicho…" Fue interrumpido por Kilowog que terminó la frase por él.

"Una gran estupidez, si creo que hiciste eso hace mucho tiempo Jordan"

"Él no hubiera sido el único" Comenté por completo a regañadientes "Más vale que Appa aprenda a medir mejor sus palabras o sino voy a a…" Y yo también fui interrumpida por Kilowog cuando doblamos hacia la izquierda.

"La comisaría no es por aquí"

"Lo sé" Dijo Ganthet "Creí que disfrutarían una ruta más panorámica" El tono en que lo dijo me hizo pensar en algo, y cuando me di cuanta di una sonrisa socarrona _Ya sé lo que está haciendo. _Poco a poco nos acercamos a un enorme hangar, nos quedamos flotando encima de ella cuando se abrió y reveló una gran y hermosa nave verde y blanca con una fuente de energía verde en su cola. Yo no era una gran fan de la tecnología y las naves, pero mi mandíbula quedó en el piso al igual que la de Hal.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Hal.

"Ah eso" Dijo Ganthet disimulando que no veía la nave "En realidad nada, un prototipo experimental impulsado por energía verde"

"Wow, increíble" Dijo Kilowog.

"Doble wow de mi parte" Agregué, hasta Silver se quedó mirando la nave.

"Y…. ¿Es veloz?" Preguntó Hal, _ya te leí las intenciones amigo._

"En teoría El Interceptor es la nave más rápida que haya creado una vida inteligente" Explicó Ganthet.

"¿En teoría?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Este prototipo es tan sofisticado y alcanza tal velocidad que el navegador el controlado por Inteligencia Artificial" Hal avanzó un poco hacia El Interceptor, pero fue detenido por Kilowog.

"Ah ah ah, conozco esa mirada, Jordan este no es uno de tus jets terrícolas" Yo me metí en defensa de Hal.

"Kilowog, no reprimas su creatividad, y cómo dice el dicho: Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" Hal se salió de la conversación y voló justo frente a Ganthet y hizo hasta lo imposible por convencerlo:

"Mira lo voy a probar, resolveré el problema, volaremos a la Frontera y nos ocuparemos del asesino de Linternas" Pero Ganthet dijo:

"Dudo que sea posible, es demasiado arriesgado y todos los Guardianes deben estar de acuerdo" Al darnos cuenta la cúpula se estaba cerrando "Algunos dudan de la existencia del asesino de Linternas"

"No creo en las coincidencias" Dije cruzada de brazos.

"¿Por qué nos muestras esto?" Le preguntó Kilowog, Ganthet volvió a volar hacia la comisaría cuando dijo:

"Ya se los dije amigos, solo estamos tomando una ruta panorámica" No me iba a quedar con la intriga así que antes de que se me fuera de la vista volé y me quedé flotando justo frente a él y le dije:

"Sé lo que haces"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" Me contestó.

"Estás tentando a un hombre desesperado lo sabes ¿Verdad?"

"Es como tu dijiste anteriormente: Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas" Yo abrí mis ojos como platos al mismo tiempo en el que Ganthet se fue volando, en fin, me reuní con Hal que seguía cerca del hangar y Kilowog pareciera que se había ido.

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Me preguntó Hal sin dejar de ver el hangar.

"Claro que si" Le contesté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Bien, prepara tus cosas, nos vamos de viaje"

"Dame unos 10 minutos" Y con eso salí volando de nuevo a la Tierra a preparar mi equipaje, no necesito mucho para sobrevivir. Al llegar a mi casa tomé rápidamente mi mochila de la escuela, al abrirla la volteé sobre mi cama para que cayeran las cosas de la escuela y guardé mi MP3, unos libros de fantasía y de aventuras y lo más importante, unas fotos mías con mis amigos de la escuela, Zack, Lucero y Dante _Los voy a extrañar estos días, espero que ninguno se meta en problemas mientras no estoy._ Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de algo, saqué a Silverferret de mi hombro y lo coloqué sobre mi cama, él se quedó mirándome con una cara de confusión.

"No vendrás conmigo" Le dije sin rodeos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"

"Es muy arriesgado, no quiero perderte amigo, además necesito que cuides a los demás mientras no estoy, y estoy hablando de Zack, Dante y Lucero ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" Me dijo el pequeño hurón después de un suspiro.

"Quédate con Zack, volveré en unos días" Él solo asintió y yo me fui volando por la ventana de vuelta a Oa.

**N/A: ¡OK! Primer capítulo de una nueva versión, oigan de verdad lamento tener que rehacerlo todo de vuelta, pero, entre que no me gustaba como estaba quedando y entre que se me borraron todos los capítulos de la computadora, las opciones no eran muchas. Pero, les prometo que esta vez será mejor se los aseguro. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beware My Power Second Part

Capítulo 2: Este es Mi Poder/ Segunda Parte

Al llegar a Oa me reuní con Hal en el interior del hangar, cuando el me vio puso una cara confusa.

"¿Y Silver?" Me preguntó.

"Le dije que se quedara en la Tierra, alguien tiene que ocuparse de los problemas mientras no estoy. Eso y porque el detesta viajar en el espacio" Al terminar de responderle nos escabullimos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que lleva a El Interceptor, pero estaba custodiado por una cámara con forma de batería de Linterna.

"Creí que como era la nave más avanzada en el universo estaría más custodiada" Dije.

"Porque nadie sabe de la existencia de la nave, que no sean los Guardianes" Me dijo Hal antes de hacer una construcción con su anillo con la forma de Ganthet y lo hizo avanzar hasta que se detuvo frente a la cámara.

"Identifíquese" Dijo la cámara de seguridad con tono robótico.

"Ganthet de los Guardianes" Dijo Hal simulando lo mejor posible la voz de Ganthet y yo me di otra vez una palmada en la cara _¿Es lo mejor que pudo hacer? _Pero la cámara de seguridad lo notó.

"Incorrecto, simulación detectada, contactando a seguridad" Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto Hal le disparo al pilar que lo sostenía al mismo tiempo que yo le lancé una de mis ráfagas de energía oscura directo a la cámara. Mientras caía aprovechamos la oportunidad y fuimos corriendo al interior del hangar. Ya adentro Hal caminaba hacia atrás viendo si no venía nadie, yo comencé a caminar a su lado cuando noté a Kilowog.

"Hal cuida-"Pero ya era tarde, Hal siguió caminando hacia atrás, pero cuando volvió a caminar normalmente se chocó con Kilowog y cayó al suelo.

"Imaginé que vendrían aquí sabelotodo" Le dijo Kilowog "Típico de los dos, tomar la nave, correr al peligro, atrapar al asesino, salvar a todos" Decía el grandote "Los grandes héroes"

"Olvidaste a la chica, de seguro ahí una chica por ahí" Le contestó Hal en broma mientras que se ponía de pie.

"Pero no para ti" Empecé a decir "Recuerda que tú estás con Carol" Y me empecé a reír.

"Yo no estoy con Carol, que la lleve a cenar no significa nada" Me contestó, yo negué con la cabeza y le dije:

"Ya entrarás en razón" Hal ignoró mi comentario y cuando Kilowog se le empezó a acercar Hal levantó las manos y le dijo:

"Oye no intentes detenernos grandulón"

"¿Quién dijo que los voy a detener? Voy a acompañarlos" Dijo Kilowog sacando dos baterías de Linterna "Creo que olvidaste algo" Hal le dio una sonrisa socarrona y mientras tomaba una de las baterías le dijo:

"Ah está bien, puedes venir con nosotros" Los tres comenzamos a caminar sobre la rampa del Interceptor y Kilowog fue detrás de él y yo detrás de Kilowog.

"Siempre te he salvado el trasero desde que entrenabas ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?" Le dijo el grandulón. Cuando por fin subimos a la nave vimos que era todo de un blanco puro, y frente a nosotros había otra sala con una batería gigante verde.

"El motor de esta cosa es una batería gigante" Dijo Kilowog.

"No me digas" Le dije sarcásticamente. Luego de contemplar la batería-motor, subimos al segundo piso por un, elevador creo que era y cuando se abrió la puerta Hal saliendo del elevador:

"Wow es hermosa"

"¿Hermosa?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Sí. Nave es femenino" Contestó Hal entrando a la sala de control, otra vez negué con la cabeza y dije en voz alta entrando a la sala.

"Este hombre necesita una vida" Hal se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se preguntó:

"¿Cómo se pilota esta belleza?" Una esfera parecida a un ojo apareció mirándolo en el panel.

"Por favor define el término "hermosa" Dijo la esfera con voz robótica.

"¿Tú eres la computadora de navegación?" Le pregunté acercándome al panel.

"Afirmativo" Me contestó mirándome, traté de ser cortés y le dije: "Gusto en conocerte"

"El placer es mío" Me contestó.

"Hola Aya, somos tus nuevos amigos: Hal, Kilowog y Hope. Dinos cómo pilotarte"

"Inteligencia Artificial no Aya, las siglas son IA" Dijo Kilowog como si ponerle nombre a una chica fuera malo.

"Pero Aya es un nombre bonito, perfecto nombre para una chica bonita" Dijo Hal.

"¿Qué nunca te detienes?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hal sobre ponerle nombre, la verdad prefiero llamar a las personas por cómo se lo merecen y no por lo que son superficialmente" Dije en general "Ahora, sobre el hecho de que coquetea con todas las chicas que se le cruzan, ahí me pongo del lado de Kilowog"

"Designación aceptada, Aya" Dijo nuestra nueva amiga.

"Aya ¿Quieres jugar a un juego?" Le preguntó Hal

"¿Qué juego?" Le preguntó Aya.

"Este juego se llama "Lindo Paseo" _Amiga, no te lo llegues a tragar._

"¿Cómo se juega "Lindo Paseo"?" _Se lo tragó._

"La computadora más inteligente del universo se tragó el engaño más tonto de Hal Jordan" Dije en voz alta "Ahora todo es posible" Me encogí los hombros y me senté en una de las sillas mirando afuera de la ventana.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Hal le dio las coordenadas a Aya para ir al espacio Fronterizo, pero primero empezamos con un vuelo de prueba. Me volví hacia Kilowog quién estaba diciendo:

"Tenemos compañía" Dijo mirando hacia la izquierda de la ventana, cuando volví mi mirada hacia la ventana lo vi a Appa que estaba golpeando la ventana y luego apuntó al suelo, en compañía de los demás Guardianes.

"Hal, este es un buen momento para ir a la Frontera" Le dije corriendo a su lado.

"Ultra-velocidad ¡Ahora!" Le dijo a Aya.

"Los protocolos del ultra-velocidad requieren de 43 minutos" Dijo Aya.

"Aya escúchame, Kilowog y yo somos Linternas Verdes, Hope es una súper heorina que se llama Inkheart, los tres ayudamos a las personas y ahora hay Linternas Verdes en las coordenadas que te proporcioné"

"No es seguro ignorar los protocolos" Dijo Aya, me metí en la conversación y dije algo que sabía que funcionaría, lo mismo que dije en la corte de los Guardianes.

"Si no llegamos ahora al Espacio Fronterizo muchos Linternas morirán y van a ver familias perdiendo a seres queridos. Y por experiencia te digo que sufrirán mucho si eso sucede, Aya te lo ruego" Lo último le dije con los dedos de mi mano entrelazados. Hubo una pausa hasta que Aya puso en marcha el ultra-velocidad. Y en menos de lo que lo esperábamos estábamos en un tubo de toda clase de colores, el único problema, era la turbulencia.

"Advertencia, no seguir los protocolos generó un campo de fuerza inestable, desintegración inminente"

"Espera ¿Desintegración? Soy muy joven para morir" Dije alterada.

"Integridad de potencia 7,75%"

"Aya ¿Puedes cambiar a control manual?" Le preguntó Hal desesperado.

"Afirmativo, sin embargo en el control manual del vehículo, mientras en el ultra-velocidad…"

"¡Hazlo!" Aya hizo aparecer un volante frente que a Hal que al tomarlo giró duramente a la derecha, yo iba a agarrarme del panel pero no llegué a tiempo y volé hacia la derecha, creí que me iba a caer en el suelo, pero me golpeé la cien con la punta del respaldo de una de las sillas y después, vi todo negro.

SUEÑO

Desperté en la parte trasera de un auto, estaba confundida _Pero, yo estaba en el Espacio Fronterizo hace 2 minutos_, luego miré mis manos y vi que eran más pequeñas, luego vi mi rostro en el retrovisor del auto y abrí mis ojos como platos cuando me vi. Soy yo, pero cuando tenía 9 años.

"Pero miren quién despertó" Me dijo una mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, no era cualquier mujer, era mi madre.

"Hola dormilona, ya casi llegamos a casa" Me dijo mi padre que estaba al volante mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Mis ojos se tornaron llorosos, pero ellos no lo notaron. _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué lo debo revivir?_

"¿Te gustó la película Hope?" Me preguntó mi padre aun mirándome por el retrovisor, yo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero mi mamá gritó apuntando hacia adelante.

"¡Cuidado!" Lo siguiente que recuerdo es cómo el auto se volteaba y cómo los vidrios se las ventanas se rompían._No, no,no,no,no._

FIN DEL SUEÑO

"¡NO!" Abrí mis ojos lo más rápido que pude y cuando entré en razón me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, que me dolía mucho la cabeza y que estaba rodeada por Kilowog y Hal. Mi respiración se aceleró, me estaba hiperventilando, no había estado así de alterada y aterrada desde ese día.

"Cálmate Hope somos nosotros" Me dijo Hal.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Me preguntó Kilowog, le di una mirada confusa, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía mi máscara, me toqué la cara y sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, me las sequé rápidamente con el brazo me volví a colocar la máscara a mi lado y fingí cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Estoy bien" Me levanté recuperando la voz "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Les pregunté a ambos cuando se levantaron.

"Te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste" Respondió Kilowog.

"La buena noticia es que llegamos a la Frontera" Siguió Hal, me di la vuelta para ver al Espacio y de verdad era hermoso, todo de colores brillantes _Si Lucero estuviera aquí, estaría en el paraíso._

"Wow" Dije en voz alta.

"¿Crees que podamos regresar a tiempo para mi cena con Carol?" Preguntó Hal, me di vuelta y lo vi sentado en el asiento del piloto con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Estamos a millones de años luz de casa y solo piensas en eso. Debes estar muy enamorado de esa chica" Le contestó Kilowog.

"Eh..No "Otra vez lo negó.

"Si lo vas a negar por lo menos disimula que es cierto" Le dije sentándome en el asiento y dejando mi mochila en el piso.

"Atención, detecto telemetría de un anillo de poder cercano" Dijo Aya, Kilowog se acercó al panel, presionó un botón y dijo:

"Es un anillo de Linterna Verde y Hal" Lo miró a Hal "Quien quiera que sea está con vida"

"Pero no por mucho, está en un combate y está perdiendo" Continuó Aya, Hal me miró y me dijo:

"Inkheart, prepara tu libro, tus manos y tu voz, oficialmente es una misión de rescate" Luego vi que Kilowog se sentó a mi lado y despegamos de vuelta, le hice caso a Hal y saqué mi libro de mi mochila, pero en ese momento descubrí algo más.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" Grité al sacar a Silverferret de mi mochila y lo coloqué en el panel.

"Te acompaño ¿Qué parece?" Me contestó sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Te ordené que te quedaras en la Tierra" Le grité más fuerte.

"Soy tu amigo y los amigos se acompañan aunque el otro no quiera, y si tengo que morir por ir a una guerra contigo, lo haré" Ahí suavicé mi expresión y aunque no lo admitiría jamás, me alegró que se haya escondido en mi mochila.

"Hurón testarudo" Le dije antes de abrazarlo.

"Lamento interrumpir este raro momento emotivo" Dijo Kilowog "Pero ¿Cómo sobrevivirás? Estos tipos asesinan Linternas Verdes ¿Qué garantías tienes de que vivirás?" Silver y yo nos miramos con sonrisas socarronas, me paré con Silver en las manos y lo dejé en el suelo y se transformó. Creció hasta tener la altura de un caballo, todos sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, sus pequeños cuernitos en la cabeza se volvieron gigantes y sus garras se volvieron tan grandes que no tenía palabras para describirlo.

"Creo que sus garantías son buenas" Le dije a Kilowog con todavía la sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro.

"Por Grotz" Me volví a Silverferret y noté que ocupaba un poco menos de la mitad de la sala.

"Ok amigo, vuelve a ser común y corriente, porque esta nave ya de por si es demasiado pequeña" Me hizo caso, volvió a su tamaño normal y saltó a mi hombro. En poco tiempo llegamos al planeta y vimos que el Linterna Verde estaba a punto de ser eliminado por uno de los asesinos de Linternas.

"¡Hal lo van a matar!" Le grité.

"¡Oh no claro que no!" Dijo Kilowog apretando un botón que hizo disparar un rayo de energía verde que los hizo volar a esos malditos, aterrizamos lo más rápido que pudimos y Hal me dijo:

"Hope, que Silver proteja al Linterna, nosotros tres les patearemos el trasero a esos rojos"

"Claro como el agua" Los tres nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos volando en fila, yo iba a lo último detrás de Kilowog, pero apenas salimos Hal y Kilowog fueron golpeados por dos rayos rojos _Ni siquiera empezamos la pelea y ya vamos perdiendo_ dejé a Silver en el suelo, se transformó y fue en busca del Linterna Verde. Yo en cambió los seguí a Hal y a Kilowog que salieron volando, con los de los pijamas rojas detrás de ellos y en un momento el que parecía una bola de boliche maltratada dijo:

"¡Insectos, sus esfuerzos son aplastados por el Cuerpo de Linternas Rojas!" _¿Linternas Rojas? _Me escondí junto con Hal y Kilowog detrás de un muro destruido dije:

"¿Linternas Rojas? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Linternas Azules?" Dije sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Qué diablos es una Linterna Roja?!" Gritó Kilowog.

"Supongo que ellos" Dijo Hal "Vámonos" Nos ordenó y otra vez nos fuimos volando. Nos empezaron a disparar, pero no se las devolví por que vi al Linterna Verde mal herido apoyando su brazo en Silverferret, fui volando hacia ellos.

"Tranquilo, soy de los buenos, Hope Estefano, más conocida como Inkheart"

"Sheer Rev" Dijo débilmente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunté _Una pregunta más estúpida imposible._

"Cómo lo parezco" En ese momento Hal y Kilowog llegaron y Hal con la ayuda de Silver lo llevaron detrás de un enorme muro.

"Los distraeré mientras pueda, ustedes llévenlo a la nave" Ordenó Hal.

"Yo voy contigo" Le dije, no había tiempo para discutir así que él solo asintió, volamos por detrás de los Linternas Rojas y yo les grité:

"¡Aquí, traseros de mandril!" Ambos rojos empezaron a perseguirnos y eso les dio tiempo a Kilowog y a Silver de escapar. Hal y yo nos separamos, él fue perseguido por el redondo de las cicatrices por toda la cara mientras que yo era perseguida por el que parecía el hijo de Satanás. Me di vuelta para lanzarle mis ráfagas, pero las esquivó todas y luego me las devolvió con varios disparos, no tenía tiempo para usar mi Az bajo la manga, así que seguí volando tratando de perderlo, pero uno de sus disparos me dio en la espalda y caí en picada contra la pared, cerré los ojos del dolor y cuando los abrí tenía al Linterna Roja frente a mí, me sujetó del cuello y me levantó colgándome contra la pared. Puso sus dos manos en mi garganta y empezó a apretar.

"No…. Puedo….. respi….rar" Dije cortante.

"Esa es la idea" Me dijo, mi cuello me empezó a doler y quiere decir, que me lo está por romper.

"Me…romperás….el cuello" Vaciló un poco, pero siguió apretando.

"Lo siento, no tengo opción" Odio suplicar, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería vivir.

"Por…favor…solo tengo….14 años" Sus ojos azul profundo se suavizaron, no sé porque, pero me quitó la máscara revelando mis ojos que reflejaban miedo y desesperación, apenas me vio a los ojos me soltó suavemente y caí al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar al aliento.

"¿Por *tos* qué?" Le pregunté mirándolo fijo aún sin poder levantarme.

"No lo entenderías" Me dijo simplemente y se fue lo dejé ir, porque, sé que puede sonar a locura pero, siento que él no quiere hacer esto.

**N/A: Wow, las cosas que pasan en esta historia ¿Pueden creerlo? Silverferret se escondió en la mochila de Hope, Razer casi la ahoga, pero la dejó ir ¿Por qué? Tendrán que esperar a mi siguiente temporada para saber la respuesta completa. Soy Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beware My Power Third Part

Capítulo 3: Este es Mi Poder / Tercera Parte

Seguía débil, me dolía mucho la garganta, pero tenía que resistir así que me coloqué otra vez la máscara y salí volando hacia El Interceptor. Cuando ya estuve cerca del Interceptor algo se cruzó por mi camino, era un enorme disparo de energía verde que estaba arrasando con ambos Linternas Rojas, llevándolos hacia el espacio infinito. Miré hacia abajo y lo vi a Hal desmayado sobre la esfera que contenía la energía verde, volé hacia él y traté de levantarlo:

"¿Por qué no puedes hacer alguna cosa estúpida en la que no tenga que cargarte?" Dije a regañadientes al darme cuenta de que era muy pesado, de todas formas pude llevarlo al interior de la nave, entré en la sala de estar en la que estaba Sheer Rev en una camilla con Silver a su lado y con Kilowog al otro.

"Kilowog ¿Una ayudita? " Le pregunté para que me ayudara, pues se me estaba por caer. Kilowog se acercó hacia mí y tomó a Hal de un brazo y yo del otro hasta que pudimos dejarlo encima de una de las camillas. Después de eso Kilowog me miró con una expresión confusa y me preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?" Mi expresión fue aún más confusa, pero al parecer Sheer también lo notó y me dijo:

"Lo tienes morado" Ahí entré en pánico y fui volando a una de las habitaciones, entré al baño y levanté un poco el cuello para ver, que era. Tenía hematomas dónde ese Linterna Roja colocó sus manos, apenas pude tocarme por que hice una mueca de dolor. Si los demás se enteraban, asesinarían a ese Rojo, pero no lo voy a permitir, debemos concentrarnos en la misión y no hay lugar para la venganza en este momento.

"Aya" Dije en voz alta al salir del baño, un ojo electrónico bajó por la pared con la robótica voz de Aya:

"¿Necesitas algo Inkheart?"

"En este preciso momento solo dime Hope" _Ya que no estamos en la Tierra no hay necesidad de que me digan Inkheart "_Necesito que escanees mi cuello y me digas lo grave que es" Un escáner verde salió del ojo electrónico y fue de arriba abajo sobre mi cuello, cuando desapareció Aya me dijo:

"Lo que te causó esa herido lastimó tu caja de voz y es posible que tengas ciertos problemas para hablar" No reaccioné mucho ante la respuesta de la navegadora, después de todo, no era tan grave, solamente tendré problemas para hablar eso es todo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Le pregunté con mis manos en la cabeza.

"Solo será por un tiempo, no lo sé con exactitud"

"¿Cuándo empezaré a tener problemas para hablar?"

"En unos días, o quizá en horas" _Bueno, al menos por fin le daré uso al lenguaje de sordo mudos que me enseñaron en la escuela._

"Tal vez les deba informar sobre esto a los Linternas Verdes" Dijo Aya.

"No lo hagas, si se enteran pensarán en venganza y hay que enfocarnos en la misión" Salí de la habitación y fui rápidamente a la sala de control sin que me vieran los demás, tomé mi mochila y volví al baño de la habitación. Saqué rápido de mi mochila un rubor de mí mismo color de piel, me miré al espejo, levanté el cuello y me lo comencé a aplicar en las zonas donde tenía moretones. Un rato después ya había cubierto todos los hematomas, me fijé bien en todo mi cuello y era como si no tuviera nada. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala de control para encontrarme con Hal en el asiento del piloto con Kilowog a su lado y con Sheer en uno de los asientos de adelante.

"¿Cómo estás Bella Durmiente?" Le dije a Hal con tono de broma al sentarme a la derecha de Sheer.

"Bien ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tu cuello?" Mi cara se puso pálida, pues me lo preguntó muy directamente, traté de responder lo más normal posible:

"No sé de lo que estás hablando" Le contesté encogiendo los hombros y volviéndome hacia el panel y mirando por la ventana. Silver se posó sobre mi hombro obviamente en su tamaño normal y empezó a recorrerme por todo el cuello.

"¿Qué quieres Silver?" Le pregunté fastidiada sacándolo de mi cuello y dejándolo en el suelo, el hurón no me respondió, me dio igual pero me di cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban posados sobre mí, pero antes de que alguien me hiciera otra pregunta Aya dijo:

"Transmisión entrante de los Guardianes"_ Salvada por la Inteligencia Artificial. _ Tres hologramas se desplegaron en el medio del panel de control revelando a Sayd, _¡Woo-hoo!, _Ganthet, ¡_Excelente! _Y Appa, _Mierda._

"Hal Jordan de la Tierra, prácticamente ex Linterna Verde del Sector 2814" Empezó a decir Appa "Se te acusa de traición, robo agravado y…" Fue interrumpido por Hal que le dijo:

"Pospongamos mi linchamiento por ahora tengo que decirles un par de cosas" Hizo con su anillo un pequeño holograma de los dos Linternas Rojas que nos atacaron anteriormente "¿Ven a estos dos galanasos?" Les preguntó sarcásticamente "Son los asesinos de Linternas que ustedes decían que no existían, se hacen llamar Linternas Rojas ¿Les suena familiar?" Preguntó despareciendo el holograma del anillo.

"¿Linternas Rojas?" Preguntó Sayd "¿Estás seguro?"

"Inventó esta historia para eludir su castigo" Dijo Appa, Kilowog intervino poniéndose de pié:

"Con todo respeto, mi mandíbula lastima me dicen que no son un invento" Yo agregué algo más también de pie:

"Y creo que no ven al Linterna Verde Sheer Rev agonizando del dolor aquí" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Sus anillos de poder disparan una energía roja que..." Decía Hal hasta que Sayd preguntó:

"¿Tienen anillos? ¿Impulsados por qué?"

"Yo diría que por el enorme deseo de hacernos puré"

"En mejores términos puede ser por: Odio, Ira o venganza" La última palabra puso a los Guardianes, raros creo que sería el mejor término _¿Qué están ocultando?_

"Yo digo que regresemos a Oa, carguemos el Interceptor con todos los Linternas que podamos, regresemos aquí y les pateemos el trasero a esos rojos hasta que quede azul" Dijo Kilowog.

"O podríamos hacer un reconocimiento e investigar su debilidad, así no tendremos que arriesgar tantas vidas" Agregué, más una de mis frases "Matamos a dos pájaros con un solo tiro"

"A pesar de la terminología de colores, creo que es un plan de acción lógico" Contestó Sayd.

"Advertencia, mis sensores encontraron una sonda no tripulada barriendo la zona" Anunció Aya "Esta es la insignia de los hostiles recientemente encontrados"

"Linternas Rojas, Ay atrasa la ruta de intercepción, a trabajar" Dijo Hal y como lo conocemos lo suficiente nos sentamos inmediatamente en nuestros asientos.

"Hal Jordan de la Tierra no interrumpas comunicaciones estamos…."

"Lo siento tengo que colgar hasta la vista" Apenas terminó de hablar los 3 Guardianes desaparecieron, la sonda voló frente a nosotros, se detuvo un segundo y después siguió volando. Cuando nos le estábamos acercando Hal le dijo a Kilowog: "No pienses tanto solo dispara" El Bolovaxian le hizo caso y empezó a disparar a la sonda lo más cerca que pudo. La sonda nos disparó dos láseres rojos a la vez provocando que se sacudiera la nave.

"Peligro, falla de lectura" Dijo Aya. Hal continuó haciendo maniobras aéreas mientras trataba de evitar ser golpeado por los asteroides y por los láseres rojos. Luego lo miré a Sheer que estaba gimiendo del dolor sujetándose las costillas izquierdas.

"Por Dios" Dije al correr a su lado tratando de mantenerme en equilibrio para no volver a golpearme "¡Hal por lo que más quieras sácanos de aquí no hay tiempo!" Le grité a Ha con la peor mirada de enojo que pude, ahí mi garganta me empezó a doler más y rápidamente hice una mueca de dolor sin que nadie me viera. O al menos es lo que pensé.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Sheer.

"Si, si estoy bien" Le respondí rápidamente. Kilowog también debió notar que Sheer estaba mal, porque lo siguiente que escuché fue que Kilowog le decía a Hal:

"Hal olvídate de esto, iremos por refuerzos y luego volveremos"

"No podemos permitir que esa cosa revele nuestra posición"

"¡¿Qué posición? Iremos a casa, los Linternas Rojas te sorprendieron en esa roca y ahora quieres vengarte!" Hal no le respondió, volví a mirar hacia afuera y noté dos misiles que venían hacia nosotros. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, abrí la boca para advertirles pero ya era tarde. Los misiles golpearon en la parte de atrás de la nave provocando que otra vez se sacudiera como si un terremoto sucediera adentro de la nave.

"Dispararon justo al generador de babor, escudos en estado crítico, por favor no dejen que pase de nuevo" Anunció Aya.

"Listo para disparar cuando pase esa roca" Dijo Hal cuando nos dirigíamos hacia un enorme asteroide.

"¡Deja tu orgullo de lado solo esta vez! Él está-"Empecé a decir.

"Por esa misma razón haré chatarra a esa cosa" Dijo Hal al hacer un taladro afuera que hizo un agujero por el que logramos pasar, al salir subimos a la cima del asteroide y nos detuvimos justo frente a la sonda.

"Sorpresa" Susurró Hal antes de lanzar un misil que destruyó a la sonda. Todos dimos un gran suspiro de alivio.

"¿Satisfecho?" Le preguntó Kilowog.

"Me siento bien" Le contestó el tonto demasiado terco reclinándose en su silla.

"Significa que los Linternas Rojas son más que dos asesinos con anillo y un símbolo. Están organizados" Dijo Sheer.

"Hay algo que no me encaja" Comencé "Comparado con el ataque anterior de esos Rojos, destruir a la sonda fue demasiado fácil"

"¿Llamas a eso fácil?" Me preguntó Kilowog con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué parte de COMPARADO CON EL ATAQUE ANTERIOR no entendiste?" Le volví a preguntar con énfasis.

"Cálmate chica paranoica" Me dijo Hal sentándose "Disfruta la victoria, además hay que compartir la diversión. Regresemos por refuerzos como planeamos" _Ahora se le ocurre ir por refuerzos _"Aya llévanos a casa" Apenas lo dijo me senté rápidamente en mi asiento.

"Activando ultra-velocidad, listo en 3….2…1 activando" Decía la navegadora.

"Esta vez Hal, no intentes asesinarnos" Le dije. Tan pronto como el barco comenzó a avanzar, se detuvo. Estuve a punto de golpearme contra el panel frente a mí si Silver ferret transformado en esa bestia gigante, no me hubiera sujetado de la parte de atrás de mi traje y lanzado hacia atrás hasta que me golpee la espalda con el respaldo del asiento.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó Sheer con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Aya ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Sobrecarga debida a una grieta en el generador de ultra-velocidad, seguramente causado por el último ataque de la sonda" Tods le dimos una mirada fulminante a Hal, sobretodo Silver.

"En mi defensa dijo seguramente, no definitivamente" Dijo Hal.

"Deja que Hope sea la que juegue con las palabras" Le dijo Silverferret al volver a ser un hurón común otra vez.

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntó Sheer.

"Que llegaremos tarde a Oa" Dijo Hal poniéndose de pie "No importa, lo resolveremos, Aya estima el tiempo para las reparaciones"

"Calculando, ultra velocidad reparado en 9.2…."

"9 minutos, perfecto"

"9,21 meses" Todos abrimos los ojos en estado de shock sin decir una sola palabra mientras que una vez más le lanzamos una mirada fulminante a Hal.

"Ooookkkkk"

"Estamos perdidos" Dije bajando los hombros y tapándome los ojos con la palma de mi mano.

"¿Podemos hacer una copia para reemplazar la pieza y volver a casa?"

"La pieza debería ser idéntica al mecanismo generador de ultra-velocidad y 56 piezas móviles con la tolerancia de 0,8162 millas" Dijo Aya _Traducción por favor._

"¿Alguno puede hacer eso?" Nos preguntó Hal.

"Yo hago martillos" Contestó Kilowog encogiendo los hombros.

"Yo tengo que entender lo que leo" Dije.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor, los Guardianes no lo resolverían como nosotros, esos Linternas Rojas lo van a pagar" Kilowog le dio una mirada escéptica al momento en el que Sheer gemía del dolor y casi se cae de la silla. Logré atajarlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Hal.

"¿Tú como lo estarías tras haber recibido una paliza?" Le pregunté sarcásticamente mientras colocaba a Sheer de vuelta en su asiento.

"Solo estoy algo mareado" Nos dijo Sheer para calmarnos.

"Está muy lastimado, necesita un médico. No resistirá nueve horas y menos 9 meses" Le dijo Kilowog.

"Yo estaba ansioso por conocer Oa" Me dio pena a decir verdad, pero juro como que me llamo Hope Estefano que Sheer conocerá Oa.

"Aya busca el mundo habitado más cercano" Le decía Hal "De preferencia que tenga hospital"

"No se molesten, conozco bien mi propio sector no estamos lejos de mi colonia natal"

"Parece un buen lugar para pasar unos días y que te puedas curar" Le dijo Kilowog. Mientras nos dirigíamos al planeta de Sheer algo cruzó por mi mente.

"Sé de una manera en la que puedes conocer Oa" Le dije a Sheer con una sonrisa, él me miró y me dio una mirada confusa pero no le di tiempo para preguntar y fui a buscar mi libro y una lapicera. Cuando volví me senté en la silla y escribí algo sumamente rápido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó Sheer, terminé de escribir y le dije:

"Lo que haré será decir en voz alta algo que provocará que veas cómo es Oa, en tu cabeza" Sheer abrió los ojos como platos pero tenía que darle una advertencia "Obviamente, esto puede llegar a ser peligroso porque nunca usé mis poderes para que afecten a alguien de forma directa"

"Hazlo" Di un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a leer:

"_Un viaje que se tendrá que posponer, una ilusión que tendrá que esperar, tu cuerpo no irá, pero tu mente si viajará, al lugar que vio a este juramento nacer: En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista, que aquellos que veneren el poder del mal, se cuiden de mi poder la luz mi Linterna Verde"_ Cuando dejé de leer Sheer cerró los ojos, imagino que habrá funcionado, después de unos momentos los volvió a abrir, me miró con una expresión de felicidad y me dijo:

"Te lo agradezco"

"De nada" Dije simplemente.

"Es más verde de lo que creí" Dijo Sheer en broma, me reí ante su broma, pero me detuve cuando sentí que el Interceptor había aterrizado.

"Supondré que ya llegamos" Dije en voz alta.


	4. Chapter 4: Beware My Power Part Four

Capítulo 4: Este es Mi Poder/Cuarta Parte

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

Sheer estaba siendo curado por su esposa, Biata, que estaba usando una especie de máquina que le escaneaba el brazo y a la vez se lo curaba, Kilowog se quedó esperando sentado en una roca a unos metros de ahí mientras que Hal y yo nos quedamos parados.

"Ouch" Se quejó Sheer.

"No llores cómo un bebé" Le reprochó Biata.

"Debe ser útil que tu esposa sea médico" Le dijo Hal.

"Estudié medicina debido al segundo empleo de mi esposo" Contestó Biata levantando levemente el anillo de Sheer.

"En realidad es la arqueóloga de la colonia, yo era ingeniero cuando nos conocimos. Biata fue la genio que se le ocurrió utilizar la lava del volcán cómo fuente de energía" Dijo Sheer.

"¿Esa es tu identidad secreta? ¿Ingeniero?" Preguntó Hal.

"¿Identidad secreta?" Preguntó Sheer confuso. Kilowog se rió y dijo:

"Esa cosa que esos dos tienen en la cara es un antifaz, lo usa por si un terrícola entra al Interceptor mientras estamos en el espacio y dice: ¡Ajá! El Linterna Verde de mi planeta es Hal Jordan ¡Le diré a todo el mundo!" A continuación Kilowog, Sheer y Biata se echaron a reír, obviamente Hal y yo no hasta que Hal dijo:

"Hablaremos cuando sus planetas tengan paparazzi y noticiarios de 24 horas" Yo agregué algo más.

"En nuestro planeta nuestros propios enemigos mortales no saben nuestros nombres reales, solo nuestros alias, por ejemplo el mío es Inkheart. Y además la máscara no es para nosotros, es para la gente que queremos" _¿Para qué la uso entonces? Yo no tengo a nadie._ Detuvimos la conversación cuando escuchamos una la voz de una niña diciendo:

"¡Papi!" Vi a una pequeña niña salir de la cabaña corriendo con los brazos extendidos.

"Un momento, ¿Quién es esta gigante?" Preguntó Sheer en forma de broma tomando a la niña en sus brazos "¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija Amala?"

"Jajajaja Yo soy Amala" Le contestó la niña abrazándolo.

"Ya, ya, después habrá abrazos" Decía Biata tomando a Amala en sus brazos "Ahora deja descansar a papi" Le decía a medida que se alejaba dirigiéndose a la cabaña.

"Adiós papi" Di una enorme sonrisa y mis ojos se tornaron llorosos _Dios me hacen acordar a mi padre y a mí cuando tenía su edad._ Decidí entrar al Interceptor y verificar cómo iba mi cuello, entré al baño y me quité un poco el rubor, todavía seguían morados, casi negros_ Esto me pasa por ser amiga de Hal_. Tomé el rubor y me apliqué otra capa, salí del baño y agarré mi mochila que estaba encima de la cama, saqué de ella mis fotos con mis amigos, no pude evitar sonreír. Tomé algo más de mi mochila, una foto con mis padres. Me quedé mirándola unos segundos hasta que pensé _¡A la mierda con la máscara que sepan todos que Hope Stefano les pateó el trasero!_ Me saqué la máscara y la lancé contra la cama con toda mi furia, guardé la foto en uno de mis bolsillos de atrás y salí de la nave. Me reuní con los demás que estaban en una roca sobresaliente, vi que estaban con unas miradas asustadas mirando hacia arriba, di una mirada confusa y les pregunté:

"¿De qué me perdí?" Hal simplemente apuntó hacia arriba, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Hal me apuntó y vi una gigantesca roca en medio de nubes de tormenta con relámpagos que en su interior tenía pilares. En un momento uno de esos pilares cae sobre la punta de una montaña y cinco garras salen de su interior y se clavan en la montaña levantando el pilar con símbolos electrónicos rojos.

"Parece que llegaste justo a tiempo para el show" Me dijo Hal, un holograma gigantesco apareció de un Linterna Roja con ojos amarillos y con la mitad derecha de la cara completamente cicatrizada.

"Esta colonia ahora está bajo la protección del Cuerpo de Linternas Rojas" Dijo el alienígena "Acaban de ser liberados de la tiranía de los guardianes, pero sus secuaces verdes están aquí, tienen una hora solar para llevar a esos criminales de guerra ante nosotros, o su planeta será eliminado" El holograma desapareció al igual que la roca.

"¡Lo único que será eliminado será esa sonrisa de tu desfigurada cara!" Grité encendiendo mis guantes amplificadores.

"¡Esos malditos asesinos de…..!" Decía Hal pero fue interrumpido por Sheer que dijo:

"Tenemos que entregarnos ante ellos"

"Sheer no" Le suplicó Biata.

"No tenemos otra opción"

"¡Ellos son asesinos, destruirán esta roca no importa lo que hagamos!" Dijo Kilowog.

"Tenemos una opción, enfrentarlo" Decía Hal "Y seguir luchando hasta que ya no podamos hacerlo"

"Esa cosa es una fortaleza, un ataque frontal sería un suicidio"

"Oye si tienes una mejor idea soy todo iodos pero tenemos que derrotarlos"

"El terrícola tiene razón, tenemos que ir" Concluyó Sheer, tan pronto como dijo eso salimos volando.

"Sheer espera" Nos detuvo Biata, nos volvimos hacia ella cuando dijo: "Tengo otra forma" _Dios te bendiga Biata._

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

Hal se dirigía hacia el pilar para distraer a los Rojos mientras que yo iba con él pero para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie adentro del pilar hasta que llegaran Kilowog y Rev que viajaban por el interior del volcán buscando la parte inferior de la máquina así entrar y desactivarla. Cuando llegamos me escondí para que los Rojos no me vieran mientras que Hal golpeó el cristal dónde estaban los Rojos y dijo:

"Tok tok ¿Hay alguien en casa?" Cuando vio que los 2 Linternas Rojas se le estaban aproximando empezó a volar hacia la cima del pilar pero los Linternas Rojas se detuvieron y el Fantasma de la Ópera le dijo a alguien que se quedó en el interior del pilar:

"Razer, tú cuida el artefacto y si atacan, haz tu trabajo" _Genial, ahora tengo que pelear con un tal Razer_. Cuando los Linternas Rojas se fueron me preparé para el combate y volé hacia la ventana del pilar y cuando llegué apunté con mis guantes amplificadores al Linterna Roja que estaba ahí, cuando se dio vuelta vi que era el mismo Linterna Roja que casi me ahoga.

"¿Tú?" Pregunté y torpemente bajé un poco mis guantes, bajando la guardia _Con que su nombre es Razer _"Oye, no quiero pelear"

"Qué lástima, porque yo sí" Dijo antes de lanzarme un látigo de energía roja que logré esquivar. Empecé a volar en el interior del pilar lanzándola mis ráfagas a la vez que él me lanzaba los rayos de energía roja, traté de razonar con él diciéndole mientras me escondía detrás del dispositivo que haría estallar esta roca.

"¡No tienes que hacer esto!"

"Ya te lo dije ¡No tengo otra opción!" Me contestó cuando me encontró y volé de vuelta hacia afuera y siguió lanzándome sus rayos, volé hacia la parte inferior mirando hacia arriba y lanzándole dos ráfagas que logró esquivar _Definitivamente este no es mi día,_ estuvo a punto de volverme a disparar cuando escuchó algo en el interior del pilar y volvió a entrar. Unos segundos de confusión invadieron mi cabeza, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi al esférico Linterna Roja tratando de huir, subí a la cima del pilar y volé por la parte de atrás y me detuve justo frente a la bola de ping pong y le dije:

"¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, empezó a dispararme y mientras evitaba sus disparos volando a la parte inferior me gritaba:

"¡Yo soy Zallius Zox y ningún Linterna Verde es rival para mí!" Me volví a enfrentarme cara a cara y le grité:

"¡Yo no soy un Linterna Verde!" Cargué mis guantes hasta más de lo máximo, ambos guantes se pusieron casi negros de toda la energía que habían amplificado, le lancé ambas ráfagas a ese Zox provocando que saliera volando "¡Woohoo!" Celebré levantando los brazos "¡Estás Ping pong fuera!" Escuché unos gritos provenientes del interior del pilar y fui a investigar, antes de que me acercara a la ventana me topé con Razer, ambos nos detuvimos antes de que nos chocáramos y me dijo:

"Siguen vivos, por ahora, no creas que los maté"

"Nunca lo creí" Le respondí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y antes de que me dijera otra cosa volé al interior del pilar y me encontré a Kilowog que le decía a Rev con una mano en su hombro:

"Fue un honor" Cuando voló hacia mí me dijo: "Despídete rápido niña" Y con eso salió volando _Espera ¿Despedirme? _Al mirarlo a Rev me di cuenta de que con una construcción estaba evitando que se activara la bomba.

"No" Dije casi susurrando y con los ojos llorosos, me acerqué a Rev y le di un abrazo con cuidado "Lo lamento" Le dije al romper el abrazo.

"No lo lamentes, fue un honor luchar a tu lado, solo diles a mi familia que las amo" Asentí levemente y lo último que le dije fue:

"Voy a extrañarte Sheer" Al salir del pilar volé lo más rápido que pude hacia el espacio, pero no fui lo suficientemente veloz porque cuando el planeta explotó yo aún estaba cerca de la atmósfera del planeta. La explosión y los escombros que se disparaban como si fueran balas me alcanzaron y algo muy raro pasó. Quedé inconsciente, pero aún sentía lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, trataba de despertar pero no podía, era como si pudiera saber lo que pasaba aunque estuviera dormida. Sentí como me arrastraba la explosión, creí que moriría, pero luego dejé de sentir la explosión pero la seguía escuchando, cómo si alguien hubiera hecho una burbuja a mí alrededor, pocos segundos después sentí que estaba en los brazos de alguien que lentamente me dejaba en un lugar sólido. Después eso pude recuperar un poco la conciencia, traté de abrir los ojos pero solo pude ver a alguien que me daba la espalda y se alejaba, estaba tan débil que perdí la poca conciencia que había recuperado y me desmayé por completo.

SUEÑO

Me desperté en el asiento trasero del auto otra vez, pero esta vez el auto estaba volcado hacia abajo al igual que yo, las ventanas rotas y todo el auto abollado, lo único que no me impedía caerme sobre los vidrios puntiagudos era el cinturón de seguridad que tato insistían mis padres que me lo pusiera _Oh no, mis padres _Miré hacia adelante y vi que mis padres estaban volcados hacia abajo al igual que yo.

"¿Mami?" Pregunté débil y nadie me respondió "¿Papi?" Tampoco hubo respuesta, traté con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en lo peor, logré liberarme del cinturón de seguridad y caí sobre los vidrios, di un leve gemido cuando la voz que escuché fue música para mis oídos.

"¿Hope?" Preguntó mi madre tratando de mirar hacia mí.

"Mami" Dije aliviada y con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, pero luego mi mamá miró hacia afuera y algo la perturbó y trató de sacarse el cinturón de seguridad que estaba trabado.

"¡Hope sal de aquí ahora!" Ella me gritó, no entendía por qué, es que mi madre nunca antes me había gritado de tal manera. Miré hacia la ventana de adelante y vi que un camino de gasolina estaba guiando un fuego justo hacia el motor de nuestro auto.

"¡Sal de aquí estaremos bien!" Me gritó mi padre que logró despertarse, les hice caso pero antes de que lograra salir el ruido de un auto me detuvo, miré hacia atrás y vi que otro auto que estaba perdiendo el control se dirigía justo hacia nosotros.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Me desperté repentinamente y noté que seguía en el espacio tumbada encima de un asteroide gigante, me sujeté la cabeza con la mano y traté de recordar lo que estaba pasando_ Un segundo, ¡Sheer, Kilowog, Hal, el planeta, LA BOMBA! _ Me levanté y volé por cualquier parte para encontrar a cualquiera que siguiera vivo. A lo lejos vi a dos personas peleando observé con más atención y noté que Hal le estaba dando una paliza a Razer.

"Al menos no es Kilowog el que le está pateando el trasero" Me dije a mi misma para tratar de consolarme un poco _Genial esto de la auto consolación no funciona. _Volé hacia ellos y al llegar Hal le había quitado el anillo a Razer con una garra y mientras la energía roja salía de su cuerpo él daba un grito fuerte de dolor y cuando terminó el espectáculo de luces quedó inconsciente. Hal hizo una burbuja alrededor de él.

"Hal" Dije, se dio vuelta y al verme abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Hope, estás bien!" Vino y me abrazó con su brazo libre, yo le devolví el abrazo. Ok lo admito para mi Hal es cómo el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, considerando su mentalidad diría que la mayor soy yo "¿Dónde estabas?" Me preguntó al romper el abrazo.

"La verdad, fue algo sumamente raro, verás yo…" Estaba a punto de explicarle cómo de milagro sobreviví a la explosión y sobre mi misterioso salvador, Kilowog apareció con la construcción de un domo gigante en el que estaban todos los aldeanos.

"¿Vas a ayudarme o dejarás que haga todo el trabajo?" Le preguntó el Bolovaxian.

"¡Kilowog!" Dijo Hal feliz de ver a su mejor amigo con vida.

"¡Hola grandote!" Le dije yo también igual de feliz.

"Salvé a la mayoría de los ciudadanos pero tengo poca energía"

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar" Dijo la voz robótica de la Inteligencia Artificial que se acercaba a la escena lanzando un rayo de energía verde desde la esfera hacia el domo. Luego Kilowog miró lo miró a Razer en la burbuja.

"¿Qué está haciendo él en esa burbuja?" Preguntó con voz amenazante.

"No te preocupes por él, nunca estuve tan feliz de verlos y a ti Aya" Dijo Hal

"Gracias" Contestó simplemente nuestra amiga artificial.

"¿Qué hay de Rev? ¿Lo logró?" Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un anillo de Linterna Verde pasó frente a nosotros y se dirigía a quién sabe dónde, hubo una pausa silenciosa hasta que decidimos buscar un nuevo planeta para los aldeanos y por el momento metimos a Razer en la celda del Interceptor.

SALTO DE PÁGINA

Encontramos un planeta aparentemente deshabitado en el que los aldeanos pudieran vivir. Me dirigí hacia Biata que sostenía a Amala en sus brazos y le dije:

"Él tuvo que hacerlo, no solo porque era un Linterna Verde y era su obligación, sino porque las amaba y quería que ambas estuvieran a salvo, por las personas que ama uno hace lo que sea" La última parte la dije mirando a la nueva colonia con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Alguna vez tuviste que hacer algo así?" Me preguntó Biata, yo de la sorpresa abrí los ojos y pensaba en una respuesta.

"En realidad…..eh…si" Tartamudeé.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"No lo logré, creí que podría, pero… del dicho al hecho siempre hay algo en el medio. Y es hasta el día de hoy que me atormento por eso" Dije con la cabeza medio baja "También hay cosas que no me lo dejan olvidar" Dije tocándome la parte inferior derecha del torso.

"Supongo que no te gusta mucho hablar de eso"

"Y supones bien" Luego de eso nos unimos a Hal y a Kilowog que estaban al pie de la rampa del Interceptor.

"Espero que todos sepan el sacrificio que hizo Sheer" Dijo Kilowog.

"Lo saben, los ancianos nombrarán al nuevo planeta en su honor" Dijo Biata. Hal puso su mano debajo del mentón de Amala levantando su cabeza a la altura de los ojos.

"Tu papá era muy valiente, nos salvó a todos"

"Aun así ¿Puedo extrañarlo?" Me tapé la boca y traté de contener las lágrimas por el comentario de la niña, _Dios esa pobre niña pasó lo mismo que yo._

"Si, igual que todos" Le contestó Hal frotándole la cabeza, Amala abrazó a su madre que comenzó a dirigirse hacia la nueva colonia.

"Sabes, Sheer realmente nos salvó a todos" Empezó a decir Kilowog "Me preguntó _¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a tu planeta? _Y fue cuando lo entendí, salvaría a mi pueblo"

"Al menos tú si lo entendiste" Dijo Hal antes de que comenzara a subir por la rampa mientras yo iba detrás de él "Espero que tú nunca tengas que entrar en una ocasión similar a esa Hope" Me dijo Hal mirándome de reojo mientras entrábamos a la sala de control. Me senté en uno de los asientos de adelante y vi que ya estábamos fuera del planeta y mirando hacia el espacio le contesté a Hal:

"Lo dijiste tarde" Dije sin pensar _Ay no ¿Qué dije? Por favor no preguntes por favor no preguntes_. Antes de me preguntara a qué me refería Aya dijo:

"Sistema de enfriamiento en funciones, continuando reparaciones" _¡Te adoro amiga! _ Y en ese momento Kilowog entra a la sala y le pregunta a Hal.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sigue?"

"Ahora buscaremos a los Linternas Rojas"

"Exactamente ¿Cómo piensas detener a quién sabe cuántos Linternas Rojas con solo 2 de nosotros y una súper heroína de la Tierra?"

"Tiene razón somos 3 contra Grotz sabe cuántos" Dije también mirándolo a Hal, _No llevo ni tres días en el espacio y ya digo Grotz._

"Son muy buenas preguntas chicos" Decía Hal y dijo al pararse: "Pero tengo una mejor, ¿Qué hacemos con el que capturamos?" Los dos miraron hacia atrás y no había que ser un genio para saber a quién estaban observando, me levanté del asiento y me coloqué a la izquierda de Hal mirando al Linterna Roja prisionero en la celda, la peor parte era que nos estaba mirando y que con la mirada nos estaba diciendo "Voy a matarlos" Me hizo recordar un poco al lado malo de mi "buen" amigo Batman, pero yo aún tenía algunas cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejaban en paz y fue cuando se me ocurrió una de mis locas ideas.

**N/A: Ok de seguro se estarán preguntando porqué puse algo completamente distinto al pasado de Hope en el prólogo, bueno mi excusa es que aquí nuestra querida amiga Hope Estefano me engañó por completo.**

**Yo: ¿Por qué me engañaste?**

**Hope: Tenía que hacerlo si te decía mi verdadero pasado y ya todos lo sabían con solo leer el prólogo no habría caso que leyeran el resto de la historia si ya lo saben.**

**Yo: Bueno..eso…eso…eso es una muy buena razón.**

**Hope: Ya lo sé.**

**Yo: (Bufido) Bien, si lo que está en el prólogo no es verdad ¿Cuál es realmente tu pasado?**

**Hope: Todo a su tiempo, tú ocúpate de escribir tu historia mientras que yo te cuento la mía.**

**Yo: (Suspiro) Esta bien.**

**Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Am What I Decided

Capítulo 5: Soy lo que decidí

Entré a mi habitación y lo vi a Silver en su estado normal durmiendo sobre la mesa que estaba contra la pared, solo por esta vez decidí dejarlo dormir porque a mí también me estaba ganando el sueño. Guardé todo lo que había dejado encima de mi cama adentro de la mochila y la dejé al pie de la cama, al acostarme en una fracción de segundo me quedé dormida, fue una mala idea porque desde hace 5 años que tengo pesadillas casi frecuentemente pero nunca me afectaron tanto porque patrullo casi toda la noche y hay veces que ni siquiera duermo, podría decirse que ya me acostumbré a no dormir.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((HORAS MÁS TARDE/ PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope seguía dormida pero estaba deseando despertarse, daba vueltas por toda la cama, gemía y sudaba mucho. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y los gemidos estuvieron cerca de convertirse en gritos, Hal y Kilowog la hubieran escuchado si no fuera por Silverferret que se despertó a causa de Hope, la miró asustado así que bajó de la mesa y se subió a la cama de Hope.

"Hope despierta, es solo una pesadilla" Le decía el hurón "¡Hope!" La chica aún no lograba despertarse "Más te vale que no me golpees por esto" Dijo el hurón al ver que no Hope no despertaba, bajó de la cama, se transformó, agarró una parte del uniforme de Hope de la boca, tiró de ella y la lanzó al suelo, al tocar el piso Hope se despertó de repente y le dio la peor mirada que pudo a Silver.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PUNTO DE VISTA DE HOPE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me desperté sobresaltada y noté que me estaba hiperventilando, también noté que estaba en el suelo y que estaba toda sudada miré a mi izquierda y lo vi a Silver transformado y que me estaba mirando con preocupación, le di la peor mirada de muerte que pude.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Le pregunté enojada y él me contestó mientras volvía a ser un hurón normal.

"Lamento haber tenido que despertarte de tu horrible pesadilla" Me contestó sarcásticamente.

"¿Otra vez?" Le pregunté suavizando la expresión y controlando mi respiración.

"Si, Hope sabes que las pesadillas no cesarán hasta que le digas a alguien tu pasado" Me levanté del suelo y me senté en la cama mirando a mi amigo.

"No puedo, si alguien se entera de lo que pasé y de lo que hice, ya no confiarían en mí"

"¡Por favor Hope! Aunque sea díselo a Hal o a Zack"

"Silver, es mi decisión y te guste o no la tendrás que aceptar" Apenas terminé mi frase salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala de estar, me senté en el asiento que le daba la espalda al pasillo de las habitaciones y de la frustración puse mis brazos arriba de la mesa y mi cara entre ellas _Esto es una porquería ni siquiera puedo dormir por ese estúpido recuerdo._

"Entonces ya somos dos" Dijo una voz a mi izquierda, levanté la cabeza y vi que era Razer que me lo dijo desde la celda en la misma posición que estaba desde la última vez que lo vi hace más de 4 horas.

"¿Lo dije o lo pensé?"

"Lo dijiste"

"Oh, lo único que me hace no decírselo a nadie es el hecho de pensar de que el pasado es historia"

"¿Y tú te lo crees?" Lo miré y con tristeza dije:

"No" Fue entonces cuando pensé hacer algo que iba a esperar un poco más para hacerlo, pero _¿Ya qué? _Me levanté dirigiéndome a la celda y me arrodillé frente a Razer "Pensaba hacer esto cuando todos estén despiertos, pero tengo que hacer algo para no quedarme dormida"

"Adivinaré, vas a interrogarme"

"No, voy a preguntarte que es diferente" Inhalé profundamente y al exhalar le pregunté: "¿Cuáles son los planes de Atrocitus?"

"Preferiría pudrirme en una celda primero antes de ayudar a Linternas Verdes"

"No sé por qué me lo dices si yo no soy un Linterna Verde" En ese momento abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo "Si no vas a decirme nada sobre Atrocitus, aunque sea dime por qué no me mataste cuándo tuviste la oportunidad, si según tú no tenías otra opción ¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿O me dirás que tus órdenes eran dejarme un moretón en el cuello?" La última pregunta fue capciosa.

"Parece que mucho daño no te hizo" Fue lo único que dijo, me pasé la mano por el cuello quitando el rubor que tenía, cuando lo hice sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Parece que quieres tratar de evadir mi pregunta, así que contesta" Dije severamente "Vamos, me la debes"

"¿Por qué yo he de deberte algo a ti?"

"El color púrpura en mi cuello no es parte de mi traje, además Hal y Kilowog no lo saben" Su expresión pasó de ser una mirada de muerte a una mirada curiosa.

"¿No se los dijiste?"

"Ni se los diré, mira yo siempre hago algo por dos razones: La general y la personal. La general en este caso fue que si se los decía, Kilowog te hubiera asesinado sin pensarlo dos veces aunque el código de honor de los Linternas Verdes le impida matar. Y la personal fue que, yo creo que lo hiciste contra tu voluntad y porque estabas tratando de demostrar algo" En mi última frase su expresión fue como si estuviera diciendo _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ "Y lo sé porque he tenido esa expresión antes, sé que no querías hacerme daño, sé que no querías destruir ese planeta. Pero lo hiciste porque te obligaron, sé que si no te hubieran obligado no lo habrías hecho, porque no eres malo" Se quedó pensando unos segundos y después me dijo:

"Eres valiente al venir a interrogarme sin que nadie lo sepa, podría asesinarte tan rápido que no te daría ni tiempo de gritar"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" _¡_Ja_! Te arruine la amenaza. _Luego de unos minutos de silencio me dijo:

"Porque no eres un Linterna Verde, aunque creo que podrías ser uno" Me entristecí un poco por ese comentario porque:

"No puedo ser un Linterna Verde" Su expresión volvió a ser curiosa, pero antes de que me pudiera preguntar a lo que me refería cambié de tema "Esto no tiene sentido, es obvio que no me responderás y es obvio que no me dirás la verdadera razón por la cual no me ahorcaste, así que, buenas noches" Me levanté y empecé a dirigirme hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones pero me detuve en seco cuando lo escuché a Razer decirme:

"Me recordaste a alguien que perdí hace mucho tiempo, si siguiera viva tendría tu edad" Me di vuelta y le dije:

"Créeme, entiendo tu dolor"

"Nadie entiende mi dolor" Dijo con enojo pero dije con más enojo aún:

"No te creas el único con problemas" Me dio una mirada de sorpresa y yo sin decir nada más me adentré en el pasillo entrando a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y dije en voz alta: "Aya, no les digas a Hal y a Kilowog de lo que acaba de pasar"

"Entendido Hope" Dijo la voz de la Inteligencia Artificial, agarré mi mochila y saqué mi reproductor de Mp3, me puse los auriculares y puse la música a todo lo que da, es una técnica que hago a veces para poder dormir un poco, me concentro en la música y evito que tenga pesadillas, aunque no pueda dormir mucho es un inicio. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo vi a Silver dormido a mi lado, di un leve suspiro y cerré los ojos.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AL DÍA SIGUIENTE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mi intento de dormir fue un fracaso, creo que alcancé a dormir unas 4 horas máximo. El que no tuvo problemas para dormir fue Silver, ese hurón puede dormir aunque le pase un tren por encima y ni siquiera se daría cuenta, en fin, estaba en la sala de control sentada en uno de los asientos de adelante leyendo mi libro de Van Helsing mientras que Hal estaba en el panel principal y Silver se quedó en mí habitación haciendo Grotz sabe qué. Ok está bien aparte de mi libro mágico que llevo siempre conmigo, mi libro de Van Helsing es el que más leo, básicamente lo leo todos los días. Mi lectura fue interrumpida cuando Kilowog entró a la sala de control diciendo:

"Ese asesino no ha dicho ni una palabra" Sin dejar de leer mi libro dije:

"Razer"

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó el Bolovaxiano.

"Su nombre es Razer" Aclaré.

"Siempre dices que hay que llamar a las personas por cómo se lo merecen y ese tipo es un asesino" Dirigí la mirada hacia el grandote que estaba al lado de Hal.

"No es un asesino, te lo puedo asegurar" Hal me miró detalladamente y yo le di una mirada confusa: "¿Qué?" No me respondió solo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí_ No no no, no hay forma de que se haya dado cuenta._ Se acercó a mí y levantó mi mentón, fue cuando recordé lo de anoche_ Ay no, olvidé colocarme rubor otra vez_ eso significa que Hal pudo ver todo el hematoma que me rodeaba todo el cuello.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Me preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Parecen" Decía Kilowog detrás de Hal mirándome detalladamente también "Marcas de manos"

"Hope ¿Te estrangularon?" No dije nada pero debí hacer algo que hizo que Kilowog se diera cuenta de lo que me pasó.

"¿Conque no es un asesino? ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó sarcásticamente completamente furioso, apenas terminó su frase se dirigió con una mirada fulminante hacia la sala de estar. Hal me soltó el mentón y seguimos a Kilowog con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta.

"Hal…" Empecé a decir sin poder reaccionar demasiado.

"Lo sé" Dijo Hal sabiendo lo que iba a decir, nos miramos un segundo y luego salimos corriendo hacia la sala de estar donde lo encontramos al Bolovaxiano furioso sujetando a Razer de prepo contra la pared de la celda gritándole:

"¡¿No te bastaba con matar Linternas Verdes y tenías que casi haber asesinado a una niña?!" Nos acercamos a Kilowog y tratamos de apartarlo de Razer.

"¡Kilowog basta!" Le gritó Hal Tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás mientras que yo le sostenía el brazo izquierdo y tiraba hacia atrás en un intento fallido de que lo soltara.

"Lo siento amigo" Dije antes de colocarme justo en el medio de ellos dos y cargué mis guantes amplificadores hasta que como la vez anterior, hasta que se pusieron casi negros, al lanzarle ambas ráfagas a Kilowog el grandulón voló hasta chocarse contra la otra pared. "Muerto no nos sirve de nada" Empecé a decir cuando empezó a levantarse "Él no es malo"

"¡Casi te mata!" Me lo dijo como si no lo supiera.

"Pero no lo hizo" Al decir eso se quedó mudo y le dio una última mirada fulminante a Razer antes de volver a la sala de control. En ese momento di el suspiro más grande de mi vida.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Me preguntó Hal a mi lado severamente.

"¡Estaba tratando de evitar eso!" Grité apuntando a la puerta que da a la sala de control. Se me quedó mirando de brazos cruzados, rodé los ojos y entré a la sala de control sentándome en mi asiento de adelante apoyando el codo en el panel de control para sujetar mi cabeza con la mano mirando al espacio. Después de unos minutos sentí una enorme mano en mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi que era Kilowog que me miraba con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Lamento haberte gritado Hope"

"Está bien, lamento no habérselos dicho" Me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, Hal entró a la sala y se acercó a mi preguntando:

"¿No tendrás problemas para hablar?"

"De hecho….." Parece que Hal ya sabía lo que iba a decir porque se me adelantó y dijo:

"Oh no"

"Solo por un tiempo" Dije para suavizar.

"Si no podrás hablar entonces te quedarás en la nave en misiones de alto riesgo" Me paré gritando:

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo que escuchaste, hasta que te recuperes te quedarás en la nave"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Ya lo hice, tus poderes de hacer realidad lo que dices son lo que te convierten en Inkheart y sin ellos…."

"¿Qué? ¿Soy inútil?" Lo interrumpí.

"No. Solo que eres más vulnerable y eres la tripulante más joven de aquí y no quiero que nada malo te pase" Abrí los ojos ante lo último que dijo, pero en ese momento no le di una mucha importancia.

"Uno de los contras de ser una súper heroína es que siempre algo malo me pasa, pero si no me pasa nunca algo malo significa que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Y eso te lo tienes que meter en tu cabeza" Me miró un segundo a los ojos hasta que me dijo:

"Pensaré en esta conversación"

"Bien" Dije simplemente y me alejé de ahí dirigiéndome a la sala de estar, pero antes de que no se cerrara la puerta detrás de mí escuché a Kilowog que le decía a Hal:

"Esa chica es igual a ti en muchos sentidos" Dí una leve risa y luego me acerqué a Razer que estaba parado cerca de la barrera de energía observándome "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien pero debiste dejar que me matara"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo merezco" Rodé los ojos y le dije:

"La culpa en tu interior será lo que te matará primero, a veces hacer un bien te libera de la culpa" Solo se me quedó mirando sin decir nada, yo me dirigí a mi habitación para darle tiempo para pensar.

**N/A: Lamento el retraso es que recién ayer volví de mis vacaciones y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir sobre todo ahora que estoy haciendo una nueva historia sobre "El Origen de Los Guardianes" la historia se llama "Las Hermanas Element" si quieren pueden echarle un vistazo. Volviendo a este capítulo, parece que a Hope su misterioso pasado ahora ni siquiera la deja dormir ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que ella decida decirles a los demás? Soy Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	6. Chapter 6: Razer s Edge First Part

**N/A: Bien, está es la primera parte de "Presos" espero que les guste. Por cierto quería decirles que ahora tengo una cuenta en "Tumblr" mi nombre es el mismo así que si quieren mirar mi perfil está bien.**

**Fernanda, WarriorPrincess: Agradezco tanto que te guste mi historia porque parece que solo tú la lees ya que eres mi único comentario, no sé porque siempre las historias que son escritas en español por más que sean buenas nadie las lee, por eso te agradezco que te guste tanto la historia.**

Capítulo 5: Presos/Primera Parte

Ya pasó día y medio desde que Hal y Kilowog se enteraron de que Razer casi me ahorca, y hablando de eso, el dolor de mi cuello se está volviendo insoportable, ya no puedo tragar y ya no puedo respirar normalmente, lo único bueno es que todavía no he tenido problemas para hablar. Pero el que sí está teniendo problemas es Kilowog al intentar interrogar a Razer quien no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde la segunda y última vez que hablé con él.

"¿Por qué lo puede interrogar Kilowog pero no yo?" Le pregunté a Hal quien estaba en el panel principal mientras que yo estoy a su izquierda. Permítanme explicarles lo que está pasando, Kilowog está en otro intento fallido de interrogar a Razer y Hal ni siquiera me permite estar presente cuando eso pasa y en este momento estoy tratando de convencerlo de que por lo menos me deje hablar con él.

"Porque tú ya hablaste con él hace dos días" _¿Cómo lo…?_

"Traidora" Le dije a la esfera de Inteligencia Artificial que estaba en el panel.

"Desde que se enteraron de tu herida en tu caja de voz el Linterna Verde Hal Jordan me ordenó reportarle todas tus acciones" Dijo Aya.

"Esa es una manera sutil de decir _Adiós confianza"_ Le dije a Hal de brazos cruzados.

"No, es una manera sutil de decir_: No vuelvas a ocultarnos nada_ ¿Entendido?" Tenía tantas ganas de decir _No_ pero si no quería generar más problemas de los que ya tenía no tuve más alternativa que decir:

"Ok. ¿Solo por eso no dejaras que hable con él?"

"Por eso y porque está claro que puede hacerte daño con o sin su anillo" Me contestó cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la sala de estar, yo iba a protestar pero nuestra atención se volvió a Kilowog quién golpeó a Razer contra la pared manteniéndolo a un metro por lo menos del suelo gritándole:

"¡Contéstame!"

"Parece que él no es el único" Dije en el momento en el que Hal entró a la celda de Razer y le dijo a Kilowog:

"Calma Kilowog, la nave es alquilada ¿Recuerdas?" Kilowog en respuesta soltó a Razer dejándolo caer y sin más salió de la celda y se dirigió a la sala de control. Yo me quedé en la sala de estar para escuchar qué era lo que Hal le iba a decir a Razer.

"Los Linternas Rojas te abandonaron Razer, creo que eso amerita venganza, ayúdanos, dinos lo que sabes" Razer solo dijo aún sentado en el suelo.

"Odio a los Linternas Rojas por lo que me hicieron, pero no por eso me agradan los Linternas Verdes, solo significa que tengo más personas que odiar" _Grotz, alguien necesita un par de clases de manejo de la ira_. Y con eso Hal volvió a entrar a la sala de control, parece que se olvidó que yo estaba ahí porque ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia mí, aproveché la oportunidad y empecé a caminar en puntillas de pie hacia la celda porque la puerta a la sala de control seguía abierta, pero apenas di unos pasos.

"Que ni se te ocurra" Dijo Hal sentado en el panel principal _Este hombre debe tener ojos en la espalda, ni siquiera se dio vuelta._ Di un gruñido y me dirigí a la sala de control.

"Llamada entrante de Los Guardianes: Sayd, Ganthec y Appa Ali Apsa" Dijo Aya cuando me senté en la silla que estaba a la derecha de Hal.

))))))))))) UNOS MOMENTOS DE DISCUCIÓN SOBRE EL MANDO DEL INTERCEPTOR DESPUÉS ((((((((((((((

"Hal Jordan robó el Interceptor" Decía Appa _Si si si esa parte ya la sabemos _"¿Y ahora lo vas a premiar dándole el mando del Interceptor?" Le preguntó a Ganthec, _Hace una hora lo está diciendo ¿Qué parte no entiende?_

"Appa no tenemos opción, son nuestra única línea de defensa en la frontera, además a esta distancia no hay mucho que podamos hacer para castigar a Hal Jordan" _Además ya estamos atrapados en la Frontera con una armada de Linternas Rojas en nuestro trasero ¿Qué castigo podría ser peor que eso?_

"Entonces está decidido, la tripulación del Interceptor tiene la tarea de recopilar datos sobre la amenaza de los Linternas Rojas y tomar acciones razonables para frenar su avance" Dijo Sayd _¿Le están pidiendo a Hal que sea razonable? _

"Voy a aceptar esta decisión, pero no lo haré de buena gana" _¿Existe algo que haga de buena gana? _"Ahora, ¿Qué hay del anillo del Linterna Roja?"

"Está seguro en una caja de éxtasis" Dijo Kilowog al presionar un botón para revelar el anillo flotando en una caja con una luz verde.

"Si" Decía Hal "El anillo no ocupa mucho espacio, pero por desgracia Razer sí. ¿Qué sugieren que hagamos con él?" _Yo no seré Einstein, pero creo que debe estar en prisión._

"Hasta tú sabes qué hacer Hal Jordan, debe estar en una celda" Dijo Appa y la conexión se cortó.

"¿Alguna orden?" Le preguntó Kilowog a Hal.

"Si, búscame una prisión, no es como si pudiéramos dejar a Razer en cualquier celda"

"Los Linternas Fronterizos tienen penitenciarias privatizadas" Decía Aya "Puedo generar una lista detallada….."

"No será necesario Aya" La interrumpió Hal "Solo busca algo cerca"

"Pero nada agradable" Dijo nuestro amigo el Bolovaxiano.

"¿Qué tipo de prisión es agradable?" Pregunté.

"Creo que la prisión Iron Highs" Me dijo Hal.

"¿Por qué? Flecha Verde mete a casi todos los villanos de Ciudad Estrella ahí"

"Si pero siempre logran sobornar a los guardias de seguridad para que les consigan una mejor celda"

"¿Quién ese tal Flecha Verde?" Nos preguntó Kilowog que nos estaba mirando con una mirada confusa. Para responderle lo miré a Hal y el al instante entendió mi expresión, Hal me hizo con su anillo todo un equipo de arquería cuando me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigía hacia Kilowog.

"Un tipo que sabe hacer muy bien esto" La última parte la dije colocándome rápidamente en la posición para lanzar una de las flechas "Flecha Verde podría darle al ojo de Atrocitus con solo una flecha a una distancia de más de 100 metros" Cuando lo miré a Kilowog me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" Me preguntó cuándo Hal hizo desaparecer el equipo de arquería.

"No, tendría que estar naufragando en una isla por cinco años para eso" Ya se lo deben estar preguntando, sí, yo sé quién es Flecha Verde, pero le prometí a Oliver no decir nada. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando Aya dijo:

"Los sensores han detectado una prisión llamada Roca Grimm. Tiempo aproximado de llegada: 5 minutos"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Al llegar a la prisión miré hacia afuera para ver cómo era y lo que pude ver era un gigantesco asteroide siendo iluminados por varias luces.

"Hal Jordan Sector 2814 del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes solicitamos permiso para aterrizar"

"Solicitud aceptada abriendo puertas" Dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea. Aterrizamos en el interior de la prisión. Al salir Kilowog tenía esposado a Razer con unas esposas que hizo con el anillo, al bajar de la rampa yo estaba detrás de Hal a la izquierda de Razer.

"Aya de verdad te tomó la palabra sobre _Nada agradable_" Dijo Hal.

"No está tan mal" Dijo Kilowog.

"¿Es broma? Este lugar es escalofriante, es como si el miedo irradiara por las paredes" Cuando dijo eso algo me vino a la cabeza, una teoría nada más pero me quedé pensando en eso mientras que Hal seguía hablando con Kilowog.

"Es posible" Susurré al darme cuenta que lo que creía era posible.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó el Linterna Roja cuando nos detuvimos.

"Quiero decir que…." Pero fui interrumpida cuando ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia dos arañas del tamaño de un hombre con unas lanzas que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

"Vaya vaya vaya Linternas Verdes" Dijo una araña que se asomaba entre las que tenían lanzas pero este tenía una especie de túnica verde y amarilla "Hace mucho tiempo que no recibíamos un prisionero de nuestros colegas de la justicia"

"Supongo que eres el director"

"Soy Miglom, opero esta prisión en nombre del Gremio Arácnido" Luego la araña que parecía salida de la película _Aracnofobia _lo miró a Razer y dijo: "Parecen que tienen algo para mí"

"Este bueno para nada es Razer" Decía Kilowog "Tenemos evidencia documentada de que sus crímenes contra los…"

"No tengo ninguna duda de que es culpable" Empezó a decir Miglom colocándose detrás de Razer "Nadie nunca ha escapado de esta prisión, es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, pero estoy aún más orgulloso de nuestro programa de rehabilitación, descubrirán que casi el %100 de nuestros invitados casi nunca vuelven a una vida de crimen"

"Me convenciste" Dijo Kilowog al desaparecer las esposas de Razer y lanzarlo a los brazos de la araña gigante "Miglom oficialmente te encomendamos la custodia de Razer"

"Un Linterna Roja menos" Dijo Hal.

"Pero aún quedan muchos" Continuó Kilowog mientras nos volvíamos al Interceptor, antes de entrar Hal le dio una última mirada a las arañas, volvió a avanzar hacia el Interceptor y ya adentro le dije:

"Esa prisión me da mala espina"

"A mí también"

"¿No deberíamos investigar?"

"No lo sé, por el momento enfoquémonos en la amenaza de los Linternas Rojas" Fue lo último que dijo antes de los dos entráramos a la sala de control. Miré por la ventana y noté que ya estábamos de vuelta en el espacio, salí de la sala de control para entrar en mi habitación y buscar a Silver que estaba sentado en mi cama.

"¿Vienes?" Le pregunté colocándole mi brazo para que se subiera a mi hombro.

"Claro" Me respondió mientras corría por mi brazo, cuando íbamos de vuelta a la sala de control Silver me preguntó: "Oye cuando me contaste que alguien te salvó de la explosión del planeta de Sheer ¿Sabes quién fue?"

"No tengo idea, pero creo saber quién fue"

"¿Quién?" Estaba a punto de responderle pero Hal y Kilowog salieron a toda prisa de la sala de control.

"Oigan ¿Adónde van?" Les pregunté, Kilowog se detuvo y me dijo:

"Hay un polizón en el techo de la nave ¿Nos acompañas?"

"Nunca me pierdo la acción" Dije alegremente y fui corriendo detrás de Kilowog. Volé a estribor y dejé a Silver en el techo del Interceptor dónde se transformó en la bestia gigante.

"Tú investiga el resto de la nave yo me encargo del techo" Me dijo el hurón, yo asentí y volé a la parte inferior de la nave dónde vi al polizón y lo seguí hasta el techo del Interceptor, estaba tan enfocada en seguir a esa cosa que pero lo perdí de vista cuando Hal, Kilowog y yo nos chocamos. Creo que por un momento vi estrellas y no las del espacio. Los tres nos levantamos frotándonos las cabezas.

"¡Oigan no me estorben!" Grité.

"¿Por qué me estorbas?" Gritó Kilowog.

"Lo estamos haciendo mal" Empezó a decir Hal "Sea lo que sea es inteligente, nos observa y da un paso delante de nosotros"

"¿Por qué nos gritas?" Volvió a gritar Kilowog.

"¿Por qué están gritando todos?" Dijo Silver al acercarse a mí.

"Para distraerlo y poder hacer esto" Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Hal enlazó a la criatura con una construcción y la acercó, él trató de agarrarlo pero la criatura se envolvió en el brazo de Hal. Kilowog tomó un extremo de la criatura y Hal el otro extremo y empezaron a jalar por lados opuestos, la criatura empezó a gritar y ambos la soltaron. Para la desgracia de un amigo mío la criatura se envolvió en la cara de Silverferret y este empezó a sacudir la cabeza para que esa cosa se saliera. Hal lo volvió a tomar y cuando la cosa volvió a envolverse en su brazo Kilowog hizo una caja alrededor de la criatura para que no vuelva a escaparse y Hal deslizó su brazo fuera de la caja.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Silver que estaba recuperando el aliento.

"Eso me recordó mucho a la película _Alien" _Me reí entre dientes y ambos nos volvimos a la criatura que empezó a mirarnos completamente asustado. Esa cosa tenía cuatro tentáculos como brazos y piernas, un solo ojo gigantesco y un diente que parecía filoso que sobresalía de arriba hacia debajo de su boca.

"Con la forma de pulpo desfigurado y todo" Le dije a Silver.

**N/A: Ok este no será mi mejor capítulo pero es algo, comenten hagan sus preguntas y todo lo que se les ocurra. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	7. Chapter 7: Razer s Edge Second Part

**N/A: Ok, ya está publicado en mi perfil el link de mi perfil de tumblr, también quería decirles que mi tía está embarazada ¡Estoy muerta de la emoción voy a tener un nuevo primo! Obviamente cuando el bebé nazca con mi hermano lo vamos a pasar a lado oscuro MWAHAHAHAHA! Lo vamos a hacer fanático de la DC Comics y tal vez de la Marvel.**

**Fernanda WarriorPrincess: Gracias de verdad por todo tu apoyo y quería decirte que estoy leyendo tu historia "Temperance Renaldi: La Princesa Mestiza" Y es muy buena, te felicito.**

**Megan 111: Ok trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Como dije antes Fernanda WarriorPrincess tiene una historia que se llama "Temperance Renaldi: La Princesa Mestiza" Así que les aconsejo a los que leen mi historia que si quieren lean la de ella es muy buena la historia. Bueno los dejo con la segunda parte de "Presos"**

Capítulo 7: Presos/Segunda Parte

Llevamos al pulpo a la celda dónde estaba Razer y Hal empezó a decir:

"Ok empieza a hablar gusano, a Kilowog le encantan los mariscos y tiene un gran apetito" El calamar infectado con radioactividad se asustó cuando Hal dijo eso mientras que Kilowog le dio una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Kilowog.

"Es un método de interrogación en la Tierra, policía bueno, policía con hambre"

"En Nueva York es policía malo y Inkheart" Dije severamente, el calamar empezó a decir con una voz que me hizo recordar al Guasón.

"Goggan no volverá, no puedo volver. ¡Destrúyanme pero no me lleven a la roca oscura! Para vivir ese infierno"

"Genial, dientón y loco" Dijo Kilowog de brazos cruzados.

"Escapaste de la prisión del Gremio Arácnido" Hal concluyó.

"Si, con esto" Contestó Goggan apuntándose el diente "Hice un túnel, ¡12 AÑOS! Me mantuvo cuerdo, ¡CUERDO! Llegué al ducto de ventilación y aquí estoy, sigo cuerdo" Y empezó a reírse como alguien que se escapó de Arkham.

"¿Para qué te molestaste fenómeno? Si vas a volver a prisión dónde debes estar"

"NO POR FAVOR, PIEDAD, NO ME LLEVEN A LA ROCA OSCURA. En ese lugar solo hay dolor ¡TORTURA! No soportaré el sufrimiento. Es una pesadilla una y otra vez" Hay yo lo miramos a Kilowog.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó "Un fugitivo diría lo que sea para volver a prisión"

"Es cómo dijiste antes" Empecé a decir "Es probable que él esté loco y los locos siempre dicen la verdad, que los demás les crean es lo difícil" Dije por los resultados de algunos casos que tuve en la Tierra con algunos locos esquizofrénicos de mi ciudad.

"Ella tiene razón" Dijo Hal "¿Y si está diciendo la verdad?"

"Razer es peor que un criminal, si las arañas quieren torturarlo que lo hagan" Por ese comentario abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa.

"Wow espera amigo, el Kilowog que conozco jamás dejaría que cualquier persona sea torturado, criminal o no" Luego Hal agregó:

"Nuestro trabajo y deber es proteger y servir, aunque sean criminales"

"Intrigante" Dijo Aya con su ojo robótico "Los criminales deben ser castigados, seguramente merecen su castigo"

"Castigo no es sinónimo de tortura" Dije.

"Exacto" Dijo Hal por el comentario que hice "Merecen justicia, lo que a veces amerita castigo, pero no tortura" Luego nos dirigimos hacia Kilowog "Escucha, de todos modos hay que regresa esto" Dijo señalando a Goggan "Así que echemos un vistazo"

"Ok pero aunque ocurra algo malo en la prisión, Miglom no nos dejará verlo, ocultará todo en cuanto nos vea llegar"

"Es por eso que no nos verá llegar" Dijo Hal con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Lo dirá" Dije.

"Por favor no lo digas" Rogó Kilowog.

"Si lo dirá"

"Nos infiltraremos en la prisión"

"Yyyyy lo dijo"

"Aya volvamos a la Prisión Arácnida sin ser detectados" Le dijo Hal a la Inteligencia Artificial.

"Afirmativo"

"Siempre quise infiltrarme en una prisión" Dije entusiasmada.

"Te quedarás con las ganas porque tú no irás" Me dijo Hal.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Grité, un gran error porque a causa de ese grito el cuello empezó a dolerme mucho, pero traté de fingir que no me dolía en lo absoluto.

"Tu cuello aún no ha sanado y hasta que lo haga te quedarás en el barco en misiones de alto riesgo"

"Si pensabas tratarme así cuando malo me sucediera ni siquiera te hubieras molestado en decirme que te acompañara" Dije enojada "Además ya hemos hablado sobre esto"

"Lo sé, pero aún debo pensar en eso" _Estamos en medio de una guerra ¡No hay tiempo para pensar!_

"Hemos llegado a la Prisión Arácnida sin ser detectados" Dijo Aya interrumpiendo nuestra discusión. Hal y Kilowog comenzaron a avanzar hacia el elevador y Goggan les empezó a gritar:

"¡Es peor que la muerte, más allá del infinito, no deben ir!" Ambos Linternas ya estaban en el elevador cuando Hal dijo:

"Tranquilo Goggan, solo iremos a ver, la cena es en dos horas y si no volvemos entonces empieza porque seguramente estaremos muertos"

"¡Oye tú y yo no hemos terminado de…..!" Empecé a decirle a Hal pero la puerta se cerró justo en mi cara "¿Acaba de cerrarme la puerta en la cara?" Le pregunté a Silver que me estaba observando encima de la mesa.

"Creo que sí"

"Ese idiota un día me las va a pagar" Dije a regañadientes pero luego suavicé mi expresión cuando se me ocurrió otra de mis ideas locas.

"Ay no, conozco esa cara" Dijo Silver "Una de tus ideas que harán que nos maten"

"Exacto" Luego dirigí mi mirada al ojo holográfico de Aya "Aya ¿Hal y Kilowog ya se alejaron?"

"Afirmativo Hope" Di una sonrisa socarrona y comencé a caminar hacia el elevador.

"¿Adónde vas?" Me preguntó la Inteligencia Artificial.

"Voy a investigar" Dije sin rodeos.

"El Linterna Verde Hal Jordan te ordenó que te quedaras en la nave por tu lesión" Di un suspiro, me di vuelta y le dije a mi amiga cibernética.

"A veces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso" Luego le dije a Silver "Tú te quedas, transfórmate y vigila a Goggan" Silver se transformó y se fue al pasillo de las habitaciones, yo solo lo seguí con la mirada.

"Necesitarás esto" Dijo Silver al volver con mi libro mágico en la boca, lo tomé, lo miré a Silver y le di una sonrisa.

"Gracias amigo" Y sin decir nada más la puerta se cerró frente a mí, salí lo más rápido que pude volando del Interceptor, me detuve cuando vi una enorme puerta abierta pero luego miré al suelo y vi la puerta arrojada en el suelo _Con que aquí es por dónde entraron Hal y Kilowog _Seguí volando hasta que me encontré con dos pasillos iguales _Bueno, cuando no sabes por cuál ir, solo adivina._

"Detin marin dedom pingue" Empecé a decir apuntando con mi dedo a cada pasillo hasta que terminé apuntando al de mi derecha, volé hacia ese pasillo, vi que unas arañas se acercaban a dónde yo estaba pero todavía no me habían visto así que volé lo más que pude al techo y me oculté entre las rocas puntiagudas que iban de arriba hacia abajo, al ver que ya se había ido seguí con mi camino. Minutos más tarde encontré la puerta de una celda de la que se veían destellos y se escuchaban gritos de dolor. Entré y lo vi a Razer colgado contra la pared esposado de manos y piernas con una extraña banda metálica "Esta es la tortura de la que Goggan estaba hablando" Volé a la altura delas esposas en sus manos y traté de quitárselas. Dejé de intentar cuando vi que una extraña energía verde se transportaba entre los cables.

Di una sonrisa y dije "No podías dejar que lo hiciera sola ¿verdad?"

"El prisionero me informó que no solo torturan a los prisioneros, sino también se los comen" Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa pero luego caí en la cuenta de algo. Las rocas amarillas y lo que Hal dije antes sobre lo que parecía que el miedo irradiaba de las paredes, el miedo es lo contrario a la voluntad ósea "Oh no. Las rocas amarillas bloquean el poder de los Linternas Verdes, Hal y Kilowog podrían estar en problemas en este momento"

"Es por eso que necesitamos ayuda" En ese momento lo vi a Razer.

"No te muevas" Me dijo la Inteligencia Artificial antes de transportarse a la banda metálica que estaba alrededor de la cabeza de Razer _¿Adónde voy a ir?_ Minutos más tarde vi que las esposas de los pies y manos que sujetaban a Razer se habían abierto provocando que el Linterna Roja se cayera al suelo.

"Auch" Dije en voz alta. El Linterna Roja se puso de rodillas y miró al panel dónde se había transportado Aya.

"Nunca perdonaré esto"

"He visto tu pasado y conozco tu dolor"

"Nadie entiende mi dolor" Decía Razer al pararse "Y menos una máquina"

"¿Quiero saber?" Pregunté porque en toda la conversación ninguno de los dos notó que yo estaba ahí, Razer me miró y dijo con enojo:

"No"

"Bien pero aunque sea muestra un poco de agradecimiento por que te hayamos salvado el trasero" Lo único que hizo fue darme una de sus famosas miradas de muerte "Con eso me basta, vámonos" Salimos corriendo de la celda siguiéndola a Aya que se transportaba por una especie de cable que estaba unida a la pared. Nos detuvimos cuando otra vez nos encontramos con dos túneles, uno con esas rocas amarillas y el otro sin nada.

"¿Ahora hacia dónde?" Preguntó Razer.

"Una fuerza me impide que explore más adelante creo que aquí tienen a Hal y a Kilowog" Dijo Aya.

"¿Hay otra salida?"

"Hacia allá está la nave" Rzer prefirió tomar el camino que va hacia la nave.

"¡Oye!" Grité pero el cobarde siguió.

"¡No puedes dejarlos morir!" Dijo Aya.

"Menos mal que no está Kilowog aquí para decir, _Te lo dije"_ Miré a Aya y le dije: "Creo que ahora depende solo de mí" Miré hacia el túnel de las rocas amarillas y volé a través de él _Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me alegra no ser un Linterna Verde_. Me acerqué a una apertura en la que me estorbaba el camino dos arañas y Miglom que me estaban dando la espalda, di una sonrisa y lancé dos ráfagas de energía a las arañas que estaban con Miglom, pero no les hicieron nada _El universo se colocó en mi contra _Las tres arañas me miraron.

"¡A ella!" Les ordenó Miglom apuntándome con el bastón _Bueno, hora del plan B_. Saqué mi libro, lo abrí y empecé a decir en voz alta.

"_Presos en sus mentes presos en sus cuerpos, por arrojar a inocentes al abismo ahora el abismo les….les" _ _No no ¡NO! Ahora no_, no pude continuar porque mi voz empezó a sonar como si estuvieran degollando a un gallo, el dolor en mi garganta ahora sí se volvió insoportable. Las arañas se dieron cuenta y empezaron a acercarse a mí, _¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? _ Empecé a retroceder a medida que las arañas se me acercaban, miré detrás de ellas y vi que Miglom estaba bajando por dónde Hal estaba colgado boca abajo con una telaraña _Que Grotz me ayude_ Parece que mis plegarias fueron respondidas porque justo cuando las arañas iban a atacarme con sus lanzas un látigo de energía roja se los llevó y los hizo caer por el acantilado, miré hacia atrás y lo vi a Razer en su traje de Linterna Roja.

"Gracias" _Espera ¿Ahora tengo voz? Hace dos minutos hubiera estado mejor._ El Linterna Roja solo asintió y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cámara. Miglom estaba a punto de darle un bocado a Hal si no fuera porque Razer le disparó y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, liberé a Hal y a Kilowog de los capullos con mis ráfagas, ambos cayeron en unas telarañas desplegadas debajo de ellos. Hal miró a Razer y le dijo:

"Justo a tiempo niño"

"¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintada?" Le pregunté.

"¿No puedo darte una orden sin que la desafíes?"

"De nada" Le dije sarcásticamente. Mi atención se dirigió a unas arañas que estaban bajando por las cuerdas de los capullos justo arriba de mi cabeza, antes de que lograran lanzarse encima de mí volé rápidamente arriba de ellos "Itsi bitsi araña subió su telaraña" Corté las cuerdas de los capullos y las arañas cayeron en picada al suelo "Vino Inkheart y se la llevó" Pero las arañas que dejé caer no se quedaron inconscientes, empezaron a dirigirse a Kilowog quién tomó un repunte de la tierra y corrió hacia ellos gritando: "¿Quieren un poco de esto? ¡Hay suficiente para todos!"

Volé hacia unas tres arañas que se dirigían hacia Hal, les estorbé el paso y le dije a Hal detrás de mí:

"¿Qué no puedo dejarte solo cinco minutos?"

"Ocúpate de ellos, yo iré por Miglom"

"Sólo ve" Le dije, él corrió hacia Miglom que estaba tratando de escapar _Araña cobarde _me volví hacia las arañas que estaban en frente de mí, aunque mis ráfagas de energía no les hacían mucho daño y aunque seguía un poco difónica, no estaba indefensa _Agradezco tanto los entrenamientos con Kilowog. _La araña del medio comenzó a acercarse a mí, le di una par de puñetazos en la cara pero me agaché cuando vi que otra de las arañas quería golpearme con su lanza, volé por encima de una de las arañas arrebatándole la lanza, caí a sus espaldas y con toda mi fuerza la golpeé en la cabeza rompiendo la lanza dejando a la araña inconsciente. Las otras dos arañas se me acercaron con sus lanzas y yo estaba acorralada contra la pared, pero tuve una idea. Concentré toda mi energía en mis guantes amplificadoreshasta tal punto en el que se tornaron negros y emanaban flamas púrpuras, miré a las arañas y les dije: "Deberían correr" No me hicieron caso y siguieron avanzando hacia mí "Se los advertí" Leslancé dos ráfagas tan potentes que los lanzaron al otro extremo de la cámara, di una sonrisa victoriosa pero luego sentí que me estaban observando, miré a mi izquierda y noté a otras 5 arañas que me miraban asustadas "¿Quién sigue?" Pregunté con una sonrisa, las cinco arañas se fueron trepando por las paredes o corriendo no les importaba como mientras fuera lejos de mí. Una ola de energía roja me traspasó y dirigí mi mirada a Razer quién estaba envuelto en energía roja que parecía fuego. Hal y Kilowog se le acercaron, me reuní con ellos en el momento en el que Razer se quitó el anillo y gritaba del dolor mientras la energía roja lo dejaba, calló de rodillas y levantó su anillo. Corrí hacia él, tomé el anillo y le susurré:

"Te dije que hacer un bien te liberaría de las culpas"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))SALTO DE PÁGINA((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Metimos a Miglom y al resto de las arañas en las celdas. Me acerqué a la pista de aterrizaje dónde estaba estacionado el Interceptor con Goggan. El calamar llegó antes que yo y le dijo a Hal que hasta ese momento le estaba dando una mirada fulminante a Razer junto con Kilowog.

"Miglom y los guardias están en sus celdas como pediste"

"Gracias Goggan, los Guardianes ya enviaron un nuevo director, debe llegar en 18 meses, hasta entonces nombraré un director temporal. Felicidades Goggan, dejo esta prisión en tus capaces..manos..o..tu entiendes" Le dijo Hal estrechándole la mano "¿Liberarás a los prisioneros de sus capullos?"

"Si si, nadie va a ser torturado de nuevo" Kilowog se sumó a la conversación diciendo:

"Por un segundo creí que nombrarías director a Razer"

"¿Estás loco? Jamás dejaría a un Linterna Roja a cargo de esta prisión" Le contestó comenzando a avanzar hacia la nave pero se detuvo en seco, lo miró a Razer y dijo:"Porque vendrá con nosotros" Le lanzó el anillo a Razer y este lo atrapó con una mirada de sorpresa, luego Hal nos miró a nosotros y nos dijo:"¿Que esperan? Hay una invasión que detener" Y con eso subió a la nave seguido de Razer y Kilowog, en cambio yo lo miré a Goggan y le dije con un saludo marcial y una sonrisa.

"Suerte Goggan, te enviaremos un par de prisioneros como souvenir de la guerra" El calamr hizo el mismo saludo marcial y me contestó.

"Y suerte a ustedes tambien con su misión" Asentí y subí al Interceptor. Apenas la rampa se cerró detrás de mí despegamos, subí a la sala de estar y me encontré con Razer que aún no se había puesto su anillo hablando con el ojo holográfico de Aya.

"Eres Inteligencia Artificial y aún así sacrificaste tu existencia para salvarlos" Le dijo Razer.

"Cómo haría cualquier Linterna Verde" Me sumé a la conversación diciendo mientras me sentaba en un asiento frente a Razer.

"No solo los Linternas Verdes" Terminé de decir eso y comencé a leer mi libro mágico.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Me preguntó Razer, lo miré con cara confusa.

"¿Por qué hago qué?"

"¿Por qué estás en medio de una guerra de la que se ocupan los Linternas Verdes si tú no eres uno?" Penséun poco en una respuesta pero decidí responderle con otra pregunta:

"¿Por qué me salvaste de la explosión del planeta de Sheer?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos "Porque sabías que era lo correcto, no ibas a dejarme morir sabiendo que había algo que podrías hacer para evitarlo. Es por eso que hago lo que hago, porque no dejaré que el mal se salga con la suya sabiendo que hay algo que..puedo...hacer" Esa última parte me salió de vuelta como si estuviera hablando un gallo de gollado, mi garganta comenzó a dolerme muchísimo peor, Razer me miró preocupado se puso el anillo y vino hacia mí.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Me preguntó Lo único que pude decir fue:

"Mi...gar...gar-gan-ta" Dije con una mueca de dolor apuntándome al cuello. Pero lo peor llegó cuando no me llegaba aire a los pulmones, entré en pánico, me levanté haciendo todo lo posible por respirar pero era inútil. Razer corrió a la sala de control para buscar a Hal y a Kilowog. Cuando ellos llegaron comencé a marearme, la nave me daba vueltas y mi visión se tornó borrosa. Hal se acercó amí tratando de calmarme pero no pudo. Lo siguiente que vi fue. Oscuridad.

**N/A: YYYIIIIIIIHHHHAAAAAA! Vaqueros! Estoy de vuelta! Bueno primero lo primero, Hope es una mini Hal Jordan desobedece las órdenes y no le importa las consecuencias. Hal es un poco sobreprotector sobre ella pero por suerte eso no es malo, solo sofocante y hablando de sofocante ¡Hope dejó de respirar! Que se cuide Razer de Kilowog después de eso porque si bie recuerdo él e causó la herida a Hope. Cambiando de tema, ya subí un dibujo de Hope a mi DevianART el link está en mi perfil, no es mi mejor dibujo pero es algo. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	8. Chapter 8: Quiet Words

Capítulo 8: Palabras Mudas

Después de que me desmayé y vi todo negro, los recuerdos comenzaron otra vez.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))SUEÑO(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

El auto que estaba fuera de control chocó contra nosotros y nos arrastró unos cinco metros con el auto dando vueltas como un trompo. Yo estaba débil, aturdida, aterrada, con la certeza de que no saldría de ahí con vida.

"Hope, escúchame" Comenzó a decirme mi madre con mucha autoridad "Tienes que salir de aquí"

"Pero….." Iba a decir que es lo que iba a pasar con ellos pero mi padre me detuvo.

"Estaremos bien Hope, no nos sucederá nada, te lo prometo" Empecé a sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué diablos hice para merecer esto?_ Había una pared de fuego justo frente a nosotros, cómo a unos 2 metros. No podía pensar con claridad el sonido de las sirenas de los autos de los policías, las sirenas de las ambulancias, el ruido de más autos chocando unos contra otros, yo solo...yo solo no podía soportarlo, era demasiado para mí. Pero no iba a rendirme. Traté de arrastrarme hasta la ventana que ya no tenía cristal pero no pude arrastrarme mucho porque estábamos rodeados por autos completamente abollados, volcados, en llamas y el humo estaba entrando al auto, comencé a toser por el humo que estaba entrando en mis pulmones, el fuego estaba llegando al auto, me quedé con los ojos entrecerrados estaba perdiendo la consciencia, mi padre estiró lo más que pudo la mano hacia mí y dijo:

"Todo estará bien mi mariposa, solo tienes que tener esperanza" Lo siguiente que vi, fue una explosión y yo de alguna manera estaba fuera del auto _¡POR FAVOR QUIERO DESPERTAR! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR!_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL SUEÑO(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me desperté de un sobresalto y me di cuenta de que estaba recostada en una de las camillas de la nave, también que tenía en mi boca una especie de aparato similar a un nebulizador que al parecer me ayudaba a respirar. Miré a mi alrededor y lo vi a Silver transformado en SilverBeast sentado a mi lado pero con el mentón apoyado sobre mis piernas, lo miré mejor y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados _Soy yo la que no duerme nunca y este es el que tiene sueño._ Traté de apoyar mi espalda contra la pared y mientras lo hacía moví un poco mis piernas que hizo que SilverBeast se despertara.

"¡Hope!" Él prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me comenzó a lamer la cara.

"Ok ok estoy bien estoy bien" Dije pero ósea, moví la boca diciendo eso, pero las palabras no salieron. Silver salió de encima de mí y yo lo miré con una cara confusa _¿Qué me pasó?_ En ese momento Hal, Kilowog y Razer salían de la sala de control dirigiéndose hacia mí.

"Nos diste un gran susto Hope" Me dijo Hal con una sonrisa, pero cuando notó mi expresión de preocupada me preguntó: "¿Te sucede algo?"

"Mi voz, mi voz" Volví a decir pero las palabras no salieron, comencé a alterarme y lo miré a Silver que me miró preocupado e hice unas señas de lenguaje de sordos mudos que Silver podía entender.

"Ella pregunta qué es lo que le pasó" Les dijo Silver a los demás después de entender mis señas. Los tres me miraron y Kilowog comenzó a explicar:

"Tu cuello se inflamó lo suficiente como para impedir que llegara aire a tus pulmones" Asentí y luego Hal continuó:

"Y hay otra cosa" Se sentó en el pie de la camilla y me dijo con suavidad "Aya te escaneó los hematomas y dentro de unos días se irán…pero…" Hice unas señas rápidas y Silver tradujo:

"Pero ¿Qué?"

"Te quedarás muda por un tiempo" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ya sé que Aya me había dicho que tendría problemas para hablar pero ¡Hay una enorme diferencia entre hablar entrecortado y quedarse muda! Mis ojos se tornaron llorosos pero me resistí a llorar por esto.

"¿Ves lo que has hecho?" Le preguntó Kilowog a Razer casi gritando "¡Se ha quedado muda por tu culpa!"

"Ya traté de disculparme por eso" Le respondió Razer.

"Siii claro estoy muy seguro de que te perdonó por haberla ahorcado, dejarla muda y ¡Casi haber asesinado!" Antes de que se desatara otra guerra entre linternas rojas y verdes Hal y yo nos metimos en el medio, Hal trató de alejarlo a Kilowog y yo intentaba alejarlo a Razer.

"Ya no tiene sentido pelear por esto" Trató de razonar Hal con Kilowog, solté a Razer, lo miré a Kilowog y hice un par de señas rápidas. El grandote solo me dio una mirada confusa pero instintivamente lo miró a Silver.

"Dice que 1ero seas un poco más amable con él porque te recuerdo que les salvó el trasero, 2do dice que si ambos quieren pelearse a muerte que lo hagan en nuna nave lo suficientemente grande y 3ero emmmmmm, no no hay tercero es que me dejé llevar por la emoción" Admitió el hurón avergonzado. Hal lo soltó lentamente a Kilowog a medida que el grandote se calmaba. Todos los ojos se posaron en mí y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de cuánto tiempo iba a quedarme muda, Hal estaba a punto de poner su mano en mi hombro pero la quité y me dirigí a mi habitación con Silver detrás de mí. Entré a mi habitación y me tumbé de espaldas en mi cama mirando el techo, Silver solo se recostó en el suelo. Me quedé pensando en diferentes cosas, demasiadas a decir verdad como por ejemplo: _¿Por qué diablos no cesan las pesadillas? ¿Qué les diré a mis amigos cuando vuelva? ¿Cómo si quiera voy a ser de utilidad si mi mejor arsenal está arruinado? _Dí un suspiro _Soy peso muerto, odio ser yo._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))MINUTOS DE AUTO INSULTOS DESPUÉS((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, levanté levemente la cabeza y lo vi a Hal parado con la puerta detrás de él abierta. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en al pie de la cama y comenzó a decirme:

"Perdón" Me senté con mis rodillas en el pecho y con una cara confusa hice un par de señas y Silver le dijo:

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, por alejarte de tu hogar, de tus amigos, de tu vida. Por lo de tu voz" Miró el suelo unos segundos apenado, me senté a su lado le toqué el hombro y el me miró, no traté de decir nada y tampoco hice señas, solo lo abracé y el me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando rompimos el abrazo hice unas señas lentas para que Silver pudiera entender.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa, mi hogar es dónde hay esperanza y cariño. Mis amigos son ustedes. Esta es mi vida y no me interesa no tener voz cuando existe el lenguaje de las palabras mudas" Me dio una sonrisa y luego me contestó:

"¿De qué libro sacaste eso?" Rodé los ojos _Genial, me descubrió._ Después de hacer unas señas Silver tradujo:

"En realidad de una canción" Ambos nos reímos, me sacudió el cabello y me preguntó:

"¿Qué sería de mí sin tí?" Para eso no tuve que hacer ninguna seña porque Silver respondió por mí:

"Caerías en picada hacia la perdición" Hal me miró y yo solo asentí encogiéndome los hombros _Las cosas son así amigo._ Se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación me preguntó:

"¿Estarás bien?" Levanté el pulgar con una sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para él. Salió de la habitación y yo lo miré a SilverBeast quién me puso los ojos., hice unas señas

"_¿Qué?"_

"A mí no me engañas mientras estabas inconsciente otra vez estabas teniendo pesadillas" Rodé los ojos y con unas señas que significaban.

"_Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, aún no estoy lista"_

"En algún momento tendrás que estarlo"

"_Tú no serás el que decida eso"_

"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de decirles?"

"_¡Ya te lo dije no es fácil decirlo, tú no sabes lo que pasé lo que tuve que vivir así que déjame en paz!"_ Apenas terminé de hacer las señas salí de la habitación dejandolo solo a SilverBeast. Fui a la sala de control dónde estaban los demás y me senté en uno de los asientos de adelante mirando a las estrellas, pero enrealidad estaba pensando en lo último que me dijo mi padre.

"_Todo estará bien mi mariposa, solo tienes que tener esperanza" _Qué irónico que le digan a alguien cuyo nombre en inglés es "Esperanza" que tenga esperanza. En fin, mis padres siempre me decían su "Mariposa" Porque era el nombre de una canción que los dos me cantaban de niña cuando me despertaba de una pesadilla o tenía miedo de cualquier cosa o me sentía tan vacía de esperanzas _Otra vez la ironía_. _¿Cómo pude salir del auto aquella vez? No recuerdo haber logrado salir, lo último que re_cordé_ en ese momento fue haberme desmayado y que mi padre por alguna razón estiraba su mano hacia mí y me decía eso. Mi vida es un misterio tras otro._

"Lo siento" Me dijo una suave voz en mi oído interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, miré sobre mi hombro y lo vi a Silverferret en un tamaño decente. Le levanté el pulgar en señal de que no había rencor. Luego la voz de mi amigo Bolovaxiano decía a mi izquierda:

"¿Estarás bien en combate?" Con una sonrisa socarrona levanté mis guantes amplificadores cargándolos al máximo como la última vez en la prisión del Gremio Arácnido y Silver dijo:

"Oh sí"

**N/A: ¡Aquí tienen mis fieles lectores el capítulo 8! Para empezar cuando Hope le dice a Hal que su hogar es dónde hay esperanza y etc, eso lo saqué de una canción de los Teen Angels la canción "Vuelvo a Casa" Y el título del capítulo lo saqué de otra canción de un cantante que se llama Porta. Creí que sería un buen título y lo puse. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!  
><strong>


	9. Nota de Autor

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, escuchen esta semana comencé mi segundo año en la secundaria así que no podré actualizar muy rápido por obvias razones, solo han pasado dos días y ya me piden todo tipo de materiales: cuadernos, carpetas, mapas, fotocopias, etc. Además tengo mucha tarea que tengo que entregar el siguiente lunes. Por cierto Fernanda WarriorPrincess: tienes razón, la escuela mata. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	10. Chapter 9: Into The Abiss First Part

Capítulo 9: En El Abismo/Primera Parte

Han pasado dos semanas y media desde que me enteré que iba a quedarme muda temporalmente. Algunos hematomas de mi cuello ya estaban casi amarillos pero aun así cada vez que trago es como si me estuvieran comiendo una daga. En fin, aunque no lo crean ya me estoy aburriendo un poco de leer todos los días, ya leí todos los libros que tenía y releerlos no es nada divertido, pero lo único que hace que no me muera del aburrimiento es el evitar que Kilowog y Razer se maten entre ellos cada vez que Hal y yo no los vemos. En este preciso momento estoy en la sala de estar sentada a la izquierda de Razer quién está comiendo una especie de filete azul, en cambio yo estoy comiendo un trozo de carne mientras que Silver come unos frijoles a mi derecha. Lo miré a Silver y cuando me miró le hice unas señas que significan:

"_Si te tiras un gas mientras estás en mi hombro te juro que lo siguiente que cenaré será hurón a la parrilla"_

"A veces me gustaría que fueras vegetariana. Además no te preocupes de seguro le daré a eso un buen uso" Me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"_Eres un hurón testarudo y travieso"_

"Aprendí de la mejor" Le di una sonrisa sarcástica y volví a comer el trozo de carne. Mala idea. Apenas tragué sentí como si tuviera un pedazo de vidrio en la garganta que no deja pasar la comida. Puse mis brazos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis brazos y comencé a contar con los dedos _1, 2, 3…_ Ya sé que es raro pero hago eso para concentrarme en los números en vez del dolor agobiante de mi garganta. Escuché que la puerta se abrió, levanté la cabeza y lo vi a Kilowog con un plato lleno de _¿Gusanos? Y yo que me quejaba de la comida de la cafetería_ Al entrar vi que el grandote le dio un codazo a Razer en la espalda, me di una palmada en la cara _Si pudiera hablar en este momento, le diría una de muchas malas palabras que he aprendido estás semanas_ Se sentó a la izquierda de Silver y dijo:

"A comer" Dijo alegremente como si no hubiera hecho nada, apenas terminó su frase hundió su cara en el plato de gusanos, me sentí un poco enferma al ver eso. Pero bueno, es un Bolovaxiano y me guste o no los Bolovaxianos comen así. Seguí comiendo mi trozo de carne pero esta vez en trozos más pequeños.

"¿Algún problema patán?" Lo escuché a Kilowog _Oh no, Razer si valoras tu vida por favor no digas nada._

"Solo me desagradan los cerdos torpes de dos metros" _Obviamente este chico no valora su vida._ Kilowog lo tomó lo tomó a Razer de prepo lanzando los platos de comida al suelo, salvo el mío, ese cayó encima de mí manchándome todo el pecho con grasa de carne _¡Oh vamos es mi único uniforme! _No me quede sentada a quejarme porque Kilowog estaba preparando su puño para darle a Razer justo en la nariz. Iba a separarlos pero justo entró Hal y trató de separarlos, otra vez un intento inútil. Me uní a la pelea pero fue en vano, hasta que Silver se metió en el medio de los cuatro y levantó la cola _Que ni se le…. _El hurón lanzó el peor gas que alguna vez pudo existir, los cuatro nos alejamos instantáneamente tapándonos la nariz.

"Por Grotz Silver esta vez creo que te excediste" Le dijo Kilowog.

"No sean unos débiles y respiren por la boca" Nos dijo el hurón-zorrillo _¿Cómo puede seguir consciente después de haber respirado esa cosa?_ Aunque no lo crean le hicimos caso y comenzamos a respirar por la boca.

"Hope ¿Trajiste un hurón o un zorrillo?" Me preguntó Hal tratando de respirar por la boca, yo solo me encogí los hombros en respuesta _Ya me quedé muda ¿Y este animal quiere que me quede sin olfato? _ Después de que el olor pasó nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa, Hal se sentó en medio de Kilowog y Razer, yo y Silver nos quedamos a la derecha de Kilowog.

"Fingiré que ese hurón no acaba de lanzar una bomba nuclear por el trasero" Comenzó a decir Hal apuntando a Silver y luego dirigió su mirada a Razer y Kilowog "Ahora ustedes dos ¿Qué les dije sobre no matarse?"

"Vamos Hal solo estábamos jugando" Dijo Kilowog antes de darle una mirada amenazadora a Razer "¿Verdad?" Razer le devolvió la mirada.

"La nave es demasiado pequeña para estas cosas. Ahora quiero que se den un apretón de manos, es una costumbre de la Tierra para demostrar que no hay resentimientos" _Esto va a estar bueno _ "A ver, esas manos" Los dos levantaron el puño y las empezaron a agitar. Silver y yo nos miramos y ambos nos echamos a reír tanto que ni siquiera pudimos escuchar lo que dijo Hal después. Nos detuvimos cuando el ojo holográfico de Aya bajó diciendo:

"Atención. Llamada entrante de auxilio" Apareció el holograma de un alienígena naranja en medio de la mesa.

"Soy el Capitán Goray de la nave montacargas Trubidan. Me he topado con un micropunto y soy incapaz de continuar, uno de mis motores falló los otros están a máxima potencia pero posponen lo inevitable. ¡Necesito ayuda!"

Kilowog dijo: "Aya corta la transmisión" Aya cortó la transmisión "Podría ser una trampa, llegamos se abre la nave y salen los Linternas Rojas"

"No hay Linternas Rojas en este sector" Dijo Razer "No es una trampa"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Pregunto Kilowog el obsesivo.

"Yo estaba a cargo de poner esas trampas" _Oooooookkkkkkkk ¿Algún otro comentario Kilowog?_ Hal abrió de vuelta el holograma y dijo:

"Soy Hal Jordan del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes. Descuide Trubidan vamos en camino" El holograma volvió a desaparecer y los cinco fuimos corriendo a la sala de control. Al tomar nuestros lugares Hal preguntó:

"Tengo dos preguntas. A ¿A qué distancia estamos del micro-punto?"

Aya respondió: "1,8 terraquads y acercándose"_ Fingiré que entendí eso._

"Lo que me lleva a B" Continuó Hal "¿Qué es un micropunto?"

Razer respondió: "Es un agujero negro microscópico en el centro de un remolino de energía" _Eso me servirá para mi clase de física._

"Comprimirá esa nave carguera hasta tener el tamaño de un ojo de hormiga"

"Entonces…. ¿Por qué no damos la vuelta?" Sugirió Silver en mi hombro con voz temerosa _Bebé. _Kilowog comenzó a olfatear algo y luego me miró.

"¿Por qué hueles a carne?" Me miré mi pecho y recordé que lo tenía todo manchado de grasa de carne, le hice unas señas y Silver tradujo.

"Es una señal que significa _Conviértete en vegetariana_"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

En esos 20 minutos que tardamos en llegar yo me quedé en el baño de mi habitación limpiando el pecho de mi chaqueta con agua y jabón. Por suerte tanto la mancha como el olor se fueron, volví a la sala de control y mientras entraba lo escuché a Hal decirle a Aya:

"Detente Aya no queremos que nos atraiga también. Activa el rayo tractor" Vi hacia la ventana y noté que frente a nosotros había un enorme remolino de energía rosa y rojo _¿En qué parte está lo microscópico? _Un rayo verde fue dirigido hacia la nave Trubidan pero se desvió y fue directo al centro del remolino.

"Lecturas gravitacionales anómalas están afectando mis instrumentos" Decía Aya "No puedo compensar" _Tranquilamente podría leer algo en voz alta para sacarnos de este embrollo _Me senté en mi asiento de adelante.

"Capitán ¿Tiene cables de arrastre?"

"Desplegándolos ahora" Dijo el Capitán mediante la conexión , tres cables salieron disparados desde la nave hacia el Interceptor pero también fueron arrastrados hacia el remolino con nave y todo "Ups..je je, fallé"

"Tendremos que salir y conectar los cables al Interceptor manualmente" Dijo Hal saliendo de la sala de control.

"La gravedad anómala siempre me causa jaqueca" Decía Kilowog empezando a caminar hacia afuera.

"Si no crees que puedas con esto" Le dijo Razer a su lado _Creo que a este le gusta provocar a Kilowog._

"Solo trata de seguirnos el paso. Nosotros entrenamos en gravedad variable, veamos como vuelas cuando peses 400 kilos, luego 1000 y luego 6000" Yo dejé de escucharlos cuando estaba a punto de bajar por el elevador con Silver en mi hombro, me las arreglé para bajar apenas 10 centímetros porque Hal me tomó de los hombros tirándome hacia atrás y dejándome en el suelo.

"¿Adónde crees que vas señorita?" Me preguntó de brazos cruzados.

"Hacia el peligro, a salvar vidas, ya sabes lo usual" Tradujo Silver después de que hice unas señas.

"Claro que no, te quedas aquí"

"¡VAMOS!" Traté de gritar levantando los brazos de frustración pero de mi boca solo salió un chillido.

"Esto es exactamente lo que quería evitar" Tradujo Silver mientras que yo me quedé de brazos cruzados con una expresión de enojo y dando golpecitos al piso con mi pie _Wow, me estoy pareciendo a Razer_.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dejé mi imitación de cierto Linterna Roja e hice las señas demasiado rápido.

"Despacio Ink" Me dijo Silver, dije lo mismo con mis manos pero más lento esta vez.

"Crees que soy una inútil y como ahora no tengo voz ni siquiera me dejarás participar de las misiones" La cara de Hal se llenó de culpa y preocupación.

"Hope yo no-"

"¡¿Qué esperas Jordan?!" Le gritó Kilowog quién ya estaba abajo, Hal miró un segundo hacia la puerta y luego hacia mí. Comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador pero lo detuvo el ojo holográfico de Aya que le decía:

"Esta es una misión peligrosa ¿Por qué arriesgar tres vidas para salvar una?"

"Un Linterna Verde ayuda a los inocentes, aún a riesgo de su propia vida. Es lo que hacemos" Volvió a mirarme pero yo aún tenía la expresión de enojo, otra vez su cara se llenó de culpa y preocupación, desvié la mirada y lo siguiente que escuché fue la puerta del elevador cerrándose.

"Estás siendo muy dura con él" Me dijo el hurón parlante, lo miré y con las señas le dije:

"_Tal vez yo esté siendo dura pero él está siendo injusto"_

"Solo no quiere que te hagas daño"

"_Me pidió que lo acompañara a una misión dónde íbamos a atrapar a un asesino de Linterna Verdes sin tener que pensarlo dos veces y ahora no me deja salir de la nave ¿Qué es lo que cambió?" _

"Yo-pues..eh..no lo sé él tendrá sus razones" Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la sala de control. Al entrar lo escuché a Hal mediante la conexión.

"Muy bien Aya arrastra esta nave"

"Advertencia, atracción gravitacional intensa, es posible que los cables no resistan" Miré hacia arriba _¿¡Algo más quieres lanzarnos!? ¿¡Algo más!? _Volví a mirar hacia la ventana y los vi a Hal, Kilowog y Razer entrar por una escotilla del lado izquierdo de la nave. Me senté en el asiento en el que estaba Kilowog antes apoyé mis brazos sobre el panel y coloqué mi cabeza entre ellos mirando hacia afuera dejando escapar un gruñido.

"¿Algo te molesta Hope Stefano?" Me preguntó Aya, lo miré a Silver quién respondió por mí porque él estuvo en todas mis peleas con Hal.

"A Hope le molesta que Hal no le permita ir a las misiones" Le hice unas señas.

"_No solo por eso sino porque me considera una inútil si no puedo hablar" _

"No estoy de acuerdo sobre tu teoría de que el Linterna Verde Hal te considere inútil" _Espera, ¿Ella puede…?_

"_¿Puedes entenderme?" _

"Afirmativo" _Tonta, es una IA si puede entender todos los idiomas del universo también puede entender el idioma de los sordos mudos. _Silver siguió sobre el tema de que estoy de adorno en la nave.

"Aya yo también le dije que Hal no la considera así pero es tan terca que no me escucha" Le di una mirada asesina.

"_¡Me harté! ¡Me importa una mierda si Hal me dice que me quede o que no me quede en esta nave! ¡Voy a cumplir con mi trabajo le guste o no le guste!" _ Salí lo más rápido posible de la sala de control y con Silver corriendo detrás de mí.

"Hope por favor no salgas es muy probable que ni siquiera vuelvas"

Me di la vuelta "¡_Prefiero morir luchando que vivir sin haber hecho algo!" _Y con eso volé rápidamente afuera de la nave, apenas salí ya sentí como la gravedad intentaba arrastrarme pero me resistí. Volé por encima de la nave Trubidan y encontré una escotilla, la abrí y me lancé en su interior. Cai en una especie de contenedor que estaba colgando de una cadena al techo, el contenedor comenzó a balancearse y la cadena no resistiría mucho tiempo, volé hacia arriba y me dirigí hacia un pasillo.

))))))))))) MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERCEPTOR/PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR (((((((((((((((((((

Silver caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo le diría a Hal sobre el hecho de que Hope se fue ignorando sus órdenes y poniéndose en un peligro extremo.

"¿¡Cómo diablos la dejé ir!? ¡Ella podría morir allá afuera!" Gritó Silverferret, el ojo holográfico de Aya bajó y le dijo:

"Una vez Hope Stefano me dijo que arriesgar su vida para impedir que el mal triunfe es parte de su trabajo"

"¡Eso no quiere decir que deba hacerlo! Nadie la obligó a hacer este trabajo y nadie sabrá jamás por qué se siente tan obligada a hacerlo si le dice a alguien su maldito pasado" Cuando el hurón se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se mordió la lengua, literalmente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le preguntó Aya. Pero justo cuando Silverferret iba a dar una excusa entró a la sala de estar el Capitán Goray seguido de Hal.

"He oído que los Linternas Verdes son valientes y eso, pero están locos si deciden volver"

"Valientes, locos. Casi es lo mismo" Dijo Hal, mientras el Capitán Goray entraba a la sala de control Hal notó algo extraño.

"¿Por qué no está Hope rogándome que la deje ir a esta misión?" Luego lo miró a Silver "No me digas que se tragó su orgullo y se encerró en su habitación" _Ojalá _Pensó Silver, dio una leve risa nerviosa y dijo con nerviosismo:

"Verás Hal. Ambos sabemos que es tan probable que Hope se trague su orgullo como que Kilowog deje de comer como un cerdo"

"No me digas que…"

"¿Si ella desobedeció tus órdenes y se fue a la nave carguera? Si" Lo interrumpió.

"Esa niña obstinada rebelde y…" Decía Hal a regañadientes antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

"Linterna Verde Hal Jordan, tengo varias sugerencias para ahorrar energía hasta que reparen el motor averiado"

"Si si excelente" Le contestaba Hal sin molestarse en escuchar el resto "Mantén la nave lo más segura que se pueda" Y salió de la nave en busca de una súper-heroína muerta.

"Creo que no me escuchó" Le dijo Aya a Silver.

"Ahora sabes cómo se siente Hope"

**N/A: ¡ALELUYA! ¡ALELUYA! (Y se escucha el coro de ángeles) ¡Al fin Grotz Mío terminé el capítulo 9! (Dice arrodillándose y mirando hacia el cielo y con los brazos arriba) Muy bien vayamos a la historia. Hope desobedece las órdenes, que raro (sarcasmo) Y Aya sabe el lenguaje de sordos mudos, eso se me ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que ella puede entender el lenguaje de otros alienígenas que no son Linternas. Y cuando Hope cayó en el contenedor, déjenme sacarles la duda, sí, es el mismo que casi se le cae a Kilowog encima, quería darle otro punto de vista a las cosas porque si no es muy aburrido. Silver desembuchó un poco sobre las cosas que le suceden a Hope, menos mal que Aya no siguió preguntando XD. ¿Ustedes que creen que le haga Hal a Hope cuando hable con ella sobre los conflictos que van surgiendo entre ellos? De verdad quiero saber su opinión. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	11. Chapter 11: Into The Abiss Second Part

Capítulo 10: En El Abismo/Segunda Parte

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))PUNTO DE VISTA DE HOPE(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me adentré a un pasillo por el que recorrí caminando, cuando estaba a punto de doblar a mi izquierda escuché unas voces muy conocidas. Me escondí detrás de la pared y me asomé para ver a Kilowog y Razer que estaban viniendo hacia dónde yo estaba _¡Diablos! Si me encuentran de seguro me llevarán de vuelta a la nave _Miré a mi alrededor pero no encontré ningún lugar para esconderme…salvo…._ ¿Ya qué?_

Para cuando ellos ya estaban recorriendo el pasillo dónde me encontraba segundos antes yo ya estaba volando sobre sus cabezas, oculta en una abertura de dos columnas horizontales _¿Por qué siempre me escondo así? Tengo que preguntarle a Batman cómo hace el truco de aparecer y desaparecer cuando vuelva a la Tierra._

Después de que me aseguré de que ambos ya no estaban a mi alcance visual volví a mi ruta anterior pero volando y mirando hacia el pasillo por dónde se fueron, sin darme el gusto de mirar hacia dónde estaba volando. Pésima idea. Choqué contra algo o mejor…alguien y lentamente me di la vuelta para verlo a Hal mirándome con una expresión de enojo y de brazos cruzados.

Le di una sonrisa nerviosa y él me dijo: "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que obedezcas una sola orden? ¿Quieres decirme con tus manos cuál es tu problema?" Me enfurecí tanto que hasta me olvidé que estaba muda.

"¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?! ¡Bien! Porque…" Dejé de hablar, sí. De hablar. _¡Mi voz regresó!_

"Otra vez puedes hablar" Me felicitó Hal, pero una sonrisa socarrona cruzó por mi cara y le dije:

"Ya no tienes motivos por el cuál dejarme de adorno de navidad en la nave"

"Hope no era mi-"Comenzaba a decirme pero escuchamos el sonido de algo enorme cayendo al suelo y luego a Kilowog gritar:

"¡Espero que te salves de esta asesino!" Lo miré a Hal y le dije:

"Solo a ti se te ocurre poner a un gato y a un perro en la misma bolsa" Se encogió los hombros diciendo:

"Creí que intentarían llevarse mejor"

"Claro, porque es tan probable que el Sol salga de noche" Dije con sarcasmo.

"Es un placer tenerte de vuelta Ink" Le sonreí y escuchamos otro golpe. Nos miramos y volamos a toda velocidad por el mismo pasillo por el que llegué.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un cuarto de máquinas, miré mejor y era el mismo lugar por donde entré _La verdad soy muy despistada _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuándo Kilowog y Razer iban a matarse entre ellos con un martillo y una lanza. Antes de que se golpearan de nuevo Hal hizo dos manos con su anillo y los separó:

"Ya basta o doy vuelta la nave" Ambos aterrizamos.

"¿No es justo lo que intentamos hacer?" Preguntó Razer quién luego me miró "¿Ella que hace aquí? No está en condiciones de hacer esta misión"

"Vete al diablo" Dije y tanto Kilowog como Razer se sorprendieron al escucharme hablar "Que es dónde estaremos todos si ambos no dejan de portarse como un par de idiotas"

Y como siempre Kilowog me ignoró y le dio una mirada amenazadora a Razer: "Intenta algo así de nuevo y usaré toda la carga de mi anillo, con todo y ese hoyo negro"

"No me asusta morir" Dijo el Linterna Roja devolviéndole la mirada. Me puse en el medio de ambos y con una de mis manos en sus pechos los separé de nuevo.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?" Entonces la nave se sacudió.

"Deberías, vivirás más" Le dijo Hal a Razer.

"Um ¿Hola?" Se escuchaba la voz del Capitán Goray desde el anillo de Hal "Enciendan el motor o las dos naves serán arrastradas"

"Goray ¿Por qué no responde la computadora?" Preguntó Hal mediante el anillo "Aya ¿Estás ahí? ¡Aya! ¿Qué le pasó?"

"¡No lo sé no hay tiempo!" Tomé el brazo de Hal y acerqué su anillo a mi cara.

"¡Silver! ¿Estás ahí?"

"Estoy aquí Hope" _Gracias a Dios._

"Silver ¿Qué le pasó a Aya?"

"No lo sé ella simplemente desapareció y- ¡ESPERE CAPITÁN NO HAGA ESO!" Escuché a mi amigo gritarle a Goray.

"¿Qué no haga qué?" Pregunté, apenas terminé de hablar la nave comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza, "Oh, eso"

"Espere Capitán suelte el mando" Le dijo Kilowog mediante su anillo pero el Capitán Miedoso no le hizo caso. En un momento la nave se puso vertical de golpe y más la gravedad del agujero negro comenzamos a caer "¡Nos arrastra!" Gritó Kilowog.

"¡Ya me di cuenta!" Le respondí. Toda la carga de la nave caía junto con nosotros. Hal hizo un escudo con el que comenzó a desviar toda la carga que venía hacia nosotros. Pero una enorme caja metálica se asomó hacia él pero antes de que lograra golpearlo….

"¡Hal cuidado!" Lo empujé lejos de la línea de fuego de la caja, y entonces. Fuera luces. Me desperté de lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad apenas fueron minutos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y noté que estaba tumbada en una construcción de energía verde, miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que los cuatro estábamos dentro de una cúpula que estaba haciendo Hal para evitar que las cajas y todo lo demás se nos cayeran encima. Cuando dejaron de llegar Hal se deciso la cúpula traté de levantarme pero me dolía mucho la cabeza. Hal me miró y abrió sus ojos como platos.

"Hope estás sangrando" Sentí que algo escurría de la parte superior izquierda, cerca de mi cien izquierda. Me toqué con la mano y luego la puse delante de mis ojos, era cierto, estaba sangrando. Todavía tengo una pequeña cicatriz de eso.

"No te preocupes, he tenido peores y lo sabes" No hice caso a su expresión de preocupación y me levanté comenzando a volar en el lugar. Las paredes comenzaron a aplastarse hacia el interior de la nave así que Hal hizo unas columnas de energía verde para impedir que las paredes nos aplastaran.

"Este es el último lugar donde querría estar un claustrofóbico" Dije.

"Díselo a la Mujer Halcón" Me dijo Hal "Esas columnas nos servirán por ahora, debemos movernos"

"Pero es el borde, casi la zona de trituración" Comenzó Razer "Salgamos de aquí"

"No sin los huevos" Y entonces Kilowog comenzó a caminar hacia la salida "¿Tú a dónde vas?"

El Bolovaxiano nos miró de reojo mientras abría la escotilla diciendo: "Ha ganar tiempo" Y salió fuera de la nave.

"Que comunicativo" Dijo Razer con sarcasmo.

"Lo aprendió de ti" Le contestó Hal "¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"

"No lo sé, por desgracia no puedo leer la mente de los demás"

"Podrías hacerlo si lo lees"

"Ah ah" Dije negando con el dedo acusador "Jamás uso mis poderes en alguien o en mí misma, eso va en contra de mis principios"

"Pero lo hiciste con Sheer" En ese momento recordé cuando le hice ver a Sheer, Oa en su mente.

"Eso fue una excepción, lo hice por Sheer no por mí. Hay algunas cosas que solo hago en casos extremos"

"¿Por qué no nos sacas de esta situación con tu voz mágica?" Me preguntó Razer.

"Uno no traje mi libro y dos no tengo un párrafo dónde diga cómo sacar una nave carguera alienígena de un micropunto. Además ¿Crees que es fácil utilizar esa clase de poder? Tarde meses en poder controlarlo bien, y aun así todavía estoy aprendiendo" Luego de eso sentimos como la nave comenzó a ir hacia arriba "¡Ese es mi Bolovaxiano favorito!" Grité alegre.

"Los mantendré tan lejos del micropunto como pueda. Reparen el motor. Y Jordan, Hope, cuídense la espalda" Miramos a Razer.

"¿Qué te parece la idea de meter a Kilowog a un centro de rehabilitación de paranoia y a Razer en un grupo de manejo de la ira?" Le susurré a Hal.

"Nos lo agradecerán luego. Luego de matarnos" Me encogí los hombros y los tres comenzamos a volar hacia arriba.

"Es inútil" Comenzó Razer con su comentario pesimista "Kilowog es un tonto morirá allá afuera"

"Podrías tratarlo mejor a Kilowog ¿Sabes?" Le dije mirándolo a mi derecha.

"Dame una razón para hacerlo"

"¿Te suena familiar el planeta Bolovax Vic?" Me miró un poco confuso. Iba a responderle cuando de repente la nave comenzó a contraerse más y más hasta hacer una pared detrás de nosotros. Otra pared se formó delante de nosotros pero dejó un agujero pequeño pero suficiente para dejarnos pasar. Hal llegó primero pero se quedó atascado en la cintura, después de hacer unos intentos de zafarse lo logró. Luego fui yo y como era más delgada pase sin problema. Luego fue Razer pero se quedó atascado al igual que Hal en la cintura. Una enorme viga bajaba a toda velocidad, Hal y yo la esquivamos. Justo cuando Razer logró zafarse con su anillo hizo un látigo de energía y partió la viga al medio. Luego seguimos volando y fue cuando Razer por fin me respondió.

"Creo que es planeta que fue destruido por Atrocitus"

"Exacto"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kilowog?"

"Era su planeta, destruyeron su planeta junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos" Le dije con el ceño fruncido. La expresión de su cara pasó a ser de culpa y sorpresa, entonces le dije: "Las personas son como son por una razón. Esa es la razón de Kilowog" Volé por delante de él para darle unos minutos de recapacitación.

Escuché el sonido de unas pequeñas pisadas a mi derecha, oculto entre la carga de la nave. Dejé de volar en algún punto y miré detalladamente entre los escombros. Razer debió notarlo porque me rpeguntó:

"¿Qué sucede?" Cómo no escuché nada después le dije:

"Creí escuchar algo, pero no importa no es nada" Y seguí mi camino. Unos minutos después encontré frente a mí una de las incubadoras sin los huevos. El Linterna Roja llegó a mi lado y le dijo a Hal.

"¿Ves eso? Los huevos se rompen"

"Alguien aprobó biología" Dije con sarcasmo.

"No se detengan" Nos dijo Hal, le di una última mirada a la incubadora vacía y seguimos volando. Nos detuvimos otra vez al escuchar unos rasguños detrás de nosotros. Razer iluminó el lugar por dónde venía el sonido con su anillo. Iluminó lo que parecía una especie de criatura de _¿Metal? ¿Qué clase de criatura es de metal? _Que se estaba comiendo unos cables.

"Se están comiendo los cables" Dijo Razer, Hal hizo una pared para derribar a la criatura pero la traspasó como si nada.

"No puedo evitar que suban" Iba a lanzarles mis ráfagas pero Razer se me adelantó lanzándoles un rayo potente de energía roja provocando que cayeran.

"¡Oye oye oye! ¿Lo olvidas?" Lo detuvo Hal "Especie sumamente rara" Entonces las paredes comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" S escuchó la voz de Kilowog a través del anillo de Hal.

"Las crías se están comiendo los cables" Respondió Razer.

"No te detengas o serás mucho más delgado" Dijo Hal y continuamos nuestro camino pero esta vez más rápido y aunque estábamos yendo lo más rápido que podíamos las crías iban por delante de nosotros. La gravedad cada vez era más fuerte y yo estaba comenzando a sentir como mis costillas se contraían, hice una mueca de dolor. Me detuve un momento y me encorvé con mis brazos en mi estómago, no pude evitarlo y di un grito de dolor con mis ojos cerrados muy fuerte del dolor. Abrí un poco los ojos para ver que Hal se acercó a mí colocando su mano alrededor de mi espalda y me llevó velozmente hacia arriba, lentamente comencé a sentir como la gravedad dejaba de contraer mis costillas y me relajé un poco.

"Gracias"

"Es por esto que te dije que te quedaras" Me dijo severamente.

"Discutiremos esto cuando no estemos cayendo a un agujero negro" Salí de su agarre y volé por mi cuenta pero más rápido. Al igual que las crías que nos estaban pasando otra vez.

"Nos están pasando" decía Razer desesperadamente detrás de nosotros "Si se comen el motor antes que lleguemos, adiós a todo"

"Gracias por la actualización de las malas noticias" Le dije. Los tres nos detuvimos en una viga paralela cuando Hal dijo.

"Hay que buscar un atajo" Miramos a nuestra derecha dónde había una escotilla que nos llevaba hacia afuera. Salimos pero la gravedad nos empujaba hacia abajo "Hay más espacio aquí afuera"

"Si así caeremos al hoyo de forma más directa" Decía Razer con sarcasmo.

"¿Nunca te conformas con nada?" Le pregunté fastidiada de su pesimismo. La gravedad volvió a golpearme pero más fuerte, perdí el control al igual que Hal y Razer, los tres nos aferramos a la nave para impedir convertirnos en anti materia.

"¿Cómo vas amigo?" Le preguntó Hal a Kilowog mediante el anillo. Apareció el holograma de Kilowog levantando los tres cables de arrastre con dos cohetes en su espalda, la respuesta del grandulón fue un gruñido y el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Yo traduzco: ¡Dense prisa!" Dije desesperada porque estaba perdiendo el control de mi agarre a la nave, hasta que lo perdí por completo, justo después que Razer.

"¡HOPE! ¡RAZER!" Gritó Hal.

"¡ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEL!"

**N/A Muuuuuyyyy biennnnn, comenten lo que quieran no los voy a juzgar por lo que pongan. Bueno ¡HOPE RECUPERÓ LA VOZ! ¡SÍ! No pude dejarla mucho tiempo sin voz sino no sería divertido. A la chica le pasa de todo, le sangra la cabeza, se le contraen las costillas y ahora ¡Se cae a un agujero negro! El universo siempre le juega en contra pero lo que no la mata, solo la hace más fuerte. Ya empecé las clases así que mis actualizaciones no serán muy consecutivas, pero no se preocupen haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	12. Chapter 11: Into The Abiss Third Part

Capítulo 11: En El Abismo/Tercera Parte

Es momento de una recapitulación. Perdí el control de mi agarre de la nave y comencé a caer hacia el micropunto, justo después de Razer.

"¡ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEL!" Grité, pensando que esas eran mis últimas palabras.

"¡HOPE, RAZER!" Nos gritó Hal. Tuve que pensar rápidamente en algo. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue… coloqué ambos amplificadores de energía frente a mí y comencé a lanzar rayos de mi famosa energía oscura y lo utilicé como una corriente que me estaba comenzando a elevar. Luego busqué desesperadamente a Razer porque en algún punto lo perdí de vista.

"¿Me buscabas?" Lo escuché al Linterna Roja a mi izquierda haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Vuelve a darme un ataque al corazón así y un agujero negro será el menor de tus problemas" Miré hacia arriba y lo vi a Hal que se había soltado de la nave para lanzar también un chorro de energía verde y utilizarlo para subir. Llegamos a una puerta que daba a un pasillo que nos guiaba directo a los motores. Al entrar seguimos nuestro camino, pero miramos hacia atrás para encontrarnos con más de las crías.

"¡Más crías!" Dijo Razer. Volamos hacia Hal quién estaba intentando abrir la puerta que da a la sala de los motores "Son demasiadas, imagina el problema que tendremos cuando nazcan las demás"

"¿No puedes ser más optimista? No te matará" Dije un poco cansada de su pesimismo.

"Escucha no me importa tener un Linterna Roja en el equipo pero no voy a tolerar el pesimismo" Apenas se abrió la puerta los tres entramos, Hal se entretuvo unos minutos cerrando otra vez la puerta mientras que Razer y yo nos quedamos mirando en estado de shock el motor de la nave.

"Estamos perdidos"

"Esta vez apoyo a Rojo"

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Hal. Al darse la vuelta vio que el motor de la nave no solo estaba apagado, sino que estaba tan congelado que el color que tenía era casi igual al color del cabello de Lucero.

"Ese motor no solo está apagado. Está congelado. Esas crías se comieron los cables que alimentan los calentadores. Se necesitaría un equipo de ingenieros para no caer al micropunto"

"No tenemos un equipo de ingenieros ni tiempo" Nos volvimos hacia la puerta dónde podíamos ver a las crías que estaban tratando de entrar "Razer, Hope, encendamos esta vela"

"Será como dispararle a una bomba" Dije.

"Tiene razón ¿Quieres dispararle a un motor congelado? La explosión sería espectacular" Dijo Razer con sarcasmo en la última frase.

Luego escuchamos a Kilowog decir algo mediante el anillo de Hal: "Tiene razón Hal" _Imposible ¿A qué te saben esas palabras amigo? _

"Kilowog si empezamos a caer quiero que nos sueltes" Le ordenó Hal.

"Olvídalo, si caes tú caemos todos. Y la peor parte es que el Capitán que no sabe volar derecho se quedará con el Interceptor"

"Tu amigo obstinado tiene razón" Decía Razer _Otra vez, imposible, si estos dos pueden estar de acuerdo entonces tenemos esperanzas de salvarnos del micropunto _"No puedo reparar esto. Necesitaría otros cinco pares de manos"

"¿Dónde está Salaak cuándo lo necesitas?" Dije un poco frustrada. Dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta que estaban intentando abrir los insectos desesperadamente. Hal nos miró y dijo:

"No nos rendiremos, después podrás quejarte de lo injusto que es todo"

"Pues moriremos peleando" Rojo encendió su anillo "Al menos mi energía roja si los detiene" Cuando dijo eso volé al lado de Hal un poco pensativa observando a los insectos, estaba tan concentrada que no escuché lo que Hal dijo.

_La energía verde no los afecta, pero si la roja, parecen de metal y se estaban comiendo los cables. Un momento, todo esto comenzó cuando Aya desapareció de la nave, entonces…._

"Hal ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Le pregunté al llegar a una posible conclusión.

"Si" Luego se dirigió Razer "Espera, tal vez pueda conseguirte esas diez manos" Voló hasta la puerta y al presionar un botón en el panel a puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los insectos…o mejor dicho, Aya.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Cálmate él sabe lo que hace" Le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Estos insectos no vinieron de los huevos, vinieron del Interceptor. Son Aya"

"¿Estás demente?"

"Un poco" Respondí por Hal.

Luego Hal comenzó a explicar mientras los robots paseaban por todo el motor: "Aya se esfumó cuando aparecieron los insectos. De alguna forma se metió a estos robots y se subió a la nave"

"Cómo es una Inteligencia Artificial puede transportarse a cualquier máquina, al igual que en la Prisión Arácnida" Seguí con la explicación.

"Pero se comen los cables"

"Desactivó sistemas no esenciales para ahorrar energía" Luego de unos segundos una luz cegadora nos invadió a todos y cuando se despejó observamos el motor cuyo hielo ya se había derretido. El motor comenzó a moverse hacia nosotros así que nos corrimos de ahí para que no nos golpeara. De todas cosas que nos golpearon ese día, el motor de una nave carguera alienígena era lo único que faltaba en la lista.

"Los motores están reparados" Dijo Razer asombrado.

"¡Aya!" Gritó Hal "¡Activa reversa!" Una de las partes robóticas salió del interior del motor y se dirigió a un pequeño panel dónde comenzó a teclear con dos cables cortos y pequeños. El motor se encendió por completo y yo comencé a sentir como la gravedad dejaba de empujarme un poco, quiere decir que ya nos estábamos alejando del micropunto.

"Larguémonos de esta cafetera" Dije y comenzamos a salir del cuarto de máquinas.

"Aunque el motor esté reparado ya pasamos el punto de no regreso" Dijo Razer asesinando la poca esperanza.

"Yo vivo en el punto de no regreso" Le contestó Hal entusiasmado, cuando la gravedad volvía a empujarnos hacia abajo comenzamos a volar más rápido "Ascensor exprés, bajando" Iba a decirle algo a Razer que estaba detrás nuestro, pero cuando miré hacia atrás, no estaba _¿Dónde se metió? _

"Oye ¿Y Razer?"Le pregunté a Hal quién se detuvo a unos metros delante de mí.

"No lo sé. Tú búscalo, yo sacaré la nave del micropunto" Asentí y volé por el mismo camino por el que vinimos. Vi una puerta que da hacia el espacio, abierta, volé hacia ella y lo encontré a Razer trayendo a Kilowog adentro de una burbuja de energía roja y luego cerró la puerta.

"No está mal. Para ser un Rojo" Dijo Kilowog agotado pero con una sonrisa _Nooooooooooo es el Apocalipsis. _Razer al igual que yo lo miró sorprendido.

"Oigan por mucho que me encante ver que se están llevando mejor. Tenemos que salvar esta nave carguera de un agujero negro" Les dije a ambos. Empecé a volar hacia la sala de control con Kilowog y Razer a mi derecha e izquierda.

"Sigues sangrando" Me dijo Razer, hasta ese momento me había olvidado de mi herida en la cabeza. Me toqué dónde me lastimé y esta vez tenía tanta sangre que tenía un par de mechones de mi cabello empapados de sangre.

"No importa" Dije simplemente.

"Necesitas atención médica" Me dijo Kilowog.

"Si fracasamos en esta misión eso ya no importará" Entramos a la sala de control con Hal al volante.

"Es inútil, no hay suficiente energía para alejarnos" Comentó Razer.

"No intento alejarla"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Volaré la nave justo al centro"

"Repito ¿QUÉ?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer qué?" Gritó Rojo.

"Si sigo la corriente del micropunto tal vez genere suficiente velocidad para poder sacarnos"

"¿Tal vez?" Le preguntó Kilowog con énfasis.

"Esas palabras no fueron muy esperanzadoras" Dije luego me di cuenta de lo que dije _Que ironía. _Hal presionó un botón y ambos motores se pusieron en línea recta y fuimos directamente hacia el micropunto. Fuimos tan rápido que Kilowog, Razer y yo nos golpeamos contra la pared. Salvo que no en ese orden, cierto Bolovaxiano golpeó la pared pero digamos que yo lo amortigüé. Sí así es, cayó encima de mí.

Sentí que comenzamos a dar vueltas hasta que tuvimos suficiente energía para volver al espacio.

"¡Sí! Aún tengo el toque" Dijo Hal.

Luego dije: "Me alegro pero, Kilowog, hazme el favor y ¡Quítate!" El grandote se levantó y me tendió la mano para levantarme, tomé de su mano y me puse de pie.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Déjame ver, no me convertí en anti-materia y comparado con todos los golpes que recibí el día de hoy, eso no fue nada"

Estacionamos la nave al lado del Interceptor y cuando estábamos por salir, me comencé a marear. Casi me caigo de lado sino fuera por Hal que me sujetó fuerte de los hombros para que mantenga el equilibrio.

"Debe ser por la cantidad de sangre que perdiste" Me dijo haciendo un pañuelo con su anillo y sujetándomelo dónde tenía la herida.

"Si si, al llegar a la nave me pondré una venda o algo así" Pero luego mi cara se puso confusa porque vi a una criatura naranja y amarillo con manchas negras, dos antenitas con ojitos en las puntas y un enorme ojo felino verde que se asomaba por el hombro de Hal "Wow, de verdad me golpeé bastante duro la cabeza. Estoy teniendo alucinaciones" Hal miró sobre su hombro y al ver que la criatura lo miraba con la lengua afuera como si fuera un perro. Gritó.

"¡Dios Santo!" La criatura cayó al suelo de espaldas pero logró sentarse y comenzó a hacer puchero, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Awwwww pobrecito" Dije al tomar a la criatura entre mis brazos "Lo asustaste" Le dije a Hal mientras la cría se acomodaba en mi pecho.

"¿Por qué todas las criaturitas solitarias sin hogar te adoran?"

"Tal vez porque yo soy una" Afirmé con una sonrisa. La cría me comenzó a caminar por todo el hombro hasta llegar a mi cabeza y me comenzó a lamer dónde tenía lastimado, al principio me dolió un poco pero luego sentí como la herida se comenzaba a cerrar hasta dejar una cicatriz.

"Al parecer son una especie sumamente rara por eso"

"Ni que lo digas" Dije mientras observaba a la cría quién también me estaba observando desde mi cabeza con su ojo verde esmeralda "Silver se pondrá celoso"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))MÁS TARDE ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hal, Kilowog y yo dejamos a los Spegnarianos en una zona de la nave en la que no puedan romper nada, pero para sacar a Cadmis de mi cabeza estaba siendo un reto. Katniss era la cría que me había curado la herida con su saliva. Hal y yo volvimos antes al Interceptor, Hal porque tenía que verificar si todo en la nave estaba bien y yo…. Tenía que pensar una forma de despegar a Katniss de mi cabeza. Me senté junto en el medio de Razer y Hal

"¡Hope!" Dijo alegre y aliviado el hurón abrazándome desde el cuello.

"Parece que alguien me extrañó" Se apartó de mí y me miró sorprendido.

"¡Puedes hablar otra vez!"

"Exacto"

"Adiós a la paz" Dijo Razer con sarcasmo.

"Jaja" Le di una risa sarcástica.

"Oye" Comenzaba a decir Silver "¿Quién es ese?" Miré hacia arriba y la vi a Katniss aún sobre mi cabeza.

Los presenté "Silver, Katniss. Katniss, Silver"

"¿La nombraste como la protagonista de "Los Juegos del Hambre"?" Me preguntó Hal.

"No se me ocurrió algo mejor" Me encogí de hombros. Luego lo miré a Silver "Se encariñó conmigo y ahora no se despega de mí" Pero luego una idea vino a mi cabeza, saqué de mi bolsillo un lazo púrpura con mi símbolo de Inkheart en el medio. Me quité a Katniss de mi cabeza y se lo até al lomo con tal de que el símbolo quedara en el medio "Listo, de esa forma siempre me recordará" Luego Kilowog entró a la sala junto los robots de Aya y tres Spegnarianos encima de él.

"Vaya" Decía el Capitán Goray entrando a la sala desde la sala de control "Con que esa era mi carga"

"Carga ¿Eh?" Se rio Kilowog "Mira esto. Hay más de estos traviesos corriendo en su cafetera" Le entregó a Goray una de las crías. La cría comenzó a babear y entonces una gran parte de baba le cayó a Razer en la cabeza. Silver, Katniss y yo nos miramos y nos comenzamos a reír.

"Y pensar que iba a abandonarlos" Dijo Goray mientras Rojo se quitaba la baba "Será mejor que los lleve a su nuevo planeta" Tomó a los dos Spegnarianos que estaban con Kilowog y luego tomó a Katniss. La cría me miró y se despidió con la patita, yo le devolví el saludo con la mano mientras Goray comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador junto con Hal. Luego la puerta se cerró.

Silver me miró y su cara se puso confusa "¿Por qué tu cabello ahora es rojo?" Me toqué un poco los mechones que se habían manchado con sangre y al tocarlos sentí que estaban húmedos, pero rígidos _Oh no. _

Durante unos 15 minutos estuve en el baño de mi habitación lavándome el cabello con todas mis fuerzas con tal de que la sangre se limpiara por completo. Después de eso, volví a la sala de estar para encontrarme con Razer con su plato con un filete azul mientras le decía Kilowog con su plato de gusanos.

"Fuiste tontamente valiente"

"Si, igualmente. Gran trabajo al salvarme. Gracias"

"Es el Apocalipsis supremo" Bromeó Silver quién se había quedado en la sala de estar para asegurarse de que no vuelvan a pelearse. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Silver no los podría detener ni aunque se transformara en SilverBeast. A continuación, entró Hal. Se sentó entre Kilowog y Razer y luego yo me senté entre Kilowog y Hal.

"Estoy esperando" Dije. Eso es lo que me gusta llamar: La Indirecta Muy Directa.

"Está bien" Al fin se dignó a responder Hal "Lo hiciste bastante bien. Y gracias por haberme salvado de la carga de la nave" Sonreí "Aunque eso te dejó una muy fea cicatriz" _Y eso que no viste la otra _Dijo al quitar un poco de cabello dejándole ver una pequeña cicatriz que aún poseo hasta el día de hoy.

"No te preocupes, es parte del trabajo"

"Y gracias Aya. Todos estaríamos algo apretados si no hubieras salido así de la nave"

"Si" Su ojo holográfico bajó "Cómo una cría de un huevo"

"No he terminado" Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa y luego Hal me miró severamente "Con ninguna de las dos" _Estamos fritas _La volvió a mirar a Aya "Fue peligroso abandonar tu puesto" Luego me miró a mí "Y tú no tenías permiso para salir de la nave" Y después a Aya "Tenemos que establecer reglas señoritas"

"Un Linterna Verde protege a los demás, aún bajo su riesgo ¿Correcto?"

"Espera, espera" La interrumpió Kilowog "Aya sabes que eres una computadora de navegación no un Linterna Verde ¿Verdad? No puedes ser Linterna"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Si" Dije también "¿Por qué no?"

"Hope no estás ayudando" Me susurró Kilowog a regañadientes.

"Solo respóndele a la chica su pregunta"

Luego se volvió hacia Aya "Bueno para empezar el anillo te elije a ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ayúdame" Le dijo a Hal.

"Oh no, quiero escuchar esto" Le respondió Hal con un ligero sarcasmo.

El Bolovaxiano desesperado por alguien que lo ayude se volvió hacia Razer "¿Rojo?"

"No me metas" Le respondió Razer.

Después me miró a mí "Yo ni siquiera soy un Linterna" Y después a Silver.

"¿Estás tan desesperado que le pedirás ayuda a un hurón parlante?" Le dijo mi fiel amigo desde mi hombro. Cuando el grandote notó que no tenía escapatoria le formuló a Aya una clase de respuesta.

"Mira, los Linternas Verdes requieren de un cuerpo físico para, caminar e interactuar con las personas. No con insectos escalofriantes"

"Parámetros aceptados" Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia arriba dónde los robots de Aya comenzaron a caer sobre la mesa, formando _¿El cuerpo de una chica? Amiga, cada día me sorprendes más y más. _Entonces energía verde comenzó a llenar los espacios vacíos "¿Un cuerpo…" La voz de Aya se comenzaba a escuchar desde el robot a medida que la energía iba desde abajo hacia arriba, luego terminó al llegar a la cabeza completando su forma robótica con un par de hermosos ojos azules "…como este?"

Kilowog se dio una palmada en la cara mientras que Hal tenía los ojos tan abiertos como los de un pez dorado. Razer tenía su mandíbula por el piso, en cuanto Silver y yo, bueno, el hurón soltó u ligero "Wow" Mientras que yo solo lo miré a Kilowog y le dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Alguna otra objeción?"

**N/A: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJA. Adoré este episodio desde la primera vez que lo vi! Al final cuando Aya termina su forma robótica y dice "¿Un cuerpo como este?" Yo dije "Hey Kilowog, te la aplicaron" XD XD XD XD. Para los que no saben, tengo una tercer historia que se llama "Omega Lobo" está en la categoría de Young Justice Fanfiction. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	13. Chapter 12: Nocturnal Nightmares

Capítulo 12: Pesadillas Nocturnas

Esa noche después de que Aya se materializara en una hermosa androide, cada uno de nosotros se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco porque ya fue mucha emoción para un solo día. El único que estaba en desacuerdo con el nuevo cuerpo de Aya era Kilowog, no lo entiendo al grandote en algunas ocasiones. ¿Qué acaso no entiende que todos tienen el derecho de hacer lo que se les da la regalada gana? Aunque sea una Inteligencia Artificial.

Bien volviendo a la historia, yo fui la única en quedarme despierta, por razones que ya todos conocen. Nunca me asustaron las pesadillas ni cosas como esas, pero estas pesadillas eran diferentes. Imagínense soñar con el peor momento de sus vidas una y otra y otra vez. Con razón las arañas pensaron que era una buena idea para torturar así a los reos. En fin, me quedé en la sala de estar leyendo "El Origen de Los Guardianes" La película no saldría hasta el año entrante y yo no tengo la paciencia suficiente, además alguien una vez me dijo que el libro es siempre 100 veces mejor que la película.

"¿Por qué no cumples con tu ciclo de sueño Hope?" Escuché una voz a mi izquierda, miré y la vi a Aya entrando a la sala de estar desde la sala de control.

"Estoy desvelada, en mi es bastante común"

"¿Por qué?" La IA se sentó a mi izquierda.

"Porque…." Por primera vez no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, aunque no pareciera, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se me ocurría una buena excusa. Di un suspiro de frustración y le pregunté: "¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"

"Depende de cuál sea el secreto" _A esta chica le tengo que enseñar el significado de "confidencialidad" _

Cerré mi libro y traté de pensar en algo rápido: "Yo...pues….emmm" _Ding Ding Ding _"Yo no puedo dormir porque estoy nerviosa"

"¿Nerviosa?"

"Sí. ¿Puedes culparme? Quiero decir, hasta hace un mes yo estaba en Nueva York atrapando sociópatas o un par de idiotas que solo necesitan aprender modales y ahora soy parte de una guerra intergaláctica en la que el destino del universo está en juego. Es una suerte que solo esté nerviosa y no que me agarre un ataque cardíaco" _Wow aunque esa no era la verdadera razón, ahora acabo de ponerme nerviosa por eso._

"En este tiempo en el que te he conocido jamás te he visto asustada"

"Yo jamás tengo miedo" Dije segura de mi misma "Pero esta situación me pone nerviosa, eso es todo"

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Mi cara se puso confusa.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cada vez que cumples tu ciclo de sueño tu ritmo cardíaco se eleva"

"Es que….yo….emmm. Son solo pesadillas Aya, no te ofendas pero no quiero hablar de eso"

"Está bien" Luego sentí como mis párpados se sentían pesados y mi cabeza se caía hacia un lado, me puse recta de golpe y parpadeé rápido para tratar de permanecerme despierta. Pero aunque yo no duerma mucho, sigo siendo humana y aunque sea por unas horas debo descansar.

"Creo que el sueño me está ganando 5 a 0" La miré a Aya quién puso una mirada confusa "Quiero decir que hasta yo necesito dormir" Me levanté y antes de ir a mi habitación la miré a Aya y le dije "Buenas noches"

"Buenas Noches Hope" Y con eso entré a mi habitación para encontrarme con Silver dormido panza para arriba y roncando sobre el pie de mi cama _Te envidio _Lancé mi libro a la mesa de noche y literalmente me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida. Lo siguiente que pasó ya lo deben suponer…FlashBack.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FLASHBACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el asfalto de una calle, miro a mi alrededor y todo estaba en llamas, autos volcados y rotos, explosiones, policías, bomberos, ambulancias. Me levanté pero no podía oír muy bien, miré hacia dónde estaba antes el auto de mis padres pero ahora era solo un auto completamente destruido y en llamas. Caí de rodillas con las lágrimas cayendo de mis mejillas, me cubrí la cara con las manos y comencé a gritar y a llorar al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que escuché una voz: "¡Hope!" Distinguí la voz de inmediato, era la voz de mi prima, Cayling Duquein. Su padre era el hermano mayor de mi madre y ellos nos acompañaron al cine en esa ocasión pero al salir se fueron en su propio auto. Al parecer no pudieron salvarse del accidente.

"¡Cayling! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Comencé a gritar mirando hacia todos lados.

"¡Aquí Hope!" Miré a mi derecha y vi a una chica de 12 años y pelirroja atascada en el asiento trasero de un auto que estaba volcado hacia abajo. Era ella, era mi prima, corrí lo más rápido que podía a esa edad y cuando llegué la vi a Cay que ya pudo sacar la mitad de su cuerpo pero su pierna derecha estaba atascada debajo del asiento.

"Tranquila Cay, te sacaré" Le dije a mi prima quién también parecía que había estado llorando. ¿Cómo culparla con toda esta situación de mierda que estábamos pasando? Traté de levantar un poco el asiento para que ella pudiera sacar su pierna, pero era inútil. El asiento era demasiado pesado y yo era demasiado débil y pequeña.

"Es inútil, déjame aquí, tú sálvate" Me repetía Cay pero le di una mirada severa y le grité:

"¡¿Enserio crees que te dejaré aquí?! ¡Somos familia y más ahora cuando solo nos tenemos la una a la otra! ¡Así que hazme un favor y no pierdas la esperanza ahora y ayúdame a salvarte la vida!" Los ojos de Cay se ensancharon tanto como pudieron, hasta ese momento yo jamás había gritado tanto, pero esa situación me cambió para siempre. Yo seguía tratando de levantar el asiento mientras que Cay empujaba su pierna hacia ella para sacarla. Dejé de intentar en un momento porque los brazos me estaban matando. Miré hacia mi derecha y había un largo tubo de hierro y tuve una idea "Espera aquí" Le dije a Cay.

"¿Adónde voy a ir?" No hice caso a su comentario sarcástico y corrí para tomar el tubo de un extremo y corrí de nuevo hacia mi prima arrastrando el otro extremo. Al llegar Cay y yo tomamos el tubo en nuestras manos y lo colocamos debajo del asiento y comenzamos a tirar con todas nuestras fuerzas haciendo palanca. En un momento el asiento se levantó apenas unos milímetros pero solo eso necesitábamos, Cay sacó rápidamente su pierna y ambas con el trasero en el suelo nos corrimos del auto empujándonos con los pies. Luego ambas no acercamos lentamente hacia la parte trasera del auto para ver por la ventana rota si el padre de Cay estaba bien.

"No, papá" Cay comenzó a llorar cuando vio que padre no respondía a nuestros gritos llamándolo desesperadamente. Si estaba inconsciente lo habríamos notado, éramos chicas no estúpidas. Yo también me hubiera puesto a llorar pero recordé que había fuego por todas partes y que en algún momento iba a ver otra explosión.

"Cay debemos irnos" La llamé alarmada, me miró y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

"Ok" Contestó entre sollozos. Vimos a lo lejos dónde estaban los policías, las ambulancias, etc. Corrimos hacia allá tratando de evitar las llamas, Cay iba rápidamente ignorando por completo su pierna lastimada. Yo iba a su derecha y cuando estábamos por llegar, hubo una explosión a nuestra derecha. La explosión fue tan grande que volamos un par de metros hasta caer de vuelta en el asfalto, luego de eso, solo era oscuridad.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL FLASHBACK((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me desperté de un sobresalto e hiperventilada, me puse una mano en el pecho y sentí como mi ritmo cardíaco estaba volando por las nubes. Controlé mi respiración hasta que mi corazón se tranquilizó antes de que cierta IA entrara por la puerta y comenzara con la curiosidad de vuelta. Tomé mi Mp3 y comencé a escuchar música mirando hacia arriba. Luego de media de escuchar Becky G, Miley Cyrus, Flo Rida y etc. Escuché como se abría la puerta de mi habitación, levanté la cabeza y lo vi a Hal. Me saqué los auriculares y le pregunté:

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ven tenemos que hablar" _Estoy muerta, esas palabras jamás son buenas. _Hal se dirigió hacia la sala de estar y yo lo seguí, al llegar vi que solo estábamos los dos.

"¿Y los demás?" Pregunté.

"Siguen durmiendo" _Claro, después de casi haber sido succionados por un micro punto se tomaron un merecido descanso. _Hal se sentó y yo me senté a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió en el micro punto y en la prisión arácnida"

"¿Hablas del hecho que no me dejas participar en las misiones?" Pregunté con sarcasmo.

"Si"

"¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotector conmigo?"

"Créeme lo menos que quiero es ser sobreprotector pero tienes que entender Hope"

"¿Entender qué?" Pregunté enojada.

"Qué eres importante para mí y no quiero perderte, estuviste a esto de cerca de ser devorada por las arañas súper desarrolladas y estuviste aún más cerca de convertirte en antimateria"

"Si recuérdame que agregue eso a mí informe de biología y física. Hal, no vas perderme primero porque se requiere más que un par de arañas y un agujero negro para detenerme y segundo he dejado a innumerables cantidades de asesinos, psicópatas y ladrones en el hospital o en la cárcel y ninguno de ellos no ha podido siquiera dejarme fuera de combate" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que estoy atado a ti de por vida" Hal bromeó.

"Claro que sí, debiste saber que no te librarías tan fácilmente de mí el día que me conociste" Ambos nos reímos hasta que él me dijo:

"Ok hagamos un trato, yo dejo que seas parte de la acción si tú obedeces las órdenes en vez de romperlas"

"Mira quién habla" Me levanté y mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones dije: "Trato hecho ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir a mi habitación que está ubicada en la nave robada más avanzada del universo mientras pienso en una forma de cómo acabar con toda una Armada de Linternas Rojas" No hace falta decir que toda esa frase fue con pura ironía. Me dio una sonrisa y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Me topé con Kilowog quién salía de su habitación en dirección a la sala de estar.

"¿Ya aceptaste que nuestra amiga cibernética tenga cuerpo propio?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Se rio y luego dijo: "Trabajo en eso"

"Entonces ve acostumbrándote" Y entré a mi habitación.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))PUNTO DE VISTE DE HAL((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Un día lo entenderá _Cuando Hope se fue a su habitación yo simplemente me quedé sentado recordando la ocasión en la que la conocí.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FLASH BACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Era un patrullaje normal en Ciudad Costera hasta que escuché unos gritos provenientes de un edificio que se estaba derrumbando a unas calles de dónde estaba. Al llegar allí vi a las ambulancias y los patrulleros a una distancia segura del edificio, me acerqué a un policía y le pregunté:

"¿Queda alguien adentro?"

"No lo sabemos, alguien ha estado sacando a las personas del edificio pero ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESA COSA?!" Gritó el policía sacando su pistola y apuntando a algo detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y lo que vi me hizo retroceder unos pasos mientras lo apuntaba con mi anillo. Era una especie de hurón gigante con colmillos enormes, cuernos y garras del tamaño de espadas, la bestia estaba saliendo del edificio corriendo desesperadamente, algunos de los policías lo estaban apuntando preparándose para disparar.

Hasta que una mujer que estaba sentada en una camilla siendo atendida por un paramédico se levantó y gritó: "¡Esperen no disparen!" Corrió hacia la criatura y pareciera que estaba tomando algo del lomo, era una niña pequeña que debería ser su hija al parecer.

"¡Mami!" Gritó la niñita de la alegría.

"¡Jessi me alegro tanto que estés bien!" Y abrazó a su hija, cuando se separaron la niña dijo:

"La chica sigue adentro"

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó su madre con confusión.

"La chica está atrapada adentro, dijo que todo estaría bien y le dijo a él que nos pusiéramos a salvo" La última parte la dijo apuntando a la bestia.

Luego una voz dijo: "Está atrapada en el piso 12" Miré para todos lados pero no sabía quién lo había dicho.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Pregunté.

"Yo" Miré la fuente de la voz y ¡Era el hurón!

"¿Puedes hablar?"

"Claro que puedo hablar ahora ¡¿Puedes ir a rescatarla?!"

"Claro ¿En qué piso está?"

"En el 12" Repitió el hurón, volé hacia ese mismo piso y entré por una ventana destruida que me llevó a una sala dónde la mitad del suelo estaba destruido al igual que el techo. Me dirigí hacia una puerta abierta que llevaba a un pasillo y comencé a gritar para que la chica me escuchara:

"¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!" No hubo respuesta "¡Vamos niña este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos!"

Luego escuché que alguien dijo con una voz baja y quebrantadora: "Aquí" La voz provenía de una sala que estaba doblando a la derecha. Al entrar vi a una chica de unos 12 años boca abajo e inconsciente debajo de unos enormes escombros. Le quité todos los escombros que tenía encima y la di vuelta, noté que tenía un traje de súper heroína y hasta tenía una máscara púrpura al igual que su traje _Espera, ¿Esta chica es una súper heroína? _La escuché gemir un poco, era una buena señal, seguía viva. La tomé en estilo nupcial y salí del edificio a tiempo porque apenas salí se derrumbó por completo. Llevé a la chica con unos paramédicos y la atendieron, me dirigí hacia la bestia hurón y le pregunté:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy SilverBeast, ella es Inkheart. Protegemos Nueva York"

"¿Nueva York? ¿Y qué hacen en Ciudad Costera?"

"Emmmm….pasábamos por aquí" Contestó con nerviosismo, antes de que le preguntara algo escuché una voz detrás de mí diciendo:

"Oye gracias por salvarme" Me di la vuelta y vi que era la chica que rescaté.

"No fue nada, pero jugar a la súper heroína es un juego peligroso niña"

"¿Quién está jugando? ¿Y a quién llamas niña?" Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido "Estoy en este negocio hace dos años y no sé si lo notaste pero salve a todos de ese derrumbe"

"Bien lo aceptaré, eres valiente para ser tan joven. ¿Te acompaño a Nueva York?" Sonrió y dijo:

"Ok, si puedes seguirme el paso" Y en una fracción de segundo tomó a su hurón que se transformó en un hurón normal y salió volando _¿También vuela? Esta chica está llena de sorpresas. _Al llegar a Nueva York aterrizamos en la azotea de un edificio.

"¡Ha gané!" Gritó con una mirada triunfadora y cruzada de brazos.

"Solo porque hiciste trampa"

"Nadie puso reglas así que técnicamente no hice trampa" Luego cambió de tema "Gracias otra vez por salvarme"

"De nada pero si de verdad quieres agradecerme dime cómo te llamas"

"Inkheart duh"

"Tu verdadero nombre" Cuando dije eso se puso un poco tensa "No te preocupes si me dices el tuyo te diré el mío" Miró al hurón en su hombro y este solo se encogió de hombros.

Luego me volvió a mirar "Ok te lo diré" Con ambas manos se quitó la máscara dejándome ver su par de ojos marrones "Soy Hope Stefano, más bien conocida como Inkheart" Y me estrechó su mano, me sorprendió mucho cuando dijo su nombre, no porque tenía un nombre raro. Por otra cosa.

Salí de mi estado de shock para que no sospechara y dije tomándole la mano: "Hal Jordan más conocido como Linterna Verde"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL FLASH BACK((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Zona Olvidada llamando a Hal Jordan" Cuando salí de mis pensamientos había una enorme mano siendo sacudida enfrente de mí. Ví que la mano era de Kilowog, cuando el grandote se cruzó de brazos me levanté y le pregunté:

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?"

"Cómo 10 minutos ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"En realidad estaba recordando. Estaba recordando cuando conocí a Hope"

"Querrás decir cuando ella cree que la conociste" Di un suspiro "Jordan un día tendrás que contarle la verdad"

"Exacto, un día. Pero no ahora, ella ya tiene demasiados problemas como para sumarle uno más"

"No puedes protegerla para siempre Hal" Miré por dónde Hope se había ido recientemente y dije:

"Debo hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo prometí"

**N/A: No se esperaban eso ¿Verdad? Hal prometió proteger a Hope pero ¿A quién? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué? No lo sabrán hasta mi segunda y tercera temporada. Cambiando de tema, este capítulo tuvo varios Flash Backs disfrútenlo porque tal vez será el único dónde aparezcan tantos. Y Hope tiene una prima de nombre Cayling que se quedó en la Tierra, es lo único que diré hasta el momento de ella. Comenten pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	14. Chapter 13: Heir Apparent First Part

**N/A: Lamento la demora! Entre el colegio, los exámenes y ¡Los benditos apagones en toda la ciudad cada 30 segundos! Lo único bueno que saqué de eso es que se cortó en medio de un exámen de matemática. Cambiando de tema ¡Fui al cine a ver "El Sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro"! El final fue re ¡¿WTF?! ¿Encerio? ¿Así va a terminar? Mejor no les cuento más, solo por curiosidad, si eres una chica y estás leyendo esto dime ¿Usas vestidos? Por qué diré la verdad, yo no tengo ni uno prefiero usar jeans con botas antes de usar un vestido, pero, para los 15 de una amiga voy a ir de compras con mi grupo de amigas y ni ellas pueden creer que usaré un vestido dicen que quedara para la historia (suspiro) Lo que una hace por las amigas ¿Verdad?**

Capítulo 13: La Heredero al Trono/Primera Parte

"¡HOPE!" Di un sobresalto gracias al grito de Kilowog que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¡Diablos! No hay necesidad de gritar"

Me miró preocupado "¿Estás bien?" Le eché otro vistazo a la foto que tenía en mi mano, una foto con mis padres, y la guardé en mi bolsillo.

"Si estoy bien ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Me ayudas con esto?" Me susurró apuntando con su mano hacia Aya que estaba materializada en medio de la sala de estar _Otra vez, ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlo y ya?_

Di un suspiro "Kilowog si quieres que alguien te ayude a meterle en la cabeza a Aya que no tenga un cuerpo físico, procura que no sea la Reina de la Anarquía" Dije y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Silverferret se subió a mi hombro y me dijo:

"Está desesperado, antes de pedirte ayuda a ti me la pidió a mí" Me encogí de hombros y escuché que Kilowog le decía a Aya.

"Hasta hace dos días no eras más que una voz inteligente sin cuerpo"

"Oye eso ya es crueldad" Le dije con el ceño fruncido. El grandote me ignoró en cuanto la puerta a nuestras espaldas se abrió dejando pasar a Hal.

"Jordan apóyame" Le rogó el Bolovaxiano paranoico.

"Cualquier chica que esté lista en menos de tres segundos tiene toda mi aprobación"

"Jaja, estás solo Grandote" Dije con una sonrisa, los ojos de Aya se iluminaron y se dirigió hacia un mapa holográfico de un sistema solar "Los sensores presentan una fuente energética de un anillo de Linterna Verde a unos 18, 2 terraquads de distancia" Todos comenzamos a seguir a Hal a la sala de control.

"Buen trabajo Aya, fija el rumbo hacia la señal. Haremos reclutamiento" Me senté en el asiento de la izquierda al lado de Aya.

"Y si tienes éxito el total de Linternas Verdes se reducirá a tres. Atrocitus no parará de temblar" Dijo el sarcástico Linterna Roja.

"6 incluyéndote a ti, Hope y Silver" Dijo Hal dirigiéndose a Razer.

"Y serían 7 si me incluyeran a mí" Dijo Aya.

"Esa es mi chica" Dije en voz baja completamente orgullosa de que la IA se haga notar. Pero cierto Bolovaxiano tenía que meter la pata.

"Si, ¿cómo olvidarlo si lo mencionas todo el tiempo?" Dijo Kilowog luego le susurró a Hal "Jordan, tienes que regresar el genio a la lámpara, la computadora no puede acostumbrarse a caminar como una verdadera persona" Me levanté de mi asiento y le pregunté desafiante a Kilowowg.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es una IA?" Después Aya agregó.

"Y tal vez no sepas que oigo todos los sonidos dentro de la nave"

"Además alguien debería enseñarte a susurrar" Dijo Silver.

Hal trató de tranquilizar las cosas "Aya agradezco tu entusiasmo, pero será mejor que te quedes en la nave" Di un suspiro de frustración y me volví a sentar mirando al espacio. La miré a Aya y aunque estaba escribiendo algo en el panel se veía, desilusionada, y si hay alguien que entiende de la desilusión, soy yo.

"No te preocupes, ya te podrás lucir y les demostrarás a ese par de idiotas lo que una IA caminante puede hacer" Le susurré mientras Hal le decía algo a Razer.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

Silver contestó por mí con una sonrisa "Te lo aseguramos, mira si nosotros dos dejáramos que los demás nos subestimaran, no estaríamos en esta nave"

"El punto es Aya" Dije "Si ves una oportunidad de demostrar de lo que eres capaz, no pienses, no raciones, no calcules, solo hazlo" Ella sonrió.

"Gracias Hope Stefano y Silverferret"

"Oye, para lo que necesites. Siempre estaremos cubriéndote la espalda" Luego miramos hacia afuera y notamos que nos acercábamos al planeta donde habita el Linterna Verde.

"Razer quédate en la nave, no queremos tener más problemas de los que ya tenemos" El chico solo se encogió de hombros. Tan pronto como aterrizamos nos dirigimos hacia una especie de castillo.

Cuando aterrizamos en la entrada principal dije: "Bueno no será como los castillos y palacios que se mencionan en mis libros, pero es bastante cool" Luego cambié de tema "¿Seguros que podemos entrar así como así?"

"No te preocupes, no es como si les apuntaran a la yugular a cualquiera que cruce la puerta" Y literalmente, apenas cruzamos la puerta tuvimos que levantar nuestras manos en señal de rendición porque varios guardias pusieron la punta de sus espadas en nuestras gargantas.

"Que conste que soy yo la que hace realidad lo que dice"

"Oportuno como siempre Hal" Dijo Kilowog con sarcasmo.

"Tengo ese don"

"No cuando nos están por decapitar" Dije.

"¡Esperen!" Ordenó una mujer en la parte superior de unas escaleras que conducen a dos tronos, la mujer tenía piel lila, unas marcas en la cara del mismo color solo que casi tan oscuras como lo son mis guantes amplificadores cuando están en su máxima capacidad y ojos negros similares a los de un búho. Supongo que es la reina por la corona en su cabeza "Observen sus vestimentas, son Linternas Verdes, y amigos" Nosotros comenzamos a avanzar mientras que la reina bajaba las escaleras "Soy la reina Iolande, bienvenidos a Betrassus"

"Dulock me contaba historias sobre los Linternas Verdes, pero creí que eran cuentos de hadas" Dijo un joven colocándose al lado de Iolande.

"Él es mi hermano el Príncipe Ragnar" El joven me miró y creo que me sonrió pero yo instintivamente desvié la mirada.

Silver me susurró al oído "Oye creo que le gustas al Príncipe"

"Cállate ni siquiera sabe mi nombre" Le susurré. Volví a mirar hacia la Reina.

"Iolande" Decía Hal acercándose con una voz suave "Tu nombre suena como una cascada" Tomó de su mano y se la besó. Rodé los ojos _Te meterás en problemas Hal._

"¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?" Kilowowg preguntó acercándose a su lado.

"Buscamos al Linterna Verde que sirve a su planeta" Le dijo Hal a Iolande.

"El Linterna Verde Dulock, él ha protegido Betrassus desde hace muchos años"

"Necesitamos su ayuda para enfrentar una amenaza en la Frontera"

"Te refieres a los Linternas Rojas, varios de nuestros puestos interplanetarios han sido atacados por esos salvajes" _Menos mal que Razer no vino._

"Ustedes son los únicos que pueden enfrentar a los Linternas Rojas" Uno de los soldados detrás de los hermanos con armadura pesada estalló gritando:

"¡Ya basta! ¡Betrassus no necesita Linternas Verdes, necesita un Rey para su ejército, me necesita a mí!" _Alguien tiene el ego por las nubes._

"¡Kothak!" Gritó Iolande "Veo que una vez más te estás sobrepasando"

Ragnar nos explicó la situación "Es nuestra costumbre, si la reina es coronada sin su esposo el mejor guerrero puede proclamar su mano y compartir el trono"

"¡Acéptalo Princesa!" Kothak siguió "¡No tienes lo necesario para gobernar el reino sola!" El instinto me hizo actuar y me puse en el medio de Iolande y Kothak al ver que ella se estremeció ante la acusación del guerrero.

"¡Déjame decirte una cosa Kothak! Primero ella te guste o no, es la Reina y por lo tanto le debes respeto y segundo tú serás el mejor guerrero y todo lo que quieras pero no tienes ni un gramo de Rey y Iolande es tan capaz de gobernar por su cuenta que cualquier hombre" Kothak abrió la boca para protestar pero Ragnar interrumpió.

"¿Nadie desafiará a Kothak por la mano de mi hermana?"

Una voz se escuchó a nuestras espaldas "Yo reto a Kothak por la mano de Iolande" Me di la vuelta y vi a un Linterna Verde entrando a la sala volando.

"Creo que ya lo encontramos" Dijo Hal cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa.

"No hay forma de que ganes el en torneo Doolok" Dijo Kothak con una mirada fulminante.

"Nunca cantes victoria antes de tiempo" Comenté en voz alta cruzada de brazos, Kothal me miró y comenzó a acercarse a mí amenazadoramente.

"Escucha mocosa irrespetuosa….."

Doolok se puso en el medio "Guarda tus fuerzas para mañana Kothak, las necesitarás" El guerrero iba a decir algo más pero otro joven con una armadura similar a la de Kothak lo interrumpió.

"¡Padre por favor!" _¡¿Padre?! _El joven comenzó a alejar a Kothak de Doolok, Kothak miró a su hijo y luego a Doolok, y dijo un poco más calmado.

"El torneo se realizará al alba" Y con eso se marchó, el joven se quedó un segundo y le dijo a Doolok "Lo siento Sir Doolok"

"¡Torem, ya vámonos!" Le gritó, Torem sin dudarlo se fue hacia dónde su padre lo estaba esperando.

Me acerqué a Iolande un poco apenada "Lo siento, a veces puedo perder el flujo de lo que sale de mi boca"

"No te preocupes, fue muy valiente enfrentar así a Kothak" Sonreí.

"Gracias" Luego volví con Hal mientras Doolok hablaba con Iolande.

"Oye serías una buena abogada defensora si te dedicas a eso" Me dijo Hal

"Me dedico a eso, cada vez que metes la pata y tengo que salvarte el trasero de los Guardianes"

"¡Ja! Te lo dijo" Rio Kilowog. Doolok se acercó a nosotros con Ragnar y Iolande.

"Iolande me dijo que quieren que los ayude con una misión en la Frontera"

"Si necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" Dijo Hal.

"Discutiremos sobre eso en la ceremonia"

"¿Ceremonia?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Si" Respondió Ragnar "Siempre se hace una ceremonia la noche antes de cualquier torneo" _Oh Dios mío, no, todos menos una ceremonia, significa baile y el baile. Significa que debo usar vestido. Momento perfecto para que entren los Linternas Rojas y me maten antes de usar esa cosa. _

"Los veremos esta noche" Dijo Iolande, después de eso ella y Doolok se retiraron.

"Por cierto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

Hal nos presentó "Yo soy Hal Jordan, él es Kilowog y ellos son Hope y Silverferret" Su anillo sonó "Lo siento, tengo que atender eso" Él y Kilowog se retiraron a unos cuántos metros detrás de nosotros _¡No no no no! No me dejes con…él _

"Así que, ¿Te veré esta noche?"

"Tal…vez….tal vez no. La verdad es que…." No quería decir que no me gustan las fiestas formales y que si tuviera un vestido lo quemaría porque creo que sería grosero "…no tengo vestido. Cuando empacas para ir a una Guerra intergaláctica no se te cruza por la mente empacar uno"

"No te preocupes si quieres puedo pedirle a mi hermana que te preste uno"

"No gracias, es un buen gesto, pero no será necesario, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que pueda ir a la celebración"

"Oh…..está bien, entonces supongo que te veré en el torneo"

"Ahí si estaré" Luego lo escuché a Hal que me llamaba para volver al Interceptor _¡Aleluya! _Volví a mirar a Ragnar y dije rápido "Adiós" Y sin dejar que dijera algo me fui volando con los otros Linternas Verdes devuelta al Interceptor.

"¿Qué te pasó allá?" Me preguntó Hal.

"Fácil, odio las fiestas formales y más los vestidos"

"¿Enserio? Cualquier chica de tu edad mataría por tener un vestido"

"Yo mataría por no tener uno, amigo yo le quemaba la cabeza a mis Barbies cuando era pequeña. Y no sé si te quedó claro, pero yo no soy como las demás chicas"

"Oh créeme, eso nos quedó más que claro" Contestó Kilowog.

"¿En qué momento se dieron cuenta?" Pregunté por mera curiosidad.

"En el momento que tuve que rescatarte de un derrumbe justo después de que ayudarás a todas las personas a salir" Sonreí, así es como conocí a Hal "Hablando de eso, en esa ocasión Silverferret me dijo que solo estaban de paso por Ciudad Costera, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad….así que dime ¿Por qué estaban en realidad ahí?" _¡Oh, demonios! Odio cuando es racional._

"Porque…..en realidad ese día quería ir a conocerte y pedirte unos consejos del combate mano a mano" Mentí.

"¿Enserio?"

"Emm claro" Ya estábamos subiendo la rampa del Interceptor, me sonrió y me sacudió el cabello con su mano.

"Eres una chica espléndida" Y con eso se fue junto con Kilowog hacia la sala de estar, me sentí un poco mal porque le había mentido de la verdadera razón por la cual estaba en Ciudad Costera. Me rasqué la parte posterior de mi cabeza de la vergüenza que tenía.

"¿Cuándo les dirás?"

"No vuelvas con eso otra vez" Dije a regañadientes "Y no lo digas muy fuerte porque recuerda que cierta IA puede escuchar todo dentro de la nave" Susurré.

"Oooohhhhh"

"Si, escucha te lo diré por última vez, no les diré nada hasta que esté lista y a la próxima que insistas, te devuelvo al libro ¿Et non intelligit?" (¿Nos entendemos?) Dije severamente.

"Quod si" (Si)

"De acuerdo"

**N/A: Comenten, pregunten, díganme si les gustó o no. ¡Así es! Le inventé a Kothak un hijo, creí que e tipo nesecitaba algo que lo hiciera parecer un mejor hombre y con respecto a Ragnar, supe desde el principio que había algo mal con él, debería tener mi propio negocio de investigadora privada ¿No creen?. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	15. Chapter 14: Heir Apparent Second Part

**N/A: Exámenes, orales, trabajos prácticos ¡ME VA A EXPLOTAR LA CABEZA! La escuela no me da un maldito respiro *suspira* Como quiero que ya empiecen las vacaciones de invierno. En otras noticias en "Alpha Fics" ¡La secuela de War of Emotions de KikakatTIOI Se llama Undivided Let´s Stand (Unidos prevaleceremos)! Y durante su tiempo de inactividad hasta ahora ha escrito "I´m Still Here" Que es un crossover de GLTAS con Young Justice. Esperen…estoy recibiendo noticias de que una nueva serie de la DC Comics llamada "The Flash" Se estrenará este otoño y los que crearon la serie son los mismos que dieron origen a la serie "Arrow" Del famoso superhéroe de los cómics "Flecha Verde" Aquí les dejo un link dónde podrán ver los episodios sin tener que esperar a que salgan en la TV .**

**Ahora vamos con ustedes comentaristas:**

**Mesias619: ¡Hola nuevo seguidor! Me encanta que te guste mi historia y gracias por ponerla entre tus favoritos.**

** : Conque estamos en la misma ¿verdad amiga? Me encantaría hacer un piquete a favor de la prohibición de los vestidos XD Soy tan rara.**

**alexaminya25: Y si te pareció interesante en ese capítulo espera a verlo en este.**

**Bueno los dejo con la segunda parte de "La Heredera Al Trono"**

Capítulo 14: La Heredera Al Trono/Segunda Parte

Al anochecer yo estaba leyendo en la sala de estar con Silver en mi hombro mientras que Hal y Kilowog se estaban preparando para ir a la celebración. Vi a Kilowog entrando a la sala de estar desde la sala de control y dijo:

"Aún tienes tiempo de acompañarnos"

"Y tú aún tienes tiempo de aceptar que nuestra IA tenga libre albedrío" Bromeé, el grandulón se limitó a dar una risa sarcástica. Se acercó al pasillo de las habitaciones y gritó.

"¡Apúrate Jordan!" Di un sobresalto gracias al grito del Bolovaxiano ya que me tomó por sorpresa.

Silverferret comentó "Cielos, con esos pulmones podría trabajar de buzo profesional"

"Ni que lo digas" Luego Hal salió del pasillo de las habitación y levantó un vestido púrpura con unas tiras doradas alrededor del torso enfrente de mí "¿No es demasiado pequeño para ti Hal?" Bromeé.

"Si pero estoy seguro de que a ti te quedará a la perfección"

"Bromeas ¿Verdad? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tacones?" Dije riéndome. Pero para Hal fue enserio porque después de que dije eso sacó un par de tacones negros, cuando lo hizo dejé de reírme al ver que era de verdad lo que estaba pidiendo "Eso no pasará"

"Oh si pasará" Insistió Hal.

Me puse de pie "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Porque si no, no te permitiré ser parte de la acción en futuras misiones de alto riesgo"

"¡Espera, teníamos un trato!"

"El trato era que si obedecías las órdenes yo te dejaría participar de las misiones, así que toma esto como una orden" Gruñí, _¿Por qué tuve que enseñarle_ _a cómo jugar con las palabras? _Con el ceño fruncido tomé el vestido y los tacones dejando a Silver ferret encima de la mesa, me detuve en seco a mitad del camino hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones porque una pregunta me vino a mi cabeza, me di la vuelta y le pregunté a Hal.

"¿De dónde sacaste el vestido?"

"Es de una de muchas de mis sobrinas" Contestó con nerviosismo.

"Aha" Dije un poco desconfiada, pero en ese momento no le di importancia simplemente me di la vuelta y fui a mi habitación a ponerme el *escalofrío recorre por la espalda* Vestido. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba preparada, le estaba dando unos últimos detalles a mi cabello, gracias a una amiga mía llamada Zatanna ahora puedo cambiar el color de mi cabello con mis poderes. Quité el color púrpura de las puntas y luego hice que algunas mechas completas de mi cabello sean doradas. El vestido no me dejaba respirar….era demasiado apretado en el torso y a gatas me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos *Suspira* Lo que una hace para poder hacer su trabajo. Ok, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala de control preparada para las burlas de Hal y Silver. Al llegar ahí una luz cegadora me hizo ver todo blanco un segundo, me mareé un poco así que me sostuve de la pared. Cuando mi visión volvió lo vi a Hal con una cámara en sus manos.

"Flash no va a creer esto" Dijo riéndose.

"Tampoco lo creerán Robín y Chico Flash" Dijo el hurón en su hombro a carcajadas. Me solté de mi agarre de la pared y me puse recta.

Dije a regañadientes "Si le muestran eso a alguien los haré desaparecer de la faz del universo"

"No lo creo Ink" Decía Silverferret "Tú no usas tus poderes con nadie de manera directa" Finalizó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Hasta los códigos se pueden romper en algún punto" Continué, pero nadie me escuchó porque Hal, Silver y Kilowog seguían riéndose de mi foto. Lo que había dicho, era cierto, cualquiera puede romper un código personal cuando se llega a cierto punto. Lo sé, porque lo he hecho antes pero déjenme decirles que no tenía nada que ver con mis poderes.

Decidí olvidarme de lo que dije así que tomé a Silver del cuero y lo coloqué en mi hombro "Tú vienes conmigo"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó infantilmente.

"Porque debo usar este ridículo vestido"

"Eso no es culpa mía"

"Tú decidiste venir ahora aguántate" Finalicé y los miré a los LV "¿Nos vamos antes de que cambie de opinión?" Pregunta capciosa con una sonrisa. Al llegar a la celebración Kilowog fue directamente hacia la comida mientras que Hal fue a hablar con Dulock al balcón, en cuanto a mí…bueno….estaba parada hablando con Silver como una tonta. Hasta que….

"Creí que no vendrías" Me dijo Ragnar acercándose a mí.

"Yo tampoco" Susurré.

"¿Qué? Preguntó confundido.

"Nada" Respondí rápidamente y cambie de tema "Así que dime ¿Qué se siente ser Príncipe?"

"Algo aburrido, ser un Rey es la parte divertida. Cuando eres Rey puedes hacer lo que quieras y nadie más tendría el poder de cambiarlo. Pero cuando eres Príncipe todos te dicen qué hacer, cómo vestir, cómo hablar y te obligan a hacer cosas que jamás pensaste qué harías"

"Oh créeme, sé cómo se siente" Dije observando un poco el vestido que tenía puesto "Hubiera preferido venir con mi uniforme"

"Hablando de eso, ¿No eres un Linterna Verde?"

"Mi uniforme como habrás visto no es verde así que no"

"Entonces ¿Por qué te involucraste en esta Guerra que no es tuya?"

"La versión resumida es que planeo vivir en este universo durante mucho tiempo y dudo que eso pase si los Linternas Rojas logran destruirlo"

"Si no eres un Linterna Verde, entonces ¿Qué eres?"

Estaba a punto de responder pero Silver se me adelantó "Una cabeza dura con talento y fanatismo por el púrpura"

"Cierra la boca ¿No tienes que ir a cazar ratas para tu aperitivo de media noche?" Se lo dije para que dejara de humillarme.

"Soy un hurón, no un gato montés. Pero si tengo hambre, ahí te ves" Salto de mi hombro y se unió al banquete junto a Kilowog.

"Uno se encariña con él, muy lentamente" Dije "Y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, soy una súper heroína de mi planeta natal dónde mi nombre es Inkheart"

"Buen nombre, ¿Tienes poderes?"

Di una sonrisa socarrona "Oh si" Miré para todos lados asegurándome de que nadie me viera "Presta atención a esa vela" Le dije apuntando sutilmente a una vela apagada que estaba sobre una mesa. Ragnar miró hacia ella tan pronto como puse mi mano plana apuntando hacia la vela y unos segundos después de que mi mano comenzó a emanar energía oscura casi como si fuera fuego. Un mini rayo salió disparado encendiendo la vela con una flama púrpura y negra.

"Wow" Dijo atónito casi como un susurro.

"Ya lo creo, puedo hacerlas más potentes pero necesito unos guantes que diseñé para eso. También puedo hacer lo que sea con solo leerlo en voz alta, pero no traje mi libro….así que…."

"¿Enserio puedes hacer lo que sea? ¿Hasta sanar a las personas?"

"En realidad, no utilizo mis poderes contra alguien de manera directa, si cometo un solo error con una palabra. Las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Fuera de eso, técnicamente sí, puedo hacerlo todo, pero no abuso nunca de mis poderes"

"No puedo ni imaginarme lo que causaría esa clase de poder en las manos equivocadas"

"Sí ni yo"

"Por eso me alegra que fueras tú quién haya sido dotada con ese poder"

Me sonrojé un poco "Gracias" Contesté con una sonrisa tímida.

Un rato después Ragnar fue a llevarle unos tragos a Hal y a Dulock y comenzó a preguntarle a Hal sobre cómo te vuelves un Linterna Verde, lo sé porque yo estaba justo sobre sus cabezas. En la azotea del balcón, ellos no lo sabían obviamente. Me quedé sentada mirando la Luna y las estrellas hasta que escuché una discusión debajo de mí, me asomé lo suficiente como para ver lo que sucedía pero no tanto como para que me vieran.

"Cualquiera puede parecer un guerrero cuando posee el arma más poderosa del universo" Reconocí la voz al instante, Kothak "El reglamento dice que debemos enfrentarnos con las mismas armas. Así demostraré que soy más grande lo que será Dulock jamás" _Como dije antes, qué ego tan inflado. _

"Eso está por verse" Contestó Dulock desafiante. Luego de eso Kothak se retiró.

"Debería usar correa" Dijo Hal.

"Frustraré los planes de Kothak mañana, luego obtendrás mi ayuda" Volví a inclinarme hacia atrás sentándome otra vez como indio pensando en voz alta.

"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto"

"Él no es un mal hombre" Dijo una voz detrás de mí, me di vuelta y vi que era Torem, el hijo de Kothak. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

"¿Entonces por qué está haciendo hasta lo imposible por ser Rey?" Se sentó a mi lado, miró hacia abajo y con un poco de melancolía y culpa dijo: "Por mí"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté confundida.

"Poco después de que yo naciera, mi madre enfermó y a causa de eso falleció" _Oh chico_ Comencé a sentirme mal por él, además yo lo entiendo a la perfección "Antes de morir, le hizo prometer a mi padre que me daría una mejor vida y que me cuidaría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Es por eso que quiere ser Rey y todos lo odian por eso, por mi culpa"

Puse una mano sobre su hombro "Oye no es tu culpa, no tuvo que prometerle nada a tu madre para darte la vida que mereces y mucho menos tuvo que prometer cuidarte. Eres su hijo, él te ama y uno por las personas que ama hace lo que sea" Con mi otra mano me tocé en la parte inferior derecha de mi torso _Wow, deja Vú. ¿Por qué hago eso cada vez que digo esa frase? _"Sé cómo te sientes, créeme. Cuando perdí a mis padres yo me sentía exactamente como tú"

Me miró "¿Encerio?"

"Sí, y eres la primera persona a la que se lo confieso así que rogaré que no le digas nada a nadie"

Asintió "De acuerdo"

"Ok, cuando mis padres murieron yo también me sentía culpable. Pero mucho tiempo después, una persona me dijo: _Todo pasa por una razón y tú no fuiste una de ellas"_

"No lo entiendo"

"Yo tampoco lo entendía en su momento, pero luego lo entendí. Todo lo que somos hoy en día, fue a causa de algo que nos impulsó a hacer cosas que jamás pensamos que haríamos. Yo por ejemplo, me convertí en una de las más grandes heroínas de mi planeta y luego tú que eres uno de los mejores guerreros del Reino"

"¿Cómo lo-?"

"Tu armadura y la de Kothak son diferentes a las de los demás guerreros de Betrassus y como tu padre ya dejó muy en claro que es el mejor guerrero…bueno, solo supuse" _Batman estaría orgulloso._

"¿Jamás te dijeron que eres muy intuitiva?"

"En realidad Silver siempre me lo dice" _Un momento, hablando de Silver ¿Dónde está?_

"¿Quién es Silver?"

"El hurón parlante que siempre está en mi hombro taladrándome el tímpano y hablando de él. No lo he visto en un largo rato" Me levanté y comencé a preocuparme, Torem también se levantó "Algo en mis entrañas me dice que algo malo está pasando" Lo miré "Iré a buscar a mi amigo"

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Te lo agradezco pero de seguro no es nada, solo iré a dar una vuelta por el castillo y si no lo encuentro le avisaré a Hal, te veo después Torem" Y con eso comencé a caminar hacia la ventana por dónde había entrado antes y bajé las escaleras.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Una hora después (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ya había recorrido toda la parte superior del castillo y no había encontrado ni un rastro de Silverferret, así que decidí ir a buscar a las catacumbas.

"¡Silver!" Comencé a llamarlo pero no hubo respuesta _Dios, este lugar es escalofriante_. Escuché unos ruidos que resonaban por todo el lugar, eran como pisadas y unos gemidos de dolor. Apoyé mis manos y mi oído izquierdo en una de las paredes, la fuente del sonido estaba del otro lado de la pared. Miré para todos lados para encontrar una puerta pero no había ninguna, solamente unas escaleras a mi izquierda, me asomé para ver que conducían a una azotea. Subí rápidamente las escaleras pero gracias a los tacones que me dio Hal, tropecé y caí de rodillas en uno de los escalones.

"Con razón Cenicienta perdió una zapatilla al escapar del baile, ¡Es imposible correr con estas cosas!" Dije para mí misma, me levanté y me saqué los tacones dejándolos en el suelo "Dudo que alguien los extrañe" Y seguí mi subiendo las escaleras completamente descalza. Al llegar arriba me encontré e un balcón dónde se veía las afueras de Betrassus, los ruidos que escuché antes se hicieron más fuertes, Me di la vuelta y encontré un tragaluz justo al lado de la entrada por la que vine. Me acerqué cuidadosamente y me arrodille apoyando solamente las manos sobre el tragaluz y me asomé para que nadie me viera.

Lo siguiente que vi me shockeo tanto que tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar del horror. El cuerpo de Dulock dentro de una tumba, su anillo estaba dejando su dedo y se detuvo un segundo frente a una persona que no alcancé a ver, de seguro el homicida, pero el anillo se fue en busca de otro dueño. Escuché un grito de furia ahí abajo, _Parece que el asesino no sabe que si matas a alguien no puedes ser un Linterna Verde. _

"¡Oye!" Escuché que alguien me gritó, me di la vuelta para ver que eran dos guardias apuntándome con sus espadas.

"¡Wow wow wow! La amenaza está ahí debajo señores" Apunté al tragaluz pero los guardias no se movieron "¿No lo entienden? Acabo de ver como el asesinato de Dulock"

"Exactamente" Dijo una voz detrás de los dos guardias, ambos se apartaron dándole espacio al asesino de acercarse hacia mí "Y es por eso que no puedo permitir que huyas"

Abrí los ojos como platos "¿Ragnar?"

**N/A: Entonceeeeeeeessss, ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento haber estado un poco perezosa pero como ya están cerrando los trimestres no tengo que estudiar para ningún examen, así que probablemente actualice más rápido. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	16. Chapter 15: Heir ApparentThird Part

Capítulo 15: La Heredera Al Trono/Tercera Parte

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero luego de que mi mente juntó todas las piezas del rompecabezas me enfurecí "¡Maldito desgraciado!" Iba a golpearlo pero los guardias se acercaron más y las puntas de sus espadas estaban en mi cuello.

"No seas así Hope, lo hice por una buena causa"

"¡Mataste a Dulock ¿Y dices que fue por una buena causa?!"

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, después de todo….yo no soy el que tiene dos espadas en el cuello"

Di una sonrisa socarrona "Pero si eres el peor planeando secuestros" Corrí hacia el tragaluz, di un salto y me cubrí la cabeza porque al caer rompí el tragaluz y caí encima de la tumba de Dulock que ya estaba cerrada. Me corté un poco los pies pero no me importó, comencé a correr hacia la salida, al encontrarme en el pasillo miré a mi derecha los guardias y Ragnar aparecieron y el asesino me apuntó y gritó:

"¡Atrápenla!" Corrí en sentido contrario lo más rápido que pude….solamente pensaba una cosa _Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que avisarle a Hal a Kilowog a Iolande, ¡A ALGUIEN! _Giré a mi izquierda pero solamente me encontré con más soldados, les lancé rayos de energía pero no les hicieron ni cosquillas _¡Demonios! ¡Hal la próxima vez que me pidas que vaya a un baile tendré puesto un arsenal!_

Los otros dos guardias que venían detrás de mí se estaban acercando, pensé en algo rápido. El primer soldado que llegó salté y le di una patada lateral en el rostro, le quité su espada y con el mango de la misma le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguida de una patada en sus *partes* En el momento que se agachó sujetándose esa parte le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

Tomé la espada y comencé a correr otra vez, eran demasiados y yo no podía con todos. Subí unas escaleras hacia un nivel superior pero al abrir la puerta más guardias estaban parados ahí bloqueándome la salida.

"No puedo tener tan mala suerte" Uno de los soldados me sujetó fuerte del brazo y yo traté de hacer palanca para librarme pero el guardia simplemente me lanzó hacia atrás y caí por las escaleras. Cuando toqué el suelo estaba de espaldas al piso, mi visión estaba borrosa y me había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. Todos los guardias me rodearon y Ragnar estaba parado a mi lado, me miró y luego se arrodilló y me levantó la cabeza. No pude hacer nada estaba toda adolorida y apenas tenía fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos, que por cierto los tenía entrecerrados.

"Lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así"

"Púdrete" Dije completamente débil y después me desmayé.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En El Interceptor/Punto de Vista de SilverFerret (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Salí del baño de la habitación de Hope mientras todavía escuchaba el sonido del retrete llevándose a la alcantarilla mi evacuación.

Todavía sentía los mareos "Owwwww, mi amor por la comida extranjera se está convirtiendo en odio" Dije, sentí que se aproximaba el vómito y cerré mi boca volviéndolo a tragar "Menos mal me fui antes de que la ceremonia terminara" Salté a la cama de Hope y me recosté intentando dormir un poco.

La puerta de repente se abrió "Oye Silver ¿Sabes dónde está Hope?" Me sobresalté _Owwww, de verdad debo querer demasiado a esa chica para haberme colado en esta misión suicida._

"La última vez que la vi estaba explorando todo el reino y si la conoces tan bien como yo entonces sabrás que eso la mantiene bastante ocupada por un par de horas"

"Es que estoy preocupado"

"Hal ella puede cuidarse sola y lo sabes, mira te apuesto que ella estará en el torneo de mañana sana y salva" Cerré los ojos "Ella está bien"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En las catacumbas/Punto de Vista de Hope ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_No estoy bien _Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo vi a Ragnar en frente de mí, grité que me soltara pero hasta ese momento no había notado la mordaza en mi boca al igual que las cadenas en mis pies y manos atadas detrás de mí dejándome colgada pansa abajo a unos dos metros del suelo.

Me quitó la mordaza de la boca "¿Por qué no me matas y ya?" Pregunté a regañadientes.

"Porque te necesito" Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me enseñó lo que tenía escrito. Lo leí y comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

"Dios acabo de ser secuestrada por un asesino ignorante y pésimo para las rimas"

Él ignoró lo que dije "Según tú, puedes hacer realidad lo que lees en voz alta. Lee esto y te soltaré"

"Que idiota que eres, déjame aclararte una cosa. No puedo hacer realidad lo que no está escrito por mi puño y letra o por el puño y letra de un escritor reconocido, segundo: tengo que entender lo que leo y tercero: las palabras tienen que ser exactas y por lo que veo tienes muchas faltas de ortografía"

Bajó el papel con frustración y con el ceño fruncido pero después volvió a suavizar su expresión "Entonces deberé intentar de nuevo lo que le hice a Dulock" _Oh no._

"¡Si llegas a hacerle algo a mis amigos te juro por mis padres que en cuanto me suelte de estas cadenas lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida!" Grité tratando de librarme de las cadenas.

"Estás en la parte más profunda del palacio y nadie viene aquí, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras pero te aseguro que nadie te oirá" Corrió un mechón de mi cara y lo puso detrás de mí oreja "Es una lástima que tanta hermosura deba ser desperdiciada"

"Wow eres un caballero" Dije sarcásticamente "Supongamos que milagrosamente tu plan tiene resultado ¿Qué harás conmigo? Porque no creo que me dejes aquí hasta que me pudra"

"Ya pensaré en algo" Me acarició la mejilla izquierda y poco a poco comenzó a bajar su mano hasta mi torso "Cuando mi plan funcione seré el Rey y todo Rey requiere de una Reina" Entrelazó su mano entre mi oreja y mi mandíbula.

"La única manera de la que tengas mi mano será cortándomela" Dije a regañadientes.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que dije "Después de que mate a alguno de tus amigos y me vuelva el ciudadano más poderoso de Betrassus volveré por ti. Y no tendrás otra opción que ser mi Reina"

"Apenas tenga un simple pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo te arrepentirás de todo esto" Dije. Alguien me golpeó en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me dejó inconsciente, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para decirle a Ragnar que no puedes ser un Linterna Verde si has matado a alguien.

Otra vez tuve un sueño sobre mis padres, solo que esta vez…fue uno que pude disfrutar.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Sueño((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Esta vez yo no estaba en mi forma de una niña de nueve años, sino que estaba ahí parada observando lo que sucedía, como en esa serie de televisión "Unforgetable" Cuando la protagonista navega a través de su propio recuerdo y ve cada detalle.

Estaba en un dormitorio con una pareja durmiendo en paz, pero no cualquier pareja. Si adivinaron, mis padres. Miré mi ropa y era mi atuendo de civil. Estaba por cruzar la puerta hacia el pasillo cuando la versión pequeña de mí entró corriendo y atravesándome como si yo fuera un fantasma. Me di la vuelta para verme a mí misma saltando a la cama de mis padres y después encima de mi papá gritando de la alegría y saltando encima de él:

"Papá papá despierta despierta, es hoy es hoy" Repitió eso una y otra vez, en un momento mi mamá dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos y con una voz de zombi:

"Tu hija está despierta"

Mi papá haciendo lo mismo contestó "Antes de la madrugada es tú hija"

"Pero yo no le prometí ir a la librería a primera hora de la mañana"

La pequeña versión de mí se estaba desesperando y como papá aún no despertaba tomé una almohada y comencé a golpearlo con ella.

"¡Lo prometiste!" Dije con enojo pero como solo era una niñita se veía muy tierno. Papá por fin abrió los ojos, me miró de reojo y sonrió.

"Ok ok, ya voy" Grité "¡Síiiii!" De la alegría y comencé a correr de vuelva a mi habitación que estaba enfrente de la suya con mi nombre con las letras de madera azul pegadas en la puerta del lado de afuera. Me reí y de repente la escena cambió de repente, estaba en mi biblioteca favorita dónde con mis padres siempre rentábamos un libro diferente cada semana, esa vez fui a comprar uno. El bibliotecario se llamaba Jason Blood, era un hombre simpático pero misterioso al mismo tiempo.

El hombre de unos treinta y tantos, cabello rojo con un mechón blanco le estaba entregando a la pequeña yo un libro púrpura con un corazón negro en la portada envuelto en llamas doradas. Lo abrí y todas las páginas estaban en blanco, miré a papá con intriga, sin tener que preguntarle nada él me respondió.

"Es para que escribas tu propio libro" Sonreí y lo abracé.

"Gracias papi" Después lo abracé al Sr Blood.

"Gracias Sr Blood"

"Lo que sea por mi cliente favorita" Lo solté y él me revolvió mi cabello corto con la mano.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Fin Del Sueño(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Abrí los ojos repentinamente por un espasmo de dolor en mi cabeza _Eso me va a dejar un moretón _Miré a mi alrededor y lo único que había era una antorcha encendida y una cripta debajo de mí _Ojalá no sea la de Dulock _Miré hacia arriba para ver que la cadena que me sujetaba los pies y las manos estaba colgada en un gancho que sobresalía del techo. Acomodé mis manos en forma vertical apuntando hacia el gancho y al igual que la última vez energía oscura emanó de ellos y un disparo salió directamente hacia un costado del gancho.

Seguí haciendo eso durante un largo rato _Batman me mataría por tardar tanto _casi todo el alrededor del gancho estaba destruido pero faltaba un poco _Con eso debería ser suficiente _Mis manos sujetaron la cadena lo más arriba posible y al soltarla me tiré hacia abajo lo más fuerte posible para que se soltara la cadena, pero no lo hizo _O tal vez no _Unas voces me distrajeron, provenían del otro lado de la pared, escuché una explosión y la caída de escombros provenientes de la pared en dónde me apoyé para escuchar antes.

Sólo conozco a una persona que haría eso sin molestarse en ver las escaleras que estaban a pocos pasos de él.

"¡Razer! ¡Aya!" Traté de gritar pero olvidé que tenía puesta la mordaza, así que hice un último intento con lo del gancho. Esta vez acumulé mucha energía oscura y disparé, muchos escombros cayeron al igual que yo. Caí sobre la cripta para luego caer en el suelo _Auch. _Por suerte la mordaza se desprendió de mi boca.

"¡Aquí par de tortolos!" Grité. La pared a mi derecha explotó y al hacerlo cerré los ojos y corrí mi cara hacia la izquierda, luego volví a mirar a Razer y Aya "Emmmm…¿Un poco de ayuda?" Aya se arrodilló a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme de rodillas así me quitaba las cadenas.

"¿Tienes algo roto?" Me preguntó Razer.

"Solo mi ego ¿Qué hacían aquí?"

"Íbamos a preguntarte lo mismo"

"Buscaba a Silver, su turno"

Aya respondió "Los sensores detectaron un rastro débil de energía del Linterna Verde Dulock pero para conseguir la ubicación exacta debíamos dejar la nave"

"Y a que adivino, estaba en la cripta de aquí al lado sin su anillo"

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Preguntó Razer.

"¿Cómo crees que terminé aquí?" Aya terminó de quitarme las cadenas y me levanté acariciándome la muñeca izquierda "Gracias"

"¿Sabes qué le pasó a Dulock?"

"Sí, Ragnar lo asesinó, quiere el poder de Betrassus y cree que lo obtendrá si es un Linterna Verde"

"Hablaremos con los demás, tú vuelve a la nave"

Me crucé de brazos "Ok voy a volver a la nave, pero para cambiarme de ropa porque no puedo romperle la cara a un asesino con esta cosa" Dije tomando un pedazo del vestido.

Razer iba a protestar pero sabía que no podía porque estoy 99,9% segura de que le ordenaron quedarse en la nave y sin embargo…aquí están "De acuerdo pero aunque sea véndate los pies" Miré hacia abajo para ver que tenía un par de cortes en los pies y algo de sangre.

"No protestaré contra eso"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Momentos más tarde ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me escabullí por todo el castillo buscando una salida mientras que Razer y Aya iban a hablar con Kilowog y Hal. Encontré una salida que llevaba justo a las afueras del Reino, al salir sentí la cálida luz del día sobre mí.

"¿Estuve inconsciente toda la noche? ¿Dónde diablos pensó Hal que estaba?" Pensé en voz alta. Corrí hacia dónde estaba el Interceptor y fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Di una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a mi mejor amigo sobre mi cama durmiendo.

"¡Silver!" Grité de la alegría. El hurón se sobresaltó gritando.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" Me reí, salté a la cama y lo abracé.

"Creí que algo malo te había pasado"

"¿Por qué?" Lo solté y me senté en la cama.

"Anoche te busqué y no te encontraba por ningún lado pero cuando fui a las catacumbas encontré a Ragnar ocultando el cuerpo de Dulock, me encontró y me encerró en las catacumbas toda la noche pero por suerte Razer y Aya me sacaron de ahí" Respiré profundamente " Y dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, lo que no entiendo es cómo nadie me buscó si notaron que yo no estaba"

"Le dije a Hal que estabas de curiosa paseando por el Reino y que eso te toma varias horas"

"¿Por qué-" Iba a preguntarle algo pero la memoria me golpeó _¡OH NO! Olvidé decirles a Razer y Aya que Ragnar intentará asesinar a Hal o a Kilowog ¡Tengo que ir a avisarles! _Tomé mi uniforme y me lo puse por encima del vestido, me puse las botas sin haberme vendado los pies o si siquiera habérmelos desinfectado, dolió un poco pero no me importó, mis amigos están en problemas y los voy a ayudar. Me coloqué mis guantes y mi libro y salí corriendo con Silver detrás de mí, cuando estábamos cerca de la rampa grité:

"¡SilverBeast!" El hurón sabía lo que debía hacer, corrió por delante de mí y dio un salto, ya para cuando tocó el suelo ya era SilverBeast. Yo salté desde la mitad de la rampa y caí sentada en su lomo.

"¡Rápido al castillo!" Y sin dudarlo la bestia comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el castillo.

"¿Qué está pasando Hope?"

"¡Debemos evitar un asesinato!"

**N/A: Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí los extrañé, antes de ir al capítulo quiero decir una sola cosa…. ¡SÓN UNOS MUERTOS LOS DE BOSNIA, IRÁN Y NIGERIA! ¡AGUANTE ARGENTINA, ESTAMOS EN LOS OCTAVOS DE FINAL! Perdón me emocioné, es la época del mundial lo que me pone así, ¿Tú no estás emocionado por el Mundial? ¿Y quién no? Hoy me dejaron salir antes del colegio para ver al partido a tiempo, les ganamos a Nigeri ¡¿Envidia Nigerianos?! ¡¿Envidia?!. Bueno ahora sí al capítulo, ¡Por fin! Un lindo Flash Back le tocó a Hope, Jason Blood es un personaje importante en los cómics, también aparece en varias películas y series cómo: La Liga dela Justicia o The FlashPoint Paradox. Bueno después lo de siempre, comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	17. Chapter 16: Heir Apparent Fourth Part

Capítulo 16: La Heredera Al Trono/Cuarta Parte

"¡¿UN QUÉ?!" Gritó Silver al escuchar mi respuesta.

"¡Sólo sigue corriendo te explico en el camino!" La noche estaba cayendo y logramos volver al túnel por dónde salí antes, le expliqué todo rápidamente a Silver y luego él dijo:

"¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de todo eso antes? Te entrenó el mejor detective del mundo"

"Oye yo no lo sé todo, solo finjo que lo sé todo" Me defendí con el ceño fruncido "Además solo fueron unos meses"

"O fue eso o caíste en el encanto del Príncipe"

"¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta charla? El amor no está en mi vocabulario, ah y otra cosa ¡Es un asesino de Linternas Verdes por el amor de Dios tendría que estar demente para salir con él!" Le dejé la boca cerrada a SilverBeast después de eso. Subimos al punto más alto de la torre para tener un buen punto de observación y que nuestra búsqueda sea más simple. Nos acercamos al enorme ventanal en forma de círculo, la vista daba a una especie de Coliseo, miramos hacia abajo para ver que Hal dentro de una armadura azul y sin su anillo junto con Kilowog estaban siendo rodeados por guardias y a un lado estaba Kothak _Gracias a Grotz aunque sea todavía no los mataron. Soy realmente pésima para consolarme a mí misma._

"Emmmm ¿No deberíamos ayudarlos?" Me preguntó SilverBeast.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Le pregunté apoyando mis codos en su cabeza y mis manos en mis mejillas "Esta es la mejor parte"

Hal le tendió la mano a Kilowog "Kilowog, mi anillo" En lo que el grandote tardó en sacar el anillo de Hal, uno de los guardias se acercó a él para darle un puñetazo pero lo esquivo así que el guardia siguió de largo cayendo por el balcón, otro trató de golpearlo con su espada pero Hal puso sus brazos en forma de X para que golpeara a la gruesa armadura de metal y luego darle un puñetazo en la cara. Luego nuestra atención fue dirigida hacia Kilowog quién con un solo brazo empujó a un soldado lejos de él pero no vio al que estaba detrás.

"¡Kilowog cuidado!" Gritó SilverBeast pero antes de que el guardia lo golpeara a Kilowog una maza golpeó al guardia dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, miré quién portaba la masa y era Kothak _Bueno…..eso, no me lo esperaba _Kilowowg le lanzó el anillo a Hal pero antes de que lograra ponérselo más guardias comenzaron a empujarlo contra el borde del balcón.

"Bueno…parece que ya requieren de nuestra ayuda" Dije, nos dimos la vuelta pero cerca de una docena de espadas estaban apuntando a nuestra yugular.

"¡Quietos!" Nos ordenaron los guardias, miré hacia atrás y otra vez a los guardias y dije:

"Tengo una idea" Silver entrecerró los ojos y sin emoción dijo "Ya sé, saltaremos por la ventana"

"Sip"

"¿A más de diez metros de altura?"

"Maso menos"

Fracciones de segundos de silencio "Va a doler" Lo siguiente que supe es que estábamos cayendo por la ventana directamente hacia dónde estaba la acción, pero antes de tocar tierra activé mi sistema de vuelo y comenzamos a volar en el lugar a tan solo milímetros del suelo.

"¡Bendita seas tecnología de Star Labs!" Gritó el hurón-bestia. Ambos nos pusimos de pie en el suelo y al ver que Hal estaba teniendo problemas corrí hacia él mientras Silver ayudaba a Kilowog.

Puse dos dedos en mi boca y un agudo silbido salió, dos guardias se dieron la vuelta y yo preparé mi libro detrás de mí.

"¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?" Hicieron caso omiso a lo que dije y con sus espadas se acercaron hacia mí, coloqué mi libro poco antes de mi boca y comencé a leer en voz alta:

"_La madre naturaleza se apiadó de los inocentes así que envió una lluvia de relámpagos para destruir a los de corazón oscuro" _Miré al cielo con una sonrisa y vi que las estrellas comenzaron a ser tapadas por nubes negras que destellaban una electrizante luz. Antes de lo esperado una lluvia de relámpagos salió disparada de las nubes hacia cada uno de los guardias electrocutándolos, algunos de ellos salieron corriendo de los relámpagos que los perseguían con cada paso que daban y otros simplemente se quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

Sentí que me observaban y miré hacia arriba para ver a Hal y Kilowog observándome completamente sorprendidos, ellos jamás me habían visto usar mi poder de hacer realidad lo que leo. SilverBeast se transformó en Silverferret y se subió a mi hombro, despegué mis pies del suelo y me uní a Hal y a Kilowog.

"¿Por qué no lo usas siempre?" Me preguntó Hal.

"Porque sólo uso esa clase de poder en casos extremos, ahora, ¿Adónde fue Ragnar?"

"Por aquí" Apuntó a un camino que lleva a la entrada al Reino, comenzamos a bajar nuestro nivel de vuelo tal como vi a Ragnar sujetando a Iolande en un scooter volador. Volvimos a bajar nuestro nivel a de vuelo hasta estar a tan solo centímetros de suelo detrás de Kothak que también estaba en un scooter volador, de a poco se estaba a cercando a Ragnar tratando de llegar a Iolande pero Ragnar lo embistió haciendo que perdiera el control pero rápidamente lo dominó de vuelta.

Cuando Ragnar se dio cuenta de que eso no fue suficiente sacó su filosa espada y pensé lo peor, pero la utilizó para cortar el soporte de una viga dentro de un túnel, Kothak se dio cuenta de ello en el momento que la viga cayó y él terminó en el suelo. En cuanto a nosotros solamente pasamos por encima.

"¡Ríndete Ragnar no seas tonto!" Le gritó Hal pero el Príncipe no le hizo caso. Hal y Kilowog hicieron con sus anillos garras para atrapar el scooter pero Ragnar hizo un giro brusco a la izquierda zafándose de las garras de suerte. Al girar por la misma curva que él nos encontramos con la entrada al Reino que se estaba cerrando pero para cuando se cerrara por completo Ragnar ya habría escapado. Ambos LV intentaron otra vez con las garras y esta vez no fallaron, sujetaron el scooter de la parte de atrás y gracias a la inercia Ragnar y Iolande salieron disparados hacia adelante dando vueltas en el suelo.

La puerta se cerró delante de ellos pero Ragnar aún no se rendía, al levantarse sujetó a Iolande envolviendo su brazo en el cuello de ella y apuntándole con la espada.

"¡Atrás!" Tuvimos que aterrizar a unos metros de él si queríamos ayudar a Iolande "Déjenme ir o la mataré"

"¡Por favor! la necesitas para negociar un buen escape y eso no pasará si la matas ¿Te crees que no he visto esto ya?" Dije.

"¡Iolande ponte el anillo!" Gritó Hal.

"Espera ¿Qué?" Pregunté confundida, mis preguntas fueron respondidas cuando Iolande abrió su relicario sacando un anillo de Linterna Verde de su interior y colocándoselo en el dedo. Abro los ojos como platos en el momento que un resplandor verde envolvió a Iolande por completo arrebatándola del agarre de Ragnar y haciéndola levitar en un uniforme de Linterna Verde. El Principito se enojó y sacó su espada e dirección a Iolande, ella lo vió venir así que creo una espada con el anillo que cortó a la mitad la espada de Ragnar, este se sorprendió dándole a Iolande dándole tiempo para darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra el suelo y esta vez era el turno de ella sujetar la espada en el cuello de su hermano.

"Por favor" Comenzó a rogar con una voz miedosa "Ruego piedad"

"Al fin" Dijo SilverFerret, me acerqué a Iolande y le pregunté: "Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien, en un cierto modo" Dijo mirando a Ragnar y bajó la espada, me miró un poco afligida "Debí haberlo imaginado"

Coloqué mi mano en su hombro "No puedes ver el futuro, no conozco a nadie que pueda y si fuera así….no habría manera de cambiarlo" _Al igual que el pasado_. Me dio una cálida sonrisa.

"No entiendo por qué el anillo no vino a mí" Se cuestionó Ragnar con el ceño fruncido.

Yo respondí "Fácil, no puedes ser un Linterna Verde si has matado a alguien" Abrió los ojos como platos y yo tuve que contenerme la risa para no parecer grosera, después de eso Kilowog le hizo unas esposas con el anillo a Ragnar y volvimos al Coliseo dónde nos esperaban unos Guardias que estaban del lado de Iolande, Kilowog puso a Ragnar de rodillas frente a la Reina y para asegurarnos de que no escape Hal y yo estuvimos a su lado vigilando.

Iolande comenzó a hablar "Se derrotó al verdadero enemigo, agradezco a nuestros amigos por llevarlo ante la justicia. Guardias, reúnan a los traidores y lleven a mi hermano a la Torre" Dos Guardias tomaron a Ragnar de los brazos mientras se lo llevaban comenzó a gritar con furia:

"Lo lamentarán, seré un Linterna y luego pagarán ¡LO PAGARÁN!"

"Ya lo estamos pagando con tu monólogo de _Volveré_" Dije, Silver y yo nos reímos y dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Kothak que le comenzó a decir a Iolande:

"Tú serás, no, ya eres una gran líder" Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y su puño en el pecho "Eres mi Reina y soberana y ahora te ofrezco toda mi lealtad"

Iba a decir una de mis frases "Bueno…." Pero Hal se me adelantó.

"Más vale tarde que nunca"

Le di un codazo juguetón en las costillas "Oye esa es mi línea" Decidí olvidar esa "falta de respeto" Sólo por esa vez.

"¡Nuestra Reina y Soberana!" Nos pusimos de rodillas y con el puño en el pecho ante Iolande, una Linterna Verde y Reina de Betrassus.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Unos Momentos Más Tarde (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hal y yo estábamos en un puente hablando sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior durante la ceremonia, le conté que encontré a Ragnar escondiendo el cuerpo de Dulock y que me encerró para mantenerme la boca cerrada.

"¿Puedes creerlo? El muy idiota creyó que accedería a gobernar Betrassus con él si hacía lo que me pedía"

"Bueno no te conoce tan bien como yo" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Si claro" Dijo SilverFerret con una risa sarcástica.

"Cierra la boca" Dije a regañadientes.

"Entonces, ¿No sucedió nada más?" La forma en que la preguntó me hizo estremecerme, obviamente no le dije que Ragnar trató de pasarse conmigo mientras me tenía cautiva pero a decir verdad, eso no generó ningún tipo de trauma ni nada por el estilo, mi fortaleza mental no es mi debilidad ya que me entrenaron para que ese tipo de cosas no me afecten.

"No" Mentí, pero por como lo dije me lo creería hasta yo misma.

"Hope"

Gruñí "Está bien, trató de pasarse conmigo pero fui entrenada para que esa clase de cosas no me afecten" Frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo que te entrenaron?"_ ¡Hope Stefano eres una estúpida! _Dije la primera excusa que me vino a la cabeza.

"Mira es Iolande" Dije apuntando detrás de él pensando que no había nadie.

"Hal ¿Podemos hablar?" Miré y dije:

"Ah sí es Iolande" _¡Bravo! Una vez que la suerte está de mi lado _Lo miré a Hal y con nerviosismo dije "Bueno, los dejaré solo a ambos" Antes de que él pudiera protestar yo ya estaba volando en dirección contraria hacia la nave.

Pero antes de llegar al Interceptor vi a Torem hablando con Kothak, me pico el gusano de la curiosidad y me oculté en un callejón asomando la cabeza para oír.

"¿Sabes? Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato" Comenzó a decir Silver "Y te recuerdo que ya casi te han asesinado"

"Shhhhh"

"Los traidores fueron encarcelados y Ragnar está una celda aislada de todo y todos en la torre más alta"

"Bien" Sonrió Kothak _¿Él sonrió? Nooooo es el Apocalipsis _Se arrodilló a la altura de los ojos de Torem y con una mano en su hombro le dijo "Escucha Torem, sé que no he sido el padre que te mereces que sea…y puede que algunas acciones mías hayan recaído en ti y eso te haya hecho sentir culpable por la promesa que le hice a tu madre. Pero te diré una cosa, he tomado malas decisiones en mi vida, pero si tuviera que elegir tenerte a ti como hijo o no, no lo pensaría ni una sola vez. Estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo" Torem sonrió y abrazó a su padre que en el instante le devolvió el abrazo. Mi sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja pero antes de irme Torem me vio aun abrazado a su padre y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me fui al Interceptor.

"¿Sabes?" Comenzó Silver una vez dentro de la nave "Creo que dentro de tu muy excéntrica, complicada, suicida, misteriosa e incomprendida mente, hay una porción de sabiduría"

"Wow Silver, tus palabras me llegaron" Dije con sarcasmo.

"¿Enserio? Tampoco fue muy conmovedor"

"No dije a dónde me llegaron" Fui a la sala de estar y me senté en una de las camillas y me quité mis botas para examinar mis pies. No estaban tan mal como creí, sólo unos ligeros cortes ahí y allá y un poco infectados pero eso no me matará.

"¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que recibe los golpes?"

"Oye un trabajo del que sales herido es un trabajo bien hecho ¿Verdad?"

Sonreí "Cierto. Tráeme algo para curar esto" Saltó a uno de los picaportes del armario de primeros auxilios y con su patita abrió el otro picaporte y saltó al interior, pude oír como caminaba entre los estantes y me buscaba algo para curar mis pies.

Salió con unas vendas en su boca y una pequeña botella enredada en su cola. Saltó de nuevo a la camilla y dejó las vendas a mí lado.

"Vendas y desinfectante" Dijo bajando la botella de desinfectante.

"Gracias" Comencé a aplicarme el desinfectante en los pies y luego lo vi a Hal entrar a la sala de estar, pero solo.

"¿No iba a acompañarnos la Reina?" Pregunté vendándome los pies.

"Tuvo que quedarse a gobernar"

"Bueno, un Reino no es un Reino sin una Reina" Al terminar comencé a ponerme de vuelta mis botas.

"Si supongo que tienes razón" Al volver a mirarlo lo noté un poco afligido.

"Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere Hal, creo que deberías saberlo" Bajé de la camilla y coloqué el resto de las vendas y el desinfectante en su lugar. Justo al darme la vuelta Hal ya no estaba pero Razer entró desde la sala de control "Oye" Me miró "Gracias por salvar mi trasero otra vez" Miré hacia arriba y dije "Y gracias a ti también Aya" Las piezas robóticas comenzaron a caer desde el techo y se ensamblaron.

"De nada Hope, pero si Razer no hubiera insistido en dejar la nave, posiblemente jamás te hubiéramos encontrado" Razer la miró con un poco de asombro pero al final sonrió tan levemente que casi ni se notó, ella lo miró de reojo y también sonrió levemente _Bueno bueno estos nueve meses serán más entretenidos de lo que creí._

"Chica modesta, me agrada. Ustedes dos trabajan bien juntos, deberían hacerlo más seguido" La expresión de sus caras no tuvo precio. Me dirigí a mi habitación tratando de contener la carcajada. Silverferret se subió a mi hombro y me preguntó en voz baja:

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No me digas que no sentiste la vibra que hay entre esos dos"

"No, por supuesto que lo noté hay que ser ciego sordo y mudo para no notarlo, lo que quiero saber es porqué fuiste tan obvia"

"Cálmate hurón, Aya puede ser una inteligencia artificial y Razer puede ser…..Razer pero te aseguro que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta"

"Tenemos nueve meses para averiguarlo" Y con eso la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

**N/A: Seré honesta, la primera vez que vi la parte en la que Razer le dice a Aya "Te ves bien" y ella le dice lo mismo, yo dije: "Mmmmmmmm me late que hay algo entre ellos dos" ¿Y tú en que episodio te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo te hubiera gustado que terminara la temporada? Perdón por ser demasiado curiosa, está en la lista de mis defectos justo debajo de "Demasiado sincera" Pero bueno, sólo soy humana, los leo luego amigos. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**

**PD: ¿Cuánto tardan en adivinar quién entrenó a Inkheart? ¿Y porqué sólo fueron unos meses?**


	18. Chapter 17: Lost Planet First Part

Capítulo 17: Planeta Perdido/Primera Parte

"Esto es tu culpa" "¡Estoy sola en este maldito universo!" "Pudiste salvarnos" "Nadie te extrañará…." "¡No!" "…porque solo eres una huérfana asesina psicópata de sangre fría" "¡Cayling cuidado!" "¡HOPE!" Gritos, fuego, desesperación, el momento en que el auto explotó. Sangre en mis manos, el fuego a mi alrededor. En el momento que llevé mis manos directo a mis ojos y di el mayor grito que se puedan imaginar….fue el momento en que desperté.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Fin del Sueño (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Desperté de golpe hiperventilada y sudando como de costumbre. Creo que hasta estaba asustada. Las pesadillas se estaban haciendo más frecuentes, más potentes…..y peores. Traté de controlar mi respiración que me costó un poco, dejé caer mi cabeza boca abajo sobre la almohada en señal de frustración _Que alguien me ayude._

Llené mis manos con el agua del grifo del baño y me las llevé a mi cara para despabilarme un poco, pasé unos cuantos segundos en esa posición hasta que quité mis manos de mi cara y las coloqué a los costados del lavamanos con la cabeza baja. Tratando de calmarme. Fue entonces que me miré al espejo y me dije a mí misma:

"¿En qué estabas pensando? Debiste quedarte en la Tierra ¡¿Qué diablos haces en el Espacio Fronterizo?!" Baje la cabeza y suspiré, me volví a mirar "Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta del tipo de persona que eres en realidad y cuando eso pase tendrás que hacer lo mejor que sabes hacer. Desaparecer" Escuché que tocaban la puerta y la voz de Hal detrás de ella:

"Despierta Hope. Reunión de emergencia"

"¡Ya voy!" Grité alegremente como si nada y me miré una última vez al espejo, suspiré:

"Oh si otro día en el Paraíso" Volví a mojarme la cara.

Entré a la sala de control con Silverferret en mi hombro y con todas mis fuerzas traté de ocultar lo mal que me sentía, no como si estuviera enferma o algo así. Sino, sentimentalmente. Jamás había hablado de mi verdadera vida con nadie ni con mi antiguo mentor ni con Cayling ni siquiera con Silver. A él lo único que le dije fue que tuve un pasado difícil que me cuesta olvidar eso es todo. Mi vida jamás fue como aparentaba….y yo tampoco.

Ok creo el tema principal era otro sin embargo. Bien, me senté a la derecha de Aya y puse la mejor cara que podía.

"¡Muy bien holgazanes ahora díganlo con fuerza!" Comenzó Kilowog a pasar lista "¿Aya?"

"Presente"

"¿Razer?"

"Hum"

"¿Hope y Silverferret?"

"Los únicos que no tienen uniforme verde o rojo aquí" Dije levantando los dedos en forma de V.

"¿Jordan?" No hubo respuesta. Miramos hacia el asiento del piloto que para nuestra desgracia era Hal y que encima estaba jugando al pelota pared con su anillo "¡Jordan!" La pelota rebotó en su cabeza y desapareció.

"Kilowog, solo somos seis y estamos todos aquí" Dijo Hal.

"Tal vez estemos muy lejos de Oa" Comenzó a decir el grandulón cruzado de brazos "Pero no quiere decir que no mantengamos disciplina"

"La disciplina pasó de moda"

"¿Enserio convocaron una reunión de emergencia para pasar lista?" Pregunté en tono de broma.

"No. Yo convoqué a esta reunión para evaluar nuestra situación"

"Fácil" Dijo Razer "En un mes estaremos muertos"

"Tienes unas increíbles ganas de vivir Razer" Le dijo Silver sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué no le dejamos el análisis táctico al Sargento Kilowog?"

Kilowog suspiró "Tiene razón, estamos en GRAVES aprietos. Justo cuando hay algo de esperanza perdemos a nuestra Linterna Verde Iolande, porque no quiere dejar su hogar. Somos dos Linternas Verdes contra la invasión de Linternas Rojas"

Comencé a decir "No te desesperes grandulón la esperanza siempre está aquí" Apunté mi pulgar hacia mí.

Hal me miró "No pudiste resistirte ¿Verdad?"

Reí "No. Además Kilowog creo que debiste considerar los contras en lugar de sólo los pros cuando decidiste acompañarnos, porque según recuerdo tú viniste por cuenta propia"

"¡Por favor! Hope no me digas que en ningún momento te arrepentiste de subir a esta nave"

"No lo negaré pero si lo aceptaré, por mucho que me arrepienta ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo"

"¡Ha! Excepto tomar tu libro leer 10 palabras y teletransportarte de vuelta a la Tierra"

"Lo haría" Todos los ojos estaban posados sobre mí de repente "Si quisiera suicidarme, un error gramatical y terminaré en el núcleo ardiente de un planeta-"

"Disculpen mi interrupción" Dijo Aya desde su asiento frente de mí "Pero he terminado de rastrear el anillo del difunto Sheer Rev" Presionó un botón en el panel de control para aparecer una imagen holográfica de Sheer "Hay una buena noticia y una mala noticia"

"Y la buena es….."

"La señal del anillo proviene de un planeta cercano"

"Bien, debió haber encontrado un reemplazo, podría ser un recluta. Cambia el curso de inmediato"

"¡Genial! Por una vez la suerte está de nuestro lado, después de todo las cosas no pueden ser peor" Dijo SilverFerret. La nave giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y luego Hal preguntó: "Lamentaré haber preguntado, pero ¿Cuál era la mala?"

"El planeta en cuestión chocará con ese asteroide en 5.2 minutos" Todos miramos con la mandíbula por el piso a excepción de Aya el gran asteroide que pasó en frente de la nave en dirección al planeta. Un momento de silencio.

Que Silver rompió "Yo y mi bocota"

"Estoy considerando quitarte tu capacidad de hablar de nuevo" Dije "El lado positivo es que tenemos 5 minutos para pensar en algún plan"

"Yo digo que lo hagamos volar antes del impacto" Dijo Kilowog.

"Debido a la masa del asteroide los cañones no tendrán efecto ni en potencia máxima"

"¿Alguien más tiene alguna idea?" Comencé a preguntar "Estoy abierta a sugerencias. Inclusive a alguna de las ideas de Hal que harán que nos maten"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza" Me dijo sarcásticamente.

"Un placer"

"Pero tienes suerte de que si tenga una idea" _Lo sabía _"Tal vez no hace falta destruirlo, solo tenemos que reducir su velocidad" Fuimos a la parte delantera del asteroide dónde Hal y Kilowog pusieron en marcha los cañones con ayuda de sus anillos y construyeron una pared. Pero el asteroide no parecía bajar su velocidad.

"Rumbo del asteroide sin cambios" Dijo Aya "No puedo mantener este nivel de potencia"

"¿Qué hay de nuestras linternas personales?" Preguntó Hal "¿Puedes conseguir energía de ellas?"

"Afirmativo, ingresando" Después de eso la pared se hizo más grande y el asteroide comenzó a bajar su velocidad.

_No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados _"Aya ¿Mis poderes de energía oscura podrían ayudar?"

"Afirmativo" Antes de colocar mi mano Silver me detuvo.

"¿Estás segura?"

"No" Pero coloqué mi mano de todas formas y sentí como era absorbida mi energía oscura, la energía se unió a la pared volviéndola una mezcla de verde con púrpura que la hizo más resistente.

"¡Funcionó!"

"Potencia a niveles críticos" Advirtió Aya.

"Apágalo" Le dijo Kilowog.

"No, sigue así" Ordenó Hal.

"Reglas de campo Jordan no dejamos que las baterías bajen del 20%"

"No me importan las reglas sigue empujando" El Bolovaxiano simplemente gruñó. Volví a mirar hacia la enorme pared que habíamos construido y que comenzó a agrietarse.

"Baterías centrales y personales cerca del límite" Dijo Aya.

"Más vale que este nuevo recluta valga la pena" Susurré a regañadientes.

Entonces la pared se rompió, Hal tomó rápidamente el mando e hizo un giro brusco rodeando el asteroide antes de que nos chocara.

"Háblame Aya ¿Lo conseguimos?"

"Detuvimos el avance del asteroide, tenemos seis horas hasta el impacto"

"Si, genial" Dijo Kilowog sarcásticamente haciendo frente a Hal "Pero nos quedamos sin energía, cuando bajemos nuestros anillos estarán débiles"

"A nadie le importará que tengamos una carga parcial cuando los rescatemos" Hal dijo.

"Bueno si esta será una misión de rescate mejor voy por mis cosas" Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia afuera de la sala. Volé hacia mi habitación para tomar mis guantes amplificadores, guardé mi libro especial y mi máscara en la mochila. Al salir de la habitación con mi mochila en la espalda y Silver caminando a mi lado me hundi en mis pensamientos con la cabeza media baja.

_No sé cuánto más lo pueda tolerar. ¿Qué caso tiene tratar de olvidar cuando tu conciencia no te deja? Antes no me pasaba esto, antes podía vivir mi vida sin ningún bache en el camino ¿Por qué aquí y ahora? Justo en medio de una guerra tenía que ser._

"Vamos a llegar al planeta para cuando lo choque el asteroide si mantienes ese ritmo" Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, miré abajo a la derecha para ver que Silver me estaba mirando un poco preocupado.

"¿De qué estás-" Miré hacia atrás para ver que todavía no había caminado ni dos metros lejos de mi habitación _A este ritmo tampoco voy a lograr nada _Volví a mirar al hurón que seguía con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, relajé mi expresión a la de una chica feliz y dije:

"No he dormido bien los últimos seis años de mi vida, sé un poco comprensivo" Y seguí caminando esta vez a un ritmo más acelerado. No sé si logré engañarlo pero si logré convencerlo. Fui rápidamente hacia la rampa para ver que toda la tripulación ya estaba bajando por ella. Me les uní con SilverFerret en mi hombro.

"Ok Aya, ¿Hacia dónde?" Le Preguntó Hal.

"Una extraña interferencia sísmica está afectando la capacidad de mis escáneres para detectar la ubicación exacta del anillo. Pero es en esta zona"

"Entonces demos un paseo" Y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque.

"Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos" Me dice SilverFerret.

"Mis recuerdos de los viejos tiempos son completamente diferentes mi amigo" Dijo "Pero si este será un día de excursión será mejor que estires las patas" Comienza a correr por mi brazo a medida que lo voy levantando en forma recta, al llegar al borde de mi mano da un salto cayendo al suelo como SilverBeast. Me subo a su lomo y mientras comienza a correr enfrente de los demás Hal me pregunta:

"¿Adónde van?"

A medida que me alejo le digo "Sólo tenemos seis horas para encontrar a este Linterna y a paso de tortuga no lo haremos jamás ¡Los veo luego!" No esperé a que ninguno de ellos acotara simplemente comencé a explorar un poco la selva. Unos minutos más tarde nos encontramos con un terreno completamente seco por debajo de nosotros como si se tratara de un desierto de rocas y tierra en lugar de arena.

"Preguntaré. Estamos buscando un Linterna Verde, que sabe que su planeta se estrellará con un asteroide y posee el arma más poderosa del universo literalmente en sus dedos ¿Qué le está impidiendo contactarse con otros Linternas Verdes o siquiera sobrevolar el lugar en busca de ayuda?" Dije razonando cada situación.

"Tal vez es complicado manejar esa clase de poder, a ti te costó meses dominar tus poderes sin hacer que el universo sea succionado por un tornado que lo teletransporte a una nueva dimensión donde hay monos voladores y un castillo literalmente hecho de esmeraldas"

"No es mi culpa que me encante el libro del Mago de Oz, además ya me disculpé por esa vez que hice aparecer un mono volador justo cuando dormías"

"Tardaré en disculparte, todavía me da comezón el pelaje de ese mandril detrás de las orejas" Y como si fuera un Beagle se rascó la parte de atrás de su oreja con la pata. Fue entonces cuando escuché un crack debajo de nosotros, luego otra vez hasta que el suelo debajo de nosotros se colapsó y caímos al desierto de tierra. Y para agregar a la lista de cosas malas que me suceden, el hurón-bestia cayó encima de mí.

"Adiós viseras" Dije con un tono adolorido.

"Necesito un aumento" Se queja Silver sin molestarse en moverse.

"Y yo nuevos huesos" Cuando por fin se diga a levantarse dije: "Lo bueno es que este día no puede empeorar" Sentí que algo se trepaba sobre mí, miro mis pies y los de Silver como para notar que el suelo se estaba trepando sobre nosotros dejándonos inmóviles a medida que seguía subiendo.

"¡Maldigo el día en que conseguí mis poderes!" Grité en un pleno ataque de ira.

"¡Amiga, si este en nuestro fin quiero que sepas!" _Aquí la parte emotiva _"¡Qué todo esto es tu culpa!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Inclusive cuando estamos por morir ¿Me hechas la culpa?!"

"¡Obvio porque es tú culpa!"

"¡Tú te colaste en mi mochila cuando te ordené quedarte en la Tierra ¿Cómo es posible que eso sea mi culpa?!"

"¡Es tu culpa por haberme creado con moral!"

"¡Por Grotz ni en tu lecho de muerte dejas de ser un dolor en mi trasero!"

"¡Discúlpame Hope Stefano si una muerte lenta y dolorosa desata mi lado molesto!"

"¡Cierra la boca y déjame morir en paz!" Cuando la tierra estaba a punto de sofocarme a mí y a Silver, se detuvo en seco e inmediatamente se dirigió de nuevo al suelo. Intercambiamos miradas confusas con SilverFerret tratando de procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

"Tienes que admitirlo" Comencé a decir "Es lo más normal que hemos visto en dos meses"

**N/A: Ya volví! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno para empezar quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado lo suficientemente rápido, estas son las razones:**

**.Se me cortó la luz.**

**.No me inspiraba.**

**.El colegio me está sofocando.**

**.Y tenía que hacer varias cosas como por ejemplo contemplar a mi nueva prima llamada Emma, les aconsejo que se acuerden de ese nombre. En algún momento aparecerá, no hoy, no mañana, pero pronto.**

**Ahora responderé sus comentarios:**

**Guest: Obvio que la voy a seguir porque aquí en mi cabecita las voces de mis personajes no dejan de sonar y solo se callan cuando escribo. Ah! Y me alegra que te guste.**

** .1998: Entonces ya somos dos mi amiga! ¿Puedes creer que me creen rara por ser fan de cómics? ¿De casualidad a vos te pasa algo similar? Sí es así puedes hablarlo conmigo.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Si esos dos pueden ser tan obvios y tan desesperantes al mismo tiempo es de esas relaciones en las que todos se dan cuenta menos ellos dos y ni siquiera todo el mundo, Hal y Kilowog no se enteraron hasta la segunda temporada entre los episodios de "El Amor es un campo de batalla" y "Larfleeze" Conclusión: Jamás hay que estar de pareja ¡Viva la soltería! Y créeme te impactará lo que mi mente tiene preparado.**

**mesias619: Caliente caliente Mesias, no diré en cuál de las dos opciones te estás acercando pero te juro que dentro de poco te enterarás de la verdad.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegué por el día de hoy, comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	19. Chapter 18: Lost Planet Second Part

Capítulo 18: Planeta Perdido/Segunda Parte

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Mientras Tanto (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"No puedo creer que simplemente haya decidido investigar por su cuenta" Repitió Hal por cuarta vez acerca de cierta chica rebelde, obstinada e independiente.

"Sí Hal, te escuché las primeras tres veces que lo dijiste" Le dijo Kilowog caminando a su lado "Sabes cómo es ella sólo quiere cumplir con la misión"

"Pero ¿Y si algo le sucede? Ni siquiera tiene una manera de contactarse con nosotros en caso de que esté en problemas" Su voz cambió de ser de enojado a preocupado.

Kilowog se rio "Es de Hope de quién estás hablando yo estaría más preocupado por los tipos que tengan el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a ella" Subieron por una colina dónde ya en la cima vieron a unas personas cerca de los árboles azules en la bajada.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En Otra Parte/PDV de Hope (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"¡Juro que voy a matar al que se haya atrevido a meterse conmigo!" Grité en nuestra búsqueda fallida de encontrar a los demás, estaba caminando por mi cuenta mientras que SilverBeast estaba a mi lado.

"¿Y quién crees que lo haya hecho?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez un elementista"

"¿Uno con la capacidad de controlar los elementos? ¿En este planeta?" Preguntó, lo miré y le dije:

"A estas alturas creo que todo es posible" Silver se detuvo en seco y con una mirada perdida comenzó a mover sus orejas como si tratara de escuchar algo.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

"¿No escuchas eso?" Me preguntó sin mirarme.

"Algunos no poseemos un súper sentido de la audición" Dije con sarcasmo.

"Creo que es Aya" Abrí los ojos como platos, comenzó a olfatear en el aire "Por aquí" Comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha y lo seguí, unos momentos después estábamos en el borde de un cañón dónde vimos a Aya caminando junto a otra chica humanoide con el cabello púrpura oscuro y piel amarillenta.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Pregunté agachándome detrás de unos arbustos frente a mí para evitar que me vieran.

"¿Por qué no les preguntamos?" Levantó la cabeza apunto de gritarles que estábamos aquí pero coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza y bruscamente la bajé.

"Cuando alguien se esconde detrás de unos arbustos y te susurra ¡Es una clara señal que no quiere que la vean!" Le susurré con enojo.

"Lo siento pero solo para hacerme sentir más culpable me dices ¿Por qué nos escondemos de nuestra compañera de equipo?" _Wow podrá ser un hurón y todo pero sabes utilizar el sarcasmo._

"Porque algo me huele mal y esta vez no eres tú"

"Eres la reina de la sutilidad" Otra vez sarcasmo.

"Recuerda lo que el gótico de orejas puntiagudas siempre decía _Duda de todo desconfía de todos_"

"¿Estas desconfiando de Aya?"

"Estoy desconfiando de la chica que la está acompañando"

"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera la conoces"

"Exacto, ni siquiera la conozco ese es el problema" El animal no acotó nada porque sabe que tengo razón, volvimos a mirar a las dos chicas que caminaban por el cañón. La chica que iba con Aya tropezó con una roca.

"¡Ay! Que torpe, me lesioné" Dijo la chica _¡Por favor! Ni siquiera un bebé se lesionaría así._

"Puedo construir una tablilla y vendajes con materiales cercanos" _Que tierna, sería una increíble Linterna Verde._

"Prefiero que me lleves a tu nave para recibir atención médica"

"Desde luego" Luego la cargó y volaron hacia el Interceptor. Silver y yo las seguimos con la mirada.

"Ay no" Me quejé.

"Lo sé, nadie se lesionaría con solo tropezarse" Me apoyó el hurón.

"Hay que seguirlas pero no lo pueden saber, no sabemos si esa alienígena es peligrosa, podría herir a Aya" Silver asintió y se volvió normal, subió a mi hombro y volé no muy lejos de la superficie para asegurarme de que no nos vean. Estaban volando por encima de nosotros y no las aparté de mi vista.

"¿No deberíamos contactar a los demás?" Sugiere Silver.

"¿Con qué? No tengo nada que me ayude a contactarlos, tendremos que resolverlo nosotros"

"¡Cuidado!" Me gritó Silver, miré hacia adelante dónde un enorme híbrido de perezoso azul con cara de mosca se entrometía en mi camino. Traté de detenerme pero la inercia hizo lo suyo, pasé por al lado de él y fue entonces cuando tomó el cuello de mi chaqueta y me levantó dejando mis pies colgando _Qué día._

"Escúchame mezcla homogénea de la cadena alimenticia, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil" Dije sin ninguna clase de temor en mi voz. La cosa no dijo nada, solamente colocó una de sus afiladas garras debajo de mi mentón "Por las malas será. ¿Silver?" Un gruñido amenazante salió de mi amigo antes de saltar sobre él y transformarse, caí al suelo y saqué de mi mochila mi máscara y mi libro. Me levanté del suelo viendo como Silver-Beast enredaba en su cola esa cosa azul y la azotaba contra el suelo.

"¡Beast ven aquí!" Le grité y vino a mi lado. En cuanto la criatura se levantó comencé a leer mi libro en voz alta: _"A los ojos a Medusa verás, quién tu alma y corazón en piedra convertirá, a causa de tus pecados ¡Este tu castigo será!" _Al concluir lentamente la piedra emergió desde su pecho hacia las otras partes de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo como una estatua de roca. Cerré mi libro y con una sonrisa victoriosa le dije a Silver-Beast "Y tú decías que esa frase no me serviría de nada"

"No dije que no serviría de nada, Simplemente dije que no sabía para qué lo usarías" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien, entonces retomemos nuestra tarea anterior al ataque del terrible moscardón" Dije mirando hacia todos lados "Así que…. ¿Por dónde?" Pregunté.

"Si no sabes tú menos lo sabré yo"

"Jaja" Me reí sarcásticamente. El hurón volvió a mi hombro con su cola por encima de mis hombros y comencé a sobrevolar los árboles. Lo único que veía eran _Árboles árboles y más árboles _Suspiré de la frustración. Pero luego como si fuera por arte de magia, los árboles se hicieron a un lado marcando un sendero.

"Nunca una misión normal ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó Silver.

"Nunca, pero si lo fuera ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?" Dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros, seguí el sendero durante unos minutos hasta que me topé con un lugar dónde se terminaban los árboles y era lo que parecía un cementerio de naves. Algo llamó mi atención, la marca de una explosión. Puse mis pies sobre la tierra y con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo lo comencé a inspeccionar.

"Fue Razer"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le di una mirada escéptica que aprendí de Kilowog "Olvídalo"

"Tenemos que encontrarlos de inmediato, tal vez estén en problemas" Despegué pero un ruido hizo que me detuviera y volara en el lugar, me di la vuelta para ver la entrada al bosque, pero no había nadie _Ok raro, pero no lo suficiente como para acaparar demasiado mi atención _Lo ignoré y emprendí mi vuelo hacia una zona de pilares hechos de roca dónde descubrí al Interceptor volando frente a mí.

"O hice algo realmente malo como para que me abandonaran en esta roca. O la que acompañaba a Aya le tendió una trampa y se apoderó de la nave" Dije. Esocgí la segunda opción y volé a mi máxima potencia hacia la nave y me infiltré. No pregunten como.

Ya adentro cuidadosamente fui a la sala de estar y vi a Aya tumbada en el suelo a un lado de las camillas médicas. Corrí hacia ella y la sacudí un poco de los hombros para que despertara.

"Oh amiga ¿Qué te han hecho?" Susurré. Escuché la puerta de la sala de control abrirse u}y una voz femenina que me preguntó.

"Tú debes ser la chica que el robot mencionó" Me doy la vuelta en puro estado de ira y a regañadientes dije:

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Sólo digamos que la puse a dormir en un sueño MUY profundo" Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta mi puño ya estaba en contacto con su mandíbula, dio unos pasos hacia atrás sujetándose su parte golpeada. Intentó atacarme con un puñetazo pero la esquivé y cuando siguió de largo la golpeé muy fuerte con mi codo en su columna vertebral, cayó al suelo bruscamente. Al intentar levantarse la azoté de nuevo al suelo con mi pie sobre su espalda.

"Te reto a que lo intentes" La desafié "¿Cómo despierto a Aya?"

"¿Qué te hace creer que te lo diría?" Levanté la mirada hacia Silver y con un ademán para que se acercara el hurón se transformó y agachó su cabeza gruñéndole en la cara enseñándole sus feroces colmillos.

"Está bien está bien" Cambio de parecer con miedo en su voz _Es solo cuestión de tiempo _"Le coloqué un dispositivo en su panel principal a su cámara de acceso de su CPU que anula todas sus funciones y la deja en un estado de inactividad" _Fingiré que entendí lo que eso significa _"Si lo destruyes despertará" _Eso si lo entendí._

"Una última pregunta ¿Qué hiciste con los demás?"

"No lo sé, pregúntale a él"

"¿A quién?" Sentí que me tomaban del cuero cabelludo y me levantaban del suelo. El que me estaba lastimando era un tipo con un solo ojo cabello de medusa y piel de color verde azulado.

Mi amigo hurón iba a salvarme pero el tipo medusa lo golpeó con un bastón extraño dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Silver!" Grité, pero luego mi cabeza se impactó contra la pared y vi todo negro.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Salto de Página (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Las primeras imágenes eran borrosas al principio y el sonido de unas voces desconocidas solo me confundía aún más, para cuando mi visión y audición ya establecieron un acuerdo pude ver que estaba tumbada en el suelo con mis pies y manos atadas.

"Oh mira Zartoc, la mocosa despertó" Dijo la chica con un ligero sarcasmo sentada en el asiento del piloto.

"Pues esta mocosa te dio un knockout" Contesté sentándome, Silver estaba a mi lado en su estado normal pero seguía inconsciente. Miré con una cara asesina a el Zartoc "Por tu bien más vale que se despierte sano y salvo o sino conocerás a tu creador"

"Te dije que debíamos ponerle también una mordaza"

"No te preocupes Drusa, te aseguro que sus gritos de llanto y dolor valdrán la pena cuando vea morir a sus amigos aplastados por el asteroide que se aproxima" Decía Zartoc acercándose hacia mí con su cetro en la mano.

No quité mi mirada asesina de él "Tú solo espera a ver lo que mi amigo el Linterna Roja va a hacerte" _No por lo que me hicieron a mí, sino por lo que le hicieron a Aya. Hay que admitirlo ninguno de los dos sabe disimular._

La nave estaba dando curvas bruscas lo único que se me vino a la cabeza era que Drusa estaba tratando de perderlos a Hal, Razer y Kilowog. Eso capturó la atención de Zartoc, volvió al lado de Drusa, aproveché la oportunidad al ver que estaban distraídos y me acosté de espaldas levantando las piernas para impulsarme y caer de pie. Salté otra vez pasando mis manos por debajo de mi pies para tenerlas frente a mí, manifesté energía oscura en mis manos destruyendo las sogas que me sujetaban. Iba a liberarme los pies, cuando…..

"¡Oye!" Me gritó Zartoc, vino corriendo hacia mí preparándose para golpearme con su cetro pero fui rápida así que di un salto hacia atrás impulsándome para poner mis pies en contacto con su mentón haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás. El barco se sacudió, me sostuve del panel de control mirando por la ventana como Hal y Kilowog crearon ganchos para sujetarse de la nave.

Drusa giró la nave repentinamente haciéndome caer, volví a levantarme viendo como los tres se golpearon contra una de las columnas de roca gracias al giro brusco _Ídolos…._ Me quité las sogas de los pies en el momento que Zartoc se puso de nuevo de pie.

"Estás cansándome niña"

"Atrápame si puedes Capitán Barbossa" Me burlé, pero enormes pilares aparecieron frente a la nave como por arte de magia. Haciendo que Drusa maniobrara rápidamente y disparándole a algunos de ellos pero uno apareció debajo de la nave golpeándolos y haciendo girar a Drusa y a Zartoc por toda la cabina mientras no dirigíamos hacia un prado de árboles. No me moví porque con las sogas que estaban atadas a mis pies me senté en uno de los asientos atándome a mí misma y a Silver al asiento.

Abracé fuerte al hurón contra mi pecho cerrando muy fuerte los ojos preparándome para una posible muerte. Justo cuando creí por milésima vez en estos últimos meses que moriría, sentí un tirón hacia adelante y después nada. Abrí lentamente los ojos viendo como los árboles detuvieron la nave antes de que se estrellara dejándonos suavemente en el suelo.

Desaté las sogas para acercarme a los dos náufragos traidores con Silver aún inconsciente en mis brazos al igual que Zartoc y Drusa en el suelo "¿Quién es la mocosa ahora?" _Un segundo ¡Oh por Grotz! ¡Aya! _Corrí de vuelta a la sala de estar asegurándome como estaba mi amiga, seguía en el suelo aparentemente apagada. La puerta del elevador reveló a Razer quién al ver a Aa en ese estado abrió los ojos como platos y se arrodilló a su lado colocándola de espaldas al suelo.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

"Drusa apagó todas sus funciones con un dispositivo en el panel central a la cámara de su CPU lo cual no entiendo lo que significa" Dije y miré a SIlver en mis brazos sumamente preocupada _¿Por qué no despierta? _

"¿Cómo está él?"

"No lo sé" Digo comenzando a desesperarme.

"Ve con Hal y Kilowog" Mira hacia la sala de control encendiendo su anillo con el resplandor escalofriante que siempre hace cuando se enoja demasiado "Yo me encargo de ellos" _Ni quién quiera impedírtelo_ Asentí con la cabeza y corrí hacia afuera, al bajar por la rampa me encuentro con ambos Linternas Verdes.

**N/A: Esta vez no hay mucho que decir, por primera vez no tengo palabras ¡Ah claro excepto estas!**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Si créeme mi mente puede dar miedo a veces, no es un bonito lugar en el que quieras estar. Ahora ya estoy más relajada con el colegio porque están cerrando trimestres y ya di todas las evaluaciones. Y sí, Silver y Hope son como "Hermanos de otra especie" Por más que discutan y quieran asesinarse entre ellos, en el fondo se quieren, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muuuuy en el fondo. Avísame si ya recordaste eso que querías decirme.**

**mesias619: Que bueno que lo esperas con ansias porque aquí los tienes! XD XD. La verdad son demasiados cómicos esos dos, y gracias por tu comprensión.**

**Después es lo de siempre: si tienen alguna pregunta pueden preguntar. Comenten pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	20. Chapter 19: Lost Planet Third Part

Capítulo 19: Planeta Perdido/Tercera Parte

Al encontrarme con Hal me abrazó, no le pude devolver el abrazo porque aún tenía a Silver contra mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" Rompí el abrazo y con preocupación dije:

"Yo sí, él no" Miré al animal en mis brazos, con una mano lo sacudí "Vamos amigo despierta, no me hagas esto" Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuché un gemido de dolor proveniente de él.

Se da la vuelta boca arriba y lentamente abre los ojos, apenas "Eso. Dolió"

"¡Estás bien!" Grité de la felicidad pero luego con enojo lo levanté a la altura de mis ojos "¡Desgraciado infeliz casi me das un ataque al corazón, nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme eso o sino-¡" Me corté cuando Drusa y Zartoc salieron disparados de la nave, literalmente, por dos rayos de energía roja. Apenas Kilowog los retuvo con su anillo, Razer bajó del interceptor con Aya en estilo de novia _Awwwww. Aun así ¿Cómo puedo ser la única que se da cuenta de lo que pasa entre esos dos? _

"Emmmm ¿Me podrías bajar?" La voz de Silver me saca de mis pensamientos, olvidé por completo que aún lo sostenía. Lo coloqué en el suelo y se transformó, al hacerlo le di un golpe en la cabeza "¡Aúch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"Por asustarme"

Kilowog se metió en nuestra pelea "¿Lo ven? Aunque se peleen tanto los dos se quieren, en el fondo"

"En el fondo a la derecha" Digo.

El Linterna Roja destruyó con su mano un dispositivo que al hacerlo trizas Aya despertó e intercambiaron miradas antes de dejarla sobre sus pies _¡Oh vamos solo admítanlo!_

"Aya despertó" Decía Kilowog "¡Vamonos!" Ordenó corriendo hacia el Interceptor arrastrando a los traidores "¡Jordan ahora!"

"No tiene sentido ¿Por qué el anillo se quedó aquí y no volvió a Oa?" Se preguntó mirando el anillo en su mano, luego lo lanzó en el aire "¡Ve! ¡Vuelve a Oa!" Pero al anillo volvió a caer en el suelo girando en la tierra creando una mino tormenta de polvo "No puede ser" Tomó el anillo completamente sorprendido, miró a Kilowog ordenándole "Kilowog, hay que despegar ¡Ahora! Tengo algo que hacer" Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"Jordan no hay tiempo, el anillo no encontró un reemplazo ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"Lo encontró. Nuestro héroe siempre estuvo aquí" Todos nos miramos con expresiones confusas "Saca a todos de aquí. Confía en mí" Con su anillo creó un taladro y comenzó a agujerear el suelo. Miré a Silver, luego me acerqué a los demás.

"Tal vez él no sea el mejor obedeciendo órdenes" Digo mirando a Kilowog "Pero es el mejor para hacer lo correcto" Sin esperar una respuesta y/o protesta volé hacia donde estaba Hal.

"¿Qué haces?" Direccionó su mirada hacia atrás para ver a los demás acercándose también "Yo te ordené que salieran de aquí ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Desobedeciendo órdenes" Dice Kilowog, volé junto a Hal y levanté mis brazos hacia arriba cargando al punto máximo mi energía oscura hasta el punto en que se volvió negro _Un segundo ¿Negro? ¿Desde cuándo se vuelve negro? _Miré de nuevo al asteroide y al ver que se estaba acercando decidí cuestionar mi ADN más tarde, bajé los brazos bruscamente apuntando hacia el agujero creando una fuerte ráfaga de energía negra.

Al terminar observé el interior del agujero "Bien, entonces este Linterna Verde está ¿Dónde?" Volví a levantar la cabeza y de repente comencé a sentirme mareada _Wow _Sujeté mi cabeza con una mano y sacudí la cabeza tratando de mantenerme enfocada.

"En todas partes" Respondió Hal lanzando el anillo al interior del agujero _¿Eh? _Al llegar al tocar fondo una enorme explosión verde se generó y un rayo de energía verde salió disparada por el agujero. Me corrí hacia atrás cubriéndome los ojos con el brazo, para cuando me acostumbré a la luz seguí con la mirada la dirección en la que se había dirigido el rayo, aparentemente se dirigía al asteroide destruyéndolo por completo.

Nos unimos a los demás mirando completamente sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar. Nos dimos vuelta notando que más energía fue disparada, creando un cinturón alrededor de todo el planeta.

Una voz profunda resonó por todo el planeta, mejor dicho. Del planeta "Yo soy Mogo" No dije nada porque mi mandíbula estaba por el piso. Por primera vez no tenía palabras que definieran mi entusiasmo en ese momento. Sólo pude quedarme ahí parada al lado de Hal que estaba sujetándome la mandíbula por mí cerrándome la boca.

"Gracias Hal Jordan de la Tierra. Me has salvado, más bien, al darme el anillo, al nombrarme caballero. Me diste el poder de salvarme, de ese asteroide"

"Fue un placer" Dice Hal.

"Durante milenios, he atrapado a criminales en mi superficie hasta que se reforman" Giré mi cabeza hacia los dos tontos que trataban de liberarse de la construcción de Kilowog "Conservaré a estos prisioneros si no les importa"

"Qué te diviertas" Kilowog los dejó ir, entonces Mogo hizo crecer roca sobre ellos como nos pasó a mí y a Silver antes, solo que ésta vez, dudo que a ellos los deje ir. Al menos hasta que despeguemos.

"Me han dado un nuevo propósito, un nuevo poder. Estoy orgulloso de ser un Linterna Verde. Muy orgulloso y siempre estaré, cuando necesiten de mí"

"¿Te digo algo Jordan?" Comenzó Kilowog "Estás reuniendo un equipo poco convencional. Pero es un honor formar parte de él"

"Si, digo lo mismo" Dije con mis manos en las caderas "Nunca fui una chica de equipo y jamás encaje bien en ningún lado" Sonreí "Pero la verdad es….que este es el primer lugar en el que siento realmente feliz. Aunque tenga que combatir a muerte con Linternas Rojas y vivir cada día como si fuera el último por miedo a que de verdad lo sea" Hal negó con la cabeza sonriendo y envolvió su brazos sobre mis hombros.

"Bienvenido al Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes" Le dijo Hal.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Salto de Página ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Después de patearles la cara a Druza y Zartoc, abandonamos el planeta viviente ahora Linterna Verde. Estaba en mi habitación hablando con Silver con la cabeza colgando de la cama hacia abajo mirando a mi amigo acostado en el suelo en su forma de bestia.

"Enserio ¿No extrañas ser su compañera?" Me preguntó Silver.

"No me trataba como su compañera, me trataba como su ayudante. No me respetaba como súper heroína y mucho menos como compañera" Mire a un lado luego de vuelta a ÉL "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Extrañas ser la mascota del murciélago?"

"¡Ni loco! Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue abandonarlo, primero muerto antes que volver a ser su mascota" Suspiré.

"De todas formas no puedo creer que después de todo eso haya decidido adoptar a mi reemplazo"

"Que junto con sus amigos te odian"

"Y yo los odio a ellos así que el sentimiento es mutuo. Él solo está molesto y celoso porque su querido mentor no le habló sobre mí. Y también porque puede ser que le haya dicho que solo lo está usando y que no siente ninguna clase de respeto hacia él"

"La mejor parte es que lo sigue defendiendo" Comenzó a reírse y yo también.

"¡Espera a que le pase lo mismo que a nosotros! Y planeo estar ahí para decir _Te lo dije" _

"Puedes ser cruel cuando quieres"

"Oh no tienes idea" Sonreí maléficamente y juntando las puntas de los dedos de mis manos como si fuera un científico loco. Recordé algo de repente, nada más ni nada menos el tipo de día que será dentro de unas semanas. La tristeza se apoderó de mí una vez más. Me levanté de mi cama tomando mi mochila.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, solo necesito ver una cosa" Saqué una caja mediana de mi mochila y me fui a la sala de estar. Me senté en uno de los asientos con la caja en mis manos, la coloqué sobre mis piernas y la abrí. Dentro había muchas fotos de mí cuando era solo una pequeña y mis padres. Tomé mi foto favorita, una en la que tengo poco más de 2 años y estoy en los brazos de mi mamá y mi papá abrazándonos por atrás en el porche de mi antiguo hogar.

"Lo siento" Susurré, casi iba a llorar si no fuera porque una mano enguantada blanca tomó rápidamente la foto de mis manos. Levanté la mirada para ver a Hal observando la foto. Me levanté dejando la caja llena de fotos en la mesa "Vamos Hal devuélvemela"

"Wow ¿Esa es tu madre?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

De más está decir que me estaba desesperando "Si, es mi madre y está casada ¡Ahora devuélvemela!" Traté de arrebatársela de su mano pero solo la levantó más.

"¿Por qué nunca me hablaste sobre ellos?"

"Porque tengo derecho a una vida privada y porque esa vida privada no es de tu incumbencia" Escuché la puerta de la sala de con trol abrirse detrás de mí pero no me importó, lo único que quería es que me devolviera esa maldita foto.

"¡Kilowog pase largo!" Colocó la foto entre sus dedos como si fuera un naipe creó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor para darle más peso. La lanzó y el Bolovaxiando la atrapó.

"Vamos amigos no estoy de humor para esto" Dije, miro de vuelta a la caja llena de las fotos que no quiero que vean. Silver se asoma a la mesa sin ser visto y moviendo la boca digo "Escóndelo" Sin decirlo en voz alta. Asiente y con su cola esconde la caja más su tapa.

"¿Ya de niña tenías el cabello púrpura?"

"¡Sí! ¡Ya lo tenía púrpura al igual que mi poca paciencia!" A causa de eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que yo ya no estaba bromeando. Kilowog bajó lentamente el brazo entregándome la foto, obviamente la tomé rápidamente "Gracias" Dije. Iba a volver a mi habitación pero luego me di cuenta de que fui algo grosera con ellos, después de todo no es su culpa de lo que pasó con ellos. Suspiré y me volví hacia ellos un poco más tranquila. Me estaban mirando en silencio, no me estaban juzgando solamente me estaban mirando sorprendidos ante mi reacción.

"Lo siento chicos sé que fui grosera. Es solo que-"Miré la foto en mis manos bajando la cabeza "Los extraño" Eso si fue verdad, de verdad los extrañaba, los necesitaba. Necesitaba que mi mamá me volviera a consolar que mi papá volviera a darme ánimos, nadie hacia eso mejor que ellos. Pero ya no están y ahora me siento sola, tengo que aprender a vivir por cuenta propia. Levanté la cabeza "Los dejé antes de arreglar unos asuntos pendientes" _Más bien, ellos me dejaron a mí pero no puedo decirles lo que realmente me sucede. _"Lo siento otra vez" Y entonces me alejé, sentí una mano en mi hombro así que miré de reojo cuando Hal me dijo:

"Si alguna vez quieres hablar, sabes que estoy aquí" Volví a darme la vuelta.

"Ese es el problema Hal, todos ustedes están aquí….pero yo no. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque no es que...no sé haya robado un banco o algo por el estilo" Bromeé para mejorarme a mí misma el estado de ánimo y quitar la tensión del lugar "Es solo que, sólo ellos sabían cosas de mí que nadie más sabía" Bajé la cabeza "Solo ellos sabían cómo lidiar conmigo"

Levantó mi mentón para que lo viera "Ven aquí" Y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo de inmediato. En verdad necesitaba esto, tal vez no lo aparente pero también siento mucho dolor por dentro. A veces creo que las personas olvidan que los súper-héroes también somos personas. Bueno, casi todos somos personas. El punto es, que también tenemos nuestros problemas y nuestras propias batallas con nosotros mismo y hasta nosotros necesitamos un tiempo fuera. Yo necesito un tiempo fuera, pero no ahora, no es el momento.

"Ellos de seguro estarían orgullosos de ti, eres su hija y te aman, tal vez no los conozco pero estoy seguro de eso"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Pregunté. Me apartó sujetándome los hombros y arrodillándose a la altura de mis ojos.

"Por supuesto. Eres una buena persona Hope. Te prometo que un día volverás con tu familia" _Si, un día._

Sonreí "Gracias Hal"

"De nada" Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de control junto con Kilowog, guardé la foto en mi bolsillo trasero. SilverBeast vino a mi lado y le acaricié la cabeza.

"Un día ¿Verdad?" Murmuré.

**N/A: Bueno, Hope es excelente inventándose una vida ¿No creen? Cosas raras están ocurriendo con sus poderes ¿No se preguntan qué será? Con respecto a Mogo, la voz de él fue lo mejor era increíble sobretodo como se escucha en español latino. Es mi tercer LV favorito después de Hal Jordan y Maria Reyes, hablando de ella me pregunto por qué no la agregaron a la serie hubiera estado buenísimo. Ok ahora responderé a sus comentarios:**

**Guest: Obvio mi amigo, la ira por el amor es mucho más peligrosa que la ira por el odio. El episodio "Esperanza Azul" Es un claro ejemplo de eso. No la toquen a esa chica porque ya está reservada XD XD.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: No te preocupes por mi Fer las personas me tienen miedo a mí porque yo coloco el punto sobre las íes y me hago respetar. La verdad no soy muy fan de Piratas del Caribe pero me pareció re gracioso ponerlo así, tengo que agradecerle a mi prima por eso ella fue quién me dio la idea. **

**Ok comenten, pregunten hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	21. Chapter 20: Reckoning First Part

Capítulo 20: Juicio/1era Parte

El pasar de los días se volvía cada vez más aburrido, las pesadillas cesaron un poco pero de todas formas había algo rondando por mi cabeza que me quitaba el sueño. Me obligué a mí misma a mantenerme ocupada mientras tanto. El comportamiento de los Guardianes me intrigaba un poco con respecto a su supuesto desinterés de porqué los Linternas Rojas quieren masacrarlos sin piedad. Puede que sean unos psicópatas desequilibrados, llenos de odio y rencor pero si algo he aprendido estos años como Inkheart es que uno nunca se vuelve de determinada manera sin ningún motivo, por más ridículo que sea.

Comencé a investigar sobre lo sucedido en La Zona Olvidada, pero tampoco había mucha información que pudiera rescatar. Aparentemente la nave fue adquirida con información que los mismo Guardianes infiltraron, ósea que solo puedo saber lo que los Guardianes quieren que el resto de las personas sepa. Para mí suerte Hal había empezado la búsqueda de la nave de los Linternas Rojas, así que en mi opinión: si odian tanto a los Guardianes, deben de tener alguna computadora o libro o algo en el que diga el porqué, y estoy casi segura de que cualquiera de esas opciones es completamente hackeable.

Entré a la sala de control caminando a la derecha de Hal en su asiento de piloto, estaba mirando hacia afuera así que hice lo mismo "Por favor dime que lo encontraste" Dije.

"Casi" La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Razer que se sentó en su lugar a la izquierda de Kilowog "Kilowog prepárate, de aparecer justo…ahora" Un enorme asteroide flotó hacia un lado dejando a la vista a la nave de los Linternas Rojas. Parecía como si fuera un fragmento de asteroide con una ciudadela en la parte superior y varios de los Liberadores en la parte inferior "Ahí está, la nave de los Linternas Rojas"

"Algo me lo decía" Dijo Silver desde mi hombro. Hal se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia Aya junto a Kilowog que le comenzó a decir algo pero no le presté mucha atención "¿Cómo va la investigación sobre el misterio que guardan loa Guardianes?" Sin dejar de mirar hacía la nave de los Rojos respondí:

"No muy bien" Me crucé de brazos "Esta nave solo contiene lo que ellos quieren que sepamos. Pero conozco un lugar dónde puede que logremos saber la verdad, aunque sea desde otro punto de vista"

"¿A sí? ¿Qué lugar?"

"El que Aya está analizando" Miró hacia Shard y entrecerró los ojos.

"Estás bromeando"

"No cuando se trata de averiguar la verdad" Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás sugiriendo?"

"No lo estoy sugiriendo, lo estoy afirmando"

"Hope esto va más allá de tu capacidad, tú sola no puedes enfrentarte a todo un Cuerpo de Linternas Rojas" Susurró.

"¿Quién dice que me los voy a enfrentar?" Lo miré de reojo "Voy a infiltrarme"

"Para eso deberías ser un Linterna Roja. Cosa que no eres"

"¿Recuerdas cuando Laboratorios Estrella querían estudiarme?"

"Sip, el día en que me creaste"

"Bueno cuando no estaban mirando puede que haya robado algunos de sus equipos de camuflaje" Por como abrió los ojos yo diría que se sorprendió.

"¿Existe una persona a la que no le hayas robado algo?"

"Déjame pensar….emmmm…..no"

Suspiró "Eres, la más loca, suicida y anarquista persona. Que jamás conocí"

"Recuerda que por eso te caigo bien"

"Si lo sé. Lo sé" En el momento que comencé a escuchar la conversación de los demás, Razer estaba parado frente a Hl con su puño enseñando su anillo diciendo:

"Nos perseguiría sin parar, atacaría hasta que los matara. Aunque pusiera en riesgo su vida" Su anillo resplandeció pero comenzó a parpadear hasta que se apagó. El chico a de por si estaba furioso así que es inútil querer imaginarse cuánto en este momento "Fui un tonto cuando me uní a su causa y pronto seré tan inútil como ustedes cuatro" En la última parte me miró a mí _¿Y ahora qué diablos hice? _Luego comenzó a volar fuera de la sala diciendo: "Nunca tendrán la victoria si no están dispuestos a morir por su causa" Y con eso la puerta se cerró.

_Voy a asesinarlo yo misma antes de que los Linternas Rojas lo hagan _"Yo no sé ustedes ¡Pero a mí ya me tiene cansada!" Dejé a Silver en el suelo y volé a la sala de estar para hablar con Razer como nunca lo hice antes "¡No sé si te diste cuenta Razer, pero la verdad no eres el único en esta estúpida nave que tiene cuentas pendientes con Atrocitus!" Se volteó hacia mí con una de sus famosas miradas de muerte pero yo no me moví de mi aspecto de enojada, he tolerado peores cosas.

"Ustedes no saben por lo que he pasado ¡Y menos podrían entender lo que es querer venganza!" En ese momento sentí como la sangre hervía en mis venas. Cerré mis manos con fuerza sintiendo como emanaba la energía de ellos, le lancé dos ráfagas tan potentes que lo lanzaron al otro extremo de la habitación "¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! ¡¿Crees que eres el único en el universo que puede sentir dolor?! ¡Ninguno de nosotros ha dormido en semanas pensando en toda esta basura que está sucediendo! ¡Todos queremos venganza contra esos desgraciados, pero matarlos o morir primero no serviría de nada! ¡Y todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho serían en vano!"

Se levantó otra vez aún más furioso "¡¿Sacrificios?! ¿Qué clase de sacrificios?"

Conté con mis dedos "¡Sheer Rev, Dulock, Mitten!" Al nombrar al último su expresión se suavizó un poco, sabía que lo estaba atacando justo en las emociones pero aun así no me detuve "¡La familia de Kilowog, las millones de familias que han muerto a causa de los Linternas Rojas! ¡No sé si volveré a casa o siquiera si seguiré con vida para el fin de la guerra, Hal abandonó a la persona que más amaba para cumplir con su deber, aunque no fuera lo que él quisiera! ¡Y Aya-!"

"¿La computadora? Es un robot no siente dolor alguno"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Ella te lo dijo? Las personas son más de lo que dejan ver a simple vista. Aya ha sacrificado su vida más veces de las que puedo contar y lo mínimo que se merece es respeto. Cómo todos en esta nave" Di la vuelta caminando fuera de la sala. De vuelta a la sala de control la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Hal me preguntó al instante en que me uní a todos ellos en la parte de adelante cerca del asiento de Aya.

"¿Ya lo mataste?"

"Si las palabras pudieran matar, yo diría que sí" El hurón estaba sentado en el panel de control mirando hacia Shard. Hal y Kilowog se pusieron a discutir sobre el comportamiento de Razer. Abrí la boca para decirle algo a Aya pero su asiento estaba vacío. Miré hacia todos lados buscándola pero no la encontré.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó SilverFerret.

"Nada, creí que Aya estaba aquí"

"Bueno a menos que haya creado un campo de invisibilidad a su alrededor, creo que no está" Rodé los ojos "Cambiando de tema. ¿Era Verdad cuando me dijiste sobre infiltrarte?"

"Por supuesto, voy a buscar los dispositivos de camuflaje" Volé a mi habitación revolviendo toda mi mochila buscando los brazaletes "¡Dio! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Empaqué todo Narnia aquí dentro ¡Aja!" Por fin las había encontrado, dos brazaletes, uno para cada muñeca. Con símbolos electrónicos celestes y de metal plateado, los guardé en mi bolsillo y salí de la habitación. Justo cuando llegué en toda la nave se escuchó un enorme kaboom antes de ser invadidos por humo denso y las alarmas que se dispararon como las luces de un árbol de navidad.

"Tengo una falla cuádruple en el ultra-propulsor ¿Enserio eso es posible?"

"¿Preguntas algo de plomería después de haber sobrevivido a un agujero negro?" Pregunté sarcásticamente a un lado de Kilowog que revisaba el panel de control.

"Soporte vital desactivado, control de flujo desactivado, gravedad desactivada ¿Funciona algo en esta cafetera?"

"No estamos flotando así que la gravedad funciona"

"¡Aleluya! ¡Nos salvamos porque funciona la gravedad!" Escuché decir a Silver, no podía encontrarlo hasta que accidentalmente pisara su cola "¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado!" Lo tomé del cuero de su nuca colocándolo en mi hombro. Iba a decir algo en mi defensa pero no lo hice porque Kilowog dijo:

"¡Estoy leyendo el panel de control! ¿Y dónde está Aya?"

"Aquí estoy" Dijo con su incompresible tranquilidad de siempre caminando hacia dónde estábamos con sus ojos iluminados "Revisando los sistemas. A pesar de las lecturas, todos los sistemas están en operaciones"

"Tal vez tenga razón" Dijo Hal "Muevan los interruptores para un reinicio manual" Kilowog tecleó en el panel de control, las luces se apagaron dejándonos a oscuras, al volver, el humo se estaba disipando y las alarmas cesaron. Sentí unas cosas punzantes en mi cabeza, entrecerré los ojos cruzada de brazos y dije:

"Emmm Silver, extrae las garras por favor" Se dio cuenta de que estaba como si un gato hubiera sido asustado por un perro solamente que con las garras clavadas en mi cuero cabelludo. Sacó als garras de mi cabeza y volvió a mi hombro.

"Lo siento"

"Y entonces esto fue ¿QUÉ?" Preguntó Kilowog gritando en la última parte.

"Una distracción de Razer" Aya respondió un poco triste _Oh chica, te tenían que gustar los malos ¿Verdad?_

"Caímos en el truco más viejo del universo" Hal dijo desplomándose en su asiento.

"¿Dónde está ese saboteador?" Preguntó el grandote colocando su puño derecho sobre su mano izquierda "Quisiera felicitarlo sobre su éxito"

"Abandonó la nave, desconozco a dónde fue" La chica respondió con sus brazos frente a ella elegantemente y una mirada afligida _Amiga, hiciste lo que pudiste. _

"Sé exactamente a dónde fue" Todos miramos a la nave de los Rojos "A Shard"

"A este chico le encanta meterse en problemas" Dije.

"¿Problemas? Lo que le espera son más que unos simples problemas" Dijo Silver. Kilowog comenzó a discutir "¿Ves? Te dije que era una causa perdida, al fin nos deshicimos de él ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo planeó desde el inicio"

"Tal vez es la palabra clave" Dije "Si vas a acusarlo de algo debes estar %100 seguro"

"Tiene razón, si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué no nos mató cuando pudo hacerlo?" Kilowog se cayó y desvió la mirada "En vez de eso se tomó el tiempo para crear una distracción muy convincente"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Aya se unió "El programa es casi indetectable, mis subsistemas están analizando cómo funciona"

"Yo pienso que fue a vengarse de Atrocitus"

"Es muy necio" Murmuré.

"Debió haber arreglado su funeral porque no reo que regrese" Dijo Kilowog.

"Y lo sabe, por eso debemos detenerlo"

"Obviamente, por más necio, terco, cabeza dura, impulsivo, gruñón-" Comencé a tirar adjetivos.

"Al punto Ink" Me interrumpió Silver

"Es parte del equipo" Subí al escalón en la zona del piloto en el medio de Kilowog y Aya. Todos lo miramos a Kilowog esperando su respuesta, lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

"Bien, está decidido" Hal se volvió hacia Aya "Aya, tú y Hope instalen el mismo programa en Shard cuando les de la señal" Luego hacia Kilowog "Kilowog, los dos iremos a buscarlo ¿Alguna duda?" Levanté la mano "¿Si Hope?"

"¿Cómo esperas que entremos ahí?" Sonrió maliciosamente.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Salto de Página(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Yo y mi bocota" Me dije a mi misma.

"Tú y tu bocota" Me dijo Silver con el mismo miedo que yo.

"De todas tus ideas tontas Jordan" Decía Kilowog "¡Esta gana el premio!" El Interceptor soltó con su rayo tractor los asteroides en los que estábamos escondidos para poder aproximarnos a Shard sin ser mutilados. El plan era entrar por el ducto de basura, infiltrarnos por las alcantarillas y llegar a la superficie sin problemas. Pan comido, o bueno, casi. Alcancé a ver cómo unos disparos rojos provenientes de Shard estaban eliminando los asteroides, de seguro debe ser un mecanismo de defensa para no ser aplastados por un asteroide.

"¡Les disparan a los asteroides!" Gritó Kilowog.

"¡Ya me di cuenta!" Gritó Silver.

"¡Muy bien, es ahora o nunca!" Dijo Hal "¡Ahora!" Salimos rápidamente de detrás del asteroide volando a la parte inferior de Shard justo por debajo del ducto de basura. Al abrirse, la basura salió junto con un horrible olor.

"Ewwwww" Me tapé la nariz al integrarnos en el interior del enorme ducto. A pocos metros había una alcantarilla en el techo que debería conducirnos a la superficie. Hal y Kilowog quitaron la tapa y subieron, luego Aya y luego yo. Los Linternas Verdes caminaban asegurándose que nadie los viera en cuanto a Aya y a mí caminábamos como si nada, doblamos a la izquierda dónde Hal le dijo a la Inteligencia Artificial "Aya ¿recuerdas el plan? ¿No olvidarás nada?"

"Es más fácil que tú olvides algo Linterna Verde Hal" Reí a regañadientes.

"¿Cómo va a entrar ahí?" Preguntó Kilowog mirando a una angosta escotilla de aire que lleva a la central de información de los Linternas Rojas.

"Sencillo" Se desembró y sus robots subieron por la pared como cucarachas hasta caber por la escotilla.

"Olvidé que podía hacer eso" Admitió el grandote. Ahora era el turno de Hal preguntarme a mí.

"¿Tú no olvidarás nada?"

"Tengo memoria eidética" Dije con orgullo.

"¿Cómo pasarás desapercibida por ahí con todos esos Linternas Rojas?"

"Convirtiéndome en uno" Saqué los brazaletes de mi bolsillo enseñándolos "Estos son unos brazaletes que inventé, pueden convertirme en cualquier especie que yo quiera" Para hacerles una demostración, me coloqué ambos brazaletes en diferentes muñecas. Y en menos de lo esperado ya estaba usando un uniforme de Linterna Roja, con anillo incluido y todo. Los dos se quedaron con la mandíbula por el suelo "No me miren así, soy muy precavida ante todo"

"Está bien, sólo dime una cosa ¿Cómo esperas que Atrocitus o Zox no te reconozcan?"

"Atrocitus jamás vio mi rostro y Zox tiene cuentas pendientes con una chica humana llamada Hope Stefano que tiene como mascota un hurón gigante" Presioné un botón en una de los brazaletes y mi piel se volvió naranja y mis ojos amarillos con orejas de elfo. Me quité uno de los brazaletes y lo coloqué en la pata de Silver que lo hizo ver como un águila celeste y blanco "No con una Gamatracciana llamada Mári´la que tiene como mascota un ave Narok"

Hal sonrió "Eres muy astuta"

"Ya lo creo" Dije sonriendo y salí volando por encima de los edificios, los brazaletes me hacían ver de una manera diferente. Pero seguía teniendo puesto mi uniforme de Inkheart así que puedo volar gracias al chaleco hecho con la tecnología de Laboratorios Estrella.

**N/A: Bueno, iba a escribir más en este capítulo pero tengo que ir a estudiar mañana tengo examen de matemáticas y todavía no estudié. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	22. Chapter 21: Reckoning Second Part

Capítulo 21: Juicio/Segunda Parte

Después de unos minutos de vuelo por fin encontré el edificio dónde se supone que Aya y yo teníamos que infiltrarnos. Me dirigí hacia una ventana y me aseguré que nadie estuviera viendo mientras sigilosamente me escabullía dentro del edificio, caminé por los pasillos rojos carmesí buscando la puerta que llevara a la central de información. Según Aya, tenía que ir cinco pisos más arriba. Lo sé porque antes de salir del Interceptor me dio un intercomunicador para que me pusiera en contacto con ellos. Estaba subiendo las escaleras aparentando casualidad porque a decir verdad, los nervios se estaban quemando en mi interior.

Al llegar al piso adecuado miré para todos lados antes de presionar un botón en la pared para que se abriera la puerta corrediza. Cuando entré, Aya estaba apuntándome con sus "manos" lista para atacarme. Levanté las manos en forma de rendición.

"Tranquila Aya, sólo soy Hope"

"Pruébalo" Suspiré bajando los brazos.

"La última vez que me desvele te hablé sobre mi planeta natal y que si es que sobrevivimos a la guerra un día podrías visitarme allá" Bajó los brazos y sus ojos se volvieron otra vez azules.

"Te felicito por tu técnica de camuflaje" Me dijo. Me encogí de hombros.

"Lo estaba reservando para una ocasión especial" Avancé y la puerta detrás de mí se cerró, me quedé junto a Aya mientras ella tecleaba en el panel principal de información.

"¿Ya encontraste algo?"

"Negativo, este sistema está triple codificado, tardaré unos momentos en tener acceso completo"

"Permíteme por favor" Saqué una memoria USB de mi bota y la introduje la computadora y con un par de tecleos ya la había hackeado "Listo, hackear el sistema de la Atalaya fue más fácil pero no era un sistema alienígena. Creo" Dije.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Me preguntó Aya.

"Emmm, alguien me enseñó hace mucho tiempo. Pero no es por eso que estamos aquí, así que….tú introduce el virus y yo vigilaré que nadie venga" Asintió, presionó el panel redondo y rojo ahora azul brillante. Abrí ligeramente la puerta espiando que nadie entrara. Después de unos instantes de, nada, volví a unirme a Aya.

"El programa ya está descargado, sólo hay que esperar la orden de Hal Jordan"

"Ok mientras tanto ¿No crees que deberíamos investigar alguna información vital sobre los Linternas Rojas?" Pregunté cruzada de brazos. Lo analizó un segundo, luego asintió "Me alegra que podamos entendernos" Ambas empezamos a mover los dedos sobre las pantallas táctiles hasta que encontré algo que me erizó el cabello.

"Aya" La llamé sin dejar de ver el monitor, después de unirse a mí y ver la pantalla nos miramos sorprendidas "No creo que ninguna de las dos llegue a la Tierra" Miramos de vuelta al monitor "No con solo siete de nosotros"

"Me rehúso a creer eso" Comenzó a descargar el archivo pero aun así tuve que preguntar "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Descargaré el programa para enseñárselo al Linterna Verde Hal Jordan, él sabrá que hacer"

Sonreí "¿Sabes? Me equivoqué en una cosa. Tu no serás un Linterna Verde" Dirigió sus ojos hacia mí "Porque ya lo eres"

"Agradezco tu comprensión"

"Hey ¿Para qué es la familia?" Sonrió muy levemente y siguió descargando la información.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En la Sala de Torturas (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Había un chico castaño claro con un chaleco de tela gris arriba de una camisa simple roja y por debajo de esa una manga larga blanca, jeans vaqueros y zapatos deportivos blancos . La puerta detrás de él se abre, Bleez y Verón caminan hacia él. Al ver que seguía inconsciente la chica murciélago lo toma groseramente de la cara levantando su cabeza.

"¡Despierta basura putrefacta!" Cuando le soltó la cara su cabeza volvió a caer hacia bajo pero esta vez el chico comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

"Si eso soy yo entonces ambos están en serios problemas" Dijo levantando la vista "¿Qué es lo que quieren par de mutantes?"

"Tú sabes lo queremos ¡Información sobre las defensas de los Linternas Verdes!"

"¡¿Por qué diablos todos aquí creen que sé algo sobre las defensas de los Linternas Verdes?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo colocar un anti-virus en mi propia computadora!" Bleez miró a Verón y asintió, en cíclope apretó un botón en una especie de control remoto que hizo que el chico se electrocutara.

Para cuando se detuvieron, comenzó a jadear del dolor. Bleez lo tomó otra vez de la cara y le dijo "¡¿Sábes de lo que somos capaces?! ¡¿Lo que podemos hacerte?! ¡Te haría gritar durante horas hasta que me ruegues que te asesine!"

"No sé nada" Dijo el chico firmemente y a regañadientes.

Verón presionó el botón otra vez ero la descarga eléctrica fue mayor que la anterior. El muchacho gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó a través del pasillo. Hasta la habitación de la información central, dónde una Linterna Roja Hope, un SilverBird y Aya se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta a causa de lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Por favor dime que tú también lo escuchaste" Dije con miedo en mi voz.

"Afirmativo"

"Escanea si hay una sala de torturas en este edificio" Los ojos de Aya se iluminaron un segundo y cuando volvieron a ser normales ella dijo "Hay una a pocos metros de aquí"

"¿Crees que sea dónde tengan a Razer?"

"Negativo, mis escáneres indican que lo tienen cautivo en la torre central que está más al norte"

"Así que ¿A quién tienen haya adentro?" Preguntó la chica mirando otra vez hacia la puerta.

"Tú ve a rescatar al otro prisionero. Yo debo quedarme aquí mientras descarga el archivo"

"¿Estás segura?" No hizo más que asentir. Hope suspiró "Ok" Y salió de la sala.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Punto de Vista de Hope ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Cuando salí de la sala me dirigí hacia una puerta a la izquierda al final de pasillo. Tomé una profunda respiración e intercambiamos miradas con Silver "Aquí vamos" Dije. Traté de parecer enojada porque después de todo, debo aparentar ser un Linterna Roja. La puerta corrediza de abrió y en la sala estaban Bleez y Verón, sé sus nombres porque además de investigar el posible secreto de los Guardianes también investigué a los Rojos, una vez alguien me dijo "Para odiar algo debes conocerlo" Y bueno, tuve que conocerme a los integrantes de todo el Cuerpo. Si lo sé, soy un poco paranoica.

No pude ver a quién estaban torturando porque me estorbaban la vista, pero eso era lo de menos porque luego de que entré ambos Linternas Rojas se voltearon hacia mí haciendo un puño con su anillo haciéndolo resplandecer "¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Me gritó Bleez _Ok, hora del espectáculo_

Fruncí el ceño y coloqué mis manos en las caderas "¡Ten más respeto ante la Princesa de Gamatrec insolente plebeya!" Aunque no lo crean, Gamatrec si existe. Pero eso no bastó para la chica murciélago. Se acercó amenazadoramente hacia mí apuntándome con su anillo "Dime tu nombre"

"Mi nombre es Mari´la, hija del Rey Zamael y de la Reina Serafina y a no ser que quieras una guerra entre un planeta guerrero con armas de explosión masiva y bio-arma contra esta basura flotante, te sugiero que cuides tu tono conmigo" _Wow podría escribir un libro. _Ella y Verón bajaron sus anillos, _Más fácil que hackear sus sistemas. _Por mucho que hayan creído mi actuación, sus expresiones de enojo seguían en sus rostros _Bueno, no puedo hacer milagros. _

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Verón, lo miré con escepticismo, se puso firme y con una voz más respetuosa se auto-corrigió "Quise decir ¿Qué es lo que la trae a este lugar Su Majestad?" _Wow, debe tenerme tanto miedo como a Atrocitus si finge respeto. _

"Fui asignada a esta área, aparentemente ALGUNAS personas aquí están siendo muy suaves con el reo así que me enviaron a mí para hacerle sentir a esta escoria el verdadero dolor" _¿Dije un libro? Quise decir Trilogía. _Al igual que Razer, Bleez me dio una muy conocida mirada asesina porque sabía que yo estaba hablando de ellos cuando dije que estaban siendo suaves "¿Quieren apresurarse para salir? Tengo trabajo que hacer" Una última mirada de muerte y salió de la habitación con Verón por detrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró di la mayor exhalación de alivio de mi vida "Al fin puedo respirar otra vez" Volví mi cabeza hacia el reo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis ojos escanearon bien su apariencia para estar completamente segura. Sin escamas, sin pelo por todo el cuerpo, sin ninguna señal física de ser alienígena "¿Un humano?" Pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico me escuchara y levantara la cabeza mientras me miraba fríamente con sus ojos color ámbar.

"Sólo para que lo sepas esos mutantes no eran tan suaves torturando" Rodé los ojos _Obviamente es humano _"Sólo mátame y ya estoy harto de ver rojo todos los días" Caminé hacia él.

"Cielos, este chico tiene tantas ganas de vivir como Razer" Me dijo SilverBird "Ni que lo digas" Comenté "Tranquilo chico estoy aquí para ayudarte"

"¿Un Linterna Roja quiere ayudarme? Creo que el shock eléctrico ya me está haciendo efecto" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"No soy un Linterna Roja, o un Linterna" Desactivé mi brazalete para revelar mi verdadera forma y la de Silver. Los ojos del chico se abrieron.

"Un segundo ¿Tú eres a la que llaman Inkheart?"

Asentí "La que viste y calza, bueno como ya sabes mi nombre me encantarías saber el tuyo" Le dije mientras volaba hacia los grilletes que lo mantenían colgado del techo.

"Ren Kevlar" Se presentó.

"Hola Ren yo soy SIlverBeast" Dijo Silver. Los dos grilletes ya estaba abiertos por lo tanto Ren cayó al suelo pero en lugar de mantenerse de pie se desplomó de rodillas. Silver saltó de mi hombro al suelo en cuanto bajé para ayudarlo a levantarse. Con mi mano derecha sujetando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros caminamos hacia la puerta pero Ren se detuvo en un momento.

"Espera" Me dijo débilmente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté.

"Ve al panel de control y saca la caja de éxtasis" Al principio dudé pero de todas formas le hice caso. Lo senté contra la pared y caminé hacia el panel de control presionando un par de botones hasta que emergió la cámara de éxtasis con un anillo verde muy conocido junto a una batería de Linterna "No. Puede. Ser" Miré a Ren "¿Eres un Linterna Verde?" Me miró y asintió.

Intercambiamos miradas de sorpresa con SIlver "Y yo ya me estaba preguntando qué tenías los Linternas Rojas contra un simple chico de la Tierra" Bromeó. Ren tomó sus cosas y lo ayudé a salir de la sala con SIlverBeast a su lado, a medida que volvíamos a la central de información yo le decía a Ren "Una amiga nos espera en la central de información, tienes suerte de que te encontráramos, nuestra misión aquí era muy diferente"

"¿A sí? ¿Cuál era esa misión?"

"Es una larga historia" Dijo SilverBeast. Miré hacia adelante y me congele.

"Y no nos queda mucho tiempo" Dije.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ren, miraron los dos hacia dónde yo estaba mirando y aunque no aparte la vista supe que se congelaron también. Cierto líder de los Linternas Rojas estaba por entrar a la central de información dónde Aya estaba, la puerta estaba abierta, pero antes de entrar, nos miró a nosotros y sonrió diabólicamente, tanto que dio miedo.

"Atrocitus" Dijo Ren.

"Si sobrevivimos voy a matar a Razer por habernos puesto en este lío" Dije con miedo en mi voz.

"Si es que sobrevivimos los próximos 20 segundos"

**N/A: Ok Hope, fue un placer conocerte. No se esperaban lo de Ren ¿Verdad? Posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo explique mejor que hace un LV humano en el espacio Fronterizo. Eso es todo por hoy. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	23. Chapter 22: Reckoning Third Part

Capítulo 22: Juicio/Tercera Parte

El gran rojo volvió a mirar al interior de la central de información y se adentró, me aterré y me estremecí cuando un enorme golpe se oyó desde el interior. Dejé rápidamente a Ren al cuidado de Silver para rescatar a mi amiga. Corrí hacia la sala y al encontrar a Atrocitus con su mano en el cuello de Aya levantándola del suelo, algo en mí que creí extinto volvió a encenderse. Y créanme, no era algo bonito. Saqué una cuerda fina y metálica sosteniéndola en ambas manos y las enredé en ellas para que no se me resbalara. Si me hubieran visto la cara en ese momento hubieran notado que ya no era Hope Stefano la que estaba parada, era alguien mucho, pero mucho más peligrosa.

Salté a la espalda de Atrocitus para enredar la cuerda alrededor de su cuello "Irás al peor de los infiernos si no la sueltas" Dije con una voz oscura, irreconocible. Apreté más la cuerda y no lo solté inclusive cuando la soltó y Aya cayó al suelo. Atrocitus daba pasos hacia atrás tratando de arrojarme al suelo pero no lo logró. Ya en el pasillo como tenía más lugar para demolerlo. Quité mis piernas de su espalda empujándolas hacia adelante como si estuviera dando una vuelta carnero hacia adelante mientras iba hacia esa dirección sujetaba su cuello, para cuando mis pies tocaron el piso Atrocitus estalló contra el suelo.

Aya salió de la habitación algo débil por el golpe del Linterna Roja "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté aún con la voz oscura e irreconocible. Ella asintió.

"¿Está vivo?" Ren preguntó colocando su mano en la pared un poco aturdido. Atrocitus veía tan enojado, tan enojado. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en las decenas de personas que asesinó, las vidas que fueron quitados a causa de él. Todos sus pecados se hicieron eco en mi cráneo como un eco que nunca se detuvo. Yo no había pensado que sólo a partir de ese día.

"No por mucho" Dije. Me paré entre el cuello de Atrocitus y levanté su cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra estaba en forma horizontal del lado filoso de mi guante amplificador emanando energía oscura. Mi respiración se aceleraba y mi pulso estaba por los aires.

"Hope" Una voz me llamó, no tuve que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de SilverBeast "Sé que te gusta hacer bromas" Trató de reírse pero no funcionó "Pero esto ya no es gracioso Hope" Dijo a regañadientes. Fue entonces cuando caí a la realidad, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, estaba por asesinar a sangre fría. Yo no soy así, ya no más. Lo solté y manejé la situación como pude. Me alejé de él sonriendo, me retracto, fingiendo sonreír.

"Oh vamos Beast, ten un poco de sentido del humor. Sabes que yo no mato" Me dirigí hacia Aya quién me miraba de manera preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Creo que debería ser yo la que te hiciera esa pregunta"

"Sólo era una broma ¿Cómo crees que soy capaz de matar a alguien? Para eso tenemos a Kilowog, para que nos mate en el entrenamiento. Hablando de eso, nosotras dos tenemos trabajo que hacer señorita, necesitas entrenamiento no siempre estaré ahí para salvar tu vida" Parecía que iba a decir algo pero luego miró por encima de mi hombro y me empujó hacia un lado. Escuché un estruendo al caer, volví a mirar y resulta que Atrocitus no estaba más inconsciente. Le había disparado a Aya estrellándola contra la pared, por suerte Aya creó un escudo con sus manos a su alrededor neutralizando los disparos de Atrocitus, pero eso no dudaría mucho.

Estaba a punto de ir a salvarla pero ella me detuvo diciendo "Váyanse. Encuentren a los demás y diles acerca de lo que encontramos sobre los Linternas Rojas"

"¡No me obligues a hacerlo!"

"Debes hacerlo"

"¡Hope!" Silver me gritó. Giré la cabeza hacia dónde Ren estaba antes pero esta vez estaba agonizando del dolor sujetándose sus costillas con Silver a su lado tratando de ayudarlo. Miré de vuelta a Aya y supe que más tarde me arrepentiría de esta decisión pero no tengo más opción. Realmente odio cuando esto sucede, tener el poder de alterar el curso de los planetas pero no ser capaz de salvar a alguien. La impotencia está matándome.

Me obligué a mí misma a socorrer a Ren e irnos lo más pronto posible de esa escena. Por más de que esté herido debe hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible para correr si quiere que lleguemos al Interceptor. Apreté fuerte los ojos a punto de llorar por haber escuchado más estruendos seguidos de los gritos de Aya. No había tiempo para bajar los cincuenta niveles así que teníamos que escapar por la ventana pero con Ren herido y Silver sin la capacidad de volar teníamos que pensar en algo rápido.

Nos detuvimos, Ren se sentó en el suelo y yo comencé a caminar de lago a lado sujetándome la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo "Necesitamos un plan" Dije "Un segundo" Dejé de caminar y miré a Ren "El anillo de los Linternas Verdes le proporciona al portador una leve auto sanación, no cura por completo pero si alivia algo el dolor"

"Estás seguro?" Él preguntó.

"Conviví con Linternas Verdes por dos años y cinco meses. Estoy realmente segura" Dudó un poco pero al final asintió. Se esforzó por ponerse de pie, se colocó el anillo y yo levanté la batería a la altura de su hombro, colocó el anillo en la batería y recetó el juramento.

"En el día más brillante

En la noche más oscura

Ningún mal escapará de mi vista

Aquellos que adoren el mal

Se cuiden de mí poder

La Luz de Linterna Verde"

Un resplandor verde lo iluminó a todo su alrededor, Silver y yo nos cubrimos los ojos ante el brillo. Cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron estaba frente a mí, otro Caballero Esmeralda. Su uniforme era completamente distinto a los que estoy acostumbrada a ver en todo El Cuerpo. En sus hombros hasta la mitad de los brazos en la parte superior, parte del pecho y de la espalda más la mitad de afuera de sus muslos eran como el pecho de una tortuga color negro. Su símbolo de Linterna Verde estaba en su pecho, lo único blanco de su uniforme eran dos anillos alrededor de cada ante brazo justo antes de sus guantes negros que se unen entre el pulgar y el dedo índice que combinan con sus botas. El resto del uniforme incluyendo la máscara dominó era verde esmeralda

"Tengo que admitirlo chico. Tienes estilo" Dijo Silver.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunté.

Abrió la boca para responder pero apretó los dientes haciendo una mueca de dolor "Algo"

"Con eso es suficiente" Dije, abrí la ventana y dejé que Ren pasara primero. Silver se subió a mi hombro como de costumbre y los tres emprendimos nuestro viaje de vuelta al Interceptor "Tendremos que ir al Interceptor para curarte, el efecto de auto sanación no dura mucho"

"¿Qué pasa con la otra misión de rescate?"

"¡Oh diablos! Sabía que estaba olvidándome de algo" Saqué el dispositivo que Aya me dio, imagínenlo como un Ipod color blanco con líneas eléctricas verdes. Presioné un botón y la imagen de Hal escapando de rayos rojos apareció en la pantalla "Hal ¿dónde estás? ¿Ya encontraron a Razer?"

"Si ya lo encontramos, al igual que los Linternas Rojas a nosotros"

"No me digas que estás hablando con Hal Jordan" Preguntó Ren con entusiasmo.

"¿Es usted un fan?" Le pregunté sarcásticamente.

"Escuché que es uno de los mejores Linternas Verdes del todo el cuerpo, iban a asignarle ser mi tutor después de entrenar un poco con el Sargento Kilowog"

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Hal.

"Es una larga historia" Contestó SIlver.

"Bien, escuchen les enviaré las coordenadas de nuestro punto de encuentro. Los veré allá" Y la comunicación se cortó, segundos después unas coordenadas aparecieron en la pantalla.

"No es lejos ¡Vámonos!" Aceleramos a toda velocidad mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el punto de encuentro.

"Esto es raro" Dije.

"Específicamente ¿Qué?" Preguntó Silver.

"Liberamos a un Linterna Verde en cautiverio, le di una paliza a Atrocitus ¿Dónde diablos están los-" Mis preguntas se respondieron cuando un pelotón de solados y linternas rojas comenzaron a dispararnos "Olvídenlo" Terminé. El LV novato y yo comenzamos volar en reversa disparándoles a los rojos. Ren creó con su anillo un arco sujetando tres flechas al mismo tiempo. Al lanzarlas derribó a tres de los soldados rojos y después siguió volando a mi lado "Buena puntería ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?"

"La película de Robin Hood" Reí y lancé dos ráfagas mandando a volar dos soldados más "Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Hope ¿Verdad?" Creó un bate de beisbol y golpeó a uno de los rojos que chocó con otro antes de estrellarse contra la pared.

"Sip. Hope Stefano. No es personal pero se lo dices a alguien de la Tierra y mi amigo de aquí" Apunté a Silver "Se asegurará que no vuelvas a hablar" Sus ojos estaban posados en mí observándome en shock "¿Entendido?"

"Sí", respondió con voz temblorosa.

"Tranquilo, una vez que entendiste eso, no muerdo"

"Claro" Escuché decir a SIlverFerret con sarcasmo. Un par de disparos más hicieron que derribáramos a todo el pelotón que nos seguía. Antes de que más Linternas Rojas nos siguieran ya estábamos de vuelta a toda marcha hacia dónde debíamos reunirnos con Hal. Otra vez nos detuvimos justo antes de pasar entre dos torres porque Skallox los estaba traspasando con el cuerpo de Kilowog. Volamos hacia ellos pero era demasiado rápido. Al tocar tierra Kilowog sostuvo los cuernos de Skallox levantándolo pero este se le adelantó tomando al Bolovaxiano cuando estaba en el aire y terminó azotándolo a él contra el suelo. Lo tomó del pie a Kilowog y lo lanzó contra la pared dejando un hueco de su tamaño. El grandote ya estaba demasiado débil y nosotros aún no llegábamos, el Linterna Roja aún no había terminado con él, así que voló hacia Kilowog con los cuernos hacia adelante para golpearlo con ellos. Una nube de polvo invadió mi visión por un momento, luego de disiparse vi a Kilowog en el suelo con Skallox a punto de asesinarlo con el aliento de fuego rojo.

"¡No!" Grité, antes de ser cocinado un nudillo de energía verde creado por Hal golpeó al cornudo enviándolo hacia nuestra posición "Lo tengo" Dije para que Ren no interfiriera, coloqué mis brazos en forma de X cargando los guantes. Luego de que liberé la energía oscura dos rayos en forma de X hicieron que Skallox se fuera a la otra punta de Shard. Ren me miró sonriendo "Eres mejor que cuando te graban en televisión"

"Gracias" Nos unimos a los demás para ayudar a Kilowog, me arrodillé al lado del grandote y le pregunté "Hey Kilowog ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Todo da vueltas" Dijo.

"Eso ya lo responde" Mi cabeza giró hacia atrás para ver a Razer parado detrás de mí "Tú solo espera a que lleguemos al Interceptor"

"No tenían que venir por mí" Se defendió.

"No lo hicimos por ti, lo hicimos para que Atrocitus no descubriera que estamos vivos" Contraataqué.

"Esperen, vinieron hasta aquí ¿Para rescatarlo?" Preguntó Ren un poco a la deriva. Fue entonces cuando los tres Linternas notaron su presencia.

Hal me miró "No hace falta que te pregunte quién es él" Apuntó con su pulgar hacia atrás.

Di un suspiro de frustración "Hal él es Ren los Linternas Rojas lo tenían en cautiverio. Ren ellos son Hal, Kilowog y Razer" Los presenté.

"Es un honor conocerlos, sé que ustedes dos son los mejores en todo el Cuerpo"

"Me cae bien este chico" Dijo Hal sonriendo pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y me preguntó "¿Dónde está Aya?" Silver, Ren y yo nos miramos unos a otros y cuando abrí la boca para responder Hal ya la estaba contactando con su anillo "Aya llegamos en 30 segundos ¿Dónde estás?"

"H-Hal-e..ella no-" Había comenzado a tartamudear pero fui interrumpida cuando un holograma tamaño colosal de Atrocitus sujetando a Aya por la cabeza apareció "Hijo de perra" Susurré.

"Tu plan falló Linterna Verde" Comenzó a decir "Si quieres recuperar tu lindo juguete" _Si lo vuelvo a ver se arrepentirá de haberla llamado así _"Veme en la plaza batería" La sangre me hirvió de nuevo.

"Es una trampa" Dijo Razer.

"¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?" Pregunté sarcásticamente.

"Sí lo sé" Respondió Hal "Pero no abandonaremos a nadie"

"Iré por la compu-" Me miró y yo solo le di una mirada de muerte, algo que él me enseñó "Aya, la rescataré"

"No puedes ir solo, ese tipo hizo que me dieran ganas de morir de tanta tortura" Ren dijo.

"Tiene razón sólo no irás" Lo apoyó Hal.

"Tienes que poner al Sargento a salvo y preparar la nave para el despegue, no escaparemos de los Linternas Rojas con solo el poder de los anillos. Necesitamos la nave"

"Es arriesgado, abordaremos la nave luego buscaré a Aya" Dijo Hal levantándose.

"¡Para entonces será demasiado tarde! Siempre estás diciendo que no tengo el valor para no pelear ¿Tú tienes el valor para confiar en mí?" Ren de repente se sujetó las costillas y apretó los dientes cayendo de rodillas con la cabeza baja. Fui a su lado y Hal lo miró a él, después a mí, yo estaba mirándolo como diciendo "No hay opción" Y luego lo miró a Kilowog. Tal vez Razer metió la pata, ok si hizo más que meter la pata, la metió tanto hasta traspasar la maceta pero este era el momento de arreglarlo. Teníamos que confiar en él esta vez.

Creo que Hal pensaba de misma forma por lo que dijo a continuación "Confiaré en ti para que rescates a un miembro de mi tripulación Razer. No me hagas lamentarlo"

Pasé el brazo de Ren por encima de mis hombros para ayudarlo a pararse. Antes de que Razer saliera volando lo tomé del brazo "¿Ahora qué quieres?" no respondí, solo le di una mirada severa. SilverFerret pasó corriendo por mi brazo y luego por el de Razer hasta llegar a su hombro "Él irá contigo" No era pregunta, era afirmación.

"¿Enserio ya perdiste tanto la confianza en mí que envías a tu mascota a que me vigile?" Lo solté del brazo.

"Te estoy entregando la vida de mi mejor amigo ¿Y crees que no confío en ti?" Pregunta capciosa "Por más que me preocupe que vaya a una misión rescate-suicida contra el mayor sádico que la galaxia haya conocido. Sé que no estará solo, porque tú estarás con él" Si él quiere que recobremos la confianza en él, nosotros debemos hacer nuestra parte y hacerle sentir que teníamos la voluntad de volver a confiar a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Es como dice el refrán: "La confianza es una calle de doble sentido" Cómo antes, sé que lo golpeé justo en las emociones, la diferencia esta vez es que simplemente volví a mi labor principal llevando a Ren hacia el Interceptor para sanarlo en lugar de atacarlo de vuelta _De verdad espero no arrepentirme luego. _

**N/A: Wow esta vez actualicé mucho más rápido mis amigos! Ok démosle la bienvenida a Violetadelcielo que por cierto me alegra que seas unas de las pocas seguidoras quee sta pobre escritora tiene, pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecie cada comentario que me ahcen chicos. Creo que las historias en inglés con más vistas que las que están en español, es una verdadera lástima. Bueno por otro lado ¿les gusta la nueva portada que hice de la historia? Me tomó dos días enteros y ni hablar del tiempo que pasé editándolo en Picasa, no seré Da Vinci pero creo que lo hice bien esta vez. No se acostumbren a la rápida actualización me están cayendo las integradoras del cielo y la verdad es que debo estudiar, después todo lo demás está normal. Así que como simepre, comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	24. Chapter 23: Reckoning Fourth Part

Capítulo 23: Juicio/Cuarta Parte

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) PDV De SilverFerret (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Realmente necesito otro empleo. _Bueno, aquí estoy, yendo al rescate de una damisela robótica que está en manos de El Fantasma de La Ópera reencarnado en el mismísimo diablo en compañía de un simple Linterna Roja al que dudosamente creo que llegue a durar mucho. Pero Hope me pidió que lo acompañara y con eso me basta, sé que de vez en cuando no nos entendemos pero ella me dio algo que nadie más hizo. Existencia y amistad, es incomprensible lo sé, pero si esa chica me pidiera hacer algo por más loco que sea, lo haría sin dudarlo. Tienen mi situación actual como ejemplo.

"Realmente me impresionó la manera en que tratabas de convencer a Hal de ir a buscar a Aya tu solo"

"¿Eso qué significa?"

"Sé que no eres el más brillante de la tripulación pero tampoco eres tan idiota como para no comprenderlo"

"¿De quién fue la idea que me acompañaras?" Desvió el tema, típico.

"De Hope"

"Y supongo que no es de tu agrado tener que hacerlo"

"Créeme que no, pero si Hope me pide que lo haga por un bien mayor, lo haré"

"¿Por qué?"

"Razer existe algo que se llama LEALTAD" Con eso se quedó callado el resto del camino hacia nuestro destino final. Llegamos a la Plaza Batería y lo único bueno que pude sacar de la situación es agradecer que Hope no estuviera aquí para matar a Atrocitus por haber desmembrado a Aya. La sostenía de la cabeza levantándola hacia la flama eterna de la batería roja central, no tenía sus orbes en los hombros, tampoco la mitad del brazo izquierdo. Inclusive le faltaba su pierna derecha, tenía marcas de suciedad por todo su cuerpo más el metal frío que se encontraba a la vista por la falta de su piel artificial. Este tipo es un malnacido que ni siquiera su propia madre podría querer.

"¡Ya suéltala!"

"¿La quieres?" La arrojó por los aires "Lo que sea por ti" Antes de siquiera ser atraída por la gravedad Razer ya la tenía en sus brazos observándola con asombro, no del tipo bueno, sino del malo "Pobre chica" Dije. Un rayo rojo de Atrocitus le disparó a Razer en el pecho haciendo que accidentalmente soltara a Aya mientras él caía al suelo. Por fortuna, salté del hombro de Razer hacia el suelo transformándome para caer más rápido, así para cuando Aya cayó, lo hizo sobre mi lomo.

"Gracias" La escuché decir muy débilmente mientras su mano acariciaba la parte inferior de mi cuello.

"De nada" Atrocitus volvió a dispararle una corriente roja interminable a Razer pero este reaccionó rápido bloqueando el ataque con sus brazos. Con su anillo creó la misma corriente repeliendo al de Atrocitus.

"Esperaba que fueras más inteligente. Esperaba que fueras un embajador de mi legado" _¿Qué clase de legado?_

"¡¿Un legado de muerte y odio?!" Su corriente se hizo más potente, tanto que Atrocitus tuvo que dejar de disparar para levantar una porción del suelo para así protegerse. El joven Linterna Roja dejó de disparar, Atrocitus con un solo puñetazo logró destruir esa pared de roca lanzando los escombros hacia Razer. Aunque eso no lo detendría, si lo distraía, mientras este se protegía de los escombros Atrocitus voló hacia él dándole un puñetazo inclusive antes de que lograra subir la guardia. No lo derribó así que lo golpeó de vuelta con más fuerza creando una ola expansiva roja. No vi lo que sucedía después porque busqué algún lugar seguro para dejar a Aya e ir a buscar al cabeza dura. Encontré un pequeño callejón sin salida y suavemente la tomé con mi cola y la dejé sentada recostada contra la pared, debió perder la consciencia en algún punto porque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Después de eso, como una sombra de un tamaño colosal, sigilosamente me escabullí por detrás de Atrocitus. Solo para sorprenderlo abalanzándome sobre él mordiéndolo por completo en el cuello. Un grito de dolor se escuchó, posé mis patas sobre el suelo y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte lancé al gran rojo por los aires como si fuera un frizbe. Se detuvo en pleno vuelo, mirándome con una expresión asesina muy similar a la de Razer, pero digámoslo, 50 veces peor _Estoy taaan muerto. _

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) PDV De Hope ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Al momento que pisamos el Interceptor, Hal y Kilowog fueron a la sala de control para sacarnos de la línea de fuego de los Linternas Rojas. En cuanto a mí, me quedé en la sala de estar colocando a Ren sobre una de las camillas. Él prácticamente, estaba retorciéndose del dolor. Pero aun así se las arregló para decir:

"¿No tendrías que estar atendiendo al Sargento?"

"Aunque no lo creas, Kilowog ha tenido días peores. Estará bien. Si existe una cura para un ego roto" Se rio, mala idea, porque eso solo le aumentó el dolor. Posé mi mano sobre su hombro, gimió un poco del dolor apretando los dientes "Escúchame, tengo que acomodarte el hombro. No voy a mentir, dolerá, mucho" Cuando me miró pude ver miedo en sus ojos, no lo culpo. Sujeté su brazo y su hombro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos rápidamente se lo acomodé de vuelta, en cuanto lo hice gritó tan fuerte que retumbó por toda la sala.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) PDV De SilverFerret ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Con la parte de arriba de mi cabeza estrellé al líder de los rojos contra la pared con ayuda de mis cuernos dejando un enorme cráter en la pared. Tomó ambos cuernos y como si fuera un toro, choca mi cabeza con tanta potencia que rompí el suelo. Razer estaba detrás de mí y le disparó varias veces pero Atrocitus logró esquivar cada una de ellas. Voló hacia Razer dándole un golpe que lo envió por los aires, construyó un látigo y sostuvo a Razer estrellándolo contra las paredes de los edificios y el suelo _Auch, le dolerá mañana._

Me concentré en la misión principal, rescatar a Aya. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad temblorosamente me levanté del suelo. Traté de parecer profesional y fui por Aya. La coloquè sobre mi lomo tomándola con mi cola "¿Qué haces?" Ella preguntó.

"Primero: salimos de aquí. Segundo: veamos si sobrevivimos y luego improvisaré algo" Dije. Asomé mi cabeza fuera del callejón asegurándome que Razer mantuviera entretenido a Atrocitus el tiempo suficiente. Pero antes de salir, hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Razer le gritó a Atrocitus: "¡Tú no me creaste! ¡Fui yo! ¡Si tal solo hubiera escuchado a-!"

"Si tan solo hubieras escuchado a tu triste chica de campo" Terminó Atrocitus la oración por él de una manera burlona.

"Espera" Dije confundido "¿Razer tuvo novia?"

"Esposa" Me corrigió Aya.

"No puede ser" Dije sorprendido "¿Tú lo sabías?" No respondió y por mi experiencia eso casi siempre es un "si" "¿Qué le pasó a ella?" Pregunté casi murmurando sin esperar una respuesta. Volví a mirar hacia la pelea. Razer estaba boca abajo en las escaleras que llevan a la batería central con Atrocitas pisándole la espalda impidiéndole que se levante.

"¡¿Crees que lo que te dijo?! ¡¿Lo que sentías por ella importaba en lo más mínimo?! ¡Fui yo quien conquistó tu mundo! ¡Quién hizo que los señores de la guerra se opusieran unos contra otros para crear destrucción, caos y odio!" Tomó a Razery lo golpeó contra una pared, lo tomó firmemente de la cabeza dejándolo inmóvil "Fui yo quien vio tu potencial. Y cuando vi que solo necesitabas un empujón, para convertirte en una criatura llena de odio. Entonces sellé tu destino"

"No me gusta a dónde está llegando esto" Dije negando con la cabeza, entonces lo inimaginable sucedió. Todo lo que Razer es hoy es por un motivo. Un enfermizo y sádico motivo.

"Fui yo quien asesinó a tu querida, Ilana" Comencé a caminar hacia atrás al interior del callejón prediciendo lo que va a suceder.

La ira se apoderó rápidamente de él. Pero no como antes, sino mucho peor. He visto casos así antes, la sangre le estaba hirviendo. El dolor y la sed insaciable de venganza lo estaba comiendo de adentro hacia afuera. SU somos irradiaron flamas color sangre reemplazando sus ojos azules que antes era lo único que le daba un aspecto de tranquilidad. Con un grito homicida Razer lanzó de su boca fuego infernal provocando que Atrocitus atravesara toda la plaza hasta caer inconsciente sobre las escaleras. Razer se acercó al desgraciado asesino. De seguro está pasando por su cabeza cada recuerdo que vivió con su esposa y luego los recuerdos de cómo debió encontrarla, muerta. Sin vida. Con el suficiente razonamiento de que nunca en la vida volverá a verla. Esos recuerdos y el odio. En este momento estaban alimentando el motor de una acción que me temo que sucederá si no hago algo. Apuntó su anillo radiante de energía roja hacia el tipo que arruino su vida en más de un sentido. Caminé lentamente hacia él pero mantuve mi distancia, puede que él no tenga nada en mi contra. Pero créanme que no quieren meterse con alguien que está irradiando odio y venganza.

"Razer, escúchame. Sé que ahora crees que esto es lo correcto. Pero no lo es. Nadie te culpa por estar enojado. O por querer asesinarlo. Pero si lo haces, no serás muy diferente a él"

"No podrías entender esto ni aunque quisieras" Dijo con voz áspera y a regañadientes.

"Razer tenemos que volver al Interceptor. SilverFerret no puede volar y mi movilidad es limitada ¿Nos ayudas?" Dijo Aya.

"No, hagan lo que puedan" Apretó más su anillo "Te vas a morir" Dijo hacia Atrocitus

"Si no nos vamos ahora, todos moriremos" Insistió la chica en mi lomo.

Nos miró un segundo a nosotros, más bien a Aya. Notó lo herida que estaba. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, pero aún no es tarde para él poder cambiar esto. Matar a Atrocitus no servirá de nada, no revivirá a Ilana. Los Linternas Rojas solo tendrían un motivo más para hacernos puré y eso podría significar el fin de la galaxia. Tal vez no sea un telepate, tal vez yo nunca me haya sentido de esa manera. Pero lo que sí sé, es que Razer está pensando en lo mismo, matarlo solo lo rebajaría a su nivel. Y dudo mucho que él quiera terminar como Atrocitus

"Pruébanos, que Hope no se equivocó al confiar en ti" Dije.

Los sonidos de los rayos láser nos distrajeron unos segundos. El Interceptor estaba escapando de un pelotón de Linternas Rojas que les estaban disparando. Teníamos que unirnos a nuestros compañeros de equipo pronto. Vive Hoy, Pelea Mañana. Eso es algo que Hope me enseñó. Atrocitus estaba comenzando a recuperar la consciencia y cuando la recupere por completo, no será lindo lo que suceda. Él sabe que tenemos razón. Lo probó con un grito de frustración mientras bajaba su anillo lejos de Atrocitus. Volvió a su relativamente normal aspecto y tomó a Aya en estilo de novia. Yo volví a mi estatura promedio y me subí a su hombro, antes de irnos tomó la batería personal de Atrocitus y despegamos hacia el Interceptor.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Salto de Página (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me quedé en una de las camillas médicas entre Aya y Ren, el chico estaba inconsciente al igual que Aya. Desde que llegamos Hope no se fue de mi lado ni un segundo. No de verdad, ni siquiera para revisar si ella estaba herida, aunque conociéndola, ni siquiera se debió enterar que la hirieron. Yo en cambio, tenías unas dos costillas rotas y hematomas en todo mi cuerpo. De todas formas, después de analizar la situación de a cuál escapamos, diría que fui el más afortunado de la sala.

"¿Cómo está el novato?" Pregunté algo débil, me habían vendado todo el torso.

"Vivirá" Me contestó mi mejor amiga "Aunque estoy más preocupada por Aya" Levantó la vista para ver a la Inteligencia Artificial inconsciente y con varios cables enchufados en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. La miré a ella y luego volví a mirar a Hope, se veía afligida.

"No había nada que pudieras hacer Hope"

"Eso no lo sabes"

"Sí que lo sé, rescataste a un Linterna Verde que había sido torturado por semanas en manos de los Linternas Rojas. Te mereces una medalla como mínimo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?" _Grotz esta chica se sobreexcite demasiado. _"Abandoné a mi mejor amiga, la dejé a su suerte frente al hombre más peligroso que conozco. ¿De qué me sirven mis poderes si no puedo salvar a las personas Silver?" Estaba por decirle algo alentador pero escuché unos gemidos provenientes de Ren, estaba recuperando la consciencia.

"Bueno, estoy bastante seguro que puedes ayudar a este" Le dije, estaba dudando un poco "Ve, estoy bien" Sonrió y fue a ver a Ren.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Fue todo lo que escuché porque luego se abrió la puerta de la sala de control, entraron Hal, Kilowog y Razer. Los tres se acercaron hacia nosotros "¿Cómo estás Silver?" Me preguntó Hal.

"Vivo" Respondí. Luego se dirigió a Ren "¿Y tú Kevlar?" Lo único que hizo fue levantar el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Sólo necesita algo de reposo" Hope dijo. Los ojos de Aya comenzaron a revolotear como alas de mariposas. Cuando abrió los ojos por fin Hal la interrogó "Aya ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, aunque mis reparaciones llevarán tiempo, eso es intranscendente" Y finalmente Hal se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Razer.

"Tus acciones nos pusieron en peligro a todos. Atrocitus sabe que estamos vivos y nos buscará. Nuestro trabajo se ha vuelto más difícil gracias a ti" Razer sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo. Hope se acercó a Aya y le susurró "¿No deberías enseñarles lo que encontramos?" Aya asintió y dijo a los demás:

"Atención, acabo de descifrar los archivos que Hope y yo robamos de los Linternas Rojas" Los ojos de la chica cibernética se iluminaron y un holograma se desplazó desde el techo hacia el medio de la sala. Primero eran unas letras al estilo Mátrix, pero luego, fueron reemplazadas por enormes naves de los Linternas Rojas.

"Naves de guerra, cientos de ellas" Dijo Razer.

"Más vale que cargues tu anillo Rojo" Dijo Kilowog.

"Todos deberíamos" Dijo Hal severamente.

Todos fueron a descansar o a preparar los últimos detalles para su funeral. Sólo quedábamos Razer, yo, Aya y Kevlar. Estos últimos estaban inconscientes sobre sus camillas. Cuando Razer decidió ir a su habitación, antes que se apartara de mi vista le dije "Tenías razón"

Se dio la vuelta y me preguntó "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de lo que me dijiste cuando casi matas a Atrocitus. No podía entenderlo"

"Pero sabías que era lo correcto no hacerlo"

"Saber qué es lo que estás haciendo está mal y entender por qué lo haces. Son dos cosas completamente diferentes" Lo pensó durante unos segundos, luego dijo: "¿A dónde quieres llegar diciéndome esto?"

"Que puede que yo no entienda lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero creo que deberías hablar con alguien al que le sucede lo mismo. Hablar con alguien que pasó por una situación similar a la tuya, tal vez ayude"

"No sé si lo sabes, pero no hay personas en esta nave que haya sufrido de la misma manera que yo"

"Las personas son más de lo que dejan ver a simple vista" Dije. Y por su reacción intuí que ya se lo han dicho varias veces "No puedo decirte cómo ella sufrió, porque no tengo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero creo que ambos se entenderían mejor si lo hablaran"

"¿Ella?" Preguntó, pero luego cayó en la cuenta "¿Hope?" Asentí.

"Sí. Hope ha pasado por cosas innombrables a lo largo de su vida"

"Nunca dijo-"

"Nadie lo sabe, porque ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Prefiere decir que está en el pasado, que no es importante. Pero está sufriendo. Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero tal vez ustedes si pueden"

"¿Por qué nosotros?"

Me tomé un segundo para pensarlo "Porque nadie más podrá"

**N/A: Que buen amigo que es Silver, aunque Hope no piense lo mismo cuando se entere de lo que le dijo a Razer. Silver, estás en problemas. Quise centrar este capítulo más en él porque…porque….porque sí. Soy amante de los hurones y eso se lo sigo repitiendo a mi mamá desde el día que decidió comprar un perro "Te dije que comprar un hurón sería más fácil" Bueno ahora responderé a sus comentarios:**

**mesias619: Pues claro que haré una segunda temporada ¿Qué clase de escritora sería si no lo hiciera? Una realmente Hija de P****. Pero para tu suerte no soy así. Y sí, yo tampoco me atrevería a meterme con Hope.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Si Ren parce un buen chico y créeme es algo fundamental, si te gustó ese capítulo y te pareció intenso, dime lo que crees cuando leas este. Por cierto vamos a tener que suspender lo de Las Hermanas Element, ocurrió un problema con mi computadora y se me borraron todos los capítulos inclusive los nuevos. No creo que pueda volver a escribir todo, lo siento de verdad.**

**Violetadelcielo: Hola Violeta! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo al igual que la portada. Eres muy dulce y buena. Fue un parto de trillizos hacer esa portada a decir verdad ajajajaj. Y sí a mí también me hubiera gustado que lo matara a Atrocius pero por desgracia, Hope tiene demasiada moral para hacerlo. Buenas noticias ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré actualizar más rápido los capítulos, eso espero.**

**Akiratechin: Bueno alguien tenía que ocuparse de Ren. Sé que debí poner algo más de suspenso pero creo que lo compensé con este capítulo, dime si me equivoco o no dejando un comentario. Bonvoyash Akira!**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	25. Chapter 24: Fear Itself First Part

Capítulo 24: Terror En Estado Puro/Primera Parte

No pasó ni un día desde lo de Shard, al momento en que cada uno de nosotros se despertó no podíamos mover ni los ojos. La batalla por huir del cuartel general de Atrocitus fue más intensa de lo esperado. Creo que todos nos quedamos dormidos hasta bastante tarde porque se sentían como las dos de la tarde y cuando por fin pude mover las piernas y dirigirme a la sala de estar para comer algo (ya que es el único motivo por el cual me levantaría con ese dolor) Los demás, exceptuando Razer, estaban haciendo lo mismo. Me tumbé hacia atrás para sentarme, cosa que cada hueso de mi cuerpo me reprochó. Hal me entregó una lata de plata mediana, la etiqueta decía ensalada de frutas. Pero cuando lo abrí parecía ensalada de…..algo.

Me encogí de hombros "He comido peores cosas" Me apreté la nariz con una mano y con la otra llevé la lata hasta mi boca vaciándola por completo en cuestión de segundos. Tragué rápido y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. _Era asqueroso, pero lo gracioso es, que se me fue el hambre._

"Linternas Hal y Sargento Kilowog, esto es lo último que queda de las raciones de emergencia. El Alimentarse es una desventaja en las formas de vida orgánicas" Dijo Aya.

"Comparto eso" Dije mientras me quitaba el horrible sabor de la boca con agua.

"No tienes que decírmelo tú no comes sándwiches enlatados" Dijo Hal, abrió el suyo y lo golpeó para que cayera sobre la mesa un sándwich de queso. Me levanté para tomar las dos latas restantes para llevárselas a Silver y a Ren.

"Si me disculpan iré a compartir nuestra miseria" Dije al cruzar la puerta. Llegué al primer nivel y ví que Ren estaba sentado en la camilla con la cabeza baja.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, sólo algo mareado" Levantó la cabeza "Ya se fue" Caminé hacia él.

"No te preocupes es normal. Los antibióticos que te di causan ese efecto" Me senté en la camilla junto con él "Toma" Le entregué la lata.

"¿Qué es?"

"El desayuno" Tomó la lata y la abrió.

"Yo que tú me tapo la nariz porque de seguro sabe-" Antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar el chico ya estaba devorando el sándwich sin asco. Me limité a no decir nada, porque, después de todo. _No me imagino que cosas le daban los Linternas Rojas para comer. O si siquiera le daban algo para comer. _

"Muchas gracias" Me dijo después de tragar.

"No me agradezcas, estuve en tu situación antes. No te dan algo para comer en días y cuando lo hacen-"

"Todo parece un manjar" Terminó la frase por mí.

"Si ¿Quieres contarme como un chico de la Tierra terminó en la otra punta de la galaxia en manos de Linternas Rojas?"

Suspiró "Es una larga historia"

"Bueno, cuando quieras hablar. Estaré por aquí otro par de meses"

Fui hacia Silver que seguía dormido, pero Silver duerme como un dragón que custodia un tesoro en una cueva aunque tenga hambre.

Golpeé un par de veces la otra lata contra la camilla haciendo un sonido metálico. El hurón se despertó y le vertí los frijoles en un pequeño plato "Estaba comenzando a creer que estabas muerto"

"No te retractes aún" Me contestó.

"Mira sólo por esta vez tendrás el desayuno en la cama"

"Entonces supongo que soy muy afortunado" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Me alegra que no hayas perdido el sentido del humor" Fue entonces cuando Hal, con un extraño dispositivo en la mano, y Kilowog bajaron y se dirigían hacia la rampa que se estaba abriendo.

"¿Adónde van?"

"Iremos a recolectar comida ¿Vienes?"

"Emmm" Miré a Silver y a Ren antes de volver a mirar a Hal "Ustedes vayan yo me ocuparé que estos dos no se hagan más daño" Apunte con mi pulgar hacia el par de necesitados.

"Ok te contactaremos si necesitamos tu ayuda"

"Pfff dilo otras mil veces y tal vez te convenzas a ti mismo. Ni siquiera me dejaste ayudar en la misión de la Prisión Arácnida" Lo dije con un cierto humor.

"Estabas con todo el cuello púrpura" Insistió sacudiendo las manos arriba y hacia bajo con las palmas arriba.

"Pero no estaba paralítica" Dije haciendo el mismo gesto "La esencia del héroe es morir para que otros puedan vivir. Flecha Verde me enseñó eso"

"Si lo sé pero tú sólo eres una niña"

"¡Soy una adolescente!"

Se rió en vos baja "Estás loca" Me dijo apenas riéndose mientras se iba volando por la rampa.

"¡Excéntrica es el término sutil!" Grité para que me oyera, pero creo que o no me escuchó. O me ignoró. Prefiero optar por la primera opción. Suspiré y me volví hacia los chicos, que sólo me miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza "¿Qué?" Pregunté. Luego Silver le dijo a Ren.

"Discúlpala, cuando era una novata en todo el tema de superhéroes se golpeó mucho la cabeza y bueno, así quedó"

"Oh porque tú eres tan normal" Dije sacudiendo uno de sus cuernitos.

Ren sólo se rió "No se preocupen, dejé de creer en la normalidad cuando este anillo vino a mí" Levantó su anillo con un puño.

"Te abre la mente ¿No es así?" Le preguntó Silver.

"Si es como un mundo nuevo descubrir este tipo de cosas"

"Ni me lo digas" Dije "Yo estuve viviendo en varios mundos a través de mis libros y de un día para el otro me encuentro con la noticia de que podría adentrarme en ellos cuando quisiera"

"Debes sentirte como un dios ¿Verdad?"

Negué con la cabeza "No te creas, es una enorme carga. Poder hacer lo que sea con tan sólo leerlo en voz alta. Es terrorífico, sobre todo cuando no conoces lo límites de tus poderes, lo que puedes crear. Lo que puedes destruir. Dudo mucho que un dios se sienta de esa forma, después de todo todos los dioses son vengativos, egoístas y vanidosos. Yo no me considero así" Luego pensé en lo que dije "Ok tal vez la primera no es verdad" Los tres nos reímos, pero luego escuchamos a Razer gritando en el segundo nivel:

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que dejaras en paz!" Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración.

"A veces parecen la pareja ideal. Pero en otras ocasiones, son como perro y gato"

"La duda es ¿Quién es el perro y quién es el gato?" Dijo Silver.

"¡Exacto!" Me levanté de mi asiento "¿Quieres venir Ren? Podría ser entretenido"

Se encogió de hombros "Seguro, ya me siento mejor" Se levantó y me siguió hacia el elevador.

"Oigan ¿Y yo qué?" Preguntó Silver con cierto ánimo caprichoso.

Le respondo suavemente "Tú desayuna, todavía tienes que reponerte de tus heridas amigo" La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Razer. El Rojo estaba gritándole a Aya cuando llegamos. Sus palabras exactas fueron:

"¡Es ruin y me veo obligado a repetirlo una y otra vez!" Con cada paso que daba Aya retrocedía más con su silla flotante.

La chica trataba de explicarse con calma "Razer no quise-"

"¡Lárgate!" En ese momento fue en que interferimos.

"Oye cálmate amigo ella no merece que la trates así" Le dijo Ren dando un paso frente de Aya.

"Déjalo Ren, no tiene caso él es así. Vámonos es una causa perdida" Aya y Ren salieron de la habitación, cuando puse un pie fuera de la habitación escuché a Razer decirme:

"Parece que eso es lo único que tenemos en común" Me di la vuelta.

"¿Discúlpame? Tú ni siquiera me conoces"

"Sé que ocultas algo y sé que estás sufriendo"

Me reí "¿Así que ahora eres Sherlock Holmes? ¿De dónde sacaste esas idioteces?" Caminó hacia mí.

"No duermes, tienes pesadillas. Todo el tiempo estás angustiada como si algo llegara a pasar-" Lo detuve.

"Ok si este es algún tipo de estrategia para que te deje en paz, bien. Solamente evita tratar mal a Aya porque te recuerdo que no se puede poner de pie por tu culpa" Di un paso hacia atrás y como vi que iba a decir algo cerré la puerta de la habitación entre nosotros. En la sala de estar estaba Ren y Aya, Ren me preguntó.

"¿Estás bien?" Asentí "¿Cuál es su problema?"

"No te preocupes Ren sólo está escaciado de amor o algo así" Dije.

"Él no siempre fue así" Dijo Aya.

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunté.

"No estoy segura de que deba revelar esa información" Ren y yo intercambiamos miradas.

"Bien, es tú decisión, pero si vuelve a comportarse como un completo idiota contigo. El hoyo negro habrá sido como un parque de diversiones para él. Ella asintió y fue hacia la sala de control.

"¿Hoyo negro?" Me preguntó el LV.

"Bienvenido a la Tripulación del Interceptor"

**N/A: Ya sé que es un capítulo corto, pero con todo el tema de las fiestas y eso no tengo mucho tiempo. Además ¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! ¡Ya tengo 14! Mi cumpleaños no cae en la fecha más, esperada podría decirse. Pero bueno. Hablando del capítulo, en cualquier momento Razer va sufrir una paliza por parte de Hope, aunque sus historias sean similares. **

**Akiratechin: Si lo hurones son la ley, mejor que los gatos y creo que más salvajes que los perros. Es una lástima que mi mamá les tenga fobia a toda clase de roedor. **

**mesias619: ¿Razer y Ghost Rider? ¿Dónde está el refugio anti apocalipsis más cercano? Si crees que esa vez se las vieron negras no quieres saber lo que tengo pensado para un encuentro con cierto ser de la oscuridad que aparecerá en algún momento.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Gracias por entender, enserio. Silver será muchas cosas pero entre ellas un buen amigo, aunque a Hope no le parezca eso.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera! Y Feliz Navidad o Janucá! **


	26. Happy New Year

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo les desea su buena amiga Alpha!**


	27. Chapter 25: Fear Itself Second Part

Capítulo 25: Terror en Estado Puro/Segunda Parte

Mientras Hal y Kilowog buscaban provisiones, el novato y yo explorábamos el lugar. Necesitábamos aire fresco, más yo que él pero dejaba de pensar en lo que me dijo Razer_ ¿Quién diablos se cree que es para decirme que soy una causa perdida? No sabe quién soy, nadie sabe quién soy. Y los que lo saben me respetan demasiado como para divulgarlo. Pero todavía sigo sin entender cómo sabe de las pesadillas, de que estoy sufriendo, la angus- ¡Oh Por Dios voy a asesinar a ese desgraciado hurón! _"Creo que querías salir del Interceptor por otras razones que no son explorar el lugar" Me dijo Ren apartándome de mis pensamientos mortíferos.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Le pregunté moviendo mi cabeza en su dirección.

"Mira tus manos" Miré mis manos y estaban emanando muchísima energía oscura, cosa que cuando no estamos en combate sucede cuando me enojo y lo hago inconscientemente. Las sacudí un poco hasta que volvieron a ser normales "Razer te dijo algo ¿No es así?"

"See pero no es de importancia él siempre es así"

"No significa que eso esté bien Hope"

"Lo sé pero es un buen tipo, sólo que él no lo sabe aún"

"Es que no logro imaginarme lo que te haya di-"

"Ren, seré sutil" Lo miré y él también me miró "No quiero hablar de eso" Dije severa.

"Está bien" Sonrió para tratar de calmarme "Cambiando de tema-" Iba a continuar de no ser que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba cayendo en picada "¡AAAHHHHHH!"

"¡Ren!" Volé hacia él pero la gravedad lo hacía caer más rápido de lo que yo podía volar. Así que, dejé que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, desactivé el modo de vuelo de mi traje y me dejé caer. Faltaban sólo unos 20 metros para caer en una especie de agujero con piedras amarillas, Ren estaba más cerca de él que yo, cuando me acerqué a él le dije: "¡Toma mi mano!" Y la extendí. Al inicio no pudo pero al final la alcanzó. Nos detuvimos a menos de dos metros del suelo. Los dos suspiramos por el alivio, lo último que este equipo necesita es a un novato muerto, ya son suficientes LV fallecidos. Pero nuestra suerte es tan mala, que la tecnología que me hace volar a mí sólo sostiene a una persona. Y como Ren es peso muerto, bueno, digamos que se sobrecalentó y comenzó a lanzar chispas mi insignia hasta que se rompió. Y caímos los dos metros hacia el suelo, Ren cayó de espaldas y yo caí encima de él pero sentí un corte en mi mano al caer. Me apoyé sobre mí ante brazo para examinar mi corte, no era gran cosa, fue a lo largo de la palma y tampoco era profunda, ni siquiera escurría sangre. Bajo mi mano para ver con qué me corté y resultó ser con la punta de un cristal amarillo muy familiar para mí. Le habría dado más importancia de no ser porque el novato gimió un poco del dolor.

"¿Sabes que pesas más de lo que pareces?" Me pregunto con voz ahogada. Apoyé mi otro antebrazo en el suelo y trato de quitar mi torso sobre el de Ren. Nos ponemos de pie y él se coloca las manos en la espalda empujando el pecho hacia afuera junto con un CRACK.

"Bueno" Digo para levantar ánimos "En el peor de los casos tú tendrías el cuello roto"

"De todas formas es como quitarse una astilla del dedo después de haber sido torturado por Linternas Rojas" Respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Ese comentario me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

"Hablando de Linternas" Me acerqué y tomé su mano en la que tiene el anillo "Rara vez estos anillos dejan de funcionar" Pero luego observé las piedras amarillas. Había todo un terreno lleno de ellas, nos acercamos al borde de un acantilado con forma ovalada, similar a una mina. Abajo, todo parecía una mina de cristales amarillos. Recordé lo sucedido en la Prisión Arácnida, y cómo sus cristales bloquearon la energía de los anillos de Hal y Kilowog y que por poco casi nos matan por eso "Estos cristales bloquean la energía verde de los anillos volviéndolos inútiles"

"Y sabes eso ¿Por qué?"

"Hace unos meses tuvimos una misión en una prisión regida por el Gremio Arácnido bajo las sospechas que torturaban a sus reos y estos cristales eran su seguro anti-fallas por si algún Linterna Verde interviene, casi morimos todos ahí dentro" Tomé uno de los cristales en cuanto Ren me decía algo, pero no lo escuché por que tan pronto lo toqué mi corazón se aceleró tanto que podía escucharlo como se salía de mi pecho. Solté la roca dejándola caer bajo el acantilado. Sacudí mi cabeza y mis niveles cardíacos volvieron a la normalidad. Sentí una mano en mi hombro en un segundo.

"Oye, Hope, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Miré a Ren quién a pesar de su máscara vi la preocupación.

"Ummm claro ¿Qué decías?"

"¿Qué hacían con los reos?"

"Se los comían" Respondí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego caminamos hacia dónde creo que estaba el Interceptor para informarle a Hal y Kilowog sobre esto.

"Ja, agujeros negros y arañas carnívoras ¿Ahora me dirás que hay planetas parlantes?"

Me reí por su pregunta sarcástica "Oh chico lo que te espera" Las siguientes, dos horas le conté a Ren todas nuestras aventuras aquí, para pasar el tiempo. Estaba anocheciendo y todavía seguíamos lejos de la nave. ¿Perdidos? No estábamos perdidos.

"Estamos perdidos" Declaró Ren.

"No estamos perdidos, simplemente volamos demasiado lejos de la nave. Confía en mí" Dije. Si hay algo que me enseñó Ta-er Sah-fer es a no perderme, esté dónde esté. El suelo comenzó a vibrar y por poco perdímos el equilibrio, aparentemente, en una torre de roca a unos 20 metros de dónde estábamos nosotros: unas enormes rocas caían, pero intrigante era que entre los escombros y junto con las rocas, Kilowog estaba sujetando a Hal volando hacia el suelo. Y creo que Hal estaba tratando de racionalizar con él.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó el chico.

"Averigüémoslo" Yo estaba por correr hacia allá cuando sentí que Ren me agarraba en estilo de novia "¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?"

"Mis poderes regresaron. Será más rápido ir volando hasta allí" Dijo sonriendo.

"Bien" Antes de despegar le dije "Sólo, no me sueltes"

"Nunca lo haría" Ensanché los ojos y creo que me ruboricé "Me gusta mi vida" Continuó riéndo un poco _Adiós momento_. Despegó en dirección a Hal y Kilowog, el Bolovaxiano estaba por golpear a Hal (ya recostado contra el suelo en un cráter por la caída) con su martillo constructo. Literalmente, salté de los brazos de Ren antes de aterrizar y corrí hacia ellos, pero me detuve cuando bajó su martillo y el polvo se dispersó.

"¡NO!" Grité, algo anticipado a decir verdad. Ya que al disiparse el polvo, Hal seguía ileso y Kilowog solamente había golpeado el martillo a unos centímetros de su cara.

"Hablas demasiado" Dijo Kilowog.

"¡Y ustedes no son aptos para cardíacos ni para recolectar comida!" Les grité enojada "¡¿Pueden explicarme qué diablos sucedió esta vez?!" Intercambiaron miradas.

"Larga historia" Contestaron al unísono. Ren aterrizó a mi lado y yo me crucé de brazos.

"Este equipo me gusta más cada día" Dijo el chico. Solamente ganó una mirada severa de mi parte.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Salto de Página ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Así que en resumen. Kilowog encontró una novia cuya especie se alimentaba de los cristales amarillos, ahora llamado Aurem. Y tú te encontraste con Norman, la medusa que pertenece a una especie minera inmune al Aurem. ¿Me faltó algo?" Pregunté mientras volvíamos a la nave, ya de día, con unas cestas de comida alienígena. Cortesía de la tribu de la novia de Kilowog.

"Sólo que aquí los cristales son más puros y letales que los de la prisión arácnida" Respondió Hal.

"No puedo creerlo" Dije cruzándome de brazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo del Aurem?"

"No, que Kilowog haya logrado una relación tan seria con Galia en menos de un día y que tú no hayas logrado nada con Carol en todos estos años"

"Bueno para ser justos, yo no creí que fueras capaz de acceder a algo así"

"Yo tampoco" No quería hacerlo pero si quería llegar al Interceptor tenía que permitir que Ren me llevara hasta allá en estilo de novia "Mi traje se sobrecalentó, al llegar a la nave debo arreglarlo"

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, no eres tan pesada como creía" Dijo Ren con un tono de pícaro. Reí entre dientes y le di un puñetazo en su hombro "Auch"

"Sí lo sé" Respondí con orgullo.

Esa misma noche tuvimos que detenernos en un planeta selvático para recolectar una especie de mineral que serviría como refacción de una de las piezas del motor de la nave. Claro que para que la restauración de la pieza esté completa tardaría toda la noche, por eso decidimos acampar a orillas de un enorme lago con cascada del lado opuesto a nuestra posición. Todos estaban dormidos mientras que yo estaba tratando de arreglar el modo de vuelo de mi chaqueta, era una noche fría, así que en lugar de mi chaqueta me puse mi típica camisa celeste. El dispositivo del modo de vuelo estaba instalado en mi logo, tuve que desprenderlo con un destornillador. Las herramientas extraterrestres la verdad no son mi fuerte, pero si quiero volver a volar, y sobre todo si es en una ocasión peligrosa, tengo que arreglármelas aunque sea con rocas. Antes de comenzar a arreglarlo me empezó a dar comezón a la derecha de mi torso. Me rasqué y volví a mi trabajo, el núcleo estaba tan sobrecalentado que desprendía humo y un par de chispas. Gruñí. _Tonta tecnología de Laboratorios Estrella._

Sentí un olor a quemado, pero el problema es que el único que fuego que había a los alrededores era el de la fogata, que estaba casi extinta. Y este olor se sentía más cerca, fue cuando un pico de ardor me inundó. Me ardía tanto como si estuviera prendida fuego, miré apretando los dientes hacia mi torso…y…digamos que…. si estaba incendiándome, en la parte baja derecha de mi torso.

Mi primer instinto, fue gritar.

**N/A: Así que…se estarán preguntando "¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?" Bueno, eso lo sabrán en mi siguiente capítulo, dónde todos ustedes sabrán el origen de nuestra buena amiga Hope Stefano, si ese es su nombre claro. También tendrán que esperar alguín para conocer el significado de Ta-er Sah-Fer. Si no es que vieron un serie en particular en ese caso si lo saben les ruego que no lo revelen. **

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Lamento decepcionarte por lo de la pelea Fer, pero te garantizo que en la siguiente habrá una, un poco más alocada. Y gracias feliz navidad a vos también aunque, ya sabemos que es tarde para eso.**

**mesias619: ¿Qué puedo decir? La chica es terca como mula. Y créeme, Razer no sabe ni la novena parte de la vida de Hope, créeme Mesias, hago todo lo posible para que ustedes tengan una buena historia para leer. Gracias y Feliz Navidad o Janucá y Feliz Año Nuevo atrasadísimo.**

**Akiratechin: Ya sé son re tiernos! Y creo que también son buenos cazando conejos y toda esa clase de animales, yo también quise matarlo en ese capítulo, creo que todos quisimos.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	28. Chapter 26: To 100

Capítulo 26: Al %100/Primera Parte

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Punto de Vista del Narrador ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A todos los despertó el grito desgarrador de Hope, Hal llegó primero hasta ella. Se estaba retorciendo del dolor en el suelo "¡Hope, Hope ¿Qué te sucede?!" Le preguntó sujetándola de los brazos para que dejara de retorcerse, ella respondió "¡Está quemándome!" Hal instintivamente levantó su camisa para comprender de lo que se trataba, cuando lo hizo, ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía.

En la mente de Hope, ella estaba en una camilla de hospital siendo trasladada y sujetada de los brazos y piernas por doctores ya que el dolor de una reciente quemadura en su torso la alteraba. ¿Cómo culparla? Tenía la carne a la vista al rojo vivo y quemada en ciertas zonas. Que era lo mismo que Hal y los otros estaban mirando, solamente que la quemadura estaba cicatrizada por casi la mitad de su torso, parecían raíces sobresalientes de un árbol maduro.

"Aya escanea" Ordenó Hal, la chica robot escaneó la cicatriz de Hope y su resultado la hizo abrir los ojos en estado de shock.

"La cicatriz tiene aproximadamente seis años y la causa es una gran exposición a fuego que superaba los 250° Celsius"

"¿Seis años?" Preguntó Kilowog "Ella sólo era una niña pequeña en ese tiempo"

Hal le volvió su atención a Hope "Hope despierta, sólo es una pesadilla" Pero ella seguía gritando. Su mente tenía el control de la situación, no era una pesadilla lo que estaba teniendo, era algo peor, un recuerdo.

Al entrar al quirófano otra camilla médica se colocó a su lado, ignorando el dolor ella movió su cabeza en esa dirección. Era su prima Cayling la que estaba inconsciente y con la mitad derecha de su cabeza chorreada de sangre, como si los escombros de la explosión la hubieran golpeado en esa parte.

"Por favor" Dijo una Hope de 9 años llorando "No te mueras Cayling"

En la realidad, todos podían escuchar lo que ella decía. No tenían ni idea de quién era Cayling, Hope nunca les habló de ella, sólo SilverFerret lo sabe. Sus ojos se abrieron como planetas, inhaló profundamente, miró a Hal completamente asustada. Tanto que se estaba hiperventilando.

"Por favor no me lastimes, no tuve nada que ver en eso" Ella dijo.

"Nadie va a lastimarte Hope. Soy yo, soy Hal"

"No es a ti a quién está viendo Hal" Le dijo Silver, este se acercó.

"¿Entonces a quién?" El hurón miró a su amiga "A alguien que le quitó todo lo que tenía"

"Entonces está asustada" Dijo Razer.

"¿Asustada? Está temblando del terror" Señaló Kilowog casi gritando. Terror. Miedo. Pensó Ren, _el corte que se hizo en la mano_ Concluyó.

"Hope se hizo un corte en la mano con un cristal de Aurem. Si con sólo tocarla causan paranoia, entonces-"

"¿Qué efectos tendrán si te cortas con ellos?" Terminó Hal inspeccionando el corte en la mano de Hope.

"Ese Aurem estuvo dentro de mí" Comentaba Kilowog "Y cuando dormía sólo soñaba con mis peores temores. Hay que despertarla"

Inmediatamente Hal le dijo a Aya "Aya quiero que tomes una muestra de su sangre y formules un suero que-"

"Eso no funcionará" Interrumpió Silver "Sólo hay algo que la curará" Se dirigió hacia la Inteligencia Artificial "Hay una bolsa de cuero en su mochila que contiene yerbas curativas, tiene que tragárselas" Volvió a mirar a Hope antes de continuar "Pero eso será difícil, así que prepara un suero con ellas para poder inyectárselo" Esta asintió y fue volando al interior de la nave seguida de Ren y Kilowog. Los demás solo esperaron ahí, Hal no se apartó ni un segundo del lado de Hope. La levantó para que su espalda chocara contra una enorme roca, estaba rígida a excepción de estar temblando del miedo. Sus ojos fijos en un punto del vacío y sus dedos petrificados y doblados como patas de arañas en la tierra seca.

Lo único que Hal supo hacer en un momento como ese momento fue acariciar su cabeza con cuidado y decirle "Todo estará bien Hope. Te lo prometo"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En Su Mente (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Cayling despierta ¡Despierta por favor!" Pero ella no despertaba, seguía inconsciente, al borde de las escaleras de dónde la habían empujado. El responsable se paró frente a ellas, Hope lo miró con terror y le gritó "¡¿Qué quieres de nosotras?!" Este solamente la sujetó del cuello hasta la altura de sus ojos.

"Lo que tu familia me quitó, sólo puede pagarse de una forma" Sacó un cuchillo y colocó la punta por debajo de su barbilla. A pesar de que, en esa época Hope no sabía pelear ni nada, para dar un buen rodillazo en el estómago no hace falta mucho entrenamiento. Al soltarla corrió hacia la puerta y pedir ayuda, pero apenas la abrió el hombre la cerró de vuelta muy fuerte. La abofeteó tan fuerte que tropezó contra un estante con un florero que se rompió en mil pedazos. Estaba a punto de tomarla de vuelta por el cuello cuando velozmente Hope tomó uno de los trozos del florero y lo utilizó para defenderse. Lo último que logró escucharse, fue el grito de dolor de alguien.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) De Vuelta a la Realidad ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Tuve que exigirle decir la verdad" Decía SilverFerret culpándose a sí mismo y caminando de un lugar a otro.

"¿Qué verdad?" Preguntó Hal.

"Una que ninguno de los dos es capaz de compartir" Dijo Razer cruzado de brazos.

"En este momento" Decía Silver a regañadientes "Creo que lo único que debería interesarles es si no le da un paro cardíaco del miedo. Porque les recuerdo que eso es posible" Ambos linternas intercambiaron miradas un segundo, después los demás volvieron con el suero azul en una jeringa que sostenía Aya. Se arrodilló a su lado y le corrió el cabello para poder inyectárselo en el cuello. Y cuando lo hizo, esperaron por unos segundos. Los dedos de Hope se aflojaron y su respiración se hizo más suave y por fin dejó de temblar. Sólo hacía falta que reaccionara.

Unos minutos de desesperación los invadieron a todos, pero al fin y al cabo, parpadeó un poco y levantó la vista. Los observó a todos y notó que estaban nerviosos "Por favor no me digan que sucedió lo que creo que sucedió"

"¿Te refieres a que te envenenaste con Aurem y por eso todos te escuchamos gritar los peores momentos de tu vida?" Preguntó Hal capciosamente "Porque si es así la respuesta es un remoto SI"

"Por lo tanto" Decía Kilowog sentándose en un tronco frente a ellos "Es tiempo de un par de explicaciones niña"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Punto de Vista de Hope (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Bueno no hay escapatoria, te lo guardaste por demasiado tiempo y ya es hora de que te abras a estas personas. Se honesta con ellos, y contigo misma. _Me dijo mi subconsciente, rara vez le doy la razón y esta será una de esas veces de las que seguro me arrepentiré más tarde. Pero ya me he arrepentido de muchas cosas y necesito hablarlo con alguien. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata esperando a que yo hablara, Hal no se apartó de mi lado y agradezco que no lo haya hecho. Silver se posó sobre mis piernas y yo le acariciaba el lomo con la cabeza baja cuando dije:

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños" Dije al fin. El peso que se me fue en ese momento, fue-fue. Increíble.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, sacando Silver.

"Dos años y medio" Se dijo Hal a sí mismo pasándose la mano por su cabello castaño "Y nunca supe cuándo era tu cumpleaños"

"Nadie lo sabe así que no te lo tomes personal" Dije levantando la cabeza pero ignorando su mirada "No es un día que me gusta celebrar" El nudo en la garganta empezaba a formarse, si decía algo más en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó el Bolovaxiano.

"Porque" Tragué saliva y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no iba a darles el gusto. Con una voz entrecortada pero firme dije "Porque, hace seis años. Mi familia fue asesinada el día de mi cumpleaños" Debieron verles la cara a todos en cuanto lo dije. Y eso que todavía no saben ni la cuarta parte "Fue en un accidente de auto. Volvíamos del cine porque yo insistía en ir a ver la nueva película de Brendan Fraser _Corazón de Tinta_" Me reí por esa última parte notando la ironía, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Supongo que quise alejarlo tanto tiempo de mi mente que ni siquiera notaba la similitud "Volvíamos a casa, con el hermano de mi mamá y su hija-"

"Ella es Cayling" Concluyó Razer. Lo miré apretándome los labios y al mirar al suelo susurré: "Si" Luego más alto "Mi prima Cayling y mi tío Trevor iban en otro auto. Me dormí un rato en la parte trasera, al despertarme" Iba a continuar pero mi voz se cortó, permanecí con la boca abierta un segundo antes de encontrar las palabras y el valor para pronunciarlas "Un auto que perseguía la policía, nos chocó. Fue un choque en cadena, nuestro auto se volteó. Mis padres seguían diciéndome que todo estará bien. Aunque todos sabíamos que nada estaba bien"

"¿Qué Pasó luego?" Preguntó Ren

Inhalé lo más profundo que mis pulmones pudieron, exhalé diciendo "Me desmayé a causa del humo, desperté en el asfalto. No tengo ni idea de cómo logré salir, pero, cuando vi nuestro auto" Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los labios "Explotó con mis padres dentro" No vi sus expresiones, estaba concentrada en la selva a mi izquierda "Cay y yo logramos salir pero-n no nuestros padres. Mi tío, mi madre, mi padre. Todos muertos" Cubrí mis ojos con mi mano cabizbaja mientras las lágrimas caían "Sólo por un estúpido collar de diamantes" Sentí como Silver se subía a mi hombro y me abrazaba con sus patitas mi clavícula "Ambas terminamos en el hospital, un auto explotó cerca nuestro. Así es como me hice esto" Me limpié las lágrimas y levanté mi camisa enseñándoles la cicatriz "Cay no tuvo tanta suerte. Todo su brazo izquierdo estaba atrofiado y unos escombros le cortaron toda esta zona de la cabeza" Pasé mi mano por la parte derecha de mi cabeza con tres dedos rastrillando "Sobrevivió de milagro. Pero tuvieron que cortarle todo el brazo"

"¿Quién fue el que causó el accidente?" Preguntó Razer.

"¿Él es al que le temes?" Me preguntó Hal.

"¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Pregunté confundida.

"Samuel Hunter" La sangre se me congeló cuando mencionó su nombre "Susurraste su nombre antes de despertar"

"Créeme, no volverá a hacerle nada a nadie. Nunca más" Dije sin sollozar, pero si dolida.

"Obviamente, si está en prisión lo dudo mucho"

"No me refiero a eso" Dije.

"¿Qué?" Al principio estaba confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta por mi mirada qué es lo quería decir "Ay no…Hope" Dijo suavemente "¿Qué hiciste?"

Miré a Razer "Una vez me dijiste que yo sería un buen Linterna Verde ¿Sabes por qué te dije que no puedo ser uno?"

Tardaron un poco en procesarlo, pero luego Kilowog supo la razón. Me miró sorprendido "Hope. Por favor no me digas que tú –"

"Si" Lo interrumpí "Yo, maté a Samuel Hunter. Así como a decenas de otras personas" Miré a Hal "Te equivocaste Hal, no soy una buena persona. Soy una asesina a sangre fría. Para eso me entrenaron, para matar sin culpas"

"¿Quién?" Preguntó desesperado.

"¿Quién más sería capaz de tomar a una huérfana y transformarla en una máquina de matar? ¿Quién más cree que para hacer el bien todos los medios son justificables?" Como no sabía de quién hablaba, se lo dije severamente "Ra´s Al Ghul"

"¡¿El líder de La Liga de Las Sombras?!" Gritó Ren levantándose "¡¿Él te entrenó?!"

"Bueno técnicamente Ta-er Sah-Fer me entrenó. Ra´s Al Ghul monitoreaba ese entrenamiento"

"¿Ta-er Sah-fer?" Preguntó Hal.

"Significa El Canario, era mi única amiga en la Liga"

"Semejante amiga" Dijo Ren sarcásticamente volviendo a sentarse. Me enojé por su comentario.

"Sara Lance es una de las pocas personas en la Tierra a las que respeto. Podrá ser miembro honorario de la Liga de Las Sombras pero logró salir al igual que yo y adivina qué. Ambas seguimos con nuestras vidas, lo último que me dijo fue: Mira hacia dónde vas, no olvides de dónde vienes"

"¿Por qué dejaste la Liga?" Preguntó Aya por primera vez en toda la noche.

"Porque después de cumplir con muchos "mandatos" de Ra´s, me di cuenta de que es un desequilibrado con talento, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me destruyó"

"¿En qué sentido?" Dijo Hal.

"En ambos, tanto psicológico" Dejé a Silver en el suelo les di la espalda y me levanté la parte de la espalda de la camisa por completo. Pude sentir como los ojos de todos se agrandaron como planetas. No puedo culparlos, yo vomitaría si mi estómago fuera normal.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Punto de Vista del Hal(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

En todos mis años de Linterna Verde, nunca vi algo así antes. Quiero decir, sí he visto heridas de batalla y todo eso, pero esto, esto lo supera por completo. Cicatrices por espadas, quemaduras, puñaladas e inclusive huecos en su piel como un abismo alrededor de un hematoma. No pude seguir viendo, si su madre estuviera aquí. Me mataría por haber roto mi promesa "Cómo físicamente" La escuché decir, luego se bajó la camisa y volvió a sentarse "Hice muchas cosas malas, pero les aseguro que es hasta hoy que pago el precio. No soy una heroína, soy una asesina en redención"

"Hope tú no-"

"Ssshh" Me chitó. Parece que escuchó algo por la forma en la que se puso de pie. Observaba los árboles a nuestro alrededor. Se volvió hacia nosotros ordenándonos "Apaguen el fuego" Susurró. Por razones desconocidas, le hice caso. Hice una pala con mi anillo y cubrí la fogata con tierra. Nos quedamos a oscuras.

"¿Puedes decirnos qué sucede?" Susurró Kilowog.

"Nos están vigilando" Ella dijo "No me digan que no los escuchan" Todos nos pusimos a observar a nuestro alrededor. Estaba por decirle que no veíamos ni escuchábamos nada. Cuando el ruido de una rama siendo pisoteada se escuchó.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Punto de Vista de Hope (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tomé mi chaqueta y me la coloqué cuidadosamente en tanto los Linternas apuntaban con sus anillos hacia la selva aunque en diferentes direcciones. Silver se subió a mi hombro y le pregunté:

"¿Cuántos son?" Susurré. El hurón olfateó el aire.

"Cerca de 20"

"¿Dónde están?"

"En todas partes" _Mierda. Bueno, en mi último entrenamiento en la Liga de las Sombras tuve que enfrentarme a 25 ninjas de sombras. Aunque, debo de estar algo oxidada desde entonces. _Algo pasó rápidamente por mi lado, pero cuando miré no había nadie. Lo mismo le sucedió a cada uno de nosotros una y otra vez, con la oscuridad y con la velocidad a la que corrían era casi imposible ver algo. Vi una cosa redonda de reojo detrás de mí, giré mi cabeza para asegurarme que era. Una esfera negra con una banda metálica a su alrededor que a cada segundo que pasaba se le encendía un rectángulo naranja. Abrí los ojos como platos al saber lo que era.

"¡No respiren!" Grité. Todas las bombas de gas que habían colocado los velocistas a nuestro alrededor soltaron el gas adormecedor. Contuve la respiración pero de igual manera los párpados se me caían, traté de llegar a los demás que ya estaban cayendo uno por uno y como caían los arrastraban hasta el interior de la selva. Silver se cayó de mi hombro y a él también se lo llevaron. La tierra bajo mis pies se movía, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo.

**N/A: Espero que les guste el pasado de Hope. La Liga de las Sombras ¿Alguno de ustedes lo pensó en algún momento? Igual falta un poco por saber. Está algo oxidada con todo este tema de la chica ninja pero no cuesta mucho retomar el ritmo. Quiero saber lo que creen sobre lo último que dijo Hope antes de que fueran secuestrados por velocistas ¿Qué creen que es ella de verdad? ¿Una asesina en redención o heroína incomprendida? Díganme lo que piensan.**

**Akiratechin: El chico está siendo un buen amigo y nada más, por ahora, sólo se conocen hace dos días. Y perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿A qué te refieres con lo del portal? ¿El portal de Zamaron dices? Si es así creo que te gustará lo que tengo pensado para eso.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Juro que tenía la esperanza de que ninguno supiera quién era hasta que lo mencioné en este capítulo, pero bueno. Jajajajaja, acá en mi casa mi hermano se la pasa viendo programas de deportes o mirando videos de micraft asíq eu yo tengo que ver la serie por computadora. Por supuesto que tramo algo, siempre lo hago.**

**mesias619: Es verdad amigo yo me decía lo mismo cuando vi el capítulo, quiero decir, no entendí porqué siguió el efecto del Aurem luego de que lo apartó de él, pero, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una serie. Créeme, lo último que Hope quiere en su vida es una relación y mucho menos durante una guerra. Por cierto le dejó un mensaje a Miles:**

**Hope: ¡Hola Hola Hola Miles! Pensé en lo que me dijiste hace un laaargo tiempo, sobre decirles a los demás mi oscuro pasado. Te hice caso y se los conté, cómo puedes ver en este capítulo, gracias por entender y lamento lo de tu amiga sé lo duro que es. Parece que el mundo no sabe qué es lo que nos motiva a ser héroes. No conozco a un solo héroe que no tuviera un trauma como motivación a ser algo que estaba destinado a ser. El mundo sólo sabe QUÉ somos, no QUIÉNES somos. Ese el lema de este capítulo. Adiós Miles. Hasta la próxima.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	29. Nota de Autor 2

**N/A: Hola mis fieles lectores, hubo un problema con el capítulo 26, verán, quise cambiarle el nombre porque no sabía que iba a hacer otras partes. Originalmente sólo serían dos pero como es demasiado largo lo extendí y le cambié el nombre, pasa que no me di cuenta de que subí el capítulo guardado en mi pendraiv que estaba incompleto, el que subí completo era el que estaba guardado en mi computadora. Que está en casa de mi madre y me estoy quedando en lo de mi abuela. Lo arreglaré tan pronto pueda, lamento el malentendido. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	30. Chapter 27: 100 Second Part

Capítulo 27: Al %100/Segunda Parte

La garganta me picaba como el infierno y comencé a toser, de mi boca salían los restos del gas incoloro adormecedor. Que todavía tenía algo de poder sobre mí, todo me daba vueltas. Trataba de averiguar en dónde me encontraba, rodé sobre mi espalda con mis manos atadas en mi espalda. Las imágenes llegaban después de que mis ojos se movían, apenas pude distinguir una luz cegadora celeste frente a mí. Cabeceaba cada segundo por el efecto del gas, no podía concentrarme. Inclusive escuchaba que alguien me llamaba pero no localizaba la voz ya que me llegaba en eco.

_¡Vamos Hope reacciona! ¡REACCIONA! _Me gritaba mi subconsciente _Concéntrate _Bajé la cabeza y me concentré en las voces a mi alrededor con los ojos cerrados. Inhalando y exhalando. Las voces se hicieron más claras, luego de unos momentos las reconocí todas. Hal, Kilowog, Razer y Silver. Alcé la cabeza una vez más, todo a mí alrededor se hizo más claro. Estaba dentro de una celdas científicas, como la de la nave, sólo que más grande. Una pared de fuerza celeste se interponía entre mí y un largo pasillo lleno de celdas iguales.

"¡Hope!" Gritó alguien, en la celda frente a la mía, al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba SilverBeast, respiraba rápido y parecía sudado. Cómo si hubiera corrido una maratón e intentara ganarle a Flash.

"Silver ¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunte con calma.

"Me encantaría saberlo" Me respondió.

"A mí me encantaría saber quién fue el que nos colocó aquí" Dijo Kilowog en la celda a mi izquierda, Razer se encontraba a mi derecha, Hal a derecha de Silver y Ren estaba inconsciente todavía contra la pared de metal a la izquierda del hurón. Lo sé porque las únicas paredes de metal eran las de la pared, el suelo y el techo. Las otras tres eran un campo de fuerza "Y luego hacer que se arrepienta" Finalizó con enojo.

"Finalmente algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo" Dijo Razer.

"Enfoquémonos en salir primero de las celdas y luego averiguaremos a quién metemos en ellas" Dijo Hal. Mi atención se volvió a Silver "¿Qué te pasó?" Pregunté.

"Hace horas que estoy golpeando estas malditas paredes y ni siquiera están abolladas"

"Eso es porque cuanto más las golpees" Comenzaba a decir Ren recuperando la consciencia de a poco y sentándose como indio "Más fuerte se hará el campo de fuerza"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó la bestia.

"Porque ya estuve aquí antes. No importa con qué trates de romper o desintegrar los campos de fuerza. Sólo los haces más fuertes"

"Cómo los campos de fuerza de Rocket" Concluí.

"Exacto"

"¿Quién es Rocket?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"La compañera de Icon. Un súper-héroe de la Tierra"

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntó Hal.

"Significa que no saldremos de aquí a no ser que el que nos metió lo decida"

"Seee" Decía Ren con nerviosismo "Hablando de eso"

"Esperen ¿Dónde está Aya?" Preguntó Razer notando a ausencia de la IA. Creí que se había equivocado, así que yo también revisé cada celda del pasillo pero no había ni una señal de nuestra cibernética amiga.

"Probablemente la estén estudiando para ponerle un precio"

"Sé que soy yo la que usualmente saca las conclusiones rápidamente pero ¿Podrías iluminarnos un poco?" Dije desesperadamente, casi gritando.

"Deja que sea yo el que haga eso" Alguien me dijo. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y un hombre del tamaño de Kilowog apareció. Tenía un casco de cara completa, armadura y una espada en su cintura de plata brillante. No tenía botas pues sus pies eran gigantes y con garras negras, tenía cola de iguana y la piel era verde y escamosa. Caminó por el pasillo con las manos detrás de él, se detuvo hasta estar en el medio de todos nosotros "Mi nombre, es Dilotroc" **(N/A: Se escribe Dilotroc pero se pronuncia DAIlotroc) **Decía mirándonos a todos, pero a nadie en especial "Soy el líder de los Lazartianos. Básicamente somos caza recompensas, hacemos tratos con algunas personas muy poderosas dándoles lo que quieren. En su caso: A los Linternas Rojas" Se detuvo en seco y me miró "Pero de vez en cuando hacemos excepciones"

"¿Qué clase de excepciones?" _ Este tipo no me devolverá a los Linternas Rojas _Preguntó Kilowog, Dilotroc se dirigió hacia él.

"Los someten a pruebas frente a personas que si ven potencial en ellos. Se los venden para que cumplan diferentes funciones" Contestó Ren en su lugar "Algo así como un remate"

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ren con indiferencia "Es un gusto volver a verte Ren" Él dijo.

"No te molestes si yo no puedo decir lo mismo Dilotroc" Respondió Ren sarcásticamente "Awww ¿Sigues rencoroso porque te secuestramos de tu planeta?" Otra vez sarcasmo.

"Oh no, eso ya lo superé" _¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar con el sarcasmo? _ "¡¿TÚ QUE CREES SANGUIJUELA INMUNDA?! ¡ME APARTASTE DE MI FAMILIA! ¡ME TORTURASTE POR SEMANAS Y LUEGO ME VENDISTE A LOS LINTERNAS ROJAS!" Sentí una lástima repentina al escuchar a Ren decir eso. No me imagino las cosas que debieron hacerle, bueno, en realidad sí. Pero prefiero pensar que no. La frase dice "bendita sea la ignorancia" Pues, yo le he hecho caso omiso a esa frase en las cosas erradas. La forma en la que Ren llegó a la Frontera es una.

A Dilotroc no le gustó la forma en la que le habló, presionó un botón de su panel en el brazalete que le ocupaba casi todo el antebrazo, eso apagó el campo de fuerza de la celda de Ren que daba al pasillo. El chico no se veía asustado por lo que podría llegar a hacer, simplemente no dejaba de clavarle sus ojos como si estuviera desafiándolo. La lagartija gigante abrió su enorme mano separando sus dedos como navajas mientras los colocaba bajo el mentón del joven Linterna Verde.

"No sé cómo es que sigues vivo. Pero Atrocitus ya me pagó una buena suma de dinero por un solo Linterna. Ahora, imagínate cuánto más nos pagará si le damos cuatro" Velozmente lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó, sus pies se quedaron colgando en el aire. Entonces le dijo con una voz más profunda y furiosa "No disminuyas ese número a tres"

"¡HEY!" Grité, giró su cabeza a 160 grados para mirarme sin quitar las garras del cuello de Ren "Dijiste que le entregarías a Atrocitus SÓLO linternas ¿Qué harás conmigo, Aya y Silver?" Abrió la mano dejando caer a Ren en el suelo. Activó el campo de fuerza de su celda de nuevo "A tu amiga robot primero la estudiarán y posiblemente se la vendamos a algún científico loco que quiera experimentar con ella o ¡No lo sé! Lo que hagan con las cosas que vendemos no es asunto mío"

"Vuelve a llamarla _cosa _otra vez y te arrancaré todas tus escamas, una por una" Lo amenacé a regañadientes.

"¡Shhh! Interrumpes mi concentración. Con la bestia de aquí" Apuntó su pulgar hacia tras "Tengo un comprador que siempre está dispuesto a comprarnos toda clase de presas que representen una amenaza, siempre y cuando estas no tengan una enfermedad terminal o no sean amenazadoras. Y jugaría mi vida con que esta criatura no representa ninguna de esas dos"

"¿Y qué harás conmigo?"

"Oh querida, esa es la parte más divertida" Se inclinó un poco y frotó sus manos maliciosamente "Y creo que te gustará" _Por favor que no sea lo que creo que estoy pensando _"Primero tenía pensado venderte a los depredadores junto a tu amigo, pero luego me di cuenta de que posiblemente podrías vencerlos. Y de esa manera perdería a un cliente importante. Así que se me ocurrió someterte al remate"

"No sé si te diste cuenta, pero soy sólo una niña de la Tierra. No te pagarán demasiado conmigo"

"Oh a mí no me engañas niñita" Se inclinó tanto que lo único que separaba su cara de la mía era el campo de fuerza "Yo sé lo que eres en realidad, estuve ahí cuando les contabas a tus amigos tu antigua vida como sicaria" Abrí los ojos como platos y traté de decir algo pero la sorpresa me quitó la voz "¿Sabes? Tenemos un plan para personas como tú. Las que pretenden ser algo que no son para que las demás personas las crean inútiles. El aire que estás respirando tú sola en este momento es algo que nos diseñó un generoso genetista cómo pago" Olí el ambiente a mi alrededor y ahora sé porque no notaba nada antes, no tiene olor porque – "Se fusionan con las partículas de aire a tu alrededor por lo tanto no sientes el olor a nada. Yo lo llamo _El Gas de la Realidad _porque además de ser un excelente gas de la verdad. Hace que tu cuerpo no se contenga al reaccionar, ósea que si te coloco en una arena llena de personas que quieren matarte, tu cuerpo no tendrá misericordia ni clemencia por más que te esfuerces"

"No tienes ni la más mínima idea, de los que estás causando" Dije, pero no como amenaza, sino como advertencia "¿Tienes idea de lo que haré? ¿De lo que soy capaz si me quitas estas esposas?" Había miedo en mi voz, pero no le temía a él o a las personas contra las que me haría pelear, me tenía miedo a mí misma.

"No" Admite irguiéndose "Pero soy alguien que se impresiona con facilidad"

"Bueno esta sorpresa le arrancará el corazón a alguien" Mi antigua yo estaba comenzando a salir. Primero le hacía efecto a las palabras y la forma en la que salían de mi boca, oscura, atemorizante y determinada.

"Veo que ya te está haciendo efecto. Hagamos una prueba. Mmmmmmm… ya sé. Como les has mentido tanto a tus amigos sobre tu vida, me pregunto si hasta les mentiste con tu nombre. Así que niña ¿Cómo te llamas?"

No puedo evitarlo, las palabras fuerzan mis cuerdas vocales a que las pronuncien "Destiny" Los miré a mis amigos y vi la sorpresa en sus rostros "Destiny Hope Williams. No me gustaba que me dijeran Destiny así que todos me llamaban Hope. Cuando Jason Blood se volvió mi tutor legal y el de mi prima, me dijo que podía llamarme de la manera en la que quisiera. Así que escogí Hope Stefano, Stefano era el apellido de soltera de mi madre, Alice Stefano" Todos me observaban como si estuvieran decepcionados, pero a decir verdad, no me interesa, mientras se lo guarden "¿Eso era todo lo que querías saber?" Pregunté furiosa.

"Mmmmmm….por el momento sí" Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida "Diría que guardes tus fuerzas hasta el remate" Se detuvo y me miró de reojo "Aunque estoy seguro que tus amigos tienen varias preguntas" Entones la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Un silencio incómodo nos inundó a todos. No recuerdo qué es lo que pasó después, todo se volvió negro.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Punto de Vista de Alguien (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sé dónde estoy, sé lo que hago aquí. Y también sé, que he estado encerrada demasiado tiempo en lo más profundo de la mente de esa mocosa.

"Así que" Decía Hal, nos miramos cara a cara. No veía decepción en sus ojos, sólo tristeza "Destiny ¿verdad?" Yo simplemente lo miré con una mirada fría y oscura.

"¿Cuándo es el remate?" Pregunté con las mismas indicaciones que mi expresión facial.

"En cualquier momento. Primero deberían venir a darte una clase de armadura para que te luzcas mejor" Me respondió.

"Bueno" Comenzó a decir Silver "¿Cuál es el plan?"

Hal suspiró "Todavía no tengo uno"

"Yo sí" Dije. Parecía asustado por mi respuesta.

"Hope, creo que es mejor que-" Lo interrumpí.

"¿Que qué Hal? ¿Esperar que tú formules un plan en el que nadie tiene posibilidades de morir salvo nosotros?" Dije a la defensiva "Eso no va conmigo"

"Sé que no eres una asesina Hope, el gas está manipulándote"

"Creo que no entiendes Hal. No. Soy. Hope"

La confusión de todos casi me hace reír "¿D-De qué estás hablando Hope?" Tartamudeó SilverFerret ¿Cómo pudo ponerle un nombre tan estúpido?

"Lo que escucharon bestia, no soy Hope. Soy Prasul, La Mensajera de La Liga de Las Sombras. Y ahora, su única esperanza de salir de este lugar" Tardaron más de lo esperado tratando de entender la situación, pero no tengo tanta paciencia "Como sus mentes no logran comprenderlo, déjenme explicarles" De repente todos me pusieron atención "El lagarto no entendió el poder del gas de la realidad. No hace que el cuerpo no se contenga, hace que la más oscura parte de tu ser tome el control de la situación" Abrieron los ojos como platos ante esa noticia, estoy segura que me tienen miedo.

"Así que. Si tú estás aquí ¿Dónde está Hope?" Preguntó Razer _¿No deberías estar preguntando sobre tu novia que está a punto de ser disecada? _

"Una persona sutil diría dormida, pero yo no soy sutil así que diré que está aprisionada dónde yo estuve durante tantos años. En lo más profundo y oscuro de su subconsciente" Cambié de tema, me volví hacia Hal "¿Podemos posponer el interrogatorio y concentrarnos en el plan que tengo para salir de aquí?"

"Adivinaré. Tu plan consiste en asesinar a todos los que se interpongan en tu camino"

Arqueé la ceja "¿Eres telépata y yo no lo sabía?" Pregunté burlonamente "Claro que ese es el plan"

"No te dejaré hacerlo" Reí a carcajadas _cree que tiene oportunidad contra mí este idiota._

"¿Enserio te tienes tanta fe? ¿Crees que porque tienes un anillo barato puedes detenerme?"

"No necesitamos estos anillos para incapacitarte" Dijo Kilowog.

"Y yo no necesito manos para matarlos. Sé Tae Kwon Do, Krav Maga, Jiujitsu, Muay Thai, Wushu, parkour y una excelente habilidad con los cuchillos. Agregándole conocimiento del sistema nervioso humano y alienígena más conocimientos base de tecnología de avanzada" Cuando volví a verlos tenían la mandíbula por el quinto subsuelo.

"¿Qué diablos te hicieron en la liga de las sombras?" Preguntó Ren.

"Oh niño, tú viste las cicatrices. ¿Sabes lo que significa Ra's Al Ghul? Significa La Cabeza Del Demonio. No se llama así por nada" Las orejas del hurón superdesarrollado se movieron, como si escuchara algo.

"Alguien viene" Susurró. Rápidamente acomodé mi mano izquierda para que tomara mi pulgar derecho.

Jordan estaba por decirme algo pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Uno de los Lazartianos entró con un bastón con la punta una especie de hoja de cuchillo en la mano y en la otra un plato de comida, creo que es comida. No era Dilotroc, sino más bien un soldado de rango inferior, tenía la misma armadura que su líder pero no tenía casco. Su cabeza parecía la de Godzilla, ojos amarillos mandíbula alargada y no parecía tener orejas. Vino hasta mi celda. Apagó la celda para deslizar el plato lleno de tentáculos y una cosa contundente pero viscosa amarillenta. La miré y luego a él, el campo de fuerza estaba otra vez en el medio de ambos.

"Come, debes tener fuerzas para el remate. Dilotroc tiene muchas esperanzas de que valdrás fortuna como sicaria. Pero para eso necesitas fuerzas"

"Y dicen que la caballerosidad ya no existe" Dije sarcásticamente "¿Cómo esperas que coma con las manos atadas a la espalda?" Empecé a hacer presión lentamente sobre el hueso que una mi pulgar con la mano completa. Gruñó al principio pero al final apagó la celda y con una rodilla sobre el suelo sacó una daga sin dejar de mirarme. Clavó la daga en uno de los tentáculos y lo acercó a mi boca, la abrí para disimular. Pero sin darle un solo mordisco, disloqué mi pulgar y así pude deslizar mi mano a través de las esposas rápido como un rayo. Lo primero que hice al sacar las manos de mi espalda Fue fuertemente golpear al Lazartiano en ambas cienes al mismo tiempo, eso lo aturdió, se levantó sujetándose la cabeza y retrocediendo, su daga se le cayó de la mano. Antes de que lograra reaccionar corrí hacia él, salté y apoyé la planta de mi pie en su pecho y con todas mis fuerzas lo pateé en su quijada. Me coloqué en su espalda enredando mis piernas bajo sus brazos y apretando, al igual que mi brazo alrededor de su cuello que para sofocarlo más rápido apreté más con mi mano estirando mi muñeca. Trató de safarse de mi agarre para que dejara de asfixiarlo. El problema es, que no trataba de asfixiarlo, trataba de romperle el cuello. Cosa que logré liberando ambas manos de su cuello cambiándolas de posición al ver que sus brazos eran muy fuertes. Una mano estaba sujetando su mandíbula, la otra su cabeza. Y cuando le rompí el cuello, fue tan rápido que lo único que escucharon los demás fue un fuerte CRAK antes de que cayera de cara contra el suelo. Me quedé de pie recuperando el aliento. Sentí los ojos de Jordan sobre mí, al verlo, sus ojos me observaban con terror.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté a la defensiva "Ya les dije, Hope se fue. Y Prasul llegó"

**N/A: *Camina lentamente hacia la puerta* Bien creo que…iré a dar un paseo…..para ocultarme de lectores enfurecidos porque le di un giro inesperado a la historia *Sale despegada por la puerta y sube a un árbol aferrándose sobre una rama*. Bueno, ahora que ya estoy fuera de su alcance puedo comentar este capítulo sin que me maten. Hope se fue, ya no está, por ahora. Está de más decir que esto no terminará del todo bien, llegó Prasul y eso no es bueno, depende de dónde lo vean. Al enterarme de el significado de Ra´s Al Ghul no me sorprendí, es más, el nombre es ideal para alguien como él. En mi opinión es el mejor villano de toda la DC Comics. ¿Qué opinan sobre el capítulo? Y antes de que pregunten, Prasul no se quedará mucho tiempo, pero no les gustará la manera en la que Hope volverá, se los aseguro. Díganme si descubren de quienes estaba hablando Dilotroc cuando emncionó a los compradores de SilverBeast, creo que los reconocerán. Ahora responderé a sus comentarios.**

**mesias619: Si es lo que yo digo Mesias, al fin les contó la verdad, yo no podría mantener un secreto así mucho tiempo y mucho menos seis años. Y sí, me gusta el género anti-héroe, porque creo que a un héroe no se lo debe tomar como siempre el chico bueno que toma las decisiones correctas y nunca hace algo malo. No. Eso no va, que eso se le aplique a Superman, bueno, no puedo hacer nada. Pero no me parece bien porque ni nadie es tan bueno, ni nadie es tan malo. Eso es lo que explica el Ying y el Yang, masomenos, el punto es. Que todos hicimos cosas malas alguna vez sea cual sea la magnitud de las mismas y no hay excepciones para los héroes. Sobre todo para los héroes.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: No, la pobre chica no tuvo la culpa de nada. La Liga de Las Sombras es una maldición ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a una niña? (Ya sé que tenemos la misma edad pero shhh) Y tienes toda la razón hay que ser valiente para dejar a las sombras y sobrevivir de paso, nadie merece sufrir de esa manera a tan corta edad. Dime ¿En qué sentido y te quedaste reflexionando? ¿Sobre qué? Quiero decir, no te preocupes le diré a Hope que se cuide (Aunque las dos sabemos que no hace falta que se lo digamos).**

**Este capítulo estuvo lleno de sorpresas y hablando de sorpresas. Yo no sé trepar un árbol *Se cae del árbol a una montaña de hojas* Genial *Se sienta con muchas hojas en el cabello* Y como siempre amigos. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	31. Chapter 28: 100 Third Part

Capítulo 28: Al %100/Tercera Parte

"E-está…muerto" Dijo Ren en un estado de shock total sin dejar de mirar el cadáver bajo mis pies.

"Ya lo sé" Le respondí mirándolo apenas de reojo "Es lo que sucede cuando se le rompe el cuello a alguien"

"¡¿Eso era realmente necesario?!" Gritó Kilowog "¡Pudiste haber escapado sin haberlo asesinado!"

"SI no lo hubiera hecho hubiera activado la alarma de seguridad cosa que no nos beneficiaría" Justifiqué.

"No puedo creer que realmente estés justificándote" Dijo Hal, sonaba completamente decepcionado. Qué bien.

"No mientas Jordan" Me dirigí hacia él "Si puedes creerlo, solamente te cuesta procesar que sean las manos de tu querida Hope las que tengan sangre" Tomé el brazalete del muerto Lazartiano y me coloqué en mi brazo, estaba a punto de liberarlos de las celdas cuando algo se me cruzó por la mente, me quedé pensando en ello un segundo.

"¿Qué estás esperando? Ya libéranos" Insistió Razer impaciente.

"Con una condición: hasta que estemos todos dentro de la nave. No van a intentar detenerme" Se tomaron su tiempo para pensarlo, el tiempo es oro para mí por eso no esperé a que dieran un veredicto "O simplemente puedo dejarlos aquí y decirle a Aya que los mataron a todos, puedo ser alguien muy convincente"

"¡Bien!" Gritó Hal con un gran esfuerzo "Tu ganas, no intentaremos detenerte. Aunque creo que de todas formas es algo inútil siquiera intentarlo" Sonreí victoriosamente.

"Ya estás aprendiendo" Presioné un botón y todas las celdas se apagaron, presioné otro que hizo las esposas de todos se abrieran. Salieron de las celdas masajeándose las muñecas, son demasiados Lazartianos y no podré vencerlos a todos con mis manos. Fui a mi celda y tomé la daga del cocodrilo al que desnuqué, al quitarle el asqueroso tentáculo y limpiarle la baba verde traté de verlo en detalle para asegurarme de que me fuera útil, era como una daga común: hoja de 36 cm y recta, buen filo de ambos lados, empuñadura de cobre y gavilán y cabo de oro. Lo guardé en mi cinturón.

A continuación caminé hacia la salida, mis reflejos se dispararon, había algo a mis espaldas, giré tomando la construcción de las esposas que Jordan quería colocarme, tiré de ellas para atraerlo. Su mano llegó primero y presioné con mis dedos un punto culminante de su muñeca. Los otros tres Linternas me apuntaron con sus anillos inseguros de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Yo que ustedes no haría eso" Dije.

"Danos una razón" Dijo Razer.

"Razón a) No salvaremos a Aya a tiempo y razón b) Porque si presiono un poco más aquí" Presioné más una de las venas de Jordan, este mismo estaba petrificado. Trataba de decir algo pero la parálisis era en todo su cuerpo "Se quedará paralizado para siempre y supongo que ustedes no quieren eso ¿O no? Si no lo quieren bajen los anillos ahora" La última pare lo dije con severidad, vi como estaban dudando, tal vez creen que no soy capaz de hacer algo así. Presioné más para que se den cuenta de que no estoy bromeando "Se me agota la paciencia" Advertí. Al final bajaron sus anillos y yo solté a Jordan, suspiró de alivio cuando lo solté "Intenta algo así de nuevo y serás la nueva atracción del museo Smittsoniano" Le dije severamente.

Todos salimos de lo que creímos que eran las mazmorras y nos encontramos en las verdaderas mazmorras. Un pasillo ancho iluminado por lámparas de luz blanca colocadas en el medio de celda y celda. Cada celda era similar a las nuestras. Solamente que estas eran un poco más grandes y sólo la pared que daba al pasillo era un campo de fuerza, pero este era blanco y no tan brillante como las otras.

Había una pantalla táctil al lado de la puerta, fui hacia ella y comencé a buscar el lugar específico en dónde se encontraban AYa y el Interceptor.

"¿Quién te enseñó a hackear un sistema alienígena?" Me preguntó Jordan "Sé que no fueron las Sombras"

"Batman" Contesté quitándole importancia.

"¿Conoces a Batman?" Preguntó Ren entusiasmado y sorprendido.

"Más que eso, Hope fue su compañera"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron al unísono ambos terrícolas.

"De hecho los dos lo fuimos" Se unió SilverBeast con orgullo.

"Hasta que el Caballero de La Noche dejó de creer en nosotros y ya no tolerábamos su falta de respeto. Sólo fueron unos meses, luego de eso adoptó a Robin" Yo explicaba sin dejar de hackear la computadora.

"¿Quién es Batman?" Preguntó Kilowog, parecía tan perdido como Razer. Hasta ese momento los dos vigilaban que nadie viniera.

"Alguien que espero que jamás conozcas" Respondió Silver.

"¿Eso fue antes o después de entrar a la Liga de las Sombras?" Preguntó Jordan.

"Después, las Sombras me enseñaron a, de cierta manera, combatir el crimen. Cuando Hope dejó las Sombras con la ayuda de Canario y Batman, no sabía hacer otra cosa. Así que Batman le ofreció ser su protegida, pero al pasar los días. Batman la trataba más como su _asistente _en lugar de su compañera, no lo toleró y se fue. A partir de ahí se convirtió en una heroína independiente"

Antes de continuar con la "Vida y Obra de Hope Stefano" había encontrado la ubicación del hangar de la ala dónde estaba Aya "Los encontré" Los demás se acercaron más "El ala científica está en el pasillo 23 del piso 15, tres suelos más arriba. El hangar está al noroeste"

"¿Hola?" Escuchamos a alguien decir. Nos volteamos y cerca del final del pasillo había una mujer tratando de llamarnos "¡Por favor ayúdennos!" Nos imploró, nos acercamos hacia ella y parecía desesperada. Tenía piel amarilla, el cabello completamente hacia atrás color marrón, orejas de gato, ojos verdes, un top con tirantes hecho con una piel similar a la de un tigre con un pantalón de la misma tela.

"Gracias al cielo son Linternas Verdes" Ella dijo.

"Intentaré abrir la celda" Yo misma al igual que como hice antes traté de hackear el panel que abre la celda, mientras tanto Jordan le preguntó a la prisionera:

"¿Quién eres y cómo terminaste aquí?"

"M-Mi nombre es Sariel Vixen" Dejé de trabajar en un momento cuando dos pequeñas figuras se acercaban a cada lado de Sariel, al llegar a la luz pude ver que sólo eran dos niños. Una niña y un niño, casi iguales a Sariel. La niña tenía un vestido con tela de leopardo azul, una pequeña trenza y ojos azul cobalto. El niño un pantalón y un chaleco abierto peludos de color marrón oscuro. Tenía ojos verdes pero su cabello corto era negro "Ellos son mis hijos: Zora y Tresh"

Zora me miró a mí y sonrió tímidamente, la situación me conmovió un poco _"Awwww la sicaria tiene corazón"_

"_¿No se supone que deberías estar dormida Hope?"_

"_El Gas no fue tan fuerte como para que mi personalidad actual desapareciera por completo ¿Por qué crees que no los has matado ya? Porque todavía tengo algo de control sobre mi cuerpo y mente"_

"_Genial, además de tener que soportar a tus amigos tengo que soportarte a ti"_

Sacudí la cabeza para que se callara y sorprendentemente lo hizo. Sariel les explicaba a los demás porqué los Lazartianos los capturaron "Ellos nos quieres por nuestra habilidad de cambiar de forma"

"¿Y por qué no usan esa habilidad para salir de aquí?"

"Por estos collares" Señaló su collar metálico que estaba ajustado a su cuello que los tres llevaban puestos "Son collares inhibidores, anulan nuestra habilidad" Corté el último cable y el campo de fuerza desapareció.

"Bueno eso fue fácil" Dije levantándome del suelo, Sariel y sus hijos salieron de la celda "¿Por qué las celdas de aquí están alimentadas por diferentes energías?" Le pregunté a Ren. Jordan hablaba con los Vixen mientras tanto.

"Porque la energía de nuestras celdas es muy MUY difícil de conseguir así que sólo lo usan para retener reos de muy alto riesgo" Y entonces la curiosidad lo picó "¿Cómo retenían a los presos en la Liga de Las Sombras?"

"No teníamos presos ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Momentos más Tardes ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jordan me asignó a mí y a SilverBeast encontrar el Interceptor y proteger a Sariel y sus hijos. Fue algo difícil al inicio, pero logré que dijera que yo era la mejor opción para protegerlos. Dos veces. En ese momento Kilowog había dicho: "Eso sonó TAN a Hope" La armería nos quedaba de camino hacia el hangar, Sariel quería quitarse ese collar tanto como sus hijos. Me asomé por la pared para asegurarme de que no haya moros en la costa. Sigilosamente nos adentramos al pasillo, la puerta se abrió sin problemas. Era una enorme sala, a la izquierda toda la pared llena de armas: lanzas, espadas, cuchillos, dagas y demás "Feliz cumpleaños para mí" Murmuré sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El resto de la habitación tenía escudos colgados en las paredes y armaduras diferentes, para hombres y mujeres de diferentes especies _Ojalá haya uno de chica terrícola._

SilverBeast se quedó vigilando la puerta en caso de que alguien se atreviera a venir, en tanto yo, bueno, en términos comprensibles: estaba haciéndole una cirugía al collar innividor de Sariel con unas pequeñas pinzas. Nesecitaba estar sentada para eso.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Me extrañó un poco la pregunta.

"Se supone que hoy cumplo 15"

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó entusiasmada "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"Gracias, creo" Dije sin emoción alguna "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Porque pareces demasiado joven como para saber sobre tecnología de avanzada"

"Es lo que todos dicen" Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

"Entonces. ¿Por qué estás tratando de desactivar un tonto collar en lugar de estar festejando con tu familia?"

"No lo sé tú escoge: porque mi familia está muerta y mi única prima está del otro lado de la galaxia o porque no festejo mi cumpleaños ya que ellos murieron ese mismo día hace unos años" No vi su cara, estaba muy ocupada en desactivar el collar.

"Oh, lo lamento tanto" Dijo en vos compasiva.

"No lo sientas, hace un tiempo que el dolor y yo establecimos un acuerdo"

"Pero ¿Qué me dices de tus amigos los otros Linternas Verdes, el rojo y…." Ambas miramos a SilverBeast "…lo que sea esa cosa" Me miró "¿Ellos no te ayudan a superarlo?"

"Es un hurón alterado con magia. Y con respecto a los demás" Seguí con el trabajo "Podrán ser mis amigos, pero no familia, es algo completamente diferente"

"Cariño eso no es cierto, créeme sé de lo que hablo"

"¿De verdad?" Pregunté casi burlonamente "¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?" Instantáneamente ella miro a Zora y a Tresh quiénes estaban observando sus reflejos distorsionarse en los escudos brillantes, se reían por el resultado.

"Ellos no son tus hijos" Dije entendiendo su planteo y me relajé un poco.

"Si" Ella respondió, volvió su mirada hacia mí otra vez "Su madre falleció cuando ellos nacieron. Su padre se casó conmigo dos años más tarde"

"¿Ellos-"

"Si, ellos lo saben" Respondió como si estuviera leyendo mi mente "Pero de todas maneras me consideran su madre ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir Prasul?" Me quedé muda "Tu familia, siempre será tu familia. Nadie podrá reemplazarlos nunca, pero eso no significa que puedas tener una nueva familia. Y no me refiero a familiares de sangre: personas que te cuidan, que se preocupan por ti. Eso es una familia"

"Ellos me creen un monstruo y tienen razón. Soy una asesina ¿Por qué crees que me enviaron a protegerte?"

"Si eso fuera verdad, entonces no te hubieran enviado a protegernos, retrasándote en un escape seguro. Ya sabes dónde está la nave y en lugar de ir y escapar. Pero estás aquí. Ayudando a una madre y a sus hijos a recuperar sus habilidades para volver a su hogar"

Suspiré "No todos son tan compresivos como tú"

"Eso no lo sabes" Iba a decirle algo más pero el chirriante grito de Zora nos alarmó: "¡Mami!" Nos levantamos en cuanto vimos a un Lazartiano sujetando a Zora y Tresh con un brazo sobre sus cuellos _SilverBeast debería habernos avisado _ pero con bandas metálicas alrededor de sus patas y hocico hablar se vuelve problema. Dimos un paso hacia él pero acercó una pistola de plasma cerca de sus cabezas "¡Atrás! O los mataré" Retrocedimos con las manos en señal de rendición. Tranquilamente podría detenerlo pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de los niños, al collar de Sariel sólo faltaba cortar un cable, una idea vino a mi cabeza. Le dije al soldado "¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes amenazar a la familia de otros?"

"Jaja" Rió burlonamente "Dime ¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque si no puede pasar algo muy similar a ESTO" Velozmente corté el último cable con un mini rayo de energía oscura, el collar desprendió de su cuello. Sariel dejó de ser la dulce y compresiva mujer de hace unos momentos, ahora era una furiosa madre que poco a poco se transformaba en una especie de leona tamaño caballo, blanca, tres dedos en las patas con garras como navajas. Gigantescos ojos azules felinos. El soldado Lazartiano se puso nervioso, Sariel le dio un gruñido amenazador enseñando sus encías mientras le decía "Aléjate. De. ¡Mis hijos!" Y se abalanzó sobre él, aproveché para liberar a SilverBeast. Lo primero que le quité fue la banda metálica de su hocico.

"Wow, zoomorfismo" Dijo Silver viendo como Sariel acababa con el Lazartiano.

"Si incluso yo sé que nunca hay que meterse entre una madre y sus hijos"

"Amén hermana"

**N/A: Bueno alguien dijo una vez "Mi nombre es mamá pero si molestan a mis crías mi apellido es LEONA" Y creo que esto se aplica. Hope todavía tiene algo de control sobre su cuerpo ¿Pero qué pasará cuando lo recupere por completo? Tarde un largo rato para encontrar el nombre de la habilidad de tomar la forma de animales, pero por suerte encontré una página donde te definen el nombre de cada poder. Es increíble jaja. Es la hora de responder a los comentarios:**

**mesias619: Si Prasul es alguien escalofriante cuando se lo propone y ella leyó el mensaje que le dejó tu Oc y déjame decirte que no está feliz con eso.**

**Prasul: Oh alguien tiene el ego por la estratosfera, el ego no engorda ¿Sabías? Así que puedes comértelo, tú no eres mejor que yo, no me llegar ni a las suelas de los zapatos. Tú no fuiste entrenado por Ra´s Al Ghul, Ta er AlSah-fer y Batman en tan sólo siete años, así que sigue soñando y cierra la boca o te enviaré a la Zona Fantasma con sólo leerlo en voz alta y sabes que lo haré.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Las cosas si se pondrán feas, también vi Guardianes de la Galaxia me pareció mejor que Los Vengadores. Y si las Sombras son unos *****.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	32. Chapter 29: 100 Fourth Part

Capítulo 29: Al %100/Cuarta Parte

Volvimos a mirar la batalla entre Sariel y el Lazartiano. O mejor dicho, la ya concluida lucha entre Sariel y el Lazartiano, ella estaba sobre el soldado caído mientras sus hijos la abrazaban del cuello aún en su forma de leona alienígena. Desvié la mirada, eso no era algo que quisiera ver. Terminaba de sacarle las bandas metálicas a Silver cuando la voz de Hope volvió:

"_¿Qué pasa Prasul? ¿Te incomoda ver personas felices?"_

"_Por favor, no lo digas como si fuera algo que tú quisieras ver"_

"Oye ¿Vas a demorarte mucho más?" Interrumpió Silver. Me di cuenta de que jamás le saqué las bandas metálicas, hasta ese momento estaba mirando a la nada misma. Terminé de sacarle las bandas, Sariel (ya en su forma alienígena normal) y los niños se acercaron a nosotros.

"¿Cómo es que todavía no sonaron las alarmas?" Dijo Sariel.

"Hice un hechizo caleidoscópico, si alguien entra a las celdas nos verán aún allí. Pero no dura mucho así que debemos apresurarnos"

"¿Ahora iremos hacia el hangar?" Preguntó Sariel mientras Silver y yo nos poníamos de pie.

"No, debo desconectar el collar de ellos" Señalé sutilmente a Zora y Tresh "Además" Junté la punta de mis dedos como si fuera un científico loco "Hay algo que debo tomar de la armería" En sus rostros había curiosidad, pero en la mía, sólo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Mientras Tanto/Punto de Vista del Narrador((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Debimos haber ido con ella" Dijo Ren.

"¿Para proteger a quién? ¿A los Lazartianos?" Preguntó Razer sarcásticamente. Cada Linterna estaba a ambos lados de la puerta que daba al ala científica.

"Para evitar que nuestra amiga siga ensuciándose las manos con sangre" Respondió casi gritando.

"Cálmate niño, Hal dijo que nos encargáramos de Aya mientras ellos buscaban la forma de regresar a Hope. Centrémonos en la misión que es lo importante ahora"

"Querrás decir que AYA es lo importante, tú sabes lo que quiero decir" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No en realidad no lo sé pero los terrícolas son algo extraños" Cambio de tema "¿Tienes el Plan B?"

Ren negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo "Hope dijo que eras un cabeza dura. Y no hay mejor para un cabeza dura que un fuerte golpe de realidad"

"¿Lo tienes o no?" Volvió a preguntar Razer poniéndose algo enojado.

"Aquí está aquí está" Repitió levantando una mano en rendición y la otra con un platillo plano como un frizbe. Sólo que electrónico blanco, desde su botón en el centro negro salían símbolos electrónicos del mismo color "¿Estás listo?" Razer asintió.

Ren volvió a guardar el frizbe electrónico y presionó un botón en la pared que hizo que la puerta se abriera. Dentro, un científico estaba por cortar con un bisturí láser el pecho de la IA inconsciente sobre la camilla de metal con las manos y los pies atados más un cable conectado en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El Linterna Roja apretó tanto los dientes que casi se rompen, el científico se detuvo mirándolos con asombro, pero no demostró temor. Ya que estaba siendo custodiado por dos guardias Lazartianos en la pared derecha frente a una ancha ventana que ocupaba todo el largo de la pared, al instante comenzaron a dispararles con sus lanzas. Los Linternas formaron un escudo cada uno en tanto disparaban, en algún momento los Lazartianos dejaron de disparar y sin vueltas corrieron hacia ellos con un grito de guerra empuñando sus lanzas que no sólo servían para disparar sino también para golpear o apuñalar.

Razer reaccionó creando su propia lanza que chocó contra la del Lazartiano, una batalla intensa se generó, uno tratando de derribar al otro. En cambio Ren, como no tenía la fuerza, le disparó al Lazartiano en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder a rastras. Voló haciendo un giro a su alrededor en espiral hacia arriba, le disparó varias veces y viceversa hasta que el chico hizo con su anillo una soga con ella atrapó la lanza del Lazartiano pero este no lo soltaba, sujetó la lanza demasiado fuerte de ambos extremos. Ren creó unos propulsores que lo empujaban más hacia atrás, ninguno soltaba la soga o la lanza. Kevlar soltó la soga y el Lazartiano se cayó hacia atrás chocando contra su compañero y ambos colisionaron contra la pared. Quedando inconscientes.

Los Linternas Verde y Rojo volvieron su atención al científico con apariencia de pez verde pantano. Su vestimenta eran las típicas prendas de un científico loco: bata blanca, guantes negros y unos anteojos protectores redondos. Razer le echó un vistazo a Aya y luego al científico.

"¿Cómo la despierto?" Preguntó.

"Como si llegara a decírtelo" El tipo se cruzó de brazos y se rio con superioridad, esa risa se extinguió tan rápido como el anillo de Razer yacía bajo su mentón "Ok Ok desconecta el cable, eso la mantiene en un estado de inactividad"

Dejó en paz a la rana tan pronto le contestó eso, Ren se mantuvo vigilándolo en tanto Razer desactivaba las grilletas de la camilla con un botón en el panel de la mesa y desconectaba el cable de la cabeza de Aya. La IA abrió rápidamente los ojos como si estuviera alarmada y se sentó en la camilla.

"Tranquila amiga, estás bien" Dijo Ren.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Ella preguntó.

"Larga historia" Contestó Razer, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El ala se inundó de luces rojas junto con una alarma ensordecedora, los tres observaron al doctor que cuando no lo estaban mirando presionó un botón rojo oculto bajo el panel de control.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En la Sala de Comando (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

El Comandante Dilotroc se dirigía hacia las mazmorras para tomar a Prasul y llevarla al remate, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta. Uno de los soldados fue corriendo hacia él con una noticia urgente.

"Comandante Dilotroc, los Linternas han escapado"

"¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es imposible" Gritó, entró a las celdas en las que deberían estar para asegurarse. Y todos estaban en sus lugares anteriores, eso no convenció a Dilotroc. Lentamente se adentró en la sala empuñando una pistola de plasma, observando a cada persona que se encontraban en las celdas, sólo había silencio. Ninguno de los reos levantaba la cabeza, se encontraban en la misma posición. De rodillas en el medio de la sala y cabizbajos.

Fue el turno de Hope/Prasul, Dilotroc se detuvo frente a su celda, de alguna manera él sabía que ella había hecho algo. Apagó la celda y con su pistola de plasma le apuntó a la cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de juego estás jugando?" Preguntó furioso pero a la vez calmado.

Ella levantó la mirada, Dilotroc notó que llevaba puesta su máscara púrpura lo que le resultó extraño ya que no la llevaba puesta cuando la trajeron.

Con calma y con u aire de superioridad ella dijo "Uno que no pueden ganar" Sonrió macabramente de oreja a oreja. Lo siguiente que sucedió dejó a Dilotroc conmocionado, sin dejar de sonrepie tanto ella como los demás, se disiparon como tinta en el agua.

Enfurecido, Dilotroc gritó a todo pulmón al soldado que e informó "¡Búsquenlos!" El soldado ya estaba en eso, pero aunque este ya se había ido Dilotroc segupia gritando "¡Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Mientras Tanto (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

En menos de lo esperado habían soldados Lazartianos dentro de la habitación no muy lejos de la puerta, bloqueándoles la salida.

"¿Plan B?" Preguntó Ren.

"Plan B" Respondió Razer. El Linterna Verde asintió, luego, sacó el disco, presionó el botón del centro y lo lanzó directamente hacia los Lazartianos.

"¡Cierren los ojos!" Gritó Ren creando con su anillo una banda alrededor de sus ojos y se agachaba sujetándose la cabeza. Razer apretó los ojos y obligó a Aya a agacharse detrás de la camilla con su mano sobre los ojos de ella. La habitación se inundó de una luz blanca cegadora, se escucharon algunos gritos de los Lazartianos pero en algún momento se detuvieron, la luz se disipó, Ren fue el primero en ponerse de pie y abrir los ojos. Razer los abrió lentamente y luego quitó su mano de los de Aya.

"Gracias Razer" Ella le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El Linterna Roja se limitó a asentir.

"Claro que no sabes de lo que estaba hablando" Dijo Ren sarcásticamente, el par se levantó del suelo y caminaron hacia Ren "Odio a los Lazartianos, pero adoro su tecnología"

"¿De dónde sacaron eso?" Preguntó Aya, Razer y Ren intercambiaron miradas.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Flash Back/Punto de Vista de Ren (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Fue momentos antes de irnos en dirección a ala científica, Hal y Kilowog se habían ido a la Sala de Comandos, segundos después de su partida Prasul se acercó hacia nosotros con un objeto extraño en su mano.

"El Lazartiano tenía esto oculto" Me dijo Hope/Prasul entregándome un frizbe electrónico.

"Excelente" Dije "¿Qué es?"

"Es una bomba de luz: presiona este botón" Señaló un botón negro en el centro "Lánzalo hacia los chicos malos y cierra los ojos"

"¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?" Preguntó Razer a mi lado.

"Lo más probable es que se les exploten los glóbulos oculares por la magnitud del brillo" _Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y calma que me parece casi aterrador _"Pero la 2da opción: es que se queden ciegos y desorientados por un par de horas"

"¿Por qué nos das esto?" Le preguntó otra vez Razer.

"Los Lazartianos son una raza guerrera muy comprometedora"

"Y por comprometedora te refieres a…." Esperé a que completara la oración.

"Asesinos. Y lo primero que hacen los asesinos es utilizar la debilidad del oponente en su contra. Ustedes no matan y ellos se darán cuenta de eso"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" _Grotz ¿Tiene que hacer tantas preguntas?_

"Él es un Linterna Verde: no sería un Linterna Verde si hubiera matado a alguien antes. Tú eres un Linterna Roja en redención: nunca mataste a alguien"

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?" Ella se le acercó más.

"Lo veo en tus ojos, no lo tienes en ti. Quitar una vida, no puedes" Me miró a mí por un segundo "Ninguno de los dos" Retrocedió "Ellos usarán su humanidad en contra de ustedes. Si quieren vivir, usen esta cosa como Plan B" Señaló el frizbe con severidad.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Fin de Flash Back ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Lo encontramos por ahí" Respondieron al unísono.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En otro lugar (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"¿Cómo puedes dejar que Hope- es decir Prasul proteja a una familia?" Le preguntaba Kilowog a Hal mientras volaban por los pasillos "Ella podría matarlos"

"Créeme no lo hará"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Ya he tenido varios casos con la Liga de Las Sombras y por mucho que me duela decirlo, pueden llegar a ser personas de honor y lealtad"

"Estas bromeando"

"Batman me dijo eso una vez, así que si no me crees a mí. Créele a él"

"¿Por qué?"

"Él también fue entrenado por las Sombras. Se salió de ahí por los mismos motivos que Hope, pero dijo que antes de enterarse del objetivo que ejerce la liga de las sombras. Les pareció personas a las que hay que respetar, sobre todo a Ra´s Al Ghul" Llegaron a la puerta de la sala de comandos. Cuando de repente se escuchó una alarma y unos destellos de luces rojas sobresalían de las aberturas de la puerta, alguien se dirigía hacia allá así que los Linternas se adentraron en la sala de mantenimiento que estaba al lado de la de comandos, Hal se asomó un poco como para distinguir a un Lazartiano saliendo corriendo seguramente a informarle a su comandante, dejando la sala descuidada. Aprovecharon la oportunidad y se metieron en la sala, la alarma se detuvo.

Kilowog voló hasta el panel de control y comenzó a teclear en la búsqueda de una cura para el "estado" de Hope. Hal hizo lo mismo pero en el pequeño panel en el asiento del Comandante Dilotroc "Estoy seguro de que tienen un plan de contingencia por algún lado" Dijo Hal.

"Si, no creo que estos tipos sean tan tontos como para liberar a un dragón sin tener una espada a mano" Lo respaldó Kilowog.

Después de varios momentos de buscar sin interrupciones, Hal suspiró y quitó las manos del panel un momento para desplomarse sobre el asiento detrás de él "Ella me mataría"

"¡Ja!" Rio Kilowog y se dio la vuelta "Hope no dejaría que Prasul te hiciera algo Hal"

"No Prasul, Alice" La expresión de Kilowog reflejo tristeza al instante "Le hice una promesa y no la cumplí"

"Hiciste lo que pudiste Hal" Él dijo tratando de consolarlo.

"¡No hice nada! No estuve ahí cuando más me necesitó, ella y Cayling. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde en ese momento: Hope no tendría todas esas cicatrices, Cayling todavía tendría brazo y Prasul no existiría" Sonaba tan culpable el Linterna Verde, Kilowog se acercó.

"Cometiste un error, lo entiendo. Pero yo también le hice una promesa a Alice que no cumplí. Los dos fallamos, pero podemos arreglarlo"

"¿Con qué? ¿Terapia? Conozco a alguien que es muy buena terapeuta"

"No, cuando toda esta guerra termine y volvamos a casa. Sólo hagamos lo que tuvimos que hacer hace mucho tiempo" Hal pensó un segundo a qué se refería.

"¿Decirle la verdad?" Asintió el Bolovaxiano "Nunca nos perdonaría por eso, todo lo que pasó todos estos años"

"No podemos cambiar el pasado Hal, pero podemos hacer algo al respecto por el futuro de esta niña"

Hal suspiró "Supongo que tienes razón" Miró al Bolovaxiano con intriga "¿En qué momento te volviste tan sabio?"

Este se cruzó de brazos sonriendo mientras decía "Yo también fui padre Jordan. Y cuando se es padre se aprenden una cosa o dos"

Hal rio un poco "Creo que sí" _Beep Beep Beep _hizo el panel de control, ambos Linternas fueron hacia él. Kilowog llegó primero y presionó varios botones.

"Lo encontré" Dijo Kilowog. Una pantalla apareció frente a ellos con la foto de la cara de Hope/Prasul y a un lado lo que tenían que hacer en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control, lo leyeron, pero no les gustó el resultado Intercambiaron miradas preocupantes.

**N/A: Tengo la leve sospecha de que quieren matarme por ponerle demasiada intriga a esta historia, bueno no sería la primera vez. En dos semanas empiezan las clases ¡Noooooooooo! En realidad no es tan malo, extraño a mis amigos. En el siguiente capítulo habrá una pelea intensa entre dos de nuestros personajes, traten de averiguar entre quiénes. **

**Akiratechin: Te entiendo, yo estaría sin habla si algún dia voy a Comic Con, lástima que está del otro lado del continente. Si hay asesinos que son los mejores! Mi favorita es Alice (Resident Evil)**

**mesias619: Y eso no es todo mesias, recuerda que todavía no termina este episodio. No, esos tipos no respetan a nadie, son lagartos y tienen sangre fría. En más de un sentido.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Le dará mucha lata mental a Prasul créeme, quise meterle que fue compañera de Batman por un conflicto que se presentará en mi 2da temporada. Tienes razón, nunca hay que hacer enojar a una madre JAMÁS! **


	33. Chapter 30: 100 Fifth Part

Capítulo 30: Al 100%/Quinta Parte

Los Linternas Rojo y Verde con la compañía de la IA se escondieron en las sombras mientras tres Lazartianos corrían hacia un destino incierto, el plan era atacarlos por la espalda. Salieron de aquel corredor apuntándoles a los soldados que les daban la espalda, se preguntaron cómo es que todavía no se dieron la vuelta y no los atacaron. Dejaron de preguntárselo cuando los tres cayeron hacia atrás con una flecha dorada clavada en sus corazones, frente a ellos, la arquera que realizó tal trabajo a sangre fría. Prasul, con un nuevo uniforme claro. Una tela púrpura que le llegaba de los pies hasta el cuello, como un traje de buzo pero sin la parte de los brazos. En la sección exterior de las piernas tenía unas marcas negras que empezaban en su cadera y terminaban en la rodilla. Por encima de eso, en la parte del torso, un corsé negro que combinaba con su chaqueta ajustada de sólo hombros con capucha y que le llegaba hasta antes del codo.

En su mano derecha, tenía un guante de los que suelen usar los arqueros para tirar de la cuerda del arco. En su mano izquierda, nada más ni nada menos que un arco de alta tecnología. La aljaba con las flechas doradas estaba fija de derecha a izquierda al cuerpo de Prasul. Una funda llena de cuatro cuchillos para lanzar ajustada a su pierna izquierda como cinturón a un pantalón y dos más en sus fundas en la parte baja de la espalda, y como si fuera poco, habían dos cachiporras eléctricas aferradas a su cadera como si fueran espadas.

Los tres la miraron perplejos, no lo podían creer "¿Qué le sucedió al traje de piloto de carreras?" Preguntó Ren.

"Me daba comezón, además" Se miró el traje "Así es como me vestía cuando trabajaba con las Sombras"

"Lo admitiré, en Nanda Parbat se visten geniales" Dijo el chico con el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Y eso que no viste el de Nyssa Al Ghul" Ella dijo mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la puerta del hangar, ellos la siguieron, tratando de evitar los cadáveres en el suelo.

"Los mataste" Dijo Aya.

"Wow y yo creía que Hal era el inteligente de la tripulación" Contestó con sarcasmo.

"¿No te arrepientes de haberlos matado?" Preguntó Razer. Se detuvo en seco al igual que ellos, aquel era un tema que debía hablarse en otro lugar. Hizo un ademán para que la siguieran hacia una habitación vacía. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella le contestó.

"Ninguno de ellos tenía un pase V.I.P para ir al cielo amigo" Dijo apuntando con su pulgar hacia atrás.

"Eso no te da el derecho"

"Es matar o morir. O mueren ellos o nosotros"

"¿Cómo en el caso de Hunter? ¿Si no lo matabas a él, él te mataría a ti?" Se notaba la decepción y el reproche en ese comentario.

"Exacto, era un enfermo mental. Quiso matarme a mí y a Cayling por nada. Fue defensa propia"

"¡Apuñalar a alguien cinco veces en el corazón no es defensa propia es venganza!" Gritó Razer.

"¡Tal vez sí! ¡Él mató a mis padres, destruyó mi vida! ¡¿Esperabas que simplemente lo cortara y saliera corriendo?!" Extendí los brazos en forma de enojo.

"¡Eso sería lo más decente!"

"¡Tenía nueve años y estaba furiosa no puedes culparme por eso!"

"¡Mataste a alguien a sangre fría por venganza! ¡Nada te da el derecho de jugar a ser Dios decidiendo quién vive y quién muere!"

"_¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" _Gritaron Hope y Prasul al mismo tiempo _"¡Eres la persona más hipócrita y odiosa que jamás haya conocido además de ese maldito de Batman!"_

"¿De qué hablas?" El Linterna Roja estaba confundido.

"¿Crees que no se iba a enterar? Hope y yo sabemos a la perfección lo que sucedió el Shard y en la prisión arácnida" Razer se quedó atónito, ella sabía su secreto y de su intento de homicidio ¿Cómo se había enterado? Fue entonces cuando giró su cabeza hacia Aya mirándola con ojos de furia "No te atrevas a culparla, ella no me dijo nada. Para ser una máquina es bastante leal ¿No crees?" Dijo Prasul con ironía a sabiendas de los tratos de Razer hacia Aya durante estos meses.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te enteraste?" Preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

Ella se cruzó de brazos "Fue entrenada por el mejor detective del mundo ¿Qué esperabas?" Estaba molesta, ella y Hope, suspiró con el ceño fruncido "Vámonos Sariel y los otros nos esperan"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Razer sorprendido por su falta de acción violenta "¿Así nada más?"

Prasul se dio la vuelta con toda la furia y gritó "¡La única razón por la que no eres un cadáver en descomposición en este momento es porque tu querida amiga Hope no lo quiere!" Volvió a su camino hacia la puerta, antes de que ella o cualquiera pudiera cruzarla ella escuchó a Razer susurrar: "Tus padres de seguro estarían orgullosos de ti" Con sarcasmo.

Antes de lo imaginado, el puño de Prasul había hecho contacto con el mentón de Razer, este se hecho hacia atrás sujetándose la zona golpeada. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un combo: Prasul entrelazó sus dedos por detrás de la nuca de Razer haciendo que agachara la cabeza así ella podría dar dos potentes rodillazos a su pelvis, no dio otra más porque sabía que podría rompérsela. Lo soltó, pero no le dio tiempo ni de respirar, tres puñetazos consecutivos y a gran velocidad: gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo y el último un uppercut en la barbilla. Pisó por detrás de su pierna yendo con todo su cuerpo y sujetándolo por la cintura dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás. El Linterna Roja fue azotando de espaldas contra al piso luego de que en un solo instante esta tiró del gancho en su pierna para que perdiera el equilibrio al mismo tiempo de que empujó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás con la mano en la cintura.

Ya en el suelo tomó su brazo derecho mientras pisaba en el lado izquierdo a un lado de su cabeza, se dejó caer sobre su espalda pero con delicadeza para así no lastimarse ella misma. Levantó la pelvis que empujaba su codo hacia afuera, Razer gritó del dolor, en tanto ella gritaba más fuerte y con enojo "¡No tienes el derecho de mencionar a mis padres! ¡Crees juzgarme sólo a mí pero también la juzgas a Hope! ¡Todas las cosas que dicen ustedes sobre mí: que soy un monstruo, una asesina! ¡Están hablando de Hope también! ¡Esta era ella antes de conocerlos! Y si ustedes tienen un problema con eso, no nos interesa ¡Pero jamás-" Levantó más la pelvis haciendo que el dolor de Razer se vuelva más agonizante "- JAMÁS VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A NUESTROS PADRES! ¡Yo también los perdí! ¡Yo también perdí a mi familia! ¡Las personas se aprovecharon de eso para quitarme lo único que me quedaba! ¡Mi humanidad! ¡Y ahora estoy poniendo todas mis fuerzas en sacarlos de aquí con vida a todos ustedes para recuperar aunque sea una porción de ella! Así que deja de malgastar mi tiempo y el tuyo diciendo cosas de las que podrías arrepentirte ¡Y ayúdame a salvarte la vida! ¿Entendido?"

"S-si" Respondió entre los gemidos de dolor.

Bajó la pelvis y soltó su brazo. Ella se puso de pie pero él, dada la paliza que recibió, lo único que pudo mover fue su otra mano para sujetarse el brazo que casi le rompen. Aya lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella y Ren hasta ese momento no se habían movido ni hablado durante toda la confrontación de Razer con Prasul. La IA ayudó a Razer, pero Ren se quedó atónito observando a Prasul a los ojos "Si vas a decir algo mejor hazlo ahora"

Empezó negando la cabeza "Te entiendo. Y no te juzgaré, sólo quiero a Hope de vuelta" Se le acercó más y más con severidad "Y como al igual que tú, pondré todas ms fuerzas en traerla de vuelta" Ella pensó en lo que dijo en tanto él se fue caminando pasando por su lado a ver como se encontraba su compañero el Linterna Roja.

"_Eso fue una amenaza ¿Lo sabías?" Le dijo Hope._

"_Lo sé, es lo que te gusta llamar: La Indirecta muy directa"_

"_Exacto, por cierto, buen trabajo en esa golpiza"_

"_Ja! Créeme eso no fue nada"_

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"_

"_Todavía tiene dos brazos ¿verdad?"_

"¿Dónde están Sariel y los otros?" Preguntó Razer aún algo adolorido, la chica se volteó y dijo "En la nave, que sigue en el hangar"

"Me sorprende que no hayas tomado la nave para escaparte" Dijo Ren.

"¿Acaso parezco alguien que sabe controlar una nave alienígena?" Le preguntó con sarcasmo, se dirigió a la puerta "Vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo y todavía debemos esperar a Hal y a Kilowog"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Momentos más tarde((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ya en el hangar, una colección de naves espaciales ocupaba el lugar. Al final de la fila izquierda, es dónde se encontraba el Interceptor, a mitad del camino, Prasul se detuvo y los demás copiaron su movimiento. Podía sentirlo, algo andaba mal, sus entrañas le decían que algo malo estaba por suceder.

"¿Estas bien Hope?" Le preguntó Aya.

"Primero: es Prasul. Segundo: algo está mal" Contestó sin dejar de mirar con el ceño fruncido la nada misma "Esta demasiado tranquilo este lugar" Escuchó unos pasos no muy lejos de ahí, provenía de la parte de atrás de una de las naves. Observó esa zona unos segundos, algo se movía entre las sombras. Algo, como la cola de un lagarto.

"¡Muévanse!" Ella gritó. Los tres corrieron hacia la nave pero Prasul se quedó a combatir a los Lazartianos que salieron de sus escondites y la rodearon por el frente.

Ren miró hacia atrás viendo lo que estaba haciendo "¡Prasul!"

Miró atrás "¡Vayan yo los cubriré!" Este asintió y entró a la nave dónde los esperaba el Linterna Roja.

En la nave, todos estaban en el nivel de abajo, Razer y Ren fueron los últimos en subir por la rampa antes de que esta se cerrara "¿No irán a ayudarla?" Les preguntó Sariel.

"Créeme Sariel" Le decía SilverBeast "Los únicos que necesitan ayuda ahora mismo, son los Lazartianos" La zoomorfa creyó que era una broma pero al notar la magnitud de severidad en la voz del animal, pude ver que era verdad.

"Que Dios se apiade de las almas de esos infelices" Continuó Silver hablando en general "Porque Prasul no lo hará"

Prasul se volvió hacia los Lazartianos, sujetó su arco con fuerza y dijo "Están taaaan muertos"

El primero en atacar fue uno de los soldados con su daga empuñada lista para atravesar la carne de la chica, La Mensajera no se movió hasta que la punta de la daga estuvo en su a milímetros de su estómago, luego todo fue en cámara lenta. Con la palma de sus manos golpeó fuertemente sus nudillos con una y su muñeca con otra, cosa que dobló la mano del soldado y con él, la daga. Su mano derecha serpenteó por el interior del brazo y sujetó su tríceps al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda sujetó su muñeca firmemente contra su pecho, como un broche de ropa a la soga.

Se desplazó a ala derecha del cocodrilo que sería la izquierda de ella, como lo había hecho previamente, le dio un rodillazo en la pelvis y con su mano abierta en forma de L dio un golpe seco a la parte derecha de su cuello. Con la misma mano bajó su codo de modo que no le quería otra que arrodillarse, luego tomó la daga del filo pero de forma que esta no se cortaría con ella. Tiró del filo en la dirección que se encontraba el mango y el Lazartiano no tuvo otra que dejarlo ir. Fluida como el agua del río, cuando le sacó la daga la lanzó de su lado derecho hacia el estómago de otro soldado que se atrevió a ir hacia ella de forma hostil.

El cocodrilo se soltó de su agarre y trató de golpearla pero Prasul fue más rápida así que tomó una de sus flechas y le disparó en el medio del corazón, como era a corta distancia el disparo. El extremo filoso de la flecha ahora carmesí apareció en su espalda. Su instinto le avisó del peligro a sus espaldas, rodó por el suelo esquivando el disparo de plasma del soldado. Este se preparó para disparar de nuevo al igual que Prasul, sin quitarle los ojos de encima tomó uno de los cuchillos para lanzar y se lo lanzó al muslo derecho, gritó del dolor mientras caía apoyando su pierna sana. Prasul saltó hacia adelante impulsándose con sus manos en el suelo y antes de tocar tierra ella colocó su brazo alrededor del lagarto y como había caído detrás de él dándole la espalda, la de este se encorvó hacia atrás en forma de medialuna. Lo único que tuvo que hacer Prasul en ese momento fue tirar su brazo en el cuello del lagarto más hacia atrás de modo que así le rompió el cuello.

Uno de ellos la sujetó por detrás y apretó con fuerza. La chica respondió azotando su cabeza hacia atrás, esto aflojó su agarre y logró zafarse, antes de que él lograra recuperarse lo hizo desaparecer con solo un fuerte codazo en el pecho. Dos más venían por ambos lados y cuando estuvieron cerca de ella esta los mando a volar porque al que llegó primero lo golpeó con una serie de golpes en la cara similar al que había realizado con Razer: dos ganchos derechos, uno izquierdo, un uppercut y al final le enterró la nariz en el cerebro con un cruz de derecha. Para el otro tipo sólo se paró de manos golpeándolo con una patada de burro en la boca del estómago. Otro pelotón de ocho Lazartianos se asomaba por la puerta del hangar. Prasul lanzó cinco flechas en diferentes direcciones, pero ninguna era hacia alguno de los soldados.

El pelotón se detuvo, confundido por las acciones de la chica, uno de ellos le preguntó "¿Nos estás dando una clase de ventaja?"

Ella sonrió maliciosamente "Ni de cerca" Resulta que las flechas rebotaron por toda la sala y al final todas cumplieron su función. Fueron incrustadas en los cuerpos desprevenidos de cinco Lazartianos en lugares que no se esperaban. Espalda, riñones, garganta, etc. Dejando así, sólo tres. Guardó su arco en la espalda y pensó que era un buen momento para sacar los cuchillos de su espalda, espero ansiosa a que esos lagartos dieran el primer golpe _"Aaaahhhhh como en los viejos tiempos" Dijo Prasul en su mente._

"_No creas que estoy gozando de esto" Le respondió Hope._

"_Es por eso que yo estoy libre Hope, para hacer lo que tú no quieres hacer"_

"_No es que no quiera, es que encontré un mejor modo de hacer las cosas"_

"_Bueno esas cosas han estado subiendo tus probabilidades de morir en el campo de batalla"_

"_¡Tú solo pelea y luego te doy la plática sobre moralidad!"_

"_Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo"_

Fueron hacia ella uno por uno y uno por uno iban muriendo, Prasul movía tan rápidamente sus cuchillos mutilaban todo el centro del torso de cada uno. Al terminar con ellos, la única sangre que se veía en la escena era la que goteaba de los cuchillos, respiraba y exhalaba profundamente. Creyó el trabajo terminado por lo cual hizo girar los cuchillos en sus manos como vaquero sus pistolas y las volvió a guardar en sus fundas.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse hacia la nave, pero una voz detrás de ella la detuvo "¡Espera ahí niña!" Prasul supo de quién se trataba al instante, sonrió mientras giraba sobre sus pies para hacerle frente "Tus soldados no tuvieron oportunidad contra mí ¿Qué te hace creer que eres diferente?" Ella le preguntó.

"¿Qué te hace creer que no?"

"Bueno" Sacó las cachiporras eléctricas y las unió de ambos lados, se escuchó un click al principio. A continuación las cachiporras se extendieron varios centímetros hasta formar un bastón del largo de un bastón bo. Se quitó la aljaba y la lanzó junto con el arco a un lado, se preparó sujetando el bastón contra su espalda como si estuviera por sacar na flecha. La chica sonrió diciendo "Será mejor que nos quitemos la intriga. ¿No te parece? ¿Dilotroc?"

El Comandante se preparó apuntando con la punta de su lanza hacia adelante "Me parece una buena idea"

"Oh por cierto deberías ponerle más seguridad a tu armería" Miró el escenario con todos los Lazartianos muertos para comprobar su punto y luego a él de nuevo "Eso podría traerle problemas a alguien"

"Terminemos con esto Mensajera"

"Será un placer"

**N/A: Bueno no diré nada además de contestar sus comentarios porque son más de la 1 AM y tengo sueño.**

**AlexHaddock03: ¿Qué onda Alexxa? Veo que este es tu primer comentario en esta historis así que te doy la bienvenida a mi muy excéntrico FanFic. Desde un principio creí que eran la pareja ideal, creo que todos lo hicimos. Y te prometo que en esta saga te daré más Razaya de lo que la Warner Bros nos dio, por cierto en el siguiente capítulo nos enteraremos de lo que descubrieron Hal y Kilowog.**

**Akiratechin: Espero haber satisfecho tu deseo de sangre, veo que eres sanguinaria, eso me gusta porque también soy así hay muy pocas cosas que logran darme asco. Como estás desesperada en saber lo que encontraron Hal y Kilowog te daré una pista: lo mencionan en la película de los vengadores. Eres una chica inteligente, te darás cuenta de lo que es.**

**mesias619: Confía en mi Miles, en mi segunda temporada te enterarás a la perfección de porqué Hal y Kilowog están involucrados en la vida de Hope. Lo que Hal quiso decir con respecto a Prasul es que si él no hubiera aparecido cuando tuvo que hacerlo Hope no hubiera sido parte de LLDLS y Ra´s Al Ghul no le hubiera dado el apodo de Prasul ¿Entiendes? Ah! Y no te preocupes por la ortografía, a todos nos pasa.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Si no le corto la mejor parte no hay suspenso y sin suspenso ustedes no leerían esta historia, mi mente es muy perversa si eso es cierto, culpo a mi papá por eso. A él hay que darle las gracias por mi mente creativa, me hizo ver películas de acción y todo eso desde los cuatro años. Diles a Temperance, Mary y a De La Vega que yo y los demás les mandamos saludos. Razer es un cabeza dura y como dijo Ren: "No hay mejor cura para un cabeza dura que un duro golpe de realidad" Y esa realidad será muy dura en mi segunda temporada.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	34. Chapter 31: 100Sixth Part

Capítulo 31: Al 100%/Sexta Parte

En el Interceptor las cosas no iban bien, los chicos estaban alterados, sobretodo Silver. Caminaba por toda la sala de un lado para el otro completamente nervioso, una teoría le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro "¿Cuánto te falta para abrir la rampa?" Preguntó Silver impaciente a Razer quién no dejaba de teclear en un panel de la pared, Aya hacía lo mismo pero en otro a su lado.

"No puedo descifrar su encriptado, esta chica es buena"

"La rampa no bajará hasta que saquemos el Interceptora espacio abierto" Informó Aya.

"¿Por qué lo haría? Quiero decir. Pudo evitar que la nave despegara ¿Pero en lugar de eso coloca un virus que impide bajar la rampa? No tiene sentido" preguntó Ren apoyado contra la pared. Silver pensó en eso un segundo, no le encontraba el sentido, en realidad, no le encontraba el sentido a nada de lo que ella estaba haciendo exceptuando la parte de los homicidios. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría al ayudarlos? ¿Por qué estaría dispuesta a proteger a una familia que la esté retrasando? ¿Por qué bloquearía su propio medio para entrar a la nave?

El hurón había llegado a una conclusión, lo miró a Ren asustado de su propia conclusión "Porque no planea salir de aquí con vida" Tanto Razer como Aya dejaron de mover los dedos en los paneles y miraron a el novato y al hurón con miradas preocupantes, ellos hacían lo mismo "Y halló una manera de obligarnos a ir sin ella"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En Otro Lugar (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Deja que lo haga yo Jordan, no tienes que hacerlo tú" Le dijo Kilowog en cuanto salieron de la Sala de Comandos volando, iban rápido hacia el hangar pero aún así les faltaban tres pisos hacia abajo.

"No, esto es mí responsabilidad. Yo la metí en esto y yo la sacaré" Dijo el LV determinado.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer?"

"Recalibración cognitiva, sí, sé lo que es eso"

"Podríamos encontrar otra manera de solucionarlo, tal vez si-" Sugería el Bolovaxiano pero fue interrumpido por Hal.

"Yo me encargaré de esto Kilowog, no hay nada más que discutir"

Kilowog abrió la boca para contrarrestarlo pero al final la cerró, sabía que cuando a Hal se le metía una idea en la cabeza. Era imposible sacársela, se quedó callado el resto del camino. Hal recibió una llamada desde su anillo, lo acercó más a su cara y el holograma de Razer apareció "¿Qué sucede Razer?"

"Es Prasul" Dijo él.

"¿Les está causando problemas?"

"No, más bien se los causa a ella misma. Al parecer-"

"_¡Demonios tardas demasiado!" _Se escuchó la voz de SilverBeast a través de la conexión _"¡Muévete!"_ Este empujó a Razer lejos del área del holograma y lo ocupó él.

"¡Prasul cerró la rampa para que no la ayudemos y ahora está peleando contra Dilotroc!"

"¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"¡Porque es una obstinada de primera y quiere derrotarlo sola o morir en el intento! ¡Está perdiendo Hal y van a matarla!" Tanto Hal como Kilowog abrieron los ojos como platos e intercambiaron miradas de susto.

"Saquen el Interceptor al espacio nosotros ayudaremos a Hope"

"¡Apúrense está perdiendo!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En El Hangar ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Prasul había sido arrojada metros hacia atrás derrapando la espalda pero seguía aferrada al bastón con fuerza, se golpeó contra la pared quedando medio aturdida. Iban empatados, pero ella había estado peleando desde antes contra decenas de soldados. Dilotroc no, por eso estaba cansada. Además, la pérdida de sangre no ayuda, en algún momento de la batalla se había hecho un corte medio profundo en diagonal de izquierda a derecha en el estómago, no le dolía para nada. No siente dolor alguno en esa zona, pero se la había hecho hace algún rato ya por lo tanto la visión se le pone algo borrosa de vez en cuando.

"_Moriremos ¿Verdad?"_

"_Si, la pregunta es ¿De qué moriremos? ¿Desangramiento o comida por un cocodrilo?"_

"_Tú ya sabes la respuesta a eso" _

"_Tú también"_

"_Bueno entonces ¡Levántate y enséñale a ese reptil lo que te enseñaron en la liga de sombras!"_

Juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para ponerse de pie de forma amenazante, daba respiraciones largas y profundas. Dilotroc estaba de pie frente a ella, sorprendido de que si quera fuera capaz de ponerse de pie.

"¿Nunca te rindes no es así?" Él dijo.

Ella sonrió "Nunca" Su bastón y la lanza de él golpearon se golpearon sucesivamente, pero en ese momento la pérdida de sangre hizo efecto causando que se le nublara la visión. Y sólo eso bastó para que Dilotroc lo usara a su favor, Prasul no vió venir el gran puño de escamas verdes que impactó en su cara. Posterior a eso él la golpeó con ambas manos en las cienes aturdiéndola más, los ojos de Prasul orbitaron tanto que no sintió el momento en que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Lo siguiente que supo es que tenía a Dilotroc encima listo para apuñalarla en el corazón con una daga "¿Lista para morir?" Él preguntó.

Prasul estaba un poco más lúcida, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y hablaba lentamente "Desde que nací"

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ella lo interrumpió "Pero, al menos quítate la máscara. Eres un asesino se supone que debes mirar cómo se le va esa pisca de vida, en los ojos a tus víctimas"

"¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?"

Sonrió débilmente "Porque yo hago exactamente eso"

Pensó en lo que dijo y por algún motivo le hizo caso. Sostuvo la parte inferior de su casco y lentamente se lo quitó, Prasul pudo ver en detalle la cara del Lazartiano. Todo el lado izquierdo era ocupado por un cicatriz triple como si fueran garras las causantes a lo largo, desde por encima del ojos hastael mentón cruzando la boca. Había otra similar pero más pequeña que iniciaba en su cabeza, bajaba a través del ojo y terminaba en la mandíbula. Formaba como una red junto a la otra cicatriz.

"Wow" Decía Prasul con lentitud "Eres espantoso" Dilotroc apretó los dientes con furia.

"_Por mucho que te cueste creer esto Prasul, lamento que las cosas tengan que terminar así"_

"_No lo lamentes, al menos veremos tu verás a mamá, a papá y a Sara pronto"_

"_¿Tú no vienes?"_

"_¿Enserio crees que podría estar amor y paz todo el tiempo en el cielo? Yo me voy al infierno la diversión está ahí"_

"_¿Quién dijo algo de ir al cielo? Yo hablaba de la otra vida, reencarnación. Ninguna de las dos cree en el cielo o el infierno"_

"_Ya lo sé, sólo usaba metáforas. ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor forma de morir?"_

"_Mmmmmmmmm…..ya sé"_

Fue entonces que Prasul comenzó a reír sin parar, tanto para ella como para Hope. Esa era la mejor manera de reírse. Eso solo lo enfureció más a Dilotroc, él esperaba que suplicara por su vida o gritara por ayuda, pero en lugar de eso. La chica se ríe. Voy a darle una razón para reírse, pensó. Empuñó con fuerza la daga y la bajó. Antes de hacer contacto con la carne de Prausl, un rayo verde lo golpeó en la mano obligándolo a soltar la daga. Miró hacia quienes se osaron a interferir con la ejecución, no eran nada más ni nada menos que los Linternas Verdes Hal Jordan y Kilowog.

Hal levantó su anillo hacia él y dijo "Apártate de nuestra amiga ahora"

"Cómo quieras" Respondió sospechosamente, se movió varios metros lejos de ella.

"Se nota que quieres que Hope se quede a molestar un largo tiempo" Dijo Prasul en broma aún tirada en el suelo sin moverse, Kilowog fue hacia ella seguido por Hal quién no dejaba de apuntarle a Dilotroc hasta que estuvo arrodillado al lado de ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Kilowog levantando apenas su cabeza.

"Como lo luzco" Dijo débilmente, miró algo detrás de Hal que la hizo gritar "¡Cuidado!" Rápidamente se puso de pie y empujó a Hal lejos del disparo de plasma de Dilotroc, que al final le dio a ella en el hombro.

**N/A: Sí, lo sé, es corto pero estoy apurada, tengo sueño y me duele cada pedazo de mi cuerpo. Ni siqueira tengo tiempo para responder a los comentarios así que iré al , pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	35. Chapter 32: 100Seventh Part

Capítulo 32: Al 100%/Séptima Parte

"¡Hope!" Gritó Hal, corrió hacia ella atajándola antes de que cayera de espaldas por completo. Se sujetaba la herida sangrante con la mano y respiraba lo más profundamente posible "Estoy bien" Dijo conteniendo la respiración. Miró a Kilowog quien estaba preparado para atacar al Lazartiano con un martillo constructo pero él le dijo: "Déjalo Kilowog, no vale la pena" Kilowog lo miró pensando un segundo, luego asintió. Subieron sus campos de soporte vital y sin más se dirigieron hacia la puerta abierta del hangar, antes de salir por la gigantesca puerta, varios disparos de plasma fueron dirigidos hacia ellos. Lograron esquivarlos, por ahora.

Prasul quitó su mano de la herida para tomar uno de los cuchillos para lanzar de su pierna, se asomó por encima del hombro de Hal con ayuda de su brazo con el hombro lastimado. Se enfocó bien hacia dónde lo iba lanzar y cuando lo hizo. El cuchillo se hizo invisible hasta que quedó enterrado en el ojo ciego del Lazartiano _Buen tiro _Dijo Hope. La sangre verde viscosa chorreaba por todo el lado izquierdo de su cara, lo último que Prasul vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue a Dilotroc caer de rodillas y gritando por su vida.

La nave no estaba muy lejos de ahí, al subir Prasul no esperó a que Hal la bajara, básicamente se lanzó de sus brazos hacia el suelo. Todos los esperaban en la sala de la rampa, preocupados, unos más expresivos que otros. Sariel y sus hijos no estaban allí. Sólo hubo silencio unos segundos, luego ella se dio la vuelta y miró a Hal a los ojos.

"Terminemos con esto" Ella dijo.

Él solo la miró confundido "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No soy estúpida sé que encontraste la forma de hacer volver a Hope. Recalibración cognitiva ¿No es así?" Hal y Kilowog se sorprendieron, pero los demás estaban confundidos.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Preguntó Ren.

"Significa que debemos hacer algo que no quiero hacer" Dijo Silver cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

"No debemos" Decía Hal "Debo hacer" Miró a Prasul "¿Por qué nos ayudaste si sabías lo que haríamos?"

Se encogió de hombros "Porque hace mucho tiempo acepté el hecho de que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, ahora hazlo antes de que me arrepienta" Dijo cerrando los ojos esperando a que lo hiciera. Hope y Prasul tuvieron una pequeña y última charla antes de eso.

"_No fue del todo desagradable pasar tiempo contigo Prasul" Dijo Hope._

"_Si, fue divertido mientras duró. Pero prométeme que no lo repetiremos otra vez"_

"_Prometido ¿A dónde irás ahora?"_

"_Ñeee ¿Quién sabe? Soy muy adaptable así que el lugar no importa….."_

"…_.mientras puedas respirar"_

"_Jeje. Cuídate Hope"_

"_Tú también, y no te metas en problemas"_

"_Ambas sabemos que eso nunca sucederá. Recuerda Hope, mira hacia dónde vas, no olvides de dónde vienes"_

"_Jamás"_

Sintió el primer puñetazo en su cien izquierda, el resultado fue un zumbido que alejaba cualquier otro sonido de su rango de audición. Cuando trataba de recuperarse vio a Ren gritándole algo a Hal y haciéndole señas hacia ella. Kilowog interfirió y parecía que estaba explicándole algo, probablemente por qué la estaba golpeando. Sintió el segundo golpe en su cien derecha, ya era oficial, estaba tan aturdida que no escuchaba nada. Se tambaleó hacia tras sujetándose a la pared con una mano, ellos sólo la miraron, esperando que haya funcionado. Luego de unos segundos, se puso firme y los miró a los demás "Estoy de vuelta" Suspiraron de alivio todos al unísono.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Hal.

"Como si necesitara algunos puntos" Respondió haciendo presión en su herida sangrante. Aya se acercó a ella para ayudarla pero la detuvo "No hace falta Aya, puedo hacerlo sola" Dijo fríamente "Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación" Y sin decir otra cosa la puerta del elevador se cerró detrás de ella.

"Ella no está bien" Dijo Kilowog sin dejar de ver el elevador por dónde acababa de irse.

"Sé un poco más comprensivo Kilowog" Decía Silver desde el hombro de Ren "Ha pasado por mucho, demasiado a decir verdad y sumándole a eso el hecho de que ahora saben sobre su pasado. Bueno, necesita acomodar sus ideas"

Ninguno estaba convencido con eso, Hope necesitaba ayuda. Eso no quiere decir que crean que es una sociópata, es sólo que, cuando un amigo está en problemas o se siente realmente pésimo, es el deber de un amigo ayudarlo. Y aunque ella no lo diga, lo está pidiendo a gritos.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Momentos más Tarde/Punto de Vista de Hope ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Lo primero que hice al llegar al baño de mi habitación fue desinfectar la herida por el arma de plasma y luego vedarla, lo siguiente y fundamental fue coser la herida de mi tórax, creo que gasté casi un paquete de algodón y una botella entera de desinfectante. Me quedé sentada entre la cortina de la bañera y el lavamanos, con los pedazos de algodón y vendas ensangrentados a mi alrededor mientras me cosía yo sola la herida, ni siquiera me estremecía del dolor al hacerlo. Tuve que quitarme el corset y romper la tela púrpura alrededor de la herida, por suerte esa tela era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que me cubriera. Alguien tocó a la puerta, sabía quién, y a decir verdad ya se estaba tardando "Déjame sola Hal" Dije sin dejar de coser.

"Hasta donde sé ya estuviste sola durante mucho tiempo Destiny"

"No te atrevas a llamarme así" Respondí con enojo mirando a la puerta "Sólo mis padres me decían Destiny y prefiero que se mantenga así"

"Ok, lo siento. Sólo déjame entrar ¿De acuerdo?" Suspiré, no va a dejar de insistir hasta que lo haga de todas formas.

"Pasa" La puerta corrediza se abrió y se cerró de inmediato, sentí los ojos de Hal sobre mí. Probablemente se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos podía coserme una herida sola sin gritar del dolor? "Antes de que preguntes, en la explosión todos mis nervios del torso se quemaron, por lo tanto no siento dolor en esta zona" Se sentó frente a mí apoyando la espalda en la pared opuesta.

"Debiste sufrir mucho esa quemadura"

"Créeme, lo hice" No quería ni mirarlo, ahora sabe lo que soy, las cosas que hice. Las horribles cosas que hice, antes y ahora "¿Qué quieres Hal? Ya te conté todos mis pecados y no te di ninguna razón para que no me dejes en alguna de las prisiones de los Linternas Fronterizos"

"No voy a dejarte en ninguna prisión Hope, no mereces eso" Corté el hilo y con ojos llorosos lo miré y grité:

"¡Lo merezco con todas las letras! ¡Eso que vista allá afuera no fue nada comparado con las cosas que hice en la Tierra!"

"¡Eres un héroe!" Trató de convencerme.

"¡No! No lo soy!" Ahí me rompí, bajé la cabeza y las lágrimas caían al suelo, volví a levantar la cabeza sin dejar de llorar "Un héroe salva a las personas y protege a las que ama. Yo no- yo no los salvé"

"¿A quiénes?"

"A mi familia. Mamá. Papá, mi tío…Sara" Arqueó la ceja, las lágrimas cayeron en mayor cantidad con el simple recuerdo del asesinato de Sara "¿De qué me sirve el poder de cambiar la rotación de los planetas con sólo decirlo si no puedo salvar a las personas que quiero?" Llevé mis rodillas al pecho escondiendo mi cara entre ellas, llorando con todas mis fuerzas. Era la primera vez que había llorado de enserio en años, el por qué lo hacía era, lamentable. Pero se sintió tan bien "Hunter acabó con la vida de mis padres….pero yo acabé con la mía" Y seguí derramando más lágrimas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sin mover la cabeza extendí mi mano con la palma hacia arriba así enseñarle mi muñeca, la tomó delicadamente pasando sus dedos sobre las pequeñas cicatrices "Por Dios Hope….¿En qué estabas pensando?" Dijo al entender la historia de las cicatrices.

Alcé la vista levemente "En mi primer homicidio" Dije.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Hace Seis Años ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Con una vez hubiera sido suficiente, pero simplemente no pude detenerme. Si fuera religiosa diría que un demonio tomó el control de mi cuerpo y me obligó a hacerlo, pero como sólo creo que en la fuerza de voluntad…bueno…..nadie más que yo se está obligando a seguir apuñalando una y otra y otra vez el pecho de ese desgraciado de Hunter. Ya estaba inerte en el suelo, di una última puñalada con todas mis fuerzas y volví a sacar el pedazo de vidrio, respiraba rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego me di cuenta….que había matado a un hombre. Miré el arma homicida en mis manos e instantáneamente la solté, me levanté del suelo y fui hacia Cayling, yacía inconsciente al final de las escaleras. Para ese entonces ella sólo tenía maso menos 13 años, la sacudí de los hombros repitiendo "¡Cayling! ¡Cayling despierta! ¡Cayling!"

No despertó, temí o peor. Esto era una pesadilla, una sin final creí entonces. No paraba de llorar, caminé de un lado a otro sujetándome la cabeza tan fuerte que creí que iba a arrancarme varios mechones de pelo. Al final caí de rodillas, con todo el aire en mis pulmones grité, justo como lo había hecho cuando vi el auto de mamá y papá explotar en llamas. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado…no podía vivir con el peso de haber asesinado a alguien. Debía ponerle un fin a esto. Tomé uno de los muchos pedazos de vidrios rotos a mi alrededor "Lo siento mamá y papá. Pero ya no puedo más" Dije, esperando que alguno pudiera oírme, presioné un poco el vidrio cortante sobre mi muñeca, bordes rojos ya lo remarcaban, estaba lista para hacerlo definitivo.

Es sólo que, para cuando iba a hacerlo. Una mano con un guante de cuero negro tomó mi muñeca, evitando mi auto ejecución, miré a esa persona que no sabía si agradecerle por evitar que hiciera algo realmente estúpido o maldecirla por no dejarme terminar con mi agonía. No dije nada directamente, porque esa persona. Era El Canario, el orfanato al que me enviaron a mí y a Cay quedaba en Ciudad Estrella ya que el de Ciudad Costera tenía sobrepoblación. Había escuchado historias sobre ella antes, una gran peleadora, defensora de los inocentes. Una leyenda.

"¿Crees que esta es la mejor manera?" Me preguntó.

No dije nada, sólo lloré más y la abracé, me devolvió el abrazo enseguida. Después de unos segundos lo rompió, lanzó hacia un lado el pedazo de vidrio y me sujetó de los hombros "¿Por qué querrías morir?"

Sollocé "Lo maté…lo maté ¿entiendes? Maté a un hombre…..¿Cómo pude hacerlo?"

"Ok escúchame, no es culpa tuya de seguro se lo merecía"

"Nadie merece morir"

"Oh créeme cariño hay personas que si lo merecen"

"No puedo vivir sabiendo lo que hice. Y lo que hice no tiene perdón….crucé la línea…..no puedes redimirte de eso" Bajé la mirada, apreté los ojos para que las lágrimas cayeran otra vez.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre cariño?" Ella me preguntó arrodillándose a la altura de mis ojos. La miré, apenas podía hablar así que lo que salió de mi boca era casi audible "Hope"

Sonrió, estiró su mano hasta mi cara limpiando mis lágrimas "Es curioso cómo alguien que se cree irredimible, pueda tener un nombre tan hermoso" No sé cómo lo hizo, sobretodo en un momento como este. Pero esa chica, con la que nunca en la vida creí que me cruzaría…..logró sacarme una sonrisa. Parecía que tenía algo más en mente, se veía pensativa.

"¿Quieres acompañarme? Hay personas que creo que te gustaría conocer" Dudé, mucho. Casi ni la conocía ¿Y me estaba invitando a irme con ella? Por sorprendente o enfermo que suene, lo estaba considerando. Miré hacia atrás, miré a Cay. Era mi única familia y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir.

"Tú no quieres morir Hope, sólo quieres dejar de sentir dolor" Volví a mirarla y a preguntarle ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer eso? "Conozco personas que han pasado lo mismo que tú, yo misma lo pasé en su tiempo. Si vienes conmigo, podemos ayudarte"

Una esperanza creciente nacía en mi interior "¿Enserio? Sonaba casi desesperada.

"Si la pregunta es ¿Es lo que tú quieres? Porque te advierto que no será nada fácil"

"Ya maté a alguien ¿Qué podría ser más difícil que eso?"

No dijo nada, las dos nos levantamos del suelo pero de repente me sentí mareada que perdí el equilibrio. Sara me mantuvo de pie, tocó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, cerca de la nuca, cuando quitó su mano de ahí la tenía cubierta de sangre, debí lastimarme la cabeza cuando caí por las escaleras. O cuando me estrellé contra la mesa con el florero, no importaba. Apenas podía ponerme de pie y las sirenas de la policía sonaban cada vez más cerca "Necesitamos curarte" Dijo, me tomó en sus brazos, me aferré a ella con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello como si fuera un koala agarrado a su madre. Había olvidado por completo que tenía 10 años y era enana, había matado a alguien pero aún así hubo alguien que me sostuvo como una niña indefensa. Salimos de ahí sin ser vistas, así es como empezó mi historia.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) En la Actualidad ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Ella salvó mi vida. Pero yo no pude salvar la de ella" Sequé mis lágrimas luego de terminar de contar la historia, Hal no dijo ni una sola palabra durante la narración.

"No puedes salvar a todos Hope, es parte de este trabajo" Dijo suavemente.

"No lo entiendes, algo dentro de mí se rompió esa noche. Sara y muchas personas más trataron de ayudarme a arreglarlo. Pero…." Y el mar de lágrimas comenzó otra vez. Quien quiera que sea el maldito que creó el método del llanto me gustaría conocerlo. Y matarlo ya que estoy ahí "…al verla morir…..al verla caer de esa azotea. Lo que sea que se haya roto en mí, se destrozó aún más"

Sólo hubo silencio por unos momentos. Hal tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Me miró a los ojos y dijo "Entonces déjanos arreglarlo"

"¿Por qué querrían ayudarme?"

"Por la misma razón por la cual están los cuatro escuchando tras la puerta" En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió dejando caer a Kilowog, Razer, Ren y Silver de cara al suelo. La IA se encontraba parada detrás de ellos "Tu nos importas" Se levantaron del suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

"Lamento lo de hoy" Dije secando las lágrimas otra vez.

"No te disculpes" Dijo Ren restándole importancia "Esos lagartos se metieron en aguas muy profundas, hasta para ellos" Silver vino hacia mí y saltó a mi regazo, lo acaricié en el lomo.

"Son las personas más irracionalmente valientes que jamás conocí" Dije.

"Nos halagas" Contestó Kilowog.

Pensé en algo durante varios segundos, ya escucharon la mayoría de la historia, pero no toda. Y creo que merecen saberla por completo, volví mi mirada hacia ellos "Pregunten lo que sea, les diré la verdad"

**N/A: Bueno bueno, esta es la última parte de "Al 100%" Habrá una leve parte de este capítulo en el siguiente que será la primera parte de "En El Amor y en La Guerra" Pero será breve, así que, quiero que en los comentarios me digan exactamente lo que quieren saber acerca del pasado de Hope así lo responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Fuera de eso, calculo que este ha sido mi capítulo más largo en mucho tiempo. Entonces, comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	36. Chapter 33: In Love And War First Part

**N/A: GLTAS no me pertenece al igual que el personaje de Sara Lance, todos ellos son de propiedad del Warner Bros. Hey Alexx, en estos episodios mencionaré como murió Sara pero si quieres ver realmente lo que sucedió te aconsejo ver el primer episodio de la tercera temporada de "Arrow" Es la serie con actores reales basado en Flecha Verde, al igual que la serie "The Flash"**

Capítulo 33: En el Amor y en la Guerra/Primera Parte

Desde que las cosas volvieron a ser relativa y dudosamente "normales" en este viaje Kilowog ha estado muy melancólico. ¿La razón? No nos lo ha dicho, pero tengo una buena teoría. El pobre Bulovaxiano extraña a su querida Ghalia, razón por la cuál no ha tenido ganas de entrenar al novato y a Aya, por eso me ofrecí voluntariamente para hacerlo. Tranquilos, no voy a romperles un hueso/cable, sólo el orgullo. Yo tampoco he estado de muy buenos ánimos desde la derrota de los Lazartianos pero alguien tiene que enseñarles algo a este pobre par de diablos. Les contaré lo que sucedió hace ya…una semana….cinco días…..bueno ya perdí la noción del tiempo así que sólo diré hace varios días.

Sariel volvió junto con sus "hijos" a su planeta natal Selta-13, Carlisle, el esposo de Sariel, insistió en que ellos se encargarían personalmente de Dilotroc y de los pocos Lazartianos que quedaron gracias a Prasul. Antes de irnos de ahí Sariel me dijo "Espera nunca te agradecí por ….todo lo que hiciste" Yo simplemente me volví hacia ella y respondí "Y jamás deberás hacerlo" Luego de eso Hal se tomó enserio sobre que respondería honestamente sobre todo de mi pasado, de todas formas no fue nada de lo normal, ahora no recuerdo ninguna. Estar parada con una sola mano sostenida a un palo de escoba puede volverte algo….confundido.

Sabía que Ren creería que mis consejos sobre la lucha solo eran más sermones así que tuve que darle una demostración "…..si mantienes tu mente serena y el cuerpo en paz…..podrás hacer lo que sea"

"Has estado más de cinco minutos en esa posición" Dijo algo atónito revisando un reloj en su muñeca que hizo con su anillo.

"Esto me lo enseñaron en mi segunda semana en la Liga de Las Sombras" Dije.

"Hmm, lo único que me enseñaron a mí en mi segunda semana en el cuerpo de linternas fue a cómo hacer este reloj" Dijo señalando el reloj en su muñeca que hizo desaparecer un segundo después. Flexioné el brazo que me sujetaba al palo de escoba así impulsarme hacia arriba y caer de pie atrapando el palo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"El combate no es sólo cómo lanzar puños y patadas con mucho estilo, es disciplina. Es casi como un idioma" Se rió cuando dije eso "Si ríete si quieres, es la verdad. Con sólo ver pelear a una persona puedes decir mucho de ella"

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó burlonamente cruzándose de brazos "¿Y qué te dice mi manera de pelear?"

Ahora yo me reí "Niño tu primero aprende a pelear y luego te daré un perfil de personalidad"

"¿Nunca te dijeron que eres demasiado honesta?"

"Eso fue lo primero que me dijo SilverFerret cuando lo creé" Dejé el palo de escoba contra la pared y nos dirigimos a la sala de control. Sentí que algo se me subía al hombro, es como si lo hubiera invocado. Era Silver.

"¿Tú-" Pregunto el chico algo confundido apuntándome con el dedo "-lo cresaste a él?" Terminó apuntando a Silver.

"Si" Respondí con tono de que fue algo realmente difícil "No es que no sea humilde, pero soy muy poderosa" Dije al cruzar la puerta hacia la sala de control. Todos estaban en sus asientos habituales, a excepción de Hal quien consolaba al pobre de Kilowog, yo podría darle algún consejo pero jamás me han roto el corazón….jeje…..claro.

Me senté al lado de Aya y Ren detrás de mí, di vuelta mi asiento para enfrentarlo y continuar la conversación "¿Qué tan poderosa?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Demasiado" Respondí con sinceridad "Y no sé si más"

"¿No quieres averiguarlo?"

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza "Ni cuerda, cuando desperté del coma casi destruyo un hospital" Solté, los ojos de Ren casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"¿Cuál hospital? Espera ¿Estuviste en coma?" Asentí lentamente.

"Si, luego de la segunda explosión dónde Cay perdió su brazo y yo me hice esto" Levanté mi camisa para dejar ver la cicatriz, luego la cubrí de nuevo "Unos bomberos nos rescataron y nos llevaron al hospital, nos operaron a ambas, Cay estuvo a punto de irse…" Mi voz de apoco fue apagándose, miré al suelo, a medida que explicaba los recuerdos emergían a la superficie de mi mente.

"No entiendo" Preguntó Ren confundido "¿A qué te refieres con _irse_?"

"Casi muere" Dije al volver a levantar la vista "Durante la operación, casi muere. Por desgracia mi situación no fue a misma"

"Ella sí murió" Terminó Silver la frase por mí.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó levantándose de la silla.

"Tranquilo Kevlar" Dije tranquilamente "Sólo dejé de respirar por algunos minutos, nada más" Se sentó de nuevo "Pero obviamente no por mucho tiempo, sino no estaría aquí" Señalé.

"Fuiste y volviste" Concluyó y asentí, no dijo nada por algunos segundos, probablemente tratando de procesar todo esto "¿Recuerdas cómo fue?" Finalmente preguntó. Uní las cejas al no entender su pregunta "Quiero decir ¿Qué viste cuando –ya sabes- _moriste_?" Hizo comillas con los dedos al decir _moriste._

Casi me reí, casi "¿Me estas preguntando si vi la luz o a Dios dándome la bienvenida al Paraíso?"

"Emmm….si" Sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación.

"Te voy a ser honesta, no recuerdo nada"

"¿Qué? No puede ser que no recuerdes nada"

"¿Quieres que te mate y luego te reviva a ver si tú puedes recordar algo?" Pregunté metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo para sacar mi daga. Levanté las manos en rendición "No gracias, te creo"

Guardé la daga en su lugar, continué explicando "Bueno como decía, luego de la operación Cay se quedó en Cuidados Intensivos mientras que yo quedé en coma por dos meses"

"Y…después 'Simplemente despertaste con tus poderes?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros "Así es como pasó, al despertar mi cuerpo entero irradiaba esta energía" Levanté mis manos envueltas en energía para enseñarle "Por suerte los doctores no me vieron cuando sucedió. Traté de ocultarlo hasta que entré a la Liga de Las Sombras, Sarah me descubrió y dijo que debía aprender a usarlo, no se lo dijo a Ra´s Al G´hul porque sabía lo que me haría hacer si se enteraba"

"Los sensores indican una entidad a 8.000 metros a proa estribor, contacto en 20 segundos" Anunció la IA interrumpiendo la transmisión.

"¡Gracias Aya justo a eso me refería!" Le dijo Hal _¿Y a qué te referías? _Se paró detrás del asiento de Kilowog "Oye Kilowog estás a cargo ¿Qué hacemos?"

El sargento parecía más melancólico de lo usual "Escucha, te agradezco lo que intentas hacer. Es sólo que, no tengo ánimos para esto"

Comencé a decir "Conozco a un tipo llamado DeathShot que diría-" Me callé en el momento en que la nave se sacudió enviándonos a todos al suelo. Miramos hacia la ventana, de golpe la boca de un enorme calamar gigante casi invisible apareció, sentí algo caliente escurriendo de mi pierna, miré y lo vi a Silver sentado sobre ella con la peor cara de horror que jamás haya visto. El olor me golpeó de inmediato "¡Oh en el nombre de Ra´s Al G´hul! ¡Silver! ¡Este es mi único uniforme!"

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo rápidamente y avergonzado.

"Es un verdadero monstruo" Dijo Razer.

"Yo lo avisé con tiempo" Dijo Aya.

"¿Y por qué no le hicimos caso Hal?" Le preguntó Ren tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Creí que era broma" Se defendió detrás del panel del piloto _Claro porque es obvio que una IA haga una broma cuando no sabe el significado _"¡Vámonos!" Ordenó, entonces salió volando en compañía de Kilowog, Razer y Ren.

Yo corrí hacia mi habitación en busca de mi libro, cuando volví vi que el monstruo tenía sus tentáculos sujetando varias partes de la nave, por mucho que los muchachos trataban de combatirlo no podían hacerlo para siempre. Comencé a revisar mi libro página por página en busca de algo que ayudara "¡Vamos! ¡Sé que esta no es la primera vez que necesito un plan de contingencia contra un monstruo!"

Noté que Aya me estaba mirando algo confundida e intrigada por lo que acababa de decir "El 70% de la Tierra es océano, muchas cosas pueden esconderse ahí" Volví a mirar mi libro, al fin encontré el párrafo adecuado "¡Ajá!"

Llegó una transmisión de Hal "¡Aya! ¡Lanza una descarga para-¡" La llamada se cortó. Afuera las cosas se iban de mal en peor. Tanto Hal como Kilowog ya habían sido atrapados, corrí hacia afuera mientras le gritaba a Aya "¡Mantenlo ocupado!"

"Afirmativo" Me respondió.

Al salir, el motor de la nave le lanzó una descarga al monstruo, pero eso no fue suficiente. Volé al techo, todos ya fueron capturados "¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando les dejo hacer algo solos!" Les grité en broma.

"¡Sólo…..lanza un….maldito…hechizo!" Me ordenó Razer entrecortado por lo fuerte que le estaba apretando el tentáculo en la caja torácica.

"Bien bien" Dije y luego gruñí "Amargo" Levité a centímetros del techo, estiré mis brazos dejando que el libro flotara abierto frente a mí. Cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo las palabras resonaban en un eco de susurros a mi alrededor, no sé porqué _"Monstrum pigmento cristallino, quae ob nullam causam ipse de fatis incerta. Intellexit et multum misericors errores-"_

El ritual fue interrumpido por la llegada de rayos color rosa, el primero fue dirigido para desviar el tentáculo que sujetaba a Kilowog ya que la criatura estaba por comérselo. Miré sobre mi hombro para ver quiénes eran los causantes, o mejor dicho, LAS causantes. Dos mujeres de tez lila o lavanda con atuendo rosas, una era una mujer de unos 35 o tal vez más, la otra sólo sería dos o tres años mayor que yo. Sus disparos parecían afectar a la criatura, este soltó a los Linternas. Venían volando hacia nosotras "¿Cuántos colores de Linterna hay?" Preguntó Kilowog uniéndoseles detrás de dónde yo estaba. Los cuatro se unieron a las damas para dispararle a la bestia.

"¿Se imaginan algún Linterna que sea de color negro?" Decía Ren "Porque eso sería algo asombroso" Tomé mi libro y fui a su lado.

"El negro no es un color, sino la ausencia de todos los colores" Dije "Además a mí me preocuparía el significado de ese color en particular"

Oímos a Hal decir "¿Y ustedes que son? ¿Linternas Rosas?"

"No precisamente Linterna Verde" Decía la mayor, avanzando para que detuviéramos los disparos "Ustedes valoran la fuerza de voluntad, los Zafiros Estelares canalizamos el poder al servicio de la causa, del amor" De sus anillos desprendieron ondas circulares que lograron calmar al monstruo, bajó sus tentáculos desapareciendo toda señal de violencia. Y se alejó.

"Créanlo o no" Dije "He visto cosas más raras en mi vida"

Hal se acercó a ellas con Kilowog y Razer "Gracias por la ayuda" Él les dijo "¿Cómo terminaron hasta aquí?"

"Este sector del espacio es nuestro, pero, perdona mis modales. Soy A´gapo" Se presentó la mujer mayor "Esta es mi sobrina Gi´ata"Para cuando los chicos se fijaron ella la chica puso una mano en su cadera haciéndole ojitos a Hal _Por favor no me digan que está haciendo lo creo que está haciendo._

"Son muy hábiles con esos anillos, tal vez podrían ayudarnos en nuestra lucha contra los Linternas Rojas" Sugirió Hal al cambiar de tema.

"Me encantaría aliarme contigo Hal Jordan" Gi´ata dijo con tan alto nivel de coqueteo que el estómago se me revolvió. Sin que nadie me notara volví al interior de la nave, sin pensarlo dos veces me tuve que quitar todo el uniforme y ponerme ropa casual. Tranquilamente puedo inventar otro uniforme pero eso requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación de mi parte, por ahora, tengo que conformarme con una camisa celeste con breteles finos, unos jeans negros y unos tenis rojos.

Siempre suelo vestirme con colores más llamativos y de manera que quede claro que soy rebelde pero esto es lo único que traje como repuesto de la Tierra, no creí que tendría que usarlo, obviamente creía eso cuando pensé que había dejado a Silver. Olvidé por completo todo eso cuando entré a la sala de control y vi a las mujeres ahorradoras en tela ahí, Gi´ata colgaba del hombro de Hal cuando escuché a Aya decir "Rumbo fijado a Zamaron" En mi camino a mi asiento noté la mirada de enojo de A´gapo hacia Aya _Si se llega a sentir amenazada por ella juro que moriré a carcajadas. _Me senté al lado de la IA, sobre el panel estaba Silver y a mi derecha se encontraba Ren "Oye Ren" Capté su atención, trataba de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera pero no tanto para los demás escucharan "Actualízame" Dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia los Zafiros.

"Nos propusieron ir a su planeta a descansar antes de continuar con la misión" Me miró como si algo en mí se viera diferente "¿Nuevo uniforme?" Preguntó en broma.

"Esto es sólo temporal"

"¿Dónde está el otro?" Miré a Silver con mala cara, el hurón rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia el espacio exterior.

"Quemándose" Nos acercábamos a un planeta que era completamente…rosa. Refunfuñé pasando las palmas de mis manos sobre mi cara "Por favor sangrado interno por favor sangrado interno" Imploré en susurros. Y si, primero muerta antes de tocar ese planeta. Seguí observando el lugar mientras aterrizábamos, lo único que no era de color rosa en ese planeta era el enorme castillo blanco _¿Qué nadie se cansa de ver rosa todos los días?_

Escuché a A´gapo decir algo sobre hacerles como una celebración, el porqué, no me lo pregunten. Seré la ex compañera del mejor detective del planeta Tierra pero si hay algo que ninguno de los entendemos…es a las mujeres. Con mi pierna me impulsé hacia la derecha así el asiento giraba para que pudiera ver a los demás "Ok ¿Quién viene?" Preguntó Hal en general.

"Yo" Dijo Ren alzando la mano.

Luego de pensarlo un poco Kilowog alzó la mano también "Yo paso" Escuchamos decir a Razer.

Hal nos miró a mí y a Aya "¿Chicas? "

"No" Contesté rápidamente "Tengo….uhm…cosas que hacer"

La IA miró primero a Razer y luego respondió "Yo me quedaré a comprobar las reparaciones de la nave"

"Y a entrenar conmigo" Agregué a su excusa, esta pobre chica tiene que aprender a inventar una excusa creíble. Seamos honestos, no sabe disimular.

"Es lo mejor" Escuché susurrar a A´gapo con frialdad. Con Aya intercambiamos miradas de curiosidad, aparentemente las dos la escuchamos y ella se dio cuenta. Al ponerme de pie me crucé de brazos y avancé hacia la Reina diciendo "¿Sabes A´gapo? Hay personas como tú en nuestro planeta" Fingía a la perfección que le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto, mujeres que lo único que quieren hacer es transmitirle el significado del amor a los que más lo necesitan" Decía con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Y tienen éxito?"

"No te imaginas cuanto, los hombres inclusive se disponen a pagarles por sus servicios" Aquí es cuando sólo yo sabía que la iba a ofender "Las llaman pros-" Pero antes de terminar la oración una mordaza verde me tapó la boca, había aparecido tan de golpe que perdí el equilibrio al intentar sacármela y caí de espaldas al suelo. Después de varios intentos fracasados le lancé una mirada de muerte a Hal quien bajaba su anillo.

"Razer ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Nos harán una fiesta" Pregunto el tipo como si nada, yo por otra parte seguía tirada en el suelo haciendo palanca para quitarme la mordaza.

"Felicidades por ustedes" Respondió sarcásticamente "Yo paso"

"No es alguien muy social pero trabajamos en él" Hal le dijo a Gi´ata. Parta el momento que todos ellos salieron de la nave, la mordaza desapareció. Suspiré con enojo, preferí olvidarlo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

Me levanté del suelo "Aya" La llamé, ella se volvió hacia mí "Hora de entrenar"


	37. Chapter 34: In Love And War Second Part

Capítulo 34: En El Amor y en la Guerra/Segunda Parte

Despejamos toda la sala de estar para el entrenamiento, caminamos al centro una frente a la otra. Comencé a hablar "Seré franca, eres una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido. Pero….tu capacidad de pelear es casi nula"

"¿No es esa la razón por la cual hacemos esto?" Preguntó.

Sonreí "Precisamente" Disminuí la distancia entre nosotras a dos pasos "Atácame" Dije sin rodeos.

Parecía confundida por mi solicitud "¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste, atácame" Dudó al principio, al final se puso en posición de combate, no me moví ni para alzar la guardia. Su primer movimiento fue una patada a mi cadera, hubiera dolido, si me hubiera golpeado. La tomé del pie antes del impacto, sujeté con la otra mano su canilla, con todas mis fuerzas hice girar a Aya en el aire una vez antes de caer al suelo. Dejé ir su pierna y me arrodillé al lado de su cara "Piensas demasiado, eso te hace más lenta y predecible" Me levanté del suelo y le ofrecí mi mano que aceptó para ponerse de pie "No pienses, no calcules o razones. Simplemente hazlo"

Asintió "Continuemos entonces" Dije. Volvimos al centro de la sala "Esta vez no seré tan comprensiva, tú me atacas y yo respondo ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Ella volvió a la posición de combate al igual que yo. Solamente que yo usaba la posición de Krav Maga, las manos extendidas frente a mí y el pie derecho hacia adelante en diagonal de izquierda a derecha. Otra vez reaccionó primero, fue un puñetazo directo a la cara, la frené con mi antebrazo "Cruz de derecha, bien pensado" La felicité, en menos de lo esperado crucé en cruz mi pierna izquierda detrás de la de ella luego la sujeté de la cadera y la lancé en diagonal al suelo al mismo tiempo que hice una palanca con mi rodilla para que así perdiera el equilibrio. Azotó el suelo con su espalda otra vez "Te distraes demasiado, ya te tumbé dos veces con cuerpo a cuerpo. Sigue así y no durarás mucho contra un anillo de poder rojo"

"Entonces seguiré practicando" La ayudé a levantarse una vez más.

"Aprendes más rápido que cualquier persona en esta nave, usa eso a tu favor…ah y otro consejo"

"¿Qué?"

"Nos seas compasiva en una batalla, porque tu contrincante no lo será"

"No voy a matar a nadie"

"No digo que lo hagas, solamente no subas tus probabilidades de morir teniendo compasión"

"¿Eso funcionó para ti?" Pensé en eso unos segundos, honestamente si me funcionó, la única diferencia es que yo no paraba hasta ver sangre.

Respondí seria "Volvamos al entrenamiento"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Más tarde((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Luego de terminar el primer entrenamiento de Aya enfoqué mis fuerzas en rehacer mi uniforme, tal vez esta sea una nueva oportunidad para hacer un traje más novedoso y potente, cuando comencé a escribirlo ya no pude parar. Es como si la pluma tuviera mente propia, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que escribía, mi mente estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que se ha convertido mi vida en tan sólo seis condenados años….bueno…..si a lo que me sucedió puede llamarse vida. La línea de tiempo fue básicamente así: accidente, coma de dos meses, orfanato, homicidio/intento de suicidio, Liga de las Sombras, Equipo Flecha, la muerte de Sara, compañera de Batman, heroína independiente y ahora Guerra Fronteriza. Es una suerte que no terminara en un manicomio.

"¿Cómo te va con eso?" Dijo una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, era Silver recostado en la cama a mi derecha. Casi me había olvidado que estaba en mi habitación, inclusive no me había dado cuenta de que estaba escribiendo, leí lo que mandó mi mano. Era bastante bueno, ahora solo necesito la suficiente concentración y fuerza para materializarlo.

"Bien creo"

"¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento con Aya?" Suspiré, respondí sin mirarlo.

"Es una novata, requiere de mucho entrenamiento"

"Fui a verla recién….estaba reparándose una abolladura en su hombro"

"Tiene suerte de todavía tener un hombro"

"¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado estricta con respecto a eso?" Lo miré confundida.

"No te entiendo"

"Es sólo que…desde el incidente con los Lazartianos ya no eres tan Hope. Ahora eres más Inkheart, con o sin máscara" Dos caras de la misma moneda, Inkheart siempre fue mi alter ego, ella es: cero compasión, fría, calculadora y con tal de hacer el bien haría lo que fuera. Pero Hope es más: divertida, excéntrica, sociable y rebelde.

"Sólo estoy algo melancólica eso es todo. Y con respecto al entrenamiento, no puedo tratarlos con guantes tengo que prepararlos al infierno enseñándoles como es haber estado ahí"

"Creo que es más lo que te está ocurriendo"

Rodé los ojos "Ok juguemos al psicólogo ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?"

"Tienes miedo"

Casi me reí por ese comentario "¿Enserio? ¿Miedo de qué?"

"De que sean ellos los que te traten con guantes, tienes miedo no que te vean como una asesina serial en redención. Sino como una pobre niña huérfana trastornada que necesita que la cuiden"

Fruncí el ceño "Eso no es cierto"

"Sí que lo es ¿Recuerdas cómo nos llevábamos cuando me creaste?"

"Terrible"

"Si ¿Y recuerdas por qué era?" Asentí "No nos llevábamos bien porque yo sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por tu cabeza y eras….eres demasiado terca que lo negabas"

"Decías que era un libro abierto"

"Y no has dejado de serlo" El enojo que había crecido en mí como fuego pasó a ser tristeza en un segundo, desvié la mirada "Hope no hay nada de malo en recibir ayuda"

"No me interesa recibir ayuda o no, solo no quiero que me tengan lástima"

"¿Lastima? ¿Enserio?" Pregunto capciosamente "Eso no suena a la Hope que conozco"

"Silver no me conoces tan bien como crees" Dije casi susurrando "Si entraras en mi cabeza y pudieras ver todos mis pensamientos, todos los impulsos que vivo reprimiendo…..si tan solo vieras por todo lo que he pasado…lo que he sentido. No sólo me tendrías lástima y miedo. Me verías como alguien…rota"

Hubo un silencio incómodo por varios minutos, cuando parecía que iba a decir algo la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era nuestra amiga IA "¿Qué sucede Aya?" Pregunté fríamente.

"El Sargento Kilowog no responde a su anillo. Razer cree que está en problemas"

Intercambiamos miradas con Silver y luego la miramos a ella "¿Le informaste a Hal sobre esto?"

"Estábamos por hacerlo"

"Voy para allá, tengo un par de cosas que decirle a Jordan" Dije prácticamente saltando de la cama hacia la sala de control con mi libro en las manos.

En la sala de control Razer estaba parado detrás del mini panel del piloto a punto de llamar a Hal, me le uní a su lado para cuando apareció su holograma frente a nosotros "Interceptor a Hal Jordan" Dije.

"Ya sabía que iban a arrepentirse de no haber venido"

"Ya quisieras que dijéramos eso Hal" Le respondí.

"Kilowog no responde al llamado ¿Está contigo?" Le preguntó Razer.

"Kilowog sabe cuidarse solo Razer" Respondió sin preocupación alguna, Ghia´ta apareció a su lado un segundo después "De seguro debe estar bien"

"Si tú lo dices, sólo una pregunta más Hal" Comencé a decir, aquí venía una de mis bromas de mal gusto "¿Qué se siente caer en el hechizo de una chica que podría ser tu hija?" Lo dije por Ghia´ta y me parece que él se dio cuenta porque tan pronto terminé de hablar cortó la llamada. Extendí los brazos y me quedé con la boca abierta como diciendo "¿enserio?" "Increíble" Dije bajando los brazos "Si Carol llega a enterarse va a correr sangre"

Aya se nos unió con Silver encima de su hombro "El Linterna Verde Ren tampoco responde, su estado es el mismo que el del Sargento Kilowog" Nos informó.

"Están en problemas, otra vez. Y tenemos que ir a salvarlos, otra vez ¿A alguien le suena familiar esta situación?" Dijo Silver.

"Ustedes adelántense, ya los alcanzo" Les dije.

"¿Qué es lo que harás?" Preguntó Aya, levanté mi libro abierto en una página.

"Estrenar guardarropas" Respondí. Para cuando se fueron dejé el libro flotando frente a mí y al igual que la última vez cuando leía se escuchaba un eco interminable de mi voz mientras levantaba lentamente los brazos hasta que mis palmas se tocaron encima de mi cabeza. Para esto no tenía que leer en vos alta, con susurrar bastaba. Mientras lo hacía una estela de fuego púrpura come rodeó y al desaparecer, estaba usando un nuevo e increíble traje púrpura y dorado. La máscara y los guantes amplificadores son los mismos. Contemplé el traje unos segundos, orgullosa de mi trabajo "A veces me paso de increíble"

Tome el libro entre mis manos, lo cerré y lo enganché en mi cintura. Lo único que tuve que agregarle con mis propias manos fue el mecanismo de vuelo que estaba instalado en el símbolo de mi traje anterior e instalarlo en el nuevo. De esa manera ya pude volar y lo hice lo más rápido posible hacia el exterior en dirección al castillo de las Zamarons. En las escaleras se encontraban Razer, Aya y SilverBeast, las zamaronianas les estaban apuntando con lanzas hasta que A´gapo bajó para detenerlas.

"¡Alto! Es un invitado de honor, uno de los héroes que me rescató de forma tan valiente" _¿ÉL la rescató a ELLA? Estas mujeres están más que locas _"Ahora ¿Qué te molesta?" _¿Además de TODO? Es un Linterna Roja, reinita. _Acercó su mano como para acariciarlo pero el la sujetó fuerte de la muñeca para detenerla. Aterricé en el medio de Aya y Silver.

"¿Qué le hicieron a Kilowog y a Ren?" Preguntó casi furioso, las zamaronianas volvieron a apuntarles con sus lanzas "¿Dónde están?"

"No sé dónde están en este momento, pero estoy segura de que está bien. Ven, ¿Por qué no buscamos a tus compañeros juntos?"

"¿Por qué no simplemente se apartan del medio y nos dejan eso a nosotros?" Dije severamente.

A´gapo dirigió su mirada hacia mí "Niña, te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse"

_¿Acaba de llamarme niña? No soy mucho más chica que su sobrina_ "La señal de Kilowog y Ren están cercas, pero sus signos vitales son demasiado débiles"

"Robot" Le dijo severamente "No eres bienvenida aquí" Luego me miró a mí "Ninguna de las dos"

Eso me hizo saltar en autodefensa y en la de Aya "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos las únicas mujeres en este planeta que prefieren usar el cerebro en lugar de…los atributos físicos?" Silver contuvo la carcajada, pude ver que A´gapo y su sequito de stripers se ofendieron por lo que dije.

"Debemos ir" Me acompañó Aya "Somos-"

"No aceptamos máquinas sin sentimientos o personas que no valoran el significado del amor"

"¡Oh Por favor!" Exclamé "Para ciertas personas el amor es una bala en el cerebro y a decir verdad es casi patético que use eso como excusa"

"Di la verdad A´gapo" Comenzó a decir SilverBeast "No las quieren ahí porque son las únicas a las que no pueden manipular"

"¡Basta! Sus presencias son toleradas en mi planeta, sólo por los héroes a quienes sirven" La última parte la dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba el hombro de Razer_ ¡Vamos Razer si Aya no puede hacerte caer en esta porquería del amor entonces esa bruja menos!_

El joven Linterna Roja al menos le hacía caso omiso a cada acción casi pedofílica de parte de la Reina de Corazones, nos miró a los tres y nos dijo "Esperen aquí chicos" Él, A´gapo y el resto de las zamaranianas que estaban en las escaleras fueron al interior del castillo, dejándonos a nosotros tres con las palabras en la boca.

Excepto yo por supuesto "Maldita prostituta hija de pe-" Maldecía a regañadientes, no iba a quedarme así simplemente. Quería ir hacia allá y hacer que A´gapo sólo sienta amor por los anestésicos. Pero entonces la mano de Aya sobre mi hombro me detuvo, la miré y parecía que tenía un plan en mente "Sabes que lo menos que harán será buscarlos ¿Verdad?" Imploré que la navegadora no fuera tan ingenua como para creer lo contrario.

Negó con la cabeza "Bien ¿Tienes un plan?" Le pregunté.

"Si, tendremos que hacer nuestra propia búsqueda"

Sonreí maliciosamente "Me alegra que se te esté pegando la parte de pícara"

**N/A: La primera vez que vi este capítulo me dije "¿Qué carajos? ¿La única cuerda en este capítulo es Aya nada más?" Tranquilamente los creadores de Criminal Minds podrían tomar este capítulo y transformarlo en uno de CM. Esperé con ansias hacer este capítulo porque sabía que Hope tendría muchas cosas que decir.**

**Cambiando de tema ¿Adivinen quién se va a Comic-Con Argentina 2015? ¡Esta chica! (hace un baile raro) para lograr convencer a mis papás tuve que sacarme 9 en un muy complicado examen de geografía, cuando el profesor dijo "Nicosia: nueve" Grité "¡Si! ¡Me voy a Comic-Con Bitchs!" Todo el aula me miró con cara de "¿Y a esta chica qué le pasa?"**

**Bien, díganme qué les pareció el capítulo y sean honestos. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	38. Chapter 35: In Love And War pt3

Capítulo 35: En El Amor y En La Guerra/Tercera Parte

El silencio estaba matándome aún más que el rosa en cada rincón.

"Ok suficiente o me dices qué es lo que te sucede o tendré que obligarte a decirlo, sabes que sólo requiero de un par de renglones" Le dije directamente a Aya en nuestro vuelo, la chica hasta ese momento estaba teniendo esa mirada de seriedad mientras observaba un mapa holográfico proyectado desde el dorso de su mano, dejó de mirarlo un segundo para volver su atención a mí.

"No sé a lo que te refieres"

"Mentirosa" Dije.

"Es la verdad"

"No sabes qué es lo que te sucede, que es diferente" Volvió a mirar al mapa holográfico evadiéndome por completo "¿Sabes? Me equivoqué"

"Oh por Grotz" Dijo Silverferret parado sobre mi omóplato "¿Escuchaste eso?" Le preguntó a Aya "Acaba de admitirte que se equivocó, puedes sentirte importante"

"No te entusiasmes hurón" Le dije "Me refiero a la parte en la que dije que debería usar mis poderes para saber lo que le sucedía. Pero ya sé lo que te ocurre" La última parte fue dirigida a la IA para captar su atención de nuevo, permítanme decirles que funcionó.

"Creo que voy a –seguirte la corriente- como tú o Hal Jordan dirían"

Sonreí "Bien. Esta es tu verdad: estás celosa" Me dirigió la misma mirada de seriedad, pero yo sabía que la había sorprendido con esa teoría.

"No tengo razones o motivos para estar celosa"

"Supongamos por un momento que eso es verdad" Dije "La otra teoría sería que estás preocupada por él porque tú sabías acerca de su pasado"

"¿Cómo te enteraste de que yo sabía?"

"Batman puede ser un desconfiado psicótico, pero es un buen maestro"

"Oh por Dios" Volvió a decir Silver completamente atónito.

"Sí lo sé, jamás creíste que me escucharías decir eso-"

"No eso" Vi su expresión, no me estaba mirando a mi estaba apuntando algo con su cabeza hacia adelante "ESO" Las dos dirigimos nuestra atención a aquello que Silver veía, y déjenme decirles que me sorprendió de la misma manera. Y hay pocas cosa que logran sorprenderme. Era Kilowog, dentro de una gigante gema rosa. Nos acercamos a él, parecía congelado. Fu cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no era sólo él, eran centenares de hombres los que estaban atrapados en varias montañas de gemas.

"Son sirenas" Dije "Como las de los mitos, atrapan a pobres viajeros con sus –encantos- y cuando estos menos lo esperan, los matan"

Sin perder tiempo, Aya contacto a Razer "Razer, debo hablar contigo de inmediato"

El instinto prácticamente me gritó -¡muévete!- Así que lo hice, me moví a un lado y cuando miré sobre mi hombro vi que un disparo rosa pasó por el lugar en dónde me encontraba antes, por desgracia, Aya no lo vió venir y el disparo le dio en el pecho. Apenas le afectó de todos modos, comencé a emanar de mis manos la energía al enfrentarme a Zafiro que había hecho eso. Nos disparó una enorme corriente de energía rosa, por suerte reaccioné rápido _"hostium agro Apparuit repellere bellum" _Y un campo de fuerza púrpura apareció repeliendo el ataque, Aya creó el suyo pero las dos batallamos contra la corriente ya que su fuerza era demasiada. Así que ambas avanzamos con los escudos en alto para volar sin problemas al otro lado de ella.

Volamos a través de las montañas de gemas esquivando los rayos rosas, Aya se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla al igual que yo al mismo tiempo que la Zafiro nos lanzó con su anillo una clase de espiral. La IA fue quien reaccionó primero, alzó sus manos e hizo que una corriente de energía verde chocara contra el espiral. La energía rosa no fue rival para la verde, al final, la Zafiro fue golpeada por dicha energía y fue en picada hacia el suelo. Aya creó una burbuja alrededor de ella y dejó suavemente en el suelo, inconsciente.

"Esa es mi chica" Dije dándole un codazo juguetón.

"¡Alto!" Escuchamos gritar a otras dos Zafiros que se acercaban a lo lejos. Despegamos en dirección contraria lo más rápido que pudimos pero ellas eran casi tan rápidas como nosotras, repentinamente, en la esquina de mi ojo capte algo de color verde. Retrocedí, dentro de una de las gemas estaba el novato, Ren. La miré a Aya y le pedí un favor.

"Entretenlas unos momentos así lo puedo sacar, enséñales lo que una mujer con cerebro puede hacer" La última parte fue con una sonrisa alentadora, esta asintió y vol+o hacia las Zafiros. Me concentré en Ren _¿Cómo diablos pudo caer en esto? Esperaba algo más de él. _Sólo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa, crují mis nudillos y con toda mi fuerza clavé la punta de mis guantes amplificadores en la gema. Generé tanta energía que la gema se volvió casi negra y comenzó a destellas una luz púrpura entre las grietas, explotó en mil pedazos, antes de que el novato comenzara a descender lo atajé. Sujeté sus hombros y lo sacudí para que despertara.

"Despierta y brilla niño" Dije.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos "Odio el amor, ya es oficial" Fue lo primero que dijo.

"Finalmente algo en lo que concordamos" Cuando logró levitar por sí mismo vio algo detrás de mí, le seguí la mirada y lo que vi casi hizo que mi mandíbula se cayera. El chico quiso avanzar hacia allá pero lo detuve con una mano en el pecho "Déjala amigo, lo está haciendo genial" Resulta que soy mejor entrenadora de lo que había anticipado, Aya les estaba dando tal paliza a las Zamaranianas que lo único que van a amar a partir de ahora son los analgésicos.

Apenas pusieron sus pies sobre la Tierra una Zafiro fue hacia ella con una lanza en las manos, Aya respondió sujetando esa misma lanza de ambos lados para golpear la cara de la otra chica con la misma. Sin esperar a que se recuperara esta le dio una patada en la parte superior del muslo-creo que se lo rompió-la Zafiro gritó del dolor y Aya sólo le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago para callarla y para finalizar la golpeó en la cien con un extremo de la lanza que desapareció apenas la Zafiro cayó inconsciente al suelo. La otra Zafiro estelar que hasta el momento solo se había quedado mirando comenzó a atacar a la IA con varios disparos de su anillo, Aya hizo un escudo con una mano y con la otra le disparó en el hombro para que bajara la guardia unos segundos –y unos segundos eran suficientes-.

Aprovechó esa ventaja para acercarse más a su oponente, quien trató de darle un uñetazo pero Aya la sujetó de la muñeca llevándola hacia atrás hasta que ambas quedaron espalda con espalda. Aya sujetaba con ambas manos la muñeca de la Zafiro en el medio de las espaldas de las dos formando un triángulo con el brazo de la Zafiro, esta hacía una mueca de dolor a regañadientes. Si seguía tirando de su mano de esa manera, iba a dislocarle el hombro. La zamaraniana respondió tratando de golpearla con su otro brazo pero Aya la sujetó, sin dejar de tirar de su muñeca pasó su otro brazo por debajo del de su oponente para llegar hasta su cuello. Usando su espalda como base la chica se agachó tirando del cuerpo de la zamaraniana y así lanzarla contra una de las gemas dónde obviamente había alguien atrapado, la Zafiro no se levantó.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja _Qué orgullo _entonces volamos hacia la escena, nos detuvimos detrás de Aya quien se dio la vuelta. Me le acerqué y le coloqué una mano en el hombro "Hiciste un increíble trabajo"

"Tuve una buena maestra"

"¿Tuviste? Jajaja, niña. No te escaparás tan fácil de mí" Volví a los asuntos importantes "¿Localizaste a Razer?"

El holograma saltó de su mano otra vez "Según mis cálculos, debe estar detrás de esa pared" Apunto a la pared de una de las torres en lo alto.

"Bien" Volví a mirarla "De seguro está con A´gapo haciendo quién sabe qué cosa" Me estremecí tan pronto un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo por ese simple pensamiento "Tú ve por él, Ren y yo nos desharemos de los guardias" Asintió. Ella fue directamente hacia la pared de la torre y la estalló en mil pedazos, mientras tanto, Ren y yo nos escabullimos abajo en la entrada que estaba siendo vigilada por dos zamaranianas. Estábamos escondidos detrás de unas gemas púrpuras que parecían ser arbustos o algo así.

"No quiero sonar como un machista, pero soy un chico, no puedo golpear a una chica" Rodé los ojos.

"Entonces es una suerte que yo sea una chica, corregiré tu blandesa más tarde" Suspiré "No te asustes si ves que no despiertan por un rato" Salí de mi escondite luego de dejar a Silver junto a Ren, como si nada caminé hacia la entrada, al acercarme las zamaranianas que custodiaban esa entrada me apuntaron con sus lanzas. Me detuve frente a ellas.

"¿Realmente quieren hacer esto?" Tomé sus miradas desafiantes como respuesta "Bien" Me coloqué en posición de combate "Porque yo también"

Momentos más tarde

"Ok eso me tomó más de lo esperado" Dije de brazos cruzados mientras Ren se cercaba con Silver en el hombro.

"¡No fueron más de seis minutos!" Gritó asombrado.

"Exacto tendrían que haber sido tres"

"¿Tres?" Preguntó como si yo estuviera bromeando.

"Cuatro y medio máximo, subamos" Volamos hacia arriba lo más rápido posible, llegamos a un largo pasillo donde estaban esperando más guardias. Tomé carrera para saltar a la pared e impulsarme con el pie para dirigirme en dirección a una de ellas y patearle la cara, ella se quedó inconsciente. Otra vino a mí repentinamente apuntándome con su anillo, reaccioné rápido y desvié su muñeca con mi mano y luego le di un puñetazo en el medio de la nariz, seguí sujetándole el brazo con una mano al mismo tiempo que posé mi otra mano en el suelo para mantenerme firme así sujetaba a la mujer de la espalda y el pecho con mis piernas. Rodé sobre mi espalda lo que provocó diera una vuelta carnero involuntaria.

Antes de que pudiera levantarme la última zamaraniana de la escena me estaba apuntando con su anillo a la cabeza, cuando estaba por emplear cuál de las 20 tácticas que dejarían a la chica inconsciente o con parálisis temporal una mancha gigante marrón pasó velozmente por delante de mí. Se tumbó encima de la zamaraniana, salvándome la vida. Giré quedando boca abajo para tener un mejor punto de vista "Gracias amigo" Le dije a SilverBeast quien estaba encima de la zamaraniana pisándole los brazos para que no se moviera. Se resistía demasiado, pero dejó de moverse cuando Silver le gruñó enseñándole las encías.

Me levanté del suelo y me arrodillé a un lado de la cara de la chica, sujeté el libro con una mano y con la que tenía libre la dejé posada a varios centímetros por encima de la cara de la Zafiro _"Stellaque Sapphire fuit inconscium" _Y con eso se quedó inconsciente.

Luego de haber dejado un rastro de Zafiros Estelares inconscientes o mal heridas llegamos al pasillo que lleva a la sala central, pude escuchar a Aya explicarle donde habíamos encontrado a Kilowog a Razer. A´gapo estaba con ellos también, en algún momento en que ninguno de los dos miraba a A´gapo esta susurró algo en su anillo. Pude oír su voz proveniente del anillo de la guardia frente a nosotros, aparentemente no nos había visto.

"_Quiero que te deshagas de ese estúpido robot antes de que lo eche a perder todo" _La sangre me hirvió, sigilosamente me acerqué a la guardia. Ella se preparaba para atacar a Aya con una lanza por la espalda _Oh no lo creo _Pasé mi brazo por su cuello y apreté, ella trató de hacer palanca pero con mi antebrazo en su nuca apliqué más presión y disminuí sus posibilidades para escapar.

…_9, _Seguía tratando de escapar pero con menos fuerza _..10, 11 _sentí su pecho subir y bajar más lentamente y sus brazos tirar con menos fuerza "No le creas a esta autómata sin alma" Escuché decir a A´gapo, quizo acercársele pero Razer la apuntó con su anillo.

"¿Segura que es ella la que no tiene alma?" Pregunté con sarcasmo, todos en la habitación dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí _…12, 13 _el cuerpo de la guardia se relajó por completo, la solté y cayó al suelo. Silver y Ren se me unieron, miraron a la guardia y luego a mí "Tranquilos sigue viva"

"Tengo más razones para creerle a ella que a todas ustedes" Luego le dijo Razer a A´gapo.

"¡Ja! ¡En tu cara Reina de Corazones!" Le gritó Ren.

"¡Guardias!" Ella gritó con furia, en menos de lo que canta un ave Narok la sala se llenó de guardias "¿De dónde diablos sacan tanto personal?" Pregunté en voz alta.

"Necesitamos a Hal" Se apresuró en decir Silver.

"Tienes razón" Respondí, miré sobre mi hombro a Razer y a Aya "¿Pueden manejar esto?"

"¡Váyanse!" Nos ordenó Rojo, asentí, de uno de mis bolsillos saqué dos esferas redondas y negras. Sólo bastaba con arrojarlas al suelo con fuerza para crear una gigantesca cortina de humo que nos envolviera, para cuando el humo se dispersó los tres ya nos habíamos ido.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Afuera ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Es bueno no perder algunos hábitos" Dije al encontrarnos parados en la entrada que habíamos usado previamente.

"Si bueno *tos* dile a esos hábitos *tos* *tos* que la próxima vez una advertencia estaría bien" Me dijo Ren tosiendo un poco del humo negro.

"Volvamos a lo importando" Empezó a decir Silver "Tenemos que encontrar a Hal, rescatar a Kilowog de ese capullo y rezar con que esas sirenas intergalácticas no nos devoren"

"Olvídalo yo no rezo" Me opuse de brazos cruzados.

"¿Eres atea?" Preguntó el joven Linterna Verde.

Quise responder a su pregunta con una famosa frase "Alguien una vez dijo -La creencia en una fuente sobrenatural del bien o mal no es necesaria. El hombre por sí solo es capaz de cualquier crueldad o acto bondadoso-"

**N/A: No actualizo hace como tres semanas, lo sé, tengo buenas excusas: me enfermé, me inundaron con exámenes, tuve una severa pelea con mi papá y ahora no lo veré los fines de semana como de costumbre porque le dije que si cierta persona no se iba de su casa que él no se molestara en pasarme a buscar. ¿Cómo diablos pudo escoger a ese pedazo de mierda por encima de su propia hija? En fin no e hagan caso son problemas míos, espero que les haya disfrutado el capítulo.**


	39. Chapter 36: In Love And War pt4

Capítulo 36: En El Amor y En La Guerra/Cuarta Parte

"¿Dónde comenzamos a buscar?" Pregunta Ren revisando en varios capullos a varios metros del suelo para asegurarse si en alguno se encontraba Hal.

"No tengo idea" Responde SilverBeast desde el suelo.

Justo cuando iba a comentar algo, por la esquina de mi ojo vi a una zamaraniana caminando como a veinte metros nuestro, aparentemente no nos había visto todavía .Chasquee los dedos lo suficientemente fuerte para que el novato escuchara, aterrizó a mi lado, yo no le aparté la vista a la zafiro

"¿Qué sucede?" La señalé con la mano, siguió la dirección a dónde estaba apuntando.

"Escóndanse" Dije, comencé a avanzar hacia ellas hasta que Ren me sujetó del brazo.

"Espera un segundo ¿Qué es lo que harás?"

Lo miré con seriedad "Lo que me enseñaron"

"¿Lo que te enseñaron quiénes? Porque hasta donde recuerdos tuviste demasiados mentores" Lo dijo con la misma severidad que reflejaba mi rostro, no dije nada, simplemente tiré del brazo para liberarme y seguí mi camino hacia la zafiro. Me escabullí como una sombra que para cuando ella me vio, ya estaba detrás de ella. Rápido, y me refiero a MUY rápido toqué sus nervios principales con los dedos índice y el medio en múltiples partes del cuerpo. Para cuando acabé ella estaba paralizada del cuello hacia abajo, inmóvil como una estatua.

Ren y Silver se nos unieron "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Hope?"

"Niño a decir verdad debes comenzar a decir otra cosa que no sea eso" Fue lo único que le dije antes de volver mi atención a la estatua viviente delante de mí "Dime ¿Qué se siente ser la petrificada ahora?" Pregunté burlonamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó con miedo.

"Información, sobre porqué están aprisionando a todos los hombres que pueden y quiero saber a dónde llevó Gia´ta a mi amigo el Linterna Verde"

"Si esperas que hable así de fácil estás muy equivocada" Pasó de miedo a desafiante en menos de lo esperado. Me incliné hasta que mi cara solo estaba a meros centímetros de la suya, a continuación, dije con una voz oscura y tenebrosa "Si esperas que esto es todo lo que haré para motivarte a hablar, tú eres la que está equivocada"

Me aparté de ella y tomé uno de los cristales del tamaño de una botella, con el lado lateras filoso de uno de mis guantes amplificadores comencé a sacarle punta. Pude notar las miradas de Ren y Silver sobre mí, confundidos, como si no pudieran creer lo que haré.

"Última oportunidad" Dije enfrentándome a la zamaraniana colocándole la punta del cristal bajo el mentón. Se veía decidida a no decir nada "Como quieras" Sin ninguna señal de vacilación, le clavé el cristal en el medio de su clavícula, gritó tan fuerte que resonó por todo el lugar. Cuando se detuvo y comenzó a apretar los dientes gruñendo del dolor dije:

"¿Sabes que duele más que un puñal entrando?" Pregunté capciosamente "¡Un puñal saliendo!" Volví a sujetar el puñal y lentamente comencé a sacarlo, la sangre chorreaba tanto que me empapé la mano con ella, el puñal sólo se movió unos pocos centímetros, sólo eso requirió para que hablara.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Sólo detente!"

Solté el puñal "¡Habla!" Dije con enojo.

"Los hombres traen guerras, odio y destrucción" Decía con una ligera vacilación debido al dolor del puñal "A´ghapo dice que el universo será pura paz y desdén, si las mujeres lo controlaran"

"Hay algo que todavía no entiendo ¿Cómo hacen que los hombres caigan en sus trampas? Sé que sus atributos físicos no son su única estrategia"

"Nuestros anillos pueden meterse en la cabeza de las personas y averiguar cuál es…la persona a la que aman. Les damos un anillo a esas mujeres para hacerlos más….susceptibles" Algo me vino a la cabeza en el momento en que pronunció _la persona a la que aman _ instantáneamente miré sobre mi hombro para ver a Ren _Así que por eso el chico cayó tan fácil. _Volví otra vez mi atención a la zafiro.

"Una última pregunta, ¿Dónde diablos están Gia´ta y Hal Jordan?" Dudo sobre si debía responderme o no, pero le saqué la duda en cuanto hundí más el puñal en su clavícula. Gruñó a regañadientes y apretando los ojos.

"La …Torre..Norte" Fue capaz de pronunciar.

_Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar _

Tomé de nuevo el puñal entre mi mano toda enchastrada de sangre y con gran rapidez se la desprendí, gritó un segundo, luego comenzó a respirar profundamente con una pisca de alivio.

"El estado de petrificación se irá dentro de unos cinco minutos, cuando el efecto haya pasado tendrás tiempo de sobra para conseguir atención médica" Le informé a la Zafiro, no esperé respuesta alguna y volé en la dirección indicada hacia la Torre Norte. Sentí la mano de alguien en el hombro, ese alguien me dio la vuelta bruscamente, obligándolo a mirarlo.

Obviamente ese alguien era Ren y en su hombro estaba SilverFerret "¡La torturaste!" Gritó completamente furioso.

"Eres muy observador Kevlar" Respondí con calma.

"Cuando Prasu tomó control de tu cuerpo y la vi haciendo esas cosas horribles a los Lazartianos, nunca, ni por un segundo dejé de creer en que eras una heroína" Miré a Silver con indiferencia, moví la cabeza hacia un lado en señal para que se fuera. Me hizo caso. Esta charla solo nos involucra a ambos "Se supone que debemos ser mejores que ellos"

"¿Mejor que ellos?" Repetí casi riéndome, luego volvió la seriedad "Explícame cómo"

"Teniendo piedad, misericordia"

"¡¿Misericordia?! Ren sé que eres un novato así que te diré esto con tranquilidad" Al diablo con la tranquilidad "¡Estamos en guerra y tanto en la guerra como el amor todo vale!"

Abrió la boca para protestar, no salió nada porque lo interrumpió un enorme estruendo no muy lejos de nuestra posición. Miré a Ren y dije "Hablaremos después" Puse dos dedos en mi boca y silvé, Silver, quien estaba en el suelo, lo escuchó y elevó su cabeza hacia mí. Con la mano apunte en dirección al lugar del estruendo. Mientras Ren y yo volábamos, SilverBeast corría a toda prisa en el suelo.

Nos acercábamos a la Torre Norte, cuando de la nada un látigo rosa sujetó el pie de Ren y lo azotó contra el suelo. Tanto Silver como yo nos detuvimos. Seguía inmóvil en el aire cuando vi una figura femenina cuyo anillo formaba el látigo, caminaba hacia Ren, él apenas logró levantar la cabeza desde el enorme cráter que se originó con su caída. Cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos en estado de shock al ver a la persona parada frente a él.

Solo le preste atención a la zafiro que volvió a apuntarle al pecho con el anillo, volé un par de metros en su dirección hasta que Ren alzó la mano en señal de alto, me detuve en seco. Volvió a mirar a la chica frente a él todavía atónito.

"¿Jessica?" Preguntó con la mandíbula por el suelo.

Miré más cuidadosamente a la chica, era humana eso seguro. Rubia, pero no rubia canario, sino más natural, piel tostada y no pude averiguar el color de sus ojos porque debido al anillo brillaban en un color rosa fluorescente _Así que ella es la razón por la que terminó como capullo de mariposa._

Poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo sin apartarle los ojos de encima al igual que ella lo seguía con el anillo "Jessica ¿Eres tú?" Seguía sin creerlo.

"Es bueno saber que a pesar de haberme abandonado ¡Por tanto tiempo! ¡Sigues recordándome Ren!" Ella gritó con furia.

"Lo siento, lo lamento tanto Jess" Él dijo acercándosele de a poco "Te lo juro por mi vida que nunca quise que esto sucediera"

"Tu vida no significará mucho ¡Luego de que te mate!" No reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido para crear un escudo entre Ren y la corriente de energía rosa, pero por fortuna él si reaccionó creando un escudo con su anillo.

"¡No pelearé contigo Jessica!" El gritó, la corriente se detuvo y el bajo su escudo.

"Que bien, eso me facilitará muchas cosas" Creó un látigo similar al de Gatúbela, con un movimiento veloz comenzó a azotarlo hacia Ren, debido a sus reflejos el novato logró esquivar….la gran mayoría. Supe que debía intervenir, saqué mi máscara de mi bolsillo y me la coloqué, no debo arriesgarme a revelar mi identidad secreta, sobre todo a una chica enojada que está teniendo un brote psicótico.

Al volver a mirar hacia la pelea note que los dos ahora estaban en el aire. Jessica perseguía a Ren disparándole con el anillo. De inmediato volé hacia ellos.

Jessica sujetó a Ren con la construcción de una mano gigante y lo estrujó, la ataqué por la espalda con una leve ráfaga de energía oscura, no la lastime pero si capté su atención.

"Suéltalo" Dije con el modulador de vos encendido, me hacía sonar como una mujer más grande de lo que soy.

Ella se rio y volvió a mirar a su novio apretando tanto los dientes como los ojos por el dolor "Déjame adivinar" Apunto con su pulgar hacia mí "Con ella estuviste divirtiéndote todo este tiempo ¿Verdad Ren?"

"¡Wow! Calma tus caballos vaquera" Dije ante su ridícula suposición "No tengo ningún interés sobre Ren entérate"

"Este es el planeta de amor amiga, la evidencia no está muy a tu favor" Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de que tenía un buen punto "No me interesa que clase de relación tengas con él, lo única que me importa ahora es terminar con su vida!"

Vi venir su próximo movimiento así que ataqué rápido, por la espalda pasé ambos brazos por debajo de sus axilas para podes juntar las manos detrás de su nuca, de esa manera sus brazos quedaron a la altura de sus hombros incapaz de hacer algún movimiento con ellos. La mano gigante alrededor de Ren desapareció, tomó exhalaciones fuertes por la falta de oxígeno.

En desgracia la tal Jessica tiene cerebro aparentemente ya que para librarse de mi agarre voló con todo hacia atrás hasta estrellarme contra un capullo zafiro. El impacto me obligó a soltarla. Mala idea. Al soltarla se dio la vuelta enfrentándome y me golpeó en la boca del estómago, pero el quedarme sin aire no me detuvo.

Trató de golpearme otras dos veces pero en ambas la sostuve de las muñecas previo a un golpe a en la nariz con la frente, se echó hacia atrás sosteniéndose la zona golpeada. La ataqué con otras dos ráfagas de energía en forme de X que la lanzaron a la otra pared del lugar.

Segundos antes de estrellarse un guante de béisbol verde la atrapó, trató de escapar pero Ren formó una soga a su alrededor, ella seguía forcejeando de todas formas. Volé hacia ella para terminar el trabajo pero Ren alzó la mano en señal de que me detuviera "Yo me encargo de esto" Dijo con severidad y la única razón por la que le hice caso fue porque sé lo que se siente estar en esa posición.

"¿Por qué me haces esto Ren?" Dijo Jessica con la voz quebradiza y los ojos cristalinos "Creí que me amabas"

"Jess nunca quise que esto pasara tienes que creerme" Sostuvo su cara entre las manos.

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Porque sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad, cada día que paso sin verte o escucharte es como si alguien me apuñalara en el corazón constantemente" Ella se tomó su tiempo para pensar _Oh vamos chica ¿Tanto vas a pensarlo? _Relajó su expresión y como la rabia disminuyó también el color rosa de sus ojos dejando ver unos hermosos orbes grises.

Ren bajó la cabeza suspirando del alivio, la volvió a levantar. Jessica miró su entorno y la confusión la invadió de golpe "¿Dónde es..?" Dejó de hablar al momento que notó a Ren frente a ella "¿Ren? Oh por Dios ¿Eres tú?"

Sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas "Si mi amor soy yo"

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en la cara de la chica "¡Oh por Dios Ren!" La construcción a su alrededor desapareció y tan pronto pasó ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pude escuchar sus sollozos. Se abrazaron tan fuerte, como si fuera lo último que harían en sus vidas.

De la nada un fuerte recuerdo me vino a la mente.

"_¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?"_

"_Porque estoy enfermo, enfermo de amor por ti"_

Bajé la cabeza cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, tomé una profunda exhalación y la contuve para evitar el llanto.

Se separaron pero siguieron en los brazos del otro "Te eché tanto de menos" Dijo Jess secándose las primeras lágrimas que aparecieron.

"Yo también Jess, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?" La voz de Ren estaba quebradiza.

"Por supuesto que lo sé"

Él hizo un ademán para que me acercara, al verme Jessica no lo podía creer, parece que me conocía de las noticias y todo eso. Ren colocó su mano en mi espalda para presentarme, todavía no había soltado a Jess "Ella es Inkheart"

"Claro la veo siempre en las noticias"

"Es una amiga y te ayudará a volver a casa" Lo miré confundida obviamente no podía enviarla a la Tierra era demasiado peligroso y él lo sabía, no quería que la enviara a la Tierra quería que hiciera otra cosa.

"¿Enviarme a mí? ¿Pero qué pasará contigo?"

"Tengo un deber que cumplir, debemos ganar una guerra y cuando lo hagamos…te lo juro, volveré a casa" Ella dudó al principio, luego asintió. Ren me susurró algo al oído, realmente me sorprendí por su petición. Le di una mirada que le preguntaba si estaba seguro, asintió.

Se miraron a los ojos una última vez, supe lo que venía a continuación asi que les di su espacio alejándome un poco, al momento que se inclinaron más cerca de la cara del otro me di la vuelta mirando hacia otro lado.

"_Que ya no sienta dolor físico no quiere decir que no sienta el emocional"_

"_No puedo prometerte que no lastimaré, pondré todas mis fuerzas en no hacerlo. Y si lo hago, yo mismo me azotaré"_

"Sacudí la cabeza como si fuera el único modo de seguir recordando eso _¡Ya Hope! ¡Ya deja de pensar en él!_

"¿Tengo que recordarles que estamos en guerra?" Dije sin darme la vuelta.

"Ok sólo hazlo" Escuché decir a Ren, di la vuelta y me coloqué frente a Jessica, saqué mi libro buscando una página específica. Mientras lo hacía Jessica me dijo: "Te haría prometer que lo mantengas fuera de los _problemas_, pero sé que eso es imposible"

"¿Paz en guerra? Un poco" No aparté la vista del libro.

"Por eso quiero que me prometas que lo mantendrás vivo" Levanté a cabeza esta vez, no estaba segura de poder cumplir con eso pero debo hacerlo, muchas personas me han prometido cosas a lo largo de mi vida y adivinen cuántas cumplieron. Así es: ninguna.

No le haré lo mismo a ella, asentí afirmando la promesa. Encontré la página deseada, con una mano sostuve el libro y con la otra le sujeté parte de la frente y la cabeza como si estuviera por hacer un exorcismo _"Zamather in vurbón cythopeck in dismor, festro montec axaj pontro" _No malgasten su tiempo buscando en un traductor es una lengua tan antigua que solo unos pocos conocemos su existencia, los ojos de la muchacha brillaron en blanco puro. Cuando se desvaneció Jess quedó inconsciente, antes de que se cayera al suelo la sostuve de los brazos.

"¿Segura que no recordará nada?" Preguntí Ren.

"Muy segura" Se trasladó a mi lado y sostuvo a Jessica en estilo de novia.

"Gracias por hacer esto"

"No lo entiendo Ren ¿Por qué no quieres que recuerde nada?"

"Sé que eres una persona de palabra Hope pero los dos sabemos que hay promesas que no pueden cumplirse"

"Así que prefieres que ya crea que estás muerto y siga con su vida…."

"…que tenga falsas esperanzas de que logre regresar"

**N/A: Como hace dos meses que no actualizo, lo sé perdónenme asi que como compensación les permitiré preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre esta historia o sobre cualquiera perteneciente a esta saga. Y si, escucharon bien, haré como cuatro temporadas. Si quieren saber sobre ellas pregunten lo que se les cante, pero solo permitiré las preguntas hasta que vuelva a actualizar esta historia. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphairlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	40. Chapter 37: In Love and War pt5

Capítulo 37: En El Amor y en la Guerra/Quinta Parte

Ren se quedó a cuidar de Jessica mientras que Silver y yo volábamos hacia la Torre Norte reanudando la misión.

"¿Se lo piensas decir en algún momento?" Me pregunto Silver.

"¿Qué cosa?" Me hice la desentendida.

"Lo de Alex" Literalmente pude sentir como se me congelaba la sangre al oír ese nombre.

"No tiene por qué saberlo, ya compartí demasiado con ellos tengo derecho a una vida privada" No acotó nada después de eso. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue bastante….doloroso. La buena noticia es que ya no tuvimos que seguir buscando a Hal, la mala noticia es….que cuando atravesó la pared (aparentemente alguien lo había golpeado) no se detuvo y me llevó por delante estrellándonos los tres contra otra pared.

"Hal, si no te mueves recitaré todo el diccionario de malas palabras" Mascullé aun contra la pared.

Lentamente se apartó y tan pronto lo hizo el hurón y yo tomamos respiraciones profundas.

Hal nos comenzaba a decir "¿Estan bi-" Y ¡BOOM! Un rayo rosa lo azotó arrojándolo fuera de mi rango visual. Seguí la corriente para asegurarme de que Hal estaba bien pero de golpe y porrazo había una Zafiro en frente de mí que con una mano en mi pecho me empujó hacia atrás "¡Esta no es tu pelea! ¡Retrocede!" Me exigió, encontré algo familiar en ella, era humana eso de seguro. Luego recordé _Es Carol, Carol Ferris _"Tú eres Carol Ferris" Dije en voz alta.

"Y tú eres una niña inconsciente" No lo vi venir, traté de invocar un campo de fuerza pero no lo hice lo suficientemente rápido. Todo pasó de ser una cegadora luz rosa a negro en un santiamén.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Momentos Después (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Estaba atrapada en la intensa oscuridad, no podía ver nada ni a nadie, estaba sola…como siempre. Suspiré, esto es todo lo que tendré toda mi vida, un enorme vacío de oscuridad y soledad, es mejor de esa manera, ya he lastimado a demasiadas personas no podría tolerar lastimar a alguien más.

"Hope" Escuché como alguien me llamaba.

"¡¿Qué acaso son masoquistas todos aquí?!" Grité de frustración, trato de alejarlos del fuego pero ellos encienden fósforos.

"Hope tienes que despertar"

Ahí estaba confundida pero como siempre resolví todo con insolencia "Emm ¿Hola? ¿Qué acaso no me ven des..?" Fue cuando me di cuenta "Ahhhhhh ahora esto tiene sentido, me desmayé" Antes de despertar quería decir una última cosa "¡Hal tú y tu gusto en chicas va a acabar con nosotros algún día!"

Una fuerte corriente de aire llegó de la nada, era tan fuerte que me echó varios metros hacia atrás. Caí de espaldas, lo raro es que no dolió, encima de mí apareció una brillante luz, frente a esa luz había dos sombras que sentía que me miraban. Parpadeé un par de veces y las sombras se hicieron más claras y fueron tomando forma y color, primero solo ví rosa y verde luego distinguí ambos cuerpos a la perfección.

"¿Estas bien?" Hal preguntó.

Gemí "Entrenada por las personas más temibles del planeta Tierra y me noquea una linterna rosa novata" Me incorporo apoyándome sobre un codo "Lo más herido es mi orgullo y dignidad"

"Lo siento, podría decirse que estaba fuera de mí" Dijo la mujer a mi lado, era Carol pero enseguida me di cuenta que se le había pasado el brote psicótico.

"No te preocupes no es la primera vez que la novia de alguien intenta arrancarme la cabeza el día de hoy" Digo levantándome de entre los escombros, enseguida recordé algo. Miro a Hal preocupada "¿Me dijiste Hope?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros "No despertabas estaba comenzando a preocuparme"

"¿Y por eso entregas mi identidad secreta en bandeja de plata?" Pregunto desesperada. Noté algo inusual de repente, comienzo a observar a todos lados "¿Y Silver?"

"¡Aquí!" Lo escucho gritar el momento en que salta a mi hombro. Seguido de un grito agudo proveniente de la Zafiro Estelar "Ah hola soy SilverFerret" Le dijo el hurón como si esa mujer no estuviera espantada o sorprendida –o ambas- por escucharlo hablar.

"Ehhhh….hola" Respondió casi catatónica.

"Bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos alguien puede explicarme ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" No grité pero si dramaticé.

Hal abrió la boca para explicar "Espera-" Lo interrumpo "No me expliques ahora, los demás están en problemas y te necesitan –no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso-" El último comentario me lo hice a mí misma.

"Carol Ferris" Comenzaba a decir Guia´ta acorde avanzaba hacia nosotros _¿Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? _"Puedes mantenerlo a salvo aquí, lejos de los daños, lejos de la guerra. El poder de tu amor puede mantenerlo aquí"

Negué con la cabeza, al universo de verdad le gusta meterse conmigo de maneras para nada sutiles, sé que lo que está diciendo es erróneo porque pasé por algo similar, lo que ella está diciendo no es amor "Eso no amor" Transformé mis pensamientos en palabras.

"Ella tiene razón" Carol dijo "Es egoísmo, el verdadero amor requiere sacrificio" _Pensar en lo que el otro necesita antes de lo que tú necesitas _"Anteponer las necesidades del otro antes de las propias" _Ok, raro. Pero si llega a decir lo de hacer lo que es mejor- _"Hacer lo mejor para la persona que amas" _¡Ok! ¡Esta chica es una telépata a mí no me engañas!_

Dio unos pasos hacia Ghiatá y le entregó el añillo "Ten" El traje de Zafiro Estelar se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco "Conserva el anillo, el rosa la verdad no es mi color. Aunque extrañaré las botas"

"Pero nunca nadie había rechazado el anillo de poder" Dijo Ghia´ta confundida "Nadie ha tenido la fuerza"

"Tú pareces tener la fuerza" Carol la animó.

"Te admiro Carol Ferris de la Tierra, no comprendía el significado del amor hasta ahora" Un portal se formó a unos cuantos metros de nosotros "Te devolveremos a tu planeta de origen" Carol se encaminó hacia dicho portal pero antes de atravesarlo Hal la detuvo.

"Carol yo-" Ella no lo dejó terminar, lo interrumpió cubriéndole la boca con una mano.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer, luego vuelve a casa conmigo" Bajó la mano antes de que se besaran.

Rodé los ojos "¡Que alguien me dé insulina moriré de diabetes en cualquier momento!" Dije sarcásticamente.

La pareja me miró, me encogí de hombros avergonzada "Perdón"

"Tal vez no te conozca demasiado Hope, pero me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que te quedarás con él asegurándose de que no se lastime"

Me río entre dientes "Lo intentaré, aunque no me lo haga fácil" Digo esbozando una sonrisa para disimular mis nervios, en un solo día peleé contra las novias de dos de mis amigos y ambas luego me hacen prometer que no permitiré que nada malo les pase _¡Grotz! ¿Por qué yo?_

"¡Oigan sigo parado aquí!" Dijo Hal.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" Digo sarcásticamente y en broma.

Él y Carol intercambiaron miradas, luego, cruzó el portal y al hacerlo este desapareció.

"Ok si ya terminamos con todo esto del romanticismo ¿Podemos volver a la misión?" Dice Silver.

"Iré por Kilowog, reúnete con los demás" Ordenó antes de salir volando, veo que Ghia´ta comienza a alejarse pero la detengo colocándome frente a ella rápidamente.

"No tan rápido chica, todavía debes hacer algo más"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Momentos más Tarde (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Fuimos a buscar a Ren y Jessica, le pedimos s Ghia´ta que abriera otro portal, al hacerlo Ren caminó hacia él con su novia en brazos todavía inconsciente "¿Estará bien?" Le preguntó a Ghia´ta.

"Lo juro" Respondió.

"No recordará nada tampoco" Agrego, la miró preocupado, no importa si alguien le dice que estará bien. Todavía se preocupa ¿Cómo culparlo? Es su trabajo preocuparse por la persona que ama. Puse una mano en su hombro "Volverás con ella" Para quitar presión al asunto digo en broma "Porque dudo que haya alguien más en el universo que logre tolerarte" Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"Eres increíble" Dijo.

"Si lo sé" Respondo con cero humildad "Y para que no tenga que volver a borrarle la memoria" Tomo la mano de la chica inconsciente quitándole el anillo rosa, tal y como sucedió con Carol el atuendo rosa desapareció dejando a la chica en ropa casual. La miró por última vez y lentamente la introdujo dentro del portal junto con la mitad de sus brazos, luego los sacó antes de que el portal desapareciera.

"Sé que es duro, créeme" Decía tratando de consolarlo "Dejar atrás a alguien que amas es….peor que un balazo en la cabeza" Enseguida me doy cuenta de lo que dije y desearía darme una bofetada. Ren me mira sorprendido "Oh no te confundas no lo digo por ESTA clase de amor" Señalo los alrededores "Me refiero a mi prima Cay"

Asintió "Por un segundo creí que había un pobre diablo esperándote en la Tierra" Dice en broma.

"Pfff por favor" Bufé "El amor no está en mi vocabulario"

"Si tú lo dices" Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"Vámonos debemos reunirnos con los demás"

"OK"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Más Tarde(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Volvimos volando lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar dónde dejamos a Razer y Aya, el plan era entrar por el agujero que había formado la IA al principio y luego….improvisar. Ya estábamos cerca del gran agujero cuando escuchamos una voz detrás nuestro: "¡Oigan!" Nos detuvimos y miramos hacia atrás, ambos Linternas Verdes, Hal y Kilowog se nos sumaron.

"Hola grandote ¿Finalmente te sacaron de la crisálida?" Le digo a KIlowog.

"Por favor jamás hablemos de eso"

"Concuerdo" Añadió Ren, rodé los ojos con diversión. Buscamos a Hal, estaba asomando la cabeza por el agujero en la pared rota y luego volvió hacia nosotros.

"Atraparon a Aya y Razer" Informó.

"¿Cuál es el plan entonces?" Pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

"Kilowog y yo realizaremos una distracción mientras ustedes liberan a Razer y Aya ¿Todos de acuerdo?" Intercambiamos miradas preguntándonos si era un buen plan, obviamente no era un buen plan pero al menos era un plan.

"Sep" Dijo Ren.

"Claro" Dije yo.

"Si no hay otra opción" Dijo Silver

"Has tenido peores planes" Dijo Kilowog.

"Me alegra que estemos todos de acuerdo ¡Vámonos!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Salto de Página (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Con el novato y Silver fuimos al techo de la torre dónde con su anillo Ren creó un agujero para que pasáramos de a uno, uso una cierra eléctrica no saben lo que me costó convencerlo de que no usara un taladro. Debíamos ser silenciosos y un taladro no lo era. Sin hacer ningún ruido bajamos lentamente y cada uno se escondió en distintos lugares: Ren fe detrás de un pilar a más de nueve metros del suelo mientras que yo me adentré en el interior del candelabro que colagaba en el medio de la habitación.

Asomamos la cabeza con la precaución de no ser vistos, debajo de nosotros hay al menos una docena de zamaranianas con lanzas de energía rosa apuntándoles: a Aya quien estaba siendo sujetada de brazos y a Razer quien estaba atrapado dentro de una gema sólo que con una mano y la cabeza libres.

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó A´ghapo con una lanza a la mano, colocó el lado filoso de la misma debajo del mentón de Razer "Este Linterna Roja está muerto por dentro, lo destruiré por piedad" _¡Diablos! Apresúrate Hal._

Y como si lo hubiera pedido a una estrella, de la nada, una sierra eléctrica verde apareció cortando la lanza por la mitad

"Por cierto ¿No se unirán a nosotros para acabar con los Linternas Rojas?" _Esa es la señal _No se lo tuve ni que pedir, rápidamente Silver saltó de mi hombro y mientras iba cayendo se transformó y aterrizó de pie sobre unas tres zamaranianas. Ren salió de su escondite disparando al igual que yo, derribamos un par de Zafiros. Luego vimos que los demás se retiraban así que los seguimos.

Todos volamos afuera esquivando rayos rosas mientras nos acercábamos al Interceptor que estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo dejamos, casi llegábamos. Pero el Sefanol se interpuso, intentamos luchar pero nos atrapó a todos con un solo tentáculo y nos exprimió, no podía ni gritar del dolor por la falta total de aire en mis pulmones. De un momento a otro el tentáculo se aflojó hasta que nos dejó libres, fue Ghia´ta quien utilizó su anillo para calmar a la bestia tal y como lo había hecho desde el principio.

"Váyanse" Ella nos dijo.

"No tienes que decirlo dos veces" Dijo Ren continuando con su vuelo hacia el interior de la nave junto con los demás.

"Te debo una" Oigo decirle Hal a Ghia´ta antes de seguirnos.

Aya, Razer, Ren, Silver y yo fuimos los primeros en abordar. Cuando me di cuenta de que tan solo faltaban Hal y Kilowog miré hacia afuera y les grité "¡Vamos tenemos que irnos!" Hal tuvo que sujetar a Kilowog para hacerlo subir a la nave ya que el Bolovaxiano aparentemente no quería dejar a su novia "¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!"

Fuimos a la sala de control donde Hal no perdió tiempo en tomar el mando de la nave, haciéndola despegar y alejarnos lo más rápido posible de ese condenado planeta. No dejé de ver por la ventana ahsta que no fue más que un punto rosa en la lejanía del espacio exterior "Unos minutos más en ese lugar o me daba un ataque de diabetes o me volvía daltónica" Le dije a Silver en mi hombro.

Suspiré del alivio, dejé a Silver en la sala de control y me decidí por ir a la sala de estar, solamente quería sentarme y relajarme por unos segundos. Meto la cabeza entre mis brazos y sobre la mesa _Mucho amor y rosa no son buenos para mi salud _Luego de unos minutos escucho la puerta de la sala de control abrirse. La curiosidad me gana así que levanto la cabeza y veo que entra Razer y detrás de él Aya.

Ella comenzó a decir "Razer déjame explicar-"

"Ahora no Aya" Él simplemente dijo, ni siquiera la miró sólo siguió caminando por el corredor de las habitaciones. Había algo diferente en él, no sonó enojado, no sonó grosero…..sonaba triste.

"Ooookkkk" Comencé a decir, la miré a Aya en busca de respuestas "Sonó no tan grosero como de costumbre ¿Le pasa algo?"

"Sí, está molesto conmigo" Respondió sin dejar de mirar el corredor por el que Razer se fue.

"¿Por qué esta vez?" Pregunto restándole importancia "¿Quieres que hable con él?"

"No es necesario, esta vez sí me merezco esa clase de trato" Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que sucede aquí pero quiero averiguarlo.

"Ven" Dije suavemente comprendiendo que ella también se siente algo culpable, sea lo que sea que haya hecho "Siéntate y dime que sucedió"

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar "Yo….basé mi forma mecánica de acuerdo a la última imagen en mi base de datos"

"Ajá" Dije "¿Y por qué Rojo está molesto? Además de los motivos usuales"

"Porque la última imagen era….la de Ilana" Se me hubiera caído a mandíbula de no ser que me sostenía la cabeza desde el mentón con la mano apoyando un codo sobre la mesa.

"Oh" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir "Sólo por esta vez no lo culpo" Dije sin pensar, eso solo la hizo sentir peor "Pero tampoco te culpo a ti, sé que no querías lastimar a nadie…..sobre todo a él"

"¿Crees que logre perdonarme?"

"A su debido tiempo sí, me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta él solo. ¿Me puedes enseñar una fotografía de ella?" Al principio supe que dudó, pero luego abrió su mano con la palma hacia arriba y el holograma de una chica apareció.

A decir verdad, no tenían mucho parecido solamente ligeros rasgos faciales como la forma de la cara y los ojos. Ya entendí porqué no la reconoció antes, Ilana tenía piel pálida como Razer y unas marcas similares desde los ojos hasta lo largo de las mejillas. En cambio la piel verde y la armadura tecnológica de Aya oculta muy bien el parecido "Son similares, parecen primas lejanas. Ahora entiendo porque no te reconoció"

**N/A: No tengo nada que decir así que simplemente pasaré a cumplir la promesa que les dije la última vez.**

**mesias619: Sí, en los recuerdos de Hope estará El Escuadrón Suicida junto a John Diggle y Lyla Michaels, la tercera temporada se tratará de Linternas Negros y Blancos.**

**Ok como no vi muchas preguntas hasta ahora les doy tiempo para que se les ocurra una que otra hasta mi próxima actualización. Por cierto les notifico que creé una cuenta de You Tube donde hago videos sobre Arrow y Flash y tambien lyrics de algunas canciones, mi usuario es GirlSurpreme2814.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme Cambio y Fuera!**


	41. Chapter 38: Ways

Capítulo 37: Maneras

Sólo habían transcurrido un par de horas desde el escape del planeta Zamaron, la mayoría de nosotros decidió tomar un descanso como Hal, SilverFerret o Kilowog (Sobretodo Kilowog) El resto como Aya y Razer trataron de matar el tiempo revisando los arreglos en el motor de ultra-velocidad. En cuanto a mí, ya e conocen, estaba leyendo _Matar a un Ruiseñor _ por sexta vez en la sala de estar.

Sin apartar la vista del libro pregunté en voz alta "¿Estás esperando a que te demande por acoso mental o esta es tu idea de pasar el tiempo?" Le dije a Ren, desde que me senté a leer el libro el chico se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa con los brazos cruzados, expresión severa y o dejaba de mirarme.

"Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes" Me respondió con severidad.

Levanté los ojos hacia él, no la vista, solo los ojos.

"¿Sobre qué?" Se inclinó hacia adelante.

"No te hagas la desentendida, sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Tú tienes tus métodos de resolver las cosas, yo otra. Tú tienes tu propia opinión sobre mis métodos y respeto eso…mientras no te interpongas en el medio. Fin de la discusión" Volví a leer el libro como si ninguno de los dos jamás hubiera hablado.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que él tomó mi libro gentilmente de mis manos y lo dejó cerrado sobre la mesa "Discusión reanudada" Dije al notar su desesperación por tener esta conversación, debería estar enojada ahora pero la única razón por la que no lo estoy es porque he tenido este debato tantas veces conmigo misma que discutirlo con otra persona no sería para nada molesto…siempre y cuando cuide sus palabras.

"Te escucho" Le digo una vez que se sentó a mi lado.

"No eres una mala persona, eso lo sé. Pero no está bien lo que haces Hope, no puedes tratar a los criminales como…."

"¿Criminales?" Terminé la oración por él.

"…..como si fueran ganado" Dijo "No puedes matarlos sólo porque tienen rabia"

"Yo no mato Ren, ya no más. Sólo los lastimo"

Esa fue la última gota que hizo rebalsar el vaso de paciencia de Ren, el chico se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y elevó la voz, no gritó, pero sí habló fuerte "Torturaste a esa chica"

Era mi turno de levantarme y elevar la voz "¿Acaso eso nos condujo hasta dónde estaba Hal? Si ¿Acaso impedí que alertara a otras zamaranianas arriesgando la misión? Sí ¿Está muerta o en coma cuatro? No, sólo le quedara una cicatriz del tamaño de mi pulgar si la atienden bien"

"¡Pudo morir desangrada!"

"¡Pero no lo está! Cuando hago un trabajo lo hago bien"

"No quiero ofenderte, de verdad pero, ¿Cómo puedes dormir de noche?"

Me crucé de brazos bajando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza "Aya me da píldoras para dormir" Volví a levantar la cabeza, esperando a que dijera algo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?" Él estaba confundido.

"Ren la vida no te pregunta si quieres ser fuerte, te obliga a hacerlo. A mí me obligó y así terminé" Sacudí una de mis manos señalándome el cuerpo completo.

"No tiene que ser así Hope, puedes cambiar"

"¡Sí cambié!" Grité ya cansada de que todo el mundo quiera cambiarme más de lo que ya he hecho "Si fuera la de antes créeme Ren esta discusión sería mucho más interesante" Tomé mi libro de la mesa y me dirigí al pasillo de las habitaciones, miré sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba y decía "Esto es lo que soy Ren, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que soy ahora está a planetas de distancia de lo que solía ser"

"Tal vez, pero tu falta de compasión sigue igual" Giré sobre mis talones y lo encaré.

"¿Compasión?" Pregunté casi gritando "¿Acaso Samuel Hunter tuvo compasión cuando casi me golpea hasta la muerte? ¿Acaso Joseph Malik tuvo compasión cuando les cortó el cuero cabelludo a sus víctimas para hacerle una peluca a su hermana con cáncer mientras estas seguían vivas? ¿Acaso tuvo compasión Slade Willson cuando liberó un ejército de soldados genéticamente alterados para destruir Ciudad Estrella? ¡¿Acaso tuvo compasión Malcom Merlyn cuando utilizó a su propia hija para que le clavara tres flechas en el abdomen a Sara y la lanzara de un edificio para que su cadáver cayera justo en frente de su hermana?!" Juro que pocas veces me enfurezco de esta manera.

Como dijo nada continué un poco más calmada, solo un poco "Prometo que no mataré a nadie, pero no me pidas que no trate a los criminales como criminales"

No dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándome, al pasar los minutos ninguno de los dos habló o se movió de su postura. Cuando entendí que ya no quería decirme nada más me di la vuelta y fui a mi habitación, Silverferret me preguntó qué me sucedía y sólo le dije que hubo un problema de opiniones, no me pidió ninguna explicación así que dejé mi libro sobre la mesa de luz, saqué una de las píldoras para dormir, me la tragué y el efecto fue inmediato.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Salto de Página (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Desperté gritando, sudando frío e hiperventilada ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Ni idea ¿Qué soñé? No quieren saberlo, sólo deben saber que preferiría tener a Freddy Kruguer en mi cabeza antes que esas pesadillas. A diferencia de las demás, esta me dio efecto, me alarmó y me asusté de verdad. Fue horrible. Abracé a Silverferret al igual que una niña pequeña abraza su oso de felpa cuando está triste, estaba al borde del llanto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, no tenía que mirar para saber quién era.

"¿Qué quieres Ren?" Le pregunté sin salir de mi estado de petrificación.

"Te escuché gritar ¿Estás bien?" Dice preocupado y se sienta frente a mí.

Negué con la cabeza "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

"Una pesadilla es algo inexistente que te causa miedo porque crees que es real" Expliqué "Esto no fue una pesadilla, fue la realidad, de verdad existe. Y es horrible la realidad"

Se acercó más a mí colocando una mano sobre mi espalda "¿Qué soñaste?"

Tardé un par de segundos en decirlo, sólo recordarlo me dan ganas de gritar de nuevo "Al principio veo como todas las personas que me importan….están siendo asesinadas pero después…veo…veo….que yo las estoy asesinando" Mi voz se quebró a mitad de la frase.

"Eso es lo más surrealista que puede hacer" Dice "Lo que dije antes...no creo absolutamente todo lo que dije, tu solo lastimas a los malos, pero las personas que te importan….sé que jamás las lastimarías"

Dejé ir a Silverferret pero este igual se sentó sobre mi regazo.

"Yo no soñé que los mataba directamente, sino algo peor"

"¿Y qué es?"

"Mueren por mí culpa" Susurré "Mamá y papá murieron porque insistí en ir a ver esa maldita película" Comencé a llorar "Sara murió porque no pude detener a Thea a tiempo" Sollocé "Cayling perdió su brazo, su vida, su padre por mi culpa. Y los demás, sólo puedo ver cómo arruinaré sus vidas momentáneamente….soy una bomba de tiempo" Llevé mis rodillas al pecho y escondí mi cara entre ellas, llena de vergüenza "Todos a los que quiero, mueren"

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo suavemente colocando una mano en mi hombro y con la otra me levantaba el mentón obligándome a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Yo sigo aquí"

Le di una sonrisa casi perceptible "Lamento lo de hace rato" Me disculpé.

"No, tenías razón, tienes tu forma de hacer las cosas. Eso no te convierte en lo que eras antes, lo que eres ahora, quien eres ahora" Hizo una pausa "Es alguien digno de respeto"

"Gracias Ren" Sonreí más ampliamente y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro "Dime la verdad ¿Te cuesta mucho confiar en mí?" Hubo unos momentos de silencio, sé que lo tomé en guardia baja.

Finalmente él dijo "A veces, cuando te veo pelear de verdad, me cuesta mantener la confianza porque en cuanto te miró instintivamente vuelven las imágenes de Prasul asesinando a los Lazartianos" Me estremecí un poco "Pero entonces recuerdo, que todas las decisiones que te hicieron ser esa persona, tú no las tomaste"

"A veces en la vida eliges decisiones, otras veces la vida las elige" Murmuré.

"Precisamente" Dijo "Sólo me importa las decisiones que tomaste para ser quien eres hoy y quién serás mañana, quien fuiste ayer….no me interesa"

Di un largo suspiro "Eres el único ser humano a bordo de esta nave"

Tomó mi mano y le dio un leve apretón "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Algo, ya se me pasará. No suelo hablar de estas con….nadie"

"¿Ni siquiera con tu prima?"

Negué con la cabeza "Amo a Cay pero jamás entendió mi eterna deuda con el mundo, la continua responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. He hecho cosas terribles con mis habilidades y si no logro hacer algo bueno con ellos entonces…caeré en el abismo" Quité mi cabeza de su hombro y me senté derecha.

Soltó mi mano "No tenía idea de que te sentías tan presionada"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí" Acoté con un toque de misterio.

Se encogió de hombros "Tienes derecho a tener tus secretos, excepto si uno de ellos es el número telefónico de Selena Gómez de cualquier forma te haré decírmelo" Me eché a reír, no porque fuera gracioso, sino porque le salió mal tratar de hacer un chiste para aliviar el ambiente.

"¡Ah! Acabo de recordar" Dije aun riendo "Tú y Aya todavía deben entrenar así que vamos" Le di un codazo juguetón antes de levantarme de la cama con Silver subiendo a mi hombro y saliendo de la habitación. Ren no tardó mucho en seguirme.

"Hey acabo de ser el ente regulador de tus emociones creo que merezco una paga" Bromeó, aunque sé que no lo decía enserio pero aun si lo sentí como una necesidad, me acerque a el y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla "Deuda saldada" No me quedé a ver su expresión, sólo traté de mantenerme seria mientras seguía caminando.


	42. Chapter 39: Regime Change pt1

Capítulo 39: Cambio de Régimen/Primera Parte

"Atrapen" Les dije a Ren y a Aya antes de lanzarles bastones bo a cada uno. Debíamos entrenar en la sala multi-usos ya que la última vez que lo hicimos en la sala de la batería, casi estropeamos el motor warp más de lo que estaba.

Ambos miraron los bastones con curiosidad "¿Qué son estos?" Preguntó Ren, me di una palmada en la cara _Esperé que aunque sea supiera lo que son. _

"Bastones bo" Respondió Aya.

"Los favoritos de Sara, ella me enseñó a usarlos. Que no los engañe su apariencia, son muy letales" Advertí levantando el mío.

Ren bufó "Pff ¿Qué tanto? Dijo burlándose.

"¿Sabes quién es El Muñequero?" Les pregunté a ambos, ninguno respondió. Tomé sus silencios como una respuesta "Era un criminal de Ciudad Estrella que secuestraba mujeres y las llenaba con un líquido que al entrar en sus organismos, se endurecía y las petrificaba desde adentro"

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos "¿Por qué?" Preguntó Aya.

"Quería mantener viva la belleza de esas mujeres, convirtiéndolas en muñecas. Una vez intentó asesinar a la hermana de Sara, Laurel, para vengarse del padre de ellas por haberlo encerrado. Sara y Flecha Verde lo detuvieron, pero antes de que Flecha Verde lo llevara de vuelta a prisión…Sara le incrustó uno de estos en el pecho" Levanté de nuevo el bastón en mi mano.

"¿Nunca se arrepintió de eso?"

"¿De asesinar al hombre que intentó matar a su hermana frente a su padre? No" La expresión de ambos cambio, así como la mía "Oigan, un hombre que se mete con la familia de alguien de esa manera merece ese final. Debieron verme la noche que atrapé al tipo que intentó violar a Cayling"

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Preguntó Ren, temeroso por la respuesta.

"Sólo digamos que no volverá a ver a ninguna mujer con mala intención, o algo en absoluto"

"¿Lo dejaste vivo?"

"A veces hay peores cosas que la muerte" Antes de dejarlos decir algo más, cambié de tema "Esto es pura coordinación, rapidez y concentración" Me coloqué en una postura defensiva "Necesitan estar enfocados en cada movimiento de su adversario, el cuerpo humano por naturaleza es predecible. Cada acción sugiere una acción continua específica, es algo involuntario. Pelearan conmigo los dos a la vez"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ren.

"Como dije, es coordinación, bailar prácticamente. Tiene un ritmo, sólo hay que seguir el compás"

"Así que empezamos o q-" Antes de que lograr terminar la frase lo golpeé en su tobillo haciendo que cayera de espaldas "Concentración Kevlar, mantente concentrado y jamás bajes la guardia" Advertí caminando alrededor de él mientras seguía en el suelo "No van a ganarme si sigues en el suelo niño" Con gran esfuerzo se levantó por su cuenta.

"¿Está listos?" Pregunté volviendo a la postura defensiva, alineaba mis piernas una atrás de otra y colocando una parte de la punta del bastón detrás del hombro del brazo con el que lo sujetaba.

"¿De verdad importa la respuesta?" Preguntó el novato.

"No, la verdad no" Respondí como si fuera algo de dominio público. Me puse en pose de defensa otra vez, esperándolos, antes de atacarme intercambiaron miradas con lo cual decidieron silenciosamente quién sería el primero en atacar. Como lo predije, fue Ren, nuestros bastones chocaron entre sí con una fuerza admirable. Seguimos golpeando nuestros bastones como si fueran espadas, yo avanzaba y el novato retrocedía. Mis golpes eran precisos y con gracia, los de Ren eran torpes e improvisados, le di una par de golpes en las costillas y en los muslos.

El instinto me gritó peligro a mis pies, literalmente, salté a tiempo pegando los talones a la parte trasera de los muslos justo a tiempo para evitar la barrida de Aya. Lo siguiente a continuación fue como lo dije antes, fue un baile de a tres, golpeaba una vez el bastón de uno y pasaba al otro, así como una pelota rebotando entre dos paredes. No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo sé que mucho, y lo sé solo por la fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a emanar de mi piel y sobre todo la de Ren.

Salté a la pared evitando un golpe del chico, impulsándome con pie sobre esta me di la vuelta y aterricé sobre el bastón de él, impidiéndole por unos minutos que no atacara así mi lucha se concentraba exclusivamente en Aya. Ella era buena, aprendía los movimientos bastante rápidos, aun así era predecible. Ese era el problema con ellos dos, Ren era demasiado impredecible, no tiene técnica y Aya tiene técnica pero no instinto, cualquiera podría ver venir sus movimientos. Rel logró sacar la punta del bo de debajo de mi pie, nuestros bastones golpearon formando una x pero yo di un giro haciendo que Ren se fuera hacia adelante y para dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo… finalicé la vuelta golpeándolo con fuerza en la espalda.

Mi combate con Aya continuó, ambas manteníamos los pies firmes en el suelo, iba a golpearla en el hombro pero se agachó por lo cuál giré involuntariamente y vi a Ren detrás de mí otra vez, no lo vi venir y de seguro el creyó que esquivaría su golpe o lo bloquearía pero tan pronto él se levantó, me golpeó con el bastón en el pómulo derecho. Mis pies se enredaron y caí al suelo "¡Oh por Dios Hope lo siento tanto!" Se disculpó tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

"Estoy bien, de verdad" Dije como si no hubiera sangre escurriendo por mi mejilla, me puse sobre mis pies otra vez y miré a Ren con asombro "Bien hecho, aprovechaste el momento de debilidad de tu oponente y lo dejaste fuera de combate. Los dos lo hicieron bien hoy" Les dije a ambos.

"¿Segura que estas bien?" Me preguntó Aya, asentí rodando los ojos por tanto insistir. De todas formas la IA se me acercó y examinó la herida.

"No es profunda, sanará en unos días"

Mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta toda sudorosa comencé a decir en broma "Justo cuando creí que no tendría más cicatrices" Debajo de la chaqueta tenía un top deportivo negro que me cubría hasta las costillas, pero aun así se veían la gran mayoría de mis cicatrices. Los dos se me quedaron mirando con un ligero asombro y…¿Pesar? Ah claro, todavía no se acostumbraron a mis cicatrices. No los culpo, son bastante desagradables algunas. En especial la primera de todas "Oigan, ya no duelen. Ahora son sólo marcas" Dije para tranquilizarlos.

"¿Cómo te hiciste esta?" Preguntó Ren tocando ligeramente una en mi cadera derecha "Ah esa, una granada. En Argel, no fue mi mejor misión con Sara, ella casi pierde un pie. Por suerte sólo le quedó una exactamente igual a esta en la pantorrilla" Contesté señalándome la pantorrilla "¿Ven esta?" Pregunté apartándome un poco un tirante del sostén para dejar ver una larga y gruesa cicatriz en mi omóplato izquierdo, los dos la observaron detenidamente "Eso fue una lanza ¿O fue una espada?" La última parte me la pregunté a mi misma "Esperen eehh…creo que primero fue una espada y luego una lanza. Por eso es tan gruesa"

"Y yo lloré como un bebé cuando me esguince el tobillo" Murmuró Ren, devolví el tirante en su lugar y me di la vuelta para verles la cara.

"Llega un punto en el que te acostumbras al dolor" Dejé caer mis brazos sobre los costados de mis piernas "Otra opción no hay" Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación "Necesito una ducha, te aconsejo lo mismo Ren. Hueles fatal" Limpié la sangre de mi mejilla una vez que sentí que goteaba por mi mandíbula.

Luego de una renovadora ducha caliente sequé mi cabello lo mejor que pude con una toalla, tomé a Silverferret y mi libro de _El Gran Gatsby _antes de ir a la sala de control y tomar mi lugar habitual cruzada de piernas sobre el asiento, leyendo atentamente. La lectura no duró mucho, Hal realizó una llamada al Consejo de Guardianes y ¿Adivinen quién contestó? Exacto, Appa.

"¿Cuál es el motivo de esta llamada?" Preguntó el Guardián.

"Según los archivos que Aya descargó, la flota de los Linternas Rojas se dirige al Espacio de los Guardianes. Nos preguntábamos si tú y tu comitiva tienen un plan" _¿Por qué presiento que no nos gustará la respuesta?_

"Desplegaremos fuerzas para defendernos de la invasión" _Ahora lo sé._

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Hal "¿Atacaran directamente? ¿Leyeron mi reporte o lo ignoraron?"

"Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta a eso" Dije en voz alta, sé que Appa me escuchó pero decidió ignorarme.

"Les aseguro que tu informe al Consejo fue tomado en consideración" Respondió "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"El punto es que los Linternas Rojas creen que su grupo de robots asesinos _Los Cazadores _mataron a sus ciudadanos y a su sector" Explicó Hal "Creen que fue un intento planeado para eliminarlos"

"Si, una historia dramática y sentimental"

"¿Dramática y sentimental?" Pregunté indignada, me levanté de mi asiento y fui al lado de Hal "No Appa, _Romeo y Julieta _fue dramático y sentimental. Esto es una cruel manipulación de hechos"

"No hay tales hechos Stefano, Atrocitus está inventando excusas para impulsar a sus tropas"

"Pero si toda la invasión se basa en mentiras" Decía Hal "¿No sería prudente probar la diplomacia? Si los convencemos de la verdad entonces-"

"No te atrevas a cuestionarnos 2814" Interrumpió Appa con enojo "Los Guardianes somos los más brillantes del universo y juntos tomamos esta decisión"

Antes de continuar, Kilowog le dijo a Hal desde su asiento con urgencia "Jordan tienes que escuchar esto"

"Hemos recibido una señal de auxilio del planeta Betrassus" Informó la IA fijándose en el panel de control _¿Iolande? ¿Ahora qué?_

"2814 ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Explica-"

"Tengo que tomar otra llamada, luego hablamos" Dijo Hal y cortó la comunicación antes de darle tiempo a Appa para refutar. Fui a mi asiento justo a tiempo para ver la llamada, la imagen holográfica de Iolande apareció, estaba con su uniforme de Linterna Verde y se veía alarmada.

"Aquí la Reina Iolande de Betrassus, los Linternas Rojas nos atacan y requerimos de asistencia urgente ¡Por favor!" Parecía que iba a decir algo más pero evidentemente tuvo que cortar la llamada antes de tiempo.

Vi venir su siguiente acción así que me aferré al panel de control segundos antes de que tomara el volante de la nave y girara bruscamente la nave, dirigiéndola a Betrassus. Por desgracia, fui la única que lo vio venir. Los demás casi se caen de sus asientos, excepto Ren. El de una se cayó al suelo, cuando la nave se estabilizó lo ayudé a levantarse "¿Quién es Iolande? Porque no te pones por cualquiera" Le dijo Ren a Hal.

"Es su _casi no novia_"Hablé con picardía y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

"¿Esa no era Carol?" Preguntó.

"No, Carol es su novia"

"Estoy confundido"

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno habla de las relaciones de Hal Jordan" Dije extendiendo mis brazos para señalar a Hal.

"¿Saben que los oigo?" Nos preguntó Hal algo malhumorado.

"Hey tratamos de aliviar el ambiente" Se defendió y fue a sentarse, sé que Hal no nos quiso hablar así sólo está nervioso por Iolande. Los Linternas Rojas no son para nada piadosos y ella no tiene ningún entrenamiento con el anillo de poder y mucho menos en combate. Sin mencionar su vínculo emocional con ella. Fui al lado de Hal y le susurré de tal manera que solo él me escuchara "No te preocupes, ella estará bien"

"La señal tiene varios días Hope" Dijo preocupado "No puedo ni imaginarme lo que-"

"Hey" Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro "Las cosas están mal, lo admito, pero mamá siempre decía que cuando las cosas van mal, sólo pueden mejorar" Me regaló una leve sonrisa y sólo eso me bastó, en cuanto tomé mi lugar algo me vino a la cabeza "Hay algo que no entiendo" Capté la atención de todos "Appa dijo que Atrocitus estaba inventando todo eso sobre _Los Cazadores _y que los Guardianes los construyeron para exterminarlos y bla bla bla"

"Si ¿Y?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Si eso es verdad, entonces ¿Qué tiene Atrocitus contra los Guardianes? ¿Por qué tanta ira y odio si nada sucedió?"

"Atrocitus está loco, es un psicópata" Dijo Ren "Tú misma lo dijiste"

"También dije que cada psicópata, loco, asesino, etc. Siempre tienen un motivo, una persona no despierta y de la nada dice _Hey, voy a matar a todos porque se me da la regalada gana_" Hubo un momento de silencio "Además piensen" Les dije a todos "Atrocitus logró convencer a MILES por no decir a MILLONES de personas que se unieran a su causa, no puedes convencer a tanta gente en base a mentiras"

"¿Dices que de verdad pasó lo de _Los Cazadores?_" Preguntó Razer.

"Digo que tal vez no todo lo que diga Atrocitus sea verdad…pero tampoco puede ser todo mentira. No sé con exactitud qué es lo que sucedió, sólo sé que sucedió y Los Guardianes lo ignoraron"

"Algo así debe estar en el libro de Oa, hasta dónde sé, contiene toda la información de la galaxia" Acotó Ren.

"En realidad contiene todo lo que los Guardianes saben" Dijo Aya.

"O lo que quieren que sepamos" Dije con un toque de aire misterioso "Cuando cometes un error atroz no quieres que otros lo sepan, sobre todo cuando te auto-consideras un ser superior sin defectos, como un Guardián" Tomé el silencio de todos como una señal para que continuara "Mi mamá siempre decía: La historia es escrita y borrada, por los victoriosos"

**N/A: ¿Adivinen quién rompió con su novio de larga distancia? (Alza la mano) Pues yo….debí suponer que la primera vez que alguien me quisiera de esa manera todo se iría al diablo cuando me hiciera ilusiones. Supongo que no estoy hecha para el amor. Bueno, volviendo a la historia, toda esa explicación de Hope y sus sospechas es lo que yo pensé la primera vez que vi la serie y ese episodio en particular, toda conclusión estaba en mi cabeza. Nada mal para una chica de 11 años ¿Verdad? No quiere decir que ahora tenga 11 quiero decir que, en ese momento, yo tenía 11. Ahora estoy a punto de cumplir 15 y bueno…mejor dejo de hablar ya estoy divagando.**

**Antes de irme quiero darle las gracias y una cálida bienvenida a Juliette01, chica, me gustan tus historias y espero por más. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	43. Chapter 40: Regime Change pt2

Capítulo 40: Cambio de Régimen/Segunda Parte

Una vez que llegamos volamos instantáneamente al Palacio Real, me pareció raro que no viéramos a nadie más en cuanto salimos, ningún Linterna Roja o algún nativo del lugar "Algo no anda bien" Murmuré lo suficiente para que los demás escucharan.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó Hal mirando sobre su hombro.

"Todo está demasiado tranquilo"

"Tal vez la pelea terminó" Dijo Ren a mi lado, enarqué la ceja dándole una mirada de Duh, cosa que entendió a la perfección "O tal vez no" Cambio la frase tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era su teoría.

"La calma antes de la tormenta" Dijo Silver desde mi hombro.

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntó Razer con incredulidad.

"Que cuando las cosas parecen ir demasiado bien es porque se irán al diablo muy pronto" Expliqué "Como cuando estás en el ojo de una tormenta"

"Me encantan las clases de Filosofía" Decía Kilowog "Pero ve al punto"

"Es una trampa" Dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, nos detuvimos a medio camino y miramos a Hal, esperando que se le ocurriera algún plan suicida. Alcé ambas cejas "Te estás tomando tu tiempo"

Se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente "No, tú lo estás" Me confundí por unos segundos, luego me di cuenta que todos en realidad me miraban a mí. Por esta vez, yo debía formular el plan.

"Dime que es una broma"

"Los ataques sorpresa son tu especialidad" Dijo Hal.

"Si, porque siempre los hacía sola" Espeté, nunca, en mi maldita vida tuve que armar un plan para un grupo tan numeroso. Yo siempre he sido parte de un equipo pero porque me gusta seguir órdenes de personas que saben lo que hacen. Oliver, Sara, Nyssa y Batman sabían lo que hacían y casi siempre ni siquiera debíamos hablar sobre el plan porque teníamos nuestros papeles bien en claro.

Puse los ojos en blanco pensando un poco en qué hacer.

Momentos Más Tarde

Les expliqué el plan a los chicos y sorpresivamente estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno, han seguido los planes suicidas de Hal al pie de la letra y siempre funcionaban, raro, así que ellos sabían que estaban yendo hacia una trampa mientras entraban al castillo. Lo que debían hacer era hacer aparecer a quién quiera que esté a cargo así yo podría atacarlo o atacarla por la espalda. Es un plan básico lo sé, pero no pude pensar en otra cosa, como dije, no es lo mío hacer planes para tantas personas. Soy la actriz, no el director. Ok, volviendo al tema, me escabullí por la parte trasera del palacio, cuidadosamente de no ser vista ¿Lo bueno de los palacios? Siempre tienen antiguas entradas secretas. En cuanto encontré una anduve por corredores oscuros unos minutos, al final de uno de ellos me encontré con una gigantesca pared con el símbolo de Betrassus en ella, se veía como una ventana, más allá de ella podía ver dos tronos dándome la espalda y más allá, estaban los chicos. Me moví a un lado, a su línea de visión y agité los brazos, haciéndoles señas. Ninguno me vió, sólo podía verlos y escucharlos a ellos pero ellos a mí no.

"Resulta que mi odio hacia los Linternas Verdes me dio todo lo que quería" Escuché decir a alguien, enseguida reconocí la voz _Mierda _"Y más" En el medio de ambos tronos pude ver un Linterna Roja, pero no cualquier Linterna Roja. Era Ragnar. Di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la imagen del escudo de Betrassus lentamente fue reemplazada por el símbolo de los Linternas Rojas _Doble mierda._

"¡No te saldrás de con la tuya!" Le gritó Ren.

"Muchos dicen eso" Ragnar le respondió y aunque me daba la espalda pude ver su sonrisa de psicópata al decir eso "¿Quién eres tú además?"

"Soy el Linterna Verde que pateará tu real trasero fuera de ese trono" Dijo con amargura.

"El novato tiene valor" Murmuré sorprendida.

"Te reto a intentarlo" Lo desafió "¡Yo gobierno Betrassus como debería ser!" Gritó y todos comenzaron a observar a su alrededor como eran acorralados por Linternas Rojas como: Bleez, Veón y Skallox.

"¿Dónde está Iolande?" Hal preguntó airadamente.

"No se preocupen, ella está bien. O mejor dicho, muy encerrada" Levantó su anillo y este brilló, en la ventana que al parecer era más bien una pantalla, apareció la imagen de Iolande encerrada en un calabozo.

"No nos iremos sin la Reina" Espetó Hal.

Ragnar enfureció y antes de lanzarles una corriente roja de energía gritó "¡Mátenlos!" Y la lucha se desató. Cada uno fue perseguido por un contrincante diferente: Aya por Bleez, Razer por Veón y Kilowog por Skallox, aparentemente ese cornudo estaba ansioso por un Round 2 desde la última vez que se enfrentó a Kilowog. Ragnar iba a ir tras Hal pero rompí el cristal de la pantalla con una ráfaga de energía y volé detrás de él pasando mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas para así entrelazar mis dedos detrás de su nuca, justo como se lo hice a Jessica en Zamaron.

"Hola Ragnar ¿Me extrañaste?" Pregunté burlonamente mientras él batallaba por liberarse.

Aparentemente Ragnar tenía cerebro, usó su anillo para crear un látigo a mi alrededor y arrojarme contra Hal, ambos rodamos varios metros hasta detenernos, levanté mi cara con enojo "Voy a matar a ese maldito-"

"No" Me ordenó Hal severamente "Ve a ayudar a los otros" Se levantó y continuó su batalla contra Ragnar con la ayuda de Ren. Me levanté del suelo y SilverBeast vino hacia mí.

"Hey, Aya tiene problemas con Bleez" Me dijo. Alcé la vista para confirmarlo, Bleez perseguía a Aya y no paraba de dispararle. La chica las evadía pero era obvio que no por mucho tiempo, miré a Silver y le hice un gesto hacia mi hombro, captó el mensaje y se subió de prisa. Me impulsé hacia el aire como si estuviera por saltar y a gran velocidad seguí a Bleez, la chica murciélago se percató de mi presencia y disparó dos ráfagas rojas que esquivé agachándome y moviéndome a la izquierda. La segunda ráfaga me rozó la cara, casi pude sentir el calor de esta. Le disparé una de las mías, no pudo evadirla por lo cuál la lanzó hacia atrás, Aya tomó la oportunidad y le lanzó un disparo en la espalda, haciéndola volver a mí.

Levanté los pies y la pateé en la cara múltiples veces, como si fuera un conejo o un canguro, no lo sé no soy muy buena con los animales. Iba a darle la patada final cuando tomó mi pie con ambas manos y me estrelló contra la pared más cercada. Muy fuerte. Encima la cabeza. Sólo escuché un BEEEEEP infinito y vi nebulosas negras por no sé cuánto tiempo, incluso cuando la vi a Bleez acercándose a mí para atacarme, no podía moverme, como si mi cerebro hubiera perdido la conexión con el resto de mis extremidades.

Sólo pude ver como ella planeaba dispararme, traté de incluso cerrar los ojos y prepararme para el impacto pero ni eso podía hacer. Justo cuando iba a dispararme, Aya salió de la nada disparándole. Haciendo que se olvidara de mí _Gracias amiga _Luego de eso no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recuperé mis sentidos. Entonces volví a unirme a la batalla. Ragnar le estaba dando una paliza considerable a Hal, fue tras él disparándole en el pecho, enviándolo varios metros atrás, se acercó para atacar de nuevo pero Ren se pudo en su camino "Esa puede ser una mala idea" Le dijo Ren con una sonrisa burlona. Ragnar iba a dispararle pero no se había dado cuenta de la gran cola marrón lodo que se había envuelto alrededor de su torso hasta que fue demasiado tarde. SilverBeast lo levantó en el aire y lo azotó contra el suelo una y otra vez en un ángulo de 180 grados. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sobre mi hombro.

Skallox golpea fuertemente a Silver en la cabeza una y otra vez, lo que obliga a Silver liberar a Ragnar. Una lucha se desata entre ellos dos, SilverBeast bloquea sus disparos con su cola al mismo tiempo que trata de golpearlo con sus gigantescas garras. Iba a ayudarlo, cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo, haciendo que diera la vuelta. El instinto guio mi puño en un potente gancho derecho contra la cara de Ragnar, soltó mi brazo para frotarse el área golpeada, era obvio que se sorprendió de lo fuerte que puedo golpear "Hope, no quiero lastimarte, de verdad"

"Qué bueno, entonces terminaré rápido"

Lo ataqué con varias ráfagas, patadas y puñetazos. Pudo esquivar la mayoría de ellas, para mi mala suerte, estuve por darle un uppercut cuando bloqueó el ataque y rápidamente me sujetó del ante-brazo para estamparme contra la pared. Seguía sujetándome cuando dijo "No me dejas otra opción" con veneno en su voz. El sonido de algo partiéndose llamó mi atención, alcé la vista, el techo estaba comenzando a desmoronarse. Le di un rodillazo a Ragnar en la ingle luego una patada en el pecho, alejándolo de mí. Volé lo más rápido que pude, tratando de alejarme de los escombros, pero ya era tarde. Grandes porciones de techo habían empezado a caer.

Una gran sombra se alzó sobre mí, cuando me di la vuelta para ver, un gran escombro estaba cerca de golpearme. Fue cuando sentí los brazos de alguien a mí alrededor y vi todo verde por un segundo, luego, supongo que por instinto cerré los ojos y esperé a que la conmoción cesara. Me aferré al cuerpo de quién sea que me hubiera salvado y esperé. Mientras el sonido de escombros cayendo unos sobre otros inundó mi audición y la gran cantidad de polvo no me dejaba respirar el que me salvó siguió volando supongo que por inercia, chocamos contra una superficie sólida y sentí como me abrazaba más fuerte para que su cuerpo chocara contra el concreto en lugar del mío. Nos detuvimos, su cuerpo por encima del mío.

Cuando todo se calmó y el polvo se disipo, me digné a abrir los ojos y lo primero que pude divisar fueron un par de ojos color miel. Y para mi desgracia solo conocía a una persona con esos magníficos ojos. El rostro de Ren reflejaba pura preocupación, escaneó mi rostro en busca de alguna herida "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó.

"Lo estoy gracias a ti" Respondí con gratitud.

"Te vencí en una pelea y te salvé la vida, en el mismo día ¿Dónde está mi Premio Novel?" Dijo riéndose.

"Te lo daré en cuanto me sueltes" Solté sin pensar, ninguno de los dos había salido de los brazos del otro y en cuanto nos dimos cuenta nos sonrojamos, bastante.

"Oh, lo siento" Se disculpó con nerviosismos antes de dejarme ir y ayudarme a pararme. Nos encontrábamos en el piso superior con vista a la sala del trono, nos inclinamos sobre el barandal y vimos a Ragnar junto el resto de los demás Rojos inconscientes bajo las toneladas de escombros.

"Despertarán dentro de poco y realmente me gustaría no estar aquí para entonces" Dije, volamos hacia el gran hueco en el techo y salimos de ahí. Nos alejamos lo más posible del castillo antes de contactar a los demás, nos escondimos en un callejón donde la luz del día no llegaba a causa de los grandes edificios.

Ren llevó su anillo en un puño cerca de su cara "Kevlar a…alguien ¿Pueden escucharme?"

El holograma de Hal apareció en el anillo de Ren _"¡Ren! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!"_

"A Hope casi le cae parte de techo encima y la saqué de ahí, la próxima vez asegúrate que uno de los tuyos no esté en la mira de fuego" Le respondió algo enojado.

"Hey estoy bien, enserio, no es nada" Me metí en la comunicación tratando de calmar tanto a Hal como a Ren. El chico rodó los ojos y suspiró frustrado "Ok bien" Dijo "Dinos dónde están así los encontraremos"

"_No, quédense donde están. Iremos por ustedes" _

"Los estaremos esperando" Y la comunicación se cortó. Esperamos sentados con la espalda contra la pared, luego de un largo silencioso incómodo, comencé a decir a Ren quién estaba frente a mí "Oye aprecio la preocupación pero no fue culpa de Hal, hizo lo que debía hacer"

"¿Haciendo que casi te mueras?"

"He estado cerca de la muerte antes, Ren. Eso de allá" Apunté con mi pulgar hacia atrás "No se les parece en nada" Negué con la cabeza.

"No siempre podrás salir de situaciones así Hope" Espetó.

"Sabes que lo sé" Esperé un momento "Al igual que no siempre podrás rescatarme, no cuento con nadie ni con nada cuando se trata de mi vida. Porque la muerte es lo único de lo que nadie puede escapar. Ni siquiera yo"

Otra vez un silencio incómodo "Eso no es cierto" Ren cortó el silencio.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunté mirando hacia un lado.

"El que no siempre estaré para salvarte" Lo miré inexpresiva "No es verdad"

"Hay cosas contra las que no podrás luchar Ren"

Bajó la cabeza, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir le diera vergüenza "No me importa, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarte"

"Si…" Ahora yo también bajé la cabeza "…eso es lo que me asusta"

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están chicos? Yo estoy de maravilla porque me enteré que en la feria escolar que tuvimos el taller de Literatura al que asistí ganó el tercer puesto ¡YYYYYYYAAAAAIIIII! Y ¿Adivinen quienes estaban en ese taller? SOLO YO. No, no entendieron mal y yo no me equivoqué al escribir. SOLO YO ESTUVE EN ESE TALLER. Aparentemente a nadie de Secundaria le gustaba el taller de Literatura pero a mi si OBVIAMENTE, el tema era creatividad así que hice un mini libro que habla de las películas basadas en libros y cuáles son las cosas que cambian o que no aplican en estas. También hice una presentación frente a TODO el Secundario sobre eso (cada taller tenía que hacerlo) Dónde hablé sobre porqué las personas eligen el libro sobre la película y viceversa.**

**También llamé a dos personas de cada caso para que me dieran su visión de las cosas, cuando elegí a mi amiga Julieta "al azar" le pedí que me explicara por qué prefería los libros a las películas y luego llamé a un chico de los cursos más grandes para que me diera su opinión de por qué la película es mejor que el libro. Luego les pregunte a todos cuantos de ellos habían visto "Los Juegos del Hambre" y obviamente todos levantaron la mano, luego pregunté cuántos de ellos habían LEÍDO el libro ¿Saben cuántos levantaron la mano? Así es….mínimo diez (incluyéndome) Y por último les di un ejemplo de las cosas que cambiaron en la 1era película de Los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando terminé todos aplaudieron y mi profesora de Literatura me felicitó y les explicó a todos los chicos y al jurado que el proyecto lo había hecho sola. El que lo haya hecho sola y la presentación influenció mucho en la decisión final, porque, hay que admitirlo, se requieren de muchos ovarios para ir y hablar como presentadora de programa frente a todos tus compañeros del colegio.**

**Nadie lo notó pero cuando estuve ahí hablando, no se notaba en mi voz y menos en mi lenguaje corporal pero estaba tan asustada, después de salir del escenario abracé a Julieta por unos minutos y ella me dijo "Luna, estás temblando" "Sí lo sé" Le respondí. Ok, creo que me emocioné, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y pronto subiré el siguiente. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera! **


	44. Chapter 41: Regime Change pt3

Capítulo 41: Cambio de Régimen/Tercera Parte

"¡Muy tarde chicos! ¡Ya perdimos la guerra y el universo se fue al diablo mientras no estaban!" Les grité a Hal, Kilowog, Aya y Razer mientras se acercaban volando. Se habían tomado su tiempo. Ren y yo nos levantamos del suelo y nos dirigimos hacia ellos. Vi a Silver en el hombro de ella y en cuanto me vio saltó de él y se abalanzó sobre mí, luego de un breve abrazo se sentó en mi hombro "Hay Linternas Rojas por doquier ¿No se tomaron con alguno?" Hal preguntó, sonreí maliciosamente y apunté con mi cabeza hacia un contenedor de basura cerca de nosotros.

Kilowog se acercó a este y lo abrió, dentro habían tres soldados rojos completamente inconscientes "Buen Trabajo" Me felicitó el Bolovaxiano.

"Gracias"

"¿Es seguro ir a la nave?" Preguntó Ren.

Hal negó con la cabeza "No, está demasiado vigilada"

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?"

"Por el momento preocuparnos por no ser descubiertos" Silver comenzó a olfatear algo y por un momento creí que eran Linternas Rojas, pero luego pensé, que si eran Linternas Rojas, ya nos habrían atacado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros mientras observábamos hacia todos los ángulos, Silver apuntó con su hocico hacia arriba, miré en esa dirección pero no alcanzaba a ver nada. Inmediatamente después, soldados de Betrassus aparecieron de la nada y nos rodearon, apuntándonos con sus espadas.

"Este realmente no es nuestro día" Murmuré mientras cuidadosamente trataba de agarrar mi libro aferrado a mi muslo derecho, pero en cuanto sentí la hoja de una espada en mi garganta. Levanté las manos en señal de rendición "Esa podría ser una mala idea" Dijo la persona detrás de mí.

"Hola Torem, te eché de menos" Dije sarcásticamente. Nuestra atención se volvió hacia una voz muy familiar que decía:

"Linternas Verdes" De la penumbra nuestro viejo amigo Kothak salió sacando de su espalda el mazo con cuchillas "Hicieron muy mal en volver a Betrassus" El soldado se acercaba más a Hal sosteniendo amenazadoramente el mazo.

"Kothak" Decía Hal "Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Aún quieres matarme?" Al final tuvo que alzar la barbilla cuando Kothak le acercó la cuchilla al cuello. Luego pareció ver algo detrás de nosotros, sacó las cuchillas del cuello de Hal y l tomó de un hombro para dirigirlo hacia un callejón cercano, Torem y el resto de los soldados retiraron sus armas y nos llevaron en la misma dirección. Apenas llegamos y tratamos de escondernos en la oscuridad vimos pasar a Bleez iluminando con su anillo todos los rincones, de seguro buscándonos.

En cuanto se fue Kothak volvió a guardar su mazo en la espalda "Estoy tratando de hacer que no nos descubran. Vengan, de por sí ya es difícil evitar a las patrullas de linternas Rojas" Todos intercambiamos unas miradas dudosas pero al final lo seguimos por el callejón. Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, Torem se adelantó a mi lado "Lamento lo de la espada en tu cuello, pero papá insistió en que debería ser realista"

"Bueno, lo lograste" Bromeé "Está bien, y menos mal que nos dijeron que todo era teatro porque de haber esperado un minuto más. Yo soy la que estaría pidiéndote perdón mientras te volvía a colocar la muñeca" Se rio un poco, de seguro pensaba que bromeaba.

"Estas bromeando"

"No, no lo está" Dijeron todos mis compañeros de Tripulación al unísono.

MÁS TARDE

Kothak y los demás nos llevaron hacia un lugar secreto en la zona más antigua del reino, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos nos topamos con más soldados, armas de repuesto, cajas y un ala de enfermería. Había muchos heridos gravemente, no solo soldados. Civiles también, incluso mujeres y niños. Todos miramos con expresiones de preocupación "Dios" Murmuré. Kothak notó nuestras miradas y dijo: "Estamos escasos de materiales médicos y los Linternas Rojas bloquearon los hospitales. Logramos estabilizar a algunos heridos" Apuntó sutilmente al ala "Pero si no los detenemos pronto y ellos no reciben el tratamiento adecuado, entonces…"

"Morirán" Finalicé con amargura. Kothak no hizo más que asentir.

"Cuéntanos lo que sucedió" Hal dijo, siguieron avanzando pero yo me quedé atrás unos momentos al ver como un hombre estaba inconsciente en una camilla con la cabeza y gran parte del torso vendada, siendo acompañado por una mujer sentada a su lado sollozando, no lograba escuchar lo que decía pero me hice la idea cuando ella tomó su mano y la llevó a su vientre. Seguí a los demás porque estaba segura que si seguía mirando esa escena me iría de edificio y le enseñaría a Ragnar todos los métodos de tortura que conozco.

Los demás no notaron mi ausencia, cuando los alcancé Kothak explicaba la versión resumida de lo sucedido hace algunos días.

"Ragnar y sus nuevos amigos capturaron a Iolande e invadieron Betrassus. Ahora yo encabezo la Resistencia" Doblamos en una esquina "Pero ayer" Nos detuvimos frente a una pantalla y lo que estaba en ella nos hizo a mí y al resto de la Tripulación abrir los ojos como platos "Las cosas pasaron de graves a impensables. Los escuché llamarlo un Liberador, pueden imaginarlo"

"Si" Respondió Hal con gran pesar de seguro recordaba nuestra última misión en dónde un Liberador se vio involucrado "Claro que sí"

"Hay que hacer algo de inmediato" Dijo Razer casi desesperado "¡Esa cosa hará explotar este planeta!"

"Entonces ya habían visto algo igual" Afirmó Kothak dándose la vuelta "¿Cómo lo evitaron?"

"Bueno…" Dije algo insegura de si responder o no.

"Eh…eso no resultó muy bien" Respondió Kilowog frotándose la nuca.

"Directamente, no resultó" ¿Para qué respondimos? Eso solo avivó más la ira de Kothak "¡Entonces son inútiles!" Nos gritó.

"Padre" Comenzó Torem acercándose a su padre "Cálmate, todavía pueden ayudar"

"Tiene razón" Habló Hal "Llamaremos a los Guardianes y les preguntaremos qué hacer, sólo danos un minuto" Hal y Kilowog fueron al otro extremo de la sala para contactar a los Guardianes y discutir en paz.

"Así que" Me habló Torem "¿Cómo han estado estos meses?"

"Como podemos, no han sido fáciles pero, salimos adelante" Respondí con completa sinceridad.

"¿Muchos problemas?" Trató de adivinar.

Sonreí con picardía "Obviamente"

"¿Dónde estaría la diversión sino?" Dijo Ren acercándose a nosotros.

"Lo siento, no me he presentado adecuadamente. Soy Torem" Se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano, Ren la aceptó "Ren Kevlar, un gusto" Sacudieron las manos y luego se soltaron.

"No sabía que había otro Linterna Verde humano en este sector de la galaxia" Dijo Torem.

"No lo hay" Respondí. Eso despertó la curiosidad de Torem.

"Fui secuestrado por Lazartianos hace cinco meses" La cantidad de tiempo me sorprendió tanto a mí como a Silver "¿Cinco meses?" Pregunté incrédula "Pero llegar a la Frontera desde Oa son año y medio"

"Dilotroc tenía muchos conocidos y mucho dinero. Sus motores estaban construidos para viajar a tal velocidad que llegamos a la Frontera en cuatro meses" Explicó el novato. Unos momentos de charla más tarde, Hal y Kilowog terminaron de hablar con los Guardianes y volvieron a caminar hacia nosotros, sus miradas decían todo. Malas noticias. Pero había algo más sobre sus expresiones, no era sólo por la situación de que los Rojos invadieron Betrassus, sino algo peor.

"Ay no" Dije en voz alta al comprender "De verdad existieron ¿No es así?"

Hal nos miró a cada uno de nosotros antes de asentir "Lo sabía" Dije pasándome la mano por la cara "Esos desgraciados…" Maldije en voz baja. Los demás no quitaban la mirada shockeante de sus rostros.

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Ren mirando la nada misma "Nunca creí que los Guardianes fueran capaces de hacer tales cosas"

"Tampoco se te cruzó por la mente que yo fuera miembro de una de las organizaciones más peligrosas de la Tierra" Refuté "Las personas siempre son más de lo que dejan ver"

"Los Cazadores destruyeron sectores completos" Decía Silver con algo de enojo "Mataron a millones de personas y aun así no quisieron cargar con la culpa, no se hicieron responsables de sus actos. Me enferma"

"Ganthec nos dijo que hablará con el Consejo para corregir eso" Habló Hal "Ellos se ocuparán de lo suyo así que nosotros ocupémonos de lo nuestro" Todos asentimos.

"Muy bien" Comenzaba a decir Kilowog animadamente para sacarnos de la discordia "Oye Rojo" Se dirigió hacia Aya, Razer y hacia mí "¿Crees que tú, Aya y Hope pueden recuperar el Interceptor?"

"Creo que podemos con eso" Respondió en su usual tono de estoy-molesto-con-todo-el-mundo y luego los tres salimos volando de la sala. Tardamos algo más de lo esperado ya que debíamos cruzar la ciudad sin ser detectados por las patrullas de los Linternas Rojas, por suerte, no fue anda que no pudiéramos manejar, logramos llegar al sector dónde un grupo de soldados mantenían vigilada la nave. La bella, la bestia y yo nos escondíamos detrás de las paredes inferiores de un callejón, a varios metros del suelo pero no tan alto como para estar a la misma altura que ellos.

"Bueno" Dije "¿Cuál es plan?"

"Carnada" Respondió Razer.

"Ok ¿Algún voluntario?" Preguntó Silver, Aya, Razer y yo nos miramos un segundo, compartiendo la misma idea y luego se la transmitimos con la mirada al hurón. Captó el mensaje casi al instante, entrecerró los ojos y luego dijo "¿Para qué me molesto siquiera en preguntar?"

Luego de discutir los últimos detalles del plan dejé a Silver en el techo del edificio más cercano al pelotón de soldados. Una vez transformado en SilverBeast le di la señal y este asintió y con mucho valor, corrió de un extremo del edificio a otro y al llegar a la cornisa, saltó, sobrepasó a los soldados que rodeaban la nave y aterrizó en el techo de esta. Los soldados le prestaron toda su atención a la bestia gigante, Silver se paró de forma amenazante mientras gruñía y enseñaba sus colmillos. Los Soldados comenzaron a dispararle pero la bestia era rápido y os eludía sin problema alguno, con los cuernos hacia adelante corría hacia el soldado más cercano y lo tacleaba de manera que un jugador de fútbol americano se sentiría celoso.

Esa era nuestra entrada, mientras Silver se quedaba en el medio de la batalla Razer y yo rodeábamos la nave para que ningún soldado saliera de ese radio así Aya podía entrar a la nave y lanzar una descarga para acabar con el pelotón completo. Dos soldados dejaron de pelear contra Silver justo cuando vieron a Aya entrar al Interceptor, intentaron seguirla pero uno de ellos terminó frente a mí, di la vuelta muy rápido y le di una patada en la mandíbula. O en el casco, lo que sea. Mi patada y la corriente de energía roja de Razer enviaron a los soldados de vuelta al círculo.

Luego Razer y yo nos encontrábamos en lugares opuestos del techo de la nave, yo me ocupaba de un lado y él del otro. Otro soldado intentó salir pero en lugar de dirigirse a espacio abierto vino directamente hacia mí y trató de golpearme con su lanza. Con un movimiento rápido de manos y unos susurros la lanza desapareció en una nube púrpura, dejando completamente confundido –y tal vez asustado- al soldado. Usé su distracción como ventaja, bajé las manos concentrado toda la energía posible y al alzarlas sobre mi cabeza rápidamente dos corrientes púrpuras lo golpearon y lo enviaron hacia el techo de un edificio lejano.

Justo después la gran bola de energía verde en la cola del Interceptor envió descargas al resto de los soldados, dejándolos inconscientes. Les sonreí victoriosamente a Razer y Silver, el hurón volvió a su tamaño normal, salto a mi hombro y entramos a la nave.

"Debemos buscar a Kothak al resto de la resistencia" Dije al momento en que entramos a la sala de control. Iba a sentarme en el asiento del piloto, pero Razer me apartó de ahí "Sigue soñando" Dijo antes de sentarse él en el asiento.

"Hey para tú información he manejado antes" Refuté con una mano en la cadera.

"¿Una nave extraterrestre súper avanzada y única en su especie?" Preguntó casi burlándose.

"Bueno…motocicletas y de vez en cuando como copiloto de algún helicóptero"

"No tengo idea de lo que son esas cosas pero estoy seguro que no se le acercan" Dijo tecleando algo en el panel del capitán.

"Depende la marca de qué motocicleta u helicóptero estamos hablando"

"La respuesta sigue siendo NO" Sabía que esa era su palabra final, refunfuñé y me senté junto a Aya en los asientos del medio.

**N/A: Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Escuchen, antes de hacer algún comentario sobre este capítulo quiero preguntarles qué opinarían sobre un "Verdad o Reto" en mi segunda temporada. Juro por mi prima de un año y dos meses que la segunda temporada la actualizaré muchísimo más rápido que esta. Ahora, volviendo al capítulo, todos están onda WHHAAAAT? Respecto a la noticia de los Guardianes y a decir verdad yo estaba igual cuando me enteré.**

**¿Qué creen con respecto a las escenas de pelea? Adoro hacerlas, soy muy buena con ellas, sobretodo porque yo solía practicar Krav Maga pero luego pasé a boxeo ya que las clases de Krav Maga estaban caras -¿Qué puedo decir? Hay inflación chicos- y antes de que me preguntes, no, no he estado en una pelea real. No tienen idea lo que me cuesta no ir hacia la chica que me complica la existencia en el colegio y bajarle un poco los sumos, pero, mi profesor de boxeo me amenazó con que si me metía en alguna pelea ya no me entrenaría y a decir verdad no encuentro muchos lugares donde enseñen boxeo y no estén muy caros**

**En fin, díganme qué opinan sobre el capítulo. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	45. Chapter 42: Regime Change pt4

Capítulo 42: Cambio de Régimen/Cuarta Parte

Así que, fuimos a buscar a Kothak y al resto de la resistencia como dije antes y en nuestro camino hacia la ubicación del Liberador algo muy raro sucedió. Nada. Eso sucedió. Nada. Ni una intervención de los Linternas Rojas, no ataques sorpresa. Nada. Deben de haberlos enviado a todos hacia el Liberador para fortalecer las defensas. Lo que quiere decir….

"¿Esos idiotas fueron a desactivar el Liberador sin apoyo?" Pregunté casi gritando.

"Si, porque ir a una misión de vida o muerte sin apoyo y con un ejército de Linternas Rojas pisándoles los talones es tan inusual en Hal" Dijo Silverferret sentado en el panel de control.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero entonces Aya dijo: "Nos estamos acercando a las coordenadas" Todos miramos hacia afuera, como la última vez que vi uno, el Liberador estaba sobre una montaña rodeaba de Linternas Rojas, noté unos puntos verdes a lo lejos disparando y evitando disparos. El punto verde más cercano estaba teniendo serios problemas con un rojo, al seguir acercándonos, pude ver que era Hal.

"Comencemos con la fiesta chicos" Dije sonriendo y crujiéndome los nudillos hacia afuera.

Mientras Razer piloteaba la nave Aya y yo nos ocupábamos del arsenal de la nave, ella los ataques frontales y yo las defensas del techo. Hal seguía teniendo problemas con Veón por lo que le dije a Aya que si debía encargarme pero dijo que ella lo haría, miraba afuera con los dedos a milímetros del panel, como si estuviera esperando el momento oportuno.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" Le preguntó Silver.

"El momento oportuno" Simplemente dijo, un par de segundos pasaron y no hizo nada, en cuanto estuve por apurarla presionó un botón y un disparo de la nave salió despedido y le dio justo a Veón. Dejando a Hal en libertad.

"Buena puntería" La felicitó Razer .

"Gracias"

"Recuérdame nunca darte una pistola" Dije sonriendo.

Seguimos atacando a cuán mono rojo que nos topábamos, me deshice de tres, luego de cuatro y luego cinco. Nos abrimos paso en la batalla y fuimos capaces de llegar al Liberador, Razer puso la nave en vertical y a medida que subíamos también evitábamos los disparos de las defensas del artefacto "Buenos movimientos Rojo" Lo felicité. Después de evitar más disparos destruimos los cañones láser del Liberador y regresamos a la batalla, algo llamó mi atención, miré hacia abajo fuera de la ventana. Torem y Ren se estaban encargando de un grupo aparte de soldados rojos…y no les estaba yendo muy bien.

"¿Les importa si los dejo ahora?" Les pregunté a Razwr y a Aya, los dos estaban observando la situación tan como yo.

"Ve" Me ordenó el rojo.

Asentí y salí de la nave lo más rápido posible, durante el trayecto a la batalla, vi cómo Ren se ocupaba de un soldado pero no había visto al que estaba detrás de él preparándose para darle una descarga con su lanza "Oh no lo harás" Dije y le disparé dos ráfagas que lo estrellaron contra el suelo. Ren le dio un último golpe l soldado con un bate de béisbol y se dio la vuelta para ver lo sucedido. Me miró agradecidamente.

"¿No puedo dejarte solo por cinco minutos?" Pregunté algo burlón.

"Hey, tenemos todo bajo control"

"¡No, no es cierto!" Oímos gritar a Torem tan pronto pasó volando con la moto flotante demasiado rápido como para tener una imagen clara de él, luego que pasó, dos soldados rojos le siguieron antes que pudiera preguntarme a qué se refería. Los seguimos. Los soldados se pusieron a cada lado de Torem y este los atacaba con el mazo como podía, uno de ellos logró tomar el mango del maso y lo arrojó al suelo. Lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sacaron de la moto, esta se estrelló contra una montaña de rocas no muy lejos de nuestra posición.

Ren voló más rápido que yo y tacleó a un soldado, Torem quedó colgando de un brazo sostenido por el otro soldado, vi su mazo en el suelo y volé hacia él. En cuanto estuvo en mis manos, grité"¡Torem!" Me miró "¡Atrapa!" Y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas, lo atrapó y golpeó al soldado con tanta fuerza en la cabeza que quedó inconsciente. Torem cayó al suelo sin problemas. Dejé a Silver en el suelo para que se transformara "Quédate y ayuda a Torem" Le ordené.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me arrojaba lejos en el aire, cuando logré recomponerme, una sombra se alzó sobre mí. Levanté la vista pero para cuando lo hice ya era muy tarde, un soldado me lanzó un rayo y caí al suelo de espaldas creando un cráter a mi alrededor. Sin abrir los ojos me doy la vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo y comienzo a levantarme apoyando las palmas en el suelo. Los brazos me tiemblan, apenas me levanté unos meros centímetros antes de que me golpearan en la espalda y cayera otra vez.

Múltiples descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, gemía, gritaba y me retorcía en el suelo sin parar. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo comencé a sentirme inútil, indefensa, impotente. Más allá de mis gritos escuchaba la batalla, tal vez no podía abrir los ojos pero de alguna manera sabía…que estábamos perdiendo _Dios… ¿Qué diría Sara si me viera así? _Supe en lo que diría casi al instante.

Ella diría: _El dolor que sientes ahora, no será nada comparado con lo que sentirás si la misión fracasa. Ahora ¡Levántate y pelea! _Ese pensamiento sacó fuerzas en mí que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, abrí los ojos de golpe, frunciendo el ceño y muy a regañadientes me coloqué de rodillas. Los soldados seguían electrocutándome "Así…no puede terminar…" Comencé a decir susurrando a regañadientes "….así…_no va _a terminar" Me incliné con los antebrazos en el suelo…y cuando me eché hacia atrás de nuevo una ola de energía púrpura muy potente salió de mí junto con un grito de dolor. Había dejado salir toda la energía oscura que podía, nunca lo había hecho antes, sabía que podía hacerlo pero era peligroso. Ya que, esta energía, formaba parte de mí, era parte de mi fuerza vital. Si me exigía demasiado, las cosas terminarían mal para mí. Era muy consciente de eso, solo que esta vez no me importó.

La ola de poder recorrió gran parte del campo de batalla, arrasando con todo ser vestido de rojo a mí alrededor. Trataba de respirar pero era como si mis pulmones fueran demasiado pequeños para tanto oxígeno, todo dio vueltas y tal como me suele suceder cuando estoy medio inconsciente y medio consciente, casi ni sentí cuando volví a caerme de espaldas. Mirando el cielo y la hermosa aurora boreal color azul, no sé bien en qué momento apareció ni por qué, pero estaba muy débil para pensar. Y en unos instantes, estuve muy débil para seguir despierta, al principio manchas y oscuras invadieron mi visión, luego esa misma oscuridad me absorbió por completo.

PDV de Ren

Bueno la situación pasó de estar súper bien a estar súper mal, luego las cosas fueron de Guatemala a Guatepeor, los Linternas Rojas nos estaban haciendo puré. Kilowog no se libraba del agarre de Skallox, Hal tenía problemas con Veón, Razer y Aya apenas le seguían el ritmo a Bleez y Ragnar alzaba triunfantemente a su inconsciente hermana en sus brazos desde lo alto del Liberador.

Pero lo que más me hizo entrar en pánico fue ver a Hope siendo electrocutada sin cesar por varios soldados, era una impotencia incontrolable verla retorcerse de dolor y no poder hacer nada al respecto gracias al soldado que me sujetaba del cuello, levantándome del suelo mientras otro detrás de mí me esposaba. Sabía lo que iban a hacer conmigo, imágenes fugaces sobre las torturas que sufrí en Shard durante semanas volvieron a mi mente. Todo ese dolor, la oscuridad, el deseo de morir….._Ni de broma volveré a eso._

Justo cuando pensaba hacer algo realmente estúpido que seguramente no resultaría, comencé a sentirme…no sé cómo decirlo…. ¿Potente? Como si de golpe tuviera la fuerza de diez hombres. Y no sólo físicamente, sentí el poder de mi anillo aumentar mil veces en segundos. Lo siguiente que supe, es que había roto las esposas e hice volar a los soldados fuera de mí. Volé hacia la batalla principal y vi personas cayendo en picada hacia al suelo, por un momento consideré en ayudarlas. Cambié de opinión al darme cuenta que eran Linternas Rojas que perdieron todo su poder, al contrario de todos los Linternas Verdes. Nosotros estábamos sobrecargados, y no exagero, irradiábamos energía de nuestros cuerpos. Todo sucedió apenas apareció en el cielo una aurora boreal azul.

A la distancias más soldados se acercaban a mi posición, pero, en lugar de volar en la dirección contraria. Volé hacia ellos. Les disparé a cada uno, no sé quién de nosotros se sorprendió más cuando la explosión del disparo salió más grande de lo que anticipé. Pero sí sé a quién no benefició, y no fue a mí. Me miré a mí mismo con gran admiración _Todo este poder….ahora sé lo que debe sentir Ho- ¡Oh por Dios, Hope! _

Volé más abajo y fui al mismo lugar dónde la había visto por última vez, seguía ahí y los soldados aún la atacaban. Iba a dispararles cuando de pronto, una ola de energía devastadora salió de Hope con un grito de dolor. La ola de energía arrasó con los soldados a su alrededor y con los más cercanos a la escena. Debí detenerme y crear una pared con mi anillo para evitar ser golpeado también, cuando todo se tranquilizó, disipé la pared y vi a Hope inconsciente en el suelo. Volé lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, revisé su pulso y respiración. Todo normal, pero estaba casi tan pálida como su uniforme.

Coloqué suavemente una mano en su espalda para levantarla y acercarla a mí "¿Hope? ¿Me escuchas?" Cuando no contestó por unos segundos de verdad me preocupé, por fortuna. Abrió los ojos lentamente, no completamente, se notaba que seguía muy débil por toda esa explosión de energía.

PDV de Hope

Había algo sumamente inusual en él, estaba brillante, literalmente, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por un aura de energía. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad sólo que de color blanco. Era…de verdad majestuoso "Hola" Susurré, apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Me sonrió "Hola"

"Estás brillando" Dije y se rió.

"Sí. Tú te ves fatal por cierto" Traté de reírme pero lo máximo que logré fue elevar la comisura de mis labios. Se unieron a nosotros Torem y SilverBeast, luego tres figuras verdes pasaron volando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Una de ellas volvió, era Kilowog "¿Qué pasa?" Ren le preguntó.

"El liberador va a explotar, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí" Ren me miró y luego a Kilowog.

"Enseguida los alcanzo" Dijo, Kilowog asintió y luego se fue. Como era evidente que no podía ponerme de pie me alzó en sus brazos y me entregó a Torem "Llévala al Interceptor, que Aya la-"

"¡Cuidado!" Le gritó SilverBeast, Ragnar estaba detrás de Ren a punto de atacarlo con la lanza de un soldado, no lo había visto hasta que Silver gritó. Aparentemente Ren tampoco, pero creo que lo presentía, tan pronto como el hurón dio la alerta el novato se dio la vuelta e hizo colisionar la lanza con un bastón bo que creó con su anillo. Eso lo sorprendió y enfureció más a Ragnar.

Puso en práctica todos los movimientos que le enseñé antes, sólo que mejor. Atacaba más de lo que se defendía, Ragnar no podía esquivar casi ningunos de los golpes pero eso no lo frenaba, la ira era su combustible. Y tenía mucho de ello….tanto el bastón de Ren como la lanza del Linterna Roja chocaron formando una X, se empujaban mutuamente esperando a que alguno cediera. Pero yo sabía lo que Ren estaba haciendo, no quería hacerlo retroceder a Ragnar, quería hacerlo avanzar.

Sin previo aviso se apartó de Ragnar, como este seguía haciendo presión trastabilló hacia adelante mientras Ren daba un giro, ganando velocidad para finalmente golpearlo en la espalda al príncipe una vez que terminó de dar la vuelta. Ragnar cayó de rodillas gimiendo del dolor, nos miró a mí, a Torem y a Silver. Ya era muy humillante perder de tal manera, no me quiero imaginar lo vergonzoso que ha de ser con espectadores presenciándolo.

Sabía que no podía ganar, que no _iba _a ganar, pero evidentemente no sabía cuándo rendirse. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para hablar en ese entonces le hubiera dicho "Vete, mientras aún puedas hacerlo consciente" Oh esperen, sí lo dije. Con un grito de guerra final se levantó del suelo y fue tras Ren, no tengo idea de lo que quería hacer pero sí sé que no llegó ni a concretarlo, porque tan pronto se dirigió hacia él. Ren le disparó, la explosión fue tan grande y brillante que tuve que esconder la cara por unos instantes.

Cuando volví a ver Ragnar estaba casi inconsciente contra una montaña de rocas a varios metros de distancia, si esa montaña de rocas no hubiera estado ahí, vaya uno a saber dónde hubiera terminado. En los últimos momentos de consciencia de Ragnar, Ren se le acercó con el ceño fruncido y dijo "Recuerda, tú me retaste" Y eso fue lo último que el príncipe escuchó.

Voló hacia nosotros y dijo rápidamente "Como decía, llévala al Interceptor y que Aya cure sus heridas" Se fue directo al Liberador tan pronto dejó de hablar. Torem me dejó sobre el lomo de SilverBeast y en cuanto consiguió una motocicleta flotante se puso en marcha hacia el Interceptor con Siver corriendo a su lado. Cuando llegamos a la nave estacionada en el suelo, nos detuvimos justo en la rampa para ver como el Liberador era levantado del suelo por cuatro propulsores verdes que lo hacían ver igual a un cohete _Gran idea chicos _pensé. Llevaron el Liberador fuera de la atmósfera del planeta y cuando la distancia entre el aparato y el planeta ya fue segura, se separaron. Hubo una excelente vista de la explosión, parecían más fuegos artificiales que otra cosa, no pude evitar sonreír ante la victoria que hasta hace veinte minutos parecía imposible.

Más Tarde

Tan pronto Silver me llevó al interior de la nave Aya insistió en ayudar a curarme mis heridas, la mayoría fueron el resultado de haber sido electrocutada por varios soldados a la vez. Usualmente me opondría y me las curaría yo sola, pero liberar esa cantidad de energía absorbió mucho de mis fuerzas, no tenía las suficientes ni para quejarme al respecto. La androide me vendaba mi antebrazo izquierdo cuando pregunté sobre el misterioso aumento repentino de poder en los Linternas Verdes "¿La mística aurora boreal azul tuvo algo que ver en eso?" Pregunté lentamente, no sé cómo pudo escucharme preguntar cuándo ni yo podía.

"En realidad todos creemos que fue lo que lo causó"

"¿Tiene idea de cómo se manifestó?" Preguntó Silverferret sentado conmigo en la camilla.

"Negativo, pero creo que las probabilidades de que apareciera en el momento en que estábamos por perder una batalla, son muy escasas"

Silver no entendió ni una palabra de eso "¿Ósea….?" Preguntó.

"No fue una coincidencia" Simplifiqué.

"Ah ¿no era más fácil decir eso?" Aya terminó de vendarme el ante-brazo y salimos de la nave dónde nos esperaban los demás, la aurora boreal se había ido por lo cual todos los LVs volvieron a la normalidad. Mi fuerza no aumentaba así que tuve que caminar con un brazo sobre los hombros de Aya y cojeando. Hal no disimuló su cara de preocupación "¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó.

"Peor de lo que luzco" Admití.

"Liberar esa cantidad de energía pudo haberte dejado en coma" Dijo Aya "Te sugiero no volver a hacerlo"

"Tranquila no creo que pueda planear otro movimiento suicida en un rato" Le dije.

"Encerramos a los Soldados Rojos que se quedaron atrás" Informó Kothak "Tratamos de hacerlos hablar, pero no quieren revelar ningún tipo de información"

"Le tiene más miedo a Atrocitus que a nosotros" Dijo Torem cruzado de brazos. Una idea surgió en mi mente, miré a Hal arqueando una ceja tratando de pasarle el mensaje. Tardó un poco más de lo esperado, hasta que finalmente entendió y se apresuró a decir "Oh no, ni lo pienses"

"Vamos, cinco minutos y hasta me dirán el cumpleaños de sus padres" Insistí.

"Dije _no_"

Gruñí "Le quitas lo divertido a la vida"

"Nosotros debemos hablar seriamente de tu definición de _diversión_" Las costillas me dolieron cuando me reí, el karma siempre la tiene conmigo.

Iolande se unos unió "Hablando de diversión, esta noche realizaremos una celebración por la victoria ¿Se quedarán?" Todos intercambiamos miradas dudosas "Lo siento, pero últimamente nuestras experiencias en ceremonias reales no han sido muy favorecedoras" Dije, a Hal no le gustó mucho mi comentario así que optó por dar una razón más aceptable.

"Lo que trata de decir" Habló con énfasis mirándome y luego volvió a ver a Iolande "Es que nos encantaría, pero además de los Linternas Rojas debemos encargarnos de algunos asuntos" Miré a los demás con la misma confusión con la que ellos miraban a Hal, pero en ese momento decidimos no decir nada y sólo asentimos. Nos despedimos de todos, subimos a la nave y nos fuimos. La nave se dirigía a un destino desconocido por mí, Hal la había dejado en piloto automático y nos reunió a todos en la sala de estar. Serio todo el tiempo, me senté entre Aya y Razer, todavía no habían arreglado sus diferencias, Ren y yo habíamos hablado sobre influir esa restauración. Prefería pensar en eso en lugar de escuchar lo que Hal tenía para decirnos, eso cambio cuando empezó a hablar.

"Las cosas están mal en Oa" Dijo una vez que se sentó.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestiono Ren.

"Ganthec y Sayd nos dijeron que iban a hablar con el Consejo sobre _la motivación_ de los Linternas Rojas"

"Quieres decir Los Cazadores" Aclaró Silverferret acostado cerca del borde de la mesa.

"Si…" Miró abajo un momento, lo que sea que iba a decirnos definitivamente no ha de ser bueno. Más que serio o enojado, parecía triste "…discutieron sobre revelarles la verdad a las personas" Hubo silencio por varios momentos.

Levanté la mano a medias debido a la escasez de mis fuerzas "Voy a arriesgarme y decir que eso no terminó bien"

"No todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso" Explicó.

"Te refieres a Appa" Dijo Ren algo molesto, no era pregunta, sino afirmación. Hal confirmó esa afirmación "¿Podrías terminar con los rodeos y sólo decir lo que pasó?" Pidió algo impaciente "La intriga me está matando"

Hal se cubrió la cara con las manos "Estoy tratando de hacerlo más fácil" Excusó.

"El novato tiene razón Jordan" Dijo Kilowog "No puede ser tan terrible lo que pasó"

"¿Oh enserio?" Preguntó molesto "Calificarías el destierro de Ganthec como _algo no tan terrible_" La mandíbula de todos, incluso la mía, quedaron colgando de nuestras mandíbulas. El silencio sólo duró unos momentos hasta que Ren y Kilowog se levantaron bruscamente de sus asientos gritando cuán injusta era la situación, etc, etc. Gustosamente iba a unírmeles pero por levantarme muy rápido la nave comenzó a darme vueltas y para evitar caerme tanto Aya como Razer me tomaron de un brazo cada uno y me ayudaron a sentarme.

"¡Ganthec es el Guardián más honesto de todo el Cuerpo! ¡¿Por qué diablos harían algo así?!" Gritó Ren.

"Porque es honesto precisamente" Expliqué en cuanto el mareo pasó, todo dejaron de gritar y me miraron a mí "Appa convenció a todo el Consejo de mantener el secreto, excepto a Ganthec. Y como siempre lo consideró un problema finalmente encontró una excusa para deshacerse de él. Es así de simple" Me enfurece como a cualquiera que Ganthec haya sido desterrado pero por desgracia ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

"Esto es tan injusto" Refunfuñó Ren.

"Bienvenido a la vida"

"La peor parte es que no hay nada que podamos hacer" Se quejó Kilowog .

"No, hay algo que podemos hacer" Dijo Hal, nos miró a cada uno de nosotros determinadamente "Podemos ganar esta guerra, vencer a los Linternas Rojas, de una forma u otra. Por todos…por Ganthec"

**N/A: Este capítulo es extra-largo debido al delay, algo terrible pasó estas semanas…un amigo mío murió de derrame cerebral. No fui a la misa, no fui al funeral y ni siquiera fui al hospital a verlo, no porque no quisiera sino porque **_**no podía **_**¿Entienden? Y ahora, me siento la peor amiga del mundo. Me desmoroné en cuanto lo supe, grité y grité y grité hasta que me quedé sin voz en el gimnasio del colegio luego de escaparme del aula un día después del duelo. Lo siento, no debería molestarlos con esto, no sé por qué lo hice. Sólo ignórenme.**

**Publiqué en mi página de DeviantART dibujos de Hope y Ren, mi nombre es el mismo.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	46. Chapter 43: Flight Club pt1

Capítulo 43: Club de Vuelo/Primera Parte

A medida que pasaban los días poco a poco he ido recuperando mi fuerza, tuve que hacer algo de ejercicio extra para recuperarme por completo, como pelear contra Kilowog o Razer sin usar poderes. Fueron un reto, pero terminé venciéndolos de la manera más humillante posible. Sí ya sé, soy un amor de persona. Razer seguía enfadado con Aya por todo el tema de su rostro y etc, etc. Los intentos de la chica por enmendar las cosas fracasaron miserablemente, ergo, era tiempo de un poco de intervención por parte de Ren y mía. El plan iba a ejecutarse de manera simple, cuidadosa y sutilmente…

"¡Los dos tendrán una charla muy importante ahora mismo!" Grité, apreté un botón del panel más cercano y todas las puertas que daban a la sala de máquinas se cerraron instantáneamente. Me puse las manos en las caderas y miré a la muy confundida Inteligencia Artificial y al más enojado Linterna Roja por la situación.

"Vamos chicos saben de qué se trata todo esto" Dijo Ren a mi lado al notar que ninguno iba a decir ni una palabra.

"Precisamente porque sé de qué trata no quiero estar aquí" Respondió Razer con enojo, comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador antes de darle una mirada sutil pero mortal a Aya. Cuando las puertas no se abrieron era nuestro turno de recibir la mirada asesina.

"¿Recuerdas el virus que Prasul programó en la nave para que la rampa no se abriera?" Dije "Bueno, resulta que volví a programarlo" Admití sin vergüenza alguna "No pueden seguir haciéndose esto"

"Ustedes dos realmente deben resolver sus diferencias" Ren me apoyó.

"Yo no fui el que comenzó" Gruñó el Linterna Roja mirando a Aya, quien se veía afligida y culpable. Bajó la vista un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo.

"Razer nunca quise –"

"¡Nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas!" Gruñó más fuerte esta vez, casi enseñando los colmillos

"¡Vamos amigo déjala hablar!" Exigió el joven Linterna.

"Linterna Verde Kevlar no es necesario que interfiera" Tanto Ren como yo dejamos de hablar, pero eso no hizo a un lado nuestra confusión _¿No quiere que la defiendan? Nunca se ha quejado de eso antes _ Comenzó a decirle luego a Razer "Tienes razón, nada de lo que diga cambiará algo. Sólo quería decirte cuánto lo siento"

Por una milésima de segundo, creí haber visto como la expresión de Razer se suavizaba. No llegué a corroborarlo porque tan pronto lo ví, se fue "¿Es suficiente para ustedes?" Nos preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Ren y yo intercambiamos miradas, entendimos en ese momento que sin importar cuánto los forcemos a hablar entre ellos, las disculpas no serían verdaderas. Si Razer no la quiere perdonar ahora, no lo hará.

Bajé los hombros cuando exhalé por la nariz, me volví hacia el panel detrás de mi y desactivé el programa Lockdown, sí lo sé, no es un muy buen nombre para el programa pero fue el único que se me ocurrió. Las puertas se abrieron y Razer no perdió tiempo en irse, Aya volvió a mirar el suelo.

"Lo siento" Le dijo Ren "Sólo queríamos ayudar"

"Lo sé"

Más Tarde

La situación se calmó después de un rato, como no había nada que hacer adivinen qué estaba haciendo. Exacto. Leer. Aunque ya se me estaba haciendo algo molesto tener que leer los mismos libros una y otra vez, debí empacar más. Ahora debo conformarme con releer _En el Corazón del Mar, _al llegar a la página 127 se me comenzó a cansar la vista. Decidí dejar el libro a un lado y ver qué estaba haciendo Ren.

Me acerqué con mi silla a su lado, estaba sentado más cerca del panel de control reparando algo con un destornillador "¿Qué haces?" Pregunté.

"Fabrico un telenstraportador cuántico" Respondió en broma, le puse los ojos con diversión y se rió "Reparo mi cámara de video"

"¿Desde cuándo que tienes una cámara de video?" Pregunté extrañada.

"Desde que me volví fanático del cine" Abrí más los ojos con admiración y sorpresa.

"No sabía que eras un cineasta" Dije.

"Nunca preguntaste" Me sentí un poco mal por eso, tenía razón, él sabía _todo _de mí y yo no sabía casi nada de él. Bueno no sé si _nada, _sé muchas cosas de su vida. Pero lo hice como buena detective que soy, no como amiga.

Debería cambiar eso.

"¿Cómo se te rompió?" Miró la cámara un segundo, ví como se sumergía en un recuerdo que, por la expresión melancólica de su rostro, no ha de ser uno bueno. No me tenía que responder para saber la respuesta.

"La llevabas contigo cuando te secuestraron" Asintió.

Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa sin gracia "Siempre la llevo conmigo, fue un regalo de mi abuelo" Tomó una profunda respiración "Él murió hace tres años y ahora es como…"

"…tener una parte de él contigo" Finalicé, algo insegura sobre si era eso lo que iba a decir. Creí que iba a corregirme o algo por el estilo, en su lugar dijo casi susurrando, como si no pudiera creer que entendiera su situación.

"Exacto"

"¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?" No esperé respuesta, con un ademán hice aparecer mi libro principal y se lo di, lo tomó con algo de desconfianza. Sabe perfectamente cuánto odio que toquen mi libro "Ese fue el último regalo que mis padres me dieron, antes de….ya sabes" Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, miró el libro y luego a mí. Me hubiera dicho algo si Hal no hubiera entrado a la sala de control diciéndonos a todos "¿Están seguros que no la vieron? Es una batería de Linterna, no le salieron patas y se fue caminando"

"¿Por qué no usas el motor de la nave para recargarte como la última vez? Si no perdiste el brazo esa vez no lo harás ahora" Dijo Silverferret entrando detrás de él, subió al panel y camino hasta mí. Kilowog, Ren y yo nos reímos mientras Hal buscaba debajo del panel de Kilwog.

"20 dólares a que lo encuentra en la sala de máquinas" Susurró Ren.

"Trato"

Kilowog se dirigió hacia Hal y le dijo: "No lo puedo creer Jordan, primero olvidas cargar tu anillo y luego pierdes tu batería al igual que un novato"

Ren frunció el ceño y miró a Kilowog, cruzándose de brazos, obviamente el comentario lo había ofendido "¡Oye!"

"Lo siento Kevlar" Se disculpó alzando una mano.

Los ojos de Aya brillaron en tanto ella enunció: "Estoy recibiendo una llamada entrante de Oa, Guardían Appa Ali Apsa"

Ren, Silver y yo gruñimos con disgusto al unísono.

"Dile que estamos ocupados" Sugirió Ren.

"Después de lo que le hizo a Ganthec" Dijo Hal mirando sobre su hombro "Que deje un mensaje en la contestadora" Luego volvió a su búsqueda, comenzó a hablar otra vez cuando la imagen holográfica de Appa apareció en medio de la sala "No tengo ganas de hablar con ese despreciable duende traidor, cara de-"

Para evitar que terminara la frase, kilowog tosió y dijo "Jordan"

"Si" Dijo Appa "Hablar contigo es igual de desagradable 2814, sin embargo, Los Guardianes requieren de tu ayuda" Hal pospuso su búsqueda, se levantó del suelo y prestó atención a lo que decía Appa igual que todos "Hemos descifrado más de los planes de los Linternas Rojas que obtuviste de Shard" Dos textos en algún lenguaje extranjero aparecieron a ambos lados de Appa, los mismo que leí dos horas atrás "La invasión comenzará antes de lo esperado"

_Hasta el momento, ninguna omisión. _

Appa continuó "Atrocitus planea usar _El Faro _para entrar al espacio de los Guardianes"

"¿_El Faro?_" Cuestionó Hal luego de intercambiar miradas confundidas con Kilowog.

"Una civilización perdida creó _El Faro _hace millones de años para viajar por La Vorágine: la barrera de asteroides que separa La Zona Olvidada del Espacio de Los Guardianes, cuando el pueblo desapareció, el secreto del _Faro _se perdió, cerrándolo durante milenios" Explicó Appa con algunos hologramas que acompañaban su relato "Hace unos años, un arqueólogo llamado Tavarus hizo el largo viaje hasta la Frontera, esperando hallar el código secreto que abriría el Faro cerrado"

"Algo me dice que esta historia no tiene precisamente un final feliz" Dijo Silver.

"No lo tiene" Respondió Appa "Por desgracia desapareció sin dejar rastro"

"Y nos dices esto ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Hal.

"La Armada de Linternas Rojas se dirige hacia el portal, creemos que Atrocitus ya tiene el código, si su Armada llega a La Vorágine y entra a nuestro espacio destruiría todo lo que esté a su paso. Su trabajo Linternas Verdes, es llegar al Faro y destruirlo con cualquier medio necesario" La conexión terminó, llevándose a Appa _Al menos algo bueno hoy._

"Lástima que no podemos pedirle el código a ese Tavarus, para destruir _El Faro _desde adentro" Nos dijo Hal.

"Justo eso podemos hacer" Nos sorprendió Aya.

"¿Y cómo?" Preguntó Silver.

"Cuando me enlacé con el sistema de seguridad del asteroide prisión, descargué sus registros. Un hombre Tavarus es uno de sus prisioneros"

"Buen trabajo Aya" La felicitó Hal "Establece el curso a la Prisión Arácnida"

Como Aya comenzó a trazar el rumbo tomé la cámara de Ren con una mano y el destornillador con la otra, miré cuidadosamente antes de arreglarla yo misma. Apenas la toqué con el destornillador, muchas chispas saltaron y alejé la cámara lo más lejos de mi cara "¿Estabas intentando arreglarla o estropearla aún más?" Le dije a Ren, pero parecía sucumbido por sus propios pensamientos.

"Como odio tener que recibir órdenes de él luego de lo que hizo" Refunfuñó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

"Detesto tener que ser yo quien te lo diga Ren" Comencé a decir con una mano en su hombro "Pero incluso en La Tierra hay jefes así, o peores"

"Parece que Hal tuvo suerte en eso ¿Verdad Hal?" Le dijo Silver con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oh no te creas" Respondió mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto "Carol a veces puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza"

"¿Sabes qué me digo a mi mismo cuando Appa me vuelve loco?" Le dijo Kiowog.

"¿Qué?"

"Que la misión es lo importante, tú concéntrate en lo que debes hacer e ignora a Appa. Eso es lo que Jordan hace todo el tiempo" Con su pulgar apuntó a Hal.

"Como no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido simplemente me quedaré callado" Respondió Hal.

Ren suspiró y se hecho contra el respaldo de su asiento "No veo la hora de volver a Ciudad Costera" Murmuró.

"Ni yo de volver a Nueva Corona" Lo acompañé, Hal me miró como si acabara de decir la cosa más extraña del mundo.

"Espera tú me dijiste que vivías en Nueva York"

"No, Silver fue quién te lo dijo, no yo" Contradije alzando las manos en forma de _Yo no fui _"Él todavía era nuevo en todo esto de ser el compañero de un súper héroe así que te dijo el primer lugar que se le ocurrió"

Silver se rió con nerviosismo antes de encogerse de hombros con vergüenza y decir "Lo siento"

"Supongo que tampoco estabas ahí para pedirme consejos" Dijo algo decepcionado.

Recordé ese momento hace casi más de dos años, cuando Hal me salvó del derrumbe de un edificio y luego me preguntó qué hacía en Ciudad Costera. No podía revelarle mi verdadero propósito como mi ciudad, solo le dije mi identidad secreta porque, bueno, los mejores mentirosos dicen la verdad. Además, saben que soy buena desapareciendo sin dejar rastro "No puedo creer que te hayas creído eso para empezar" Le respondí riéndome.

"¿Qué hacías ahí entonces?" Mi risa se apagó de golpe, al igual que la sonrisa arrogante de mi cara.

Bajé la mirada y mascullé "Estaba…buscando a alguien. Creí que estaba en Ciudad Costera, entonces vi el derrumbe y ya sabes el resto"

"¿A quién buscabas?" Preguntó Ren

"No me acuerdo" Contesté rápidamente.

"Mientes" Me acusó.

"¡Claro que no!" _¡Claro que sí! _Gritó mi subconsciente, Ren me dio su famosa mirada de _Vamos dime la verdad _que por alguna razón, viniendo de él no podía tolerarla.

Exhalé por la nariz como si fuera un toro despidiendo humo cuando ve la bandera roja "Buscaba a un amigo ¿Ok? Lo seguí hasta Ciudad Costera"

"¿Lo encontraste?" preguntó Razer _¿Por qué de repente está interesado? ¿No es él el que siempre se queja cuando nos metemos en su vida? _

Negué con la cabeza "No, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien quien no quiere ser encontrado" Agité mi mano con indiferencia, como si estuviera relatando un anécdota aburrida y sin sentido cuando en realidad lo que quería era cambiar de tema.

"Tiempo estimado de llegada a La Prisión Arácnida: tres horas y doce minutos" Anunció Aya.

"Suficiente tiempo para arreglar tu cámara, Ren" Sugerí agitándo el dispositivo en mi mano.

"En realidad…" Comenzó a decir rascándose la nuca "…iba a preguntarte algo"

"Seguro ¿Qué?"

"Sé que puedes sacar cosas de tus libros y todo pero me preguntaba... ¿También puedes meter cosas en ellos? ¿Cómo…personas?"

_Ooooh, esto definitivamente será más divertido que arreglar su cámara_

Salto de Página

Ren tenía curiosidad sobre qué se sentía estar _literalmente _dentro de un libro, y yo le saqué la duda…y las ganas de volver a preguntar algo relacionado con mis poderes. El procedimiento era riesgoso, claro está, nunca he entrado a un libro con alguien antes. Pero para todo hay una primera vez ¿Verdad? Aunque en el caso de Ren creo será la primera y última. Había puesto todos los libros que traje de La Tierra y le pedí que sin mirar escogiera uno. El que tocara sería en el que nos meteríamos.

Los dos primeros fueron: _Divergente _y _Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Cristal._

Pero el más entretenedor fue el tercero y último ¿Saben cuál fue? _Maze Runner: Correr o Morir._

Y ahora nos encontrábamos dentro del Laberinto, corriendo por nuestras vidas con tres Penitentes en nuestros talones "¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué trajiste este libro?!" Me gritó, doblamos a la izquierda y respondí:

"¡Cállate! ¡Pudo ser peor!"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"¡Pudo ser _Los Juegos del Hambre_!"

Oímos otras voces gritándonos a nosotros no muy lejos de nuestra posición, pude reconocer esas voces porque me las había estado imaginando en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que leí el libro. Las paredes que nos separaban de esas voces de vez en cuando se dividían en callejones, podíamos ver a dos jóvenes Corredores que corrían a la par de nosotros. Uno de ellos corría del lado de la pared que nos separaba y nos gritaba una y otra vez.

"¡Las paredes se están cerrando _shanks_! ¡Por aquí!" Vi las paredes de los callejones que dejábamos atrás y tenía razón, sus paredes se cerraban igual que las puertas de un elevador. Miré a Ren y apunte al siguiente callejón cuyas puertas ya se estaban cerrando.

Corrimos directamente hacia ellas y obviamente Los Penitentes nos siguieron, tuvimos que avanzar uno detrás del otro cuando las paredes apenas dejaban espacio para dos. Se preguntarán porqué simplemente no salimos volando de ahí, bueno resulta que una vez que te metes dentro de un libro, instantáneamente todo tu aspecto cambia de acuerdo al aspecto usual que tienen las personas ahí.

Ergo, estábamos sucios, sudados y sin nuestros uniformes. Sino con ropa normal sucia y rota en algunos lugares. Por fortuna mi libro seguía conmigo, si llegaba a perder ese libro, nos quedaríamos atrapados aquí para siempre.

O hasta que consiguiera pluma y papel.

En fin, corrimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes. Y cuando estuvimos a menos de un metro del final del corredor, saltamos y las puertas aplastaron a los Penitentes. Yo rodé hasta que mi espalda chocó contra otra pared del Laberinto mientras que Ren cayó boca arriba, jadeamos de lo exhaustos que estábamos.

Un par de manos nos tomaron a cada uno y nos ayudaron a levantarnos, alcé la vista para ver de quién se trataba y era nada más ni nada menos que el personaje principal de la saga, Thomas.

"Wow" Dije "Dylan O´brien no te hace justicia" Era diez veces mejor que el actor que lo interpretaba en la película, de eso no hay duda.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Me preguntó.

"¿Y cómo diablos llegaron aquí?" Preguntó el otro Corredor, Thomas se apartó para dejarme verlo, era Minho _El Líder _según la secuela del libro.

Ren y yo sorteamos con las miradas para saber quién respondería, y claro, gané yo. Me volví hacia los personajes "Emmm…somos del… ¿Futuro?"

Minho se rio una vez sin humor alguno y le dijo a Thomas "_Shank_, esta niña trata de vendernos un montón de plopus"

"Vinimos de darles tres advertencias" Dijo Ren "Diles Hope" He leído toda la trilogía de _Maze Runner_, más veces de las que recuerdo. Sabía exactamente qué decirles.

Pero antes de decir algo, el reloj en mi muñeca sonó, ya habían pasado las tres horas que Aya dijo que tardaríamos en llegar a la Prisión Arácnida "No tenemos mucho tiempo así que presten atención" Les dije y a medida que decía las advertencias, contaba con los dedos "C.R.U.E.L no es bueno, confía en Teresa ¡Y bésate con Brenda!" En la última parte fue mi fanatismo quién habló ¿Qué quieren que diga? Yo soy Team Brenda.

Por mucho que quisiera quedarme un rato más ahí, debíamos volver a la nave. Apenas terminé con las advertencias saqué mi libro de la mochila y lo lancé al suelo donde cayó abierto, posicioné mis manos como si tuviera en ellas una gran pelota y tratara de exprimirla, luego pronuncié _"Hapre Everon Farter" _

De a poco una brillante luz emanaba del centro del libro, justo donde las páginas se unían, comenzó a absorbernos a Ren y a mí. En un segundo estábamos en El Laberinto creado por C.R.U.E.L y al otro estábamos en un vacío donde nada se oía y la oscuridad era infinita, sentí la mano de Ren tomar la mía, en cada transacción se asustaba.

Tenía buenas razones, al principio le había advertido de la posibilidad de quedarnos varados en la nada misma si había algún error gramatical en mi escritura. Aceptó el riesgo a pesar de todo, sabía que era valiente, pero no tanto. A veces olvido que es un Linterna Verde.

La transacción duró más de lo esperado, esos segundos de más hicieron que Ren apretara con más fuerza mi mano, justo cuando creí que me la rompería: escuchamos el ruido de máquinas a nuestro alrededor, el suelo se volvió sólido y la luz traspasaba nuestros párpados. Habíamos vuelto a la sala de estar.

Abrimos los ojos y os tomamos nuestro tiempo para procesar el regreso "Bueno" Comenzó Ren "Eso fue….¡Impresionante!" Gritó de alegría "¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?"

"Si me devuelves la mano tal vez lo considere" Miramos hacia abajo y vi como sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante, nuestros dedos estaban perfectamente entrelazados, sentí algo en ese momento. No estoy segura de qué, solo que sentía bien. Me soltó la mano y se aclaró la garganta, evidentemente estaba avergonzado "Hey deja de preocuparte, todos tenemos diferentes reacciones cuando algo nos asusta. Toma a Silver por ejemplo: se orinó encima de mí cuando esa bestia de las Zafiros Estelares apareció de la nada"

El Interceptor descendió por varios segundos hasta detenerse en lo que considero que es el hangar de la prisión. Hal y los demás salieron de la sala de control y se dirigieron hacia la salida "¿Cómo estuvo el mundo de _Maze Runner, _chicos?" Nos preguntó.

"¡Fue increíble!" Dijo Ren completamente entusiasmado "-Salvo la parte en la que Los Penitentes casi nos devoran- ¡Pero lo demás fue asombroso! No sé cómo no simplemente te quedas en alguno de los libros" La última parte fue dirigida a mí.

"Me gusta ser la protagonista de mi propia historia" Respondí siguiendo a Kilowog hacia el hangar "Y el siguiente capítulo trata de nosotros averiguando el código del Faro antes que los Linternas Rojas" Miré sobre mi hombro "¿Quieren saber qué dice?"

La prisión no cambió mucho realmente, me hubiera gustado que al menos quitaran esas espeluznantes rocas amarillas. Apenas puse un pie en el hangar un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y se me puso la piel de gallina, una vez que nos acercamos más al pasillo Kilowog dijo "Jordan, espero que recuerdes que estas piedras amarillas bloquean nuestros anillos"

"Descuida, no hay con quien pelear. Es una prisión amistosa ¿Recuerdas? Confía en mí"

"Tiemblo cuando dices eso"

"No eres sólo tú" Dijo Ren.

"¡Linternas Verdes!" Todos miramos para ver quién nos llamaba, Goggan caminaba hacia nosotros desde la oscuridad del pasillo diciendo "Se fueron por demasiado tiempo ¡Demasiado! Y le prometieron a Goggan que sólo estaría aquí temporalmente. Goggan trabaja, trabaja ¡Trabaja! Goggan es un esclavo del trabajo" Se detuvo frente a Hal y Kilowog y suspiró "Tal vez la prisión sea mejor"

Caminé al lado de Hal "Hola Goggan ¿Me recuerdas?"

"Goggan nunca olvidaría a la chica de púrpura" Dijo aferrándose a mi pierna "¿Podrías pedirles a los Linternas Verdes que Goggan ya no sea el jefe de la prisión?" Pidió con ojos de cachorro, bueno, ojo de cachorro.

"Primero deberás hacernos un favor Goggan" Dice Hal, Goggan soltó mi pierna y volvió a donde estaba parado antes "Esto es importante, buscamos a un prisionero de cuando Miglom y sus arañas dirigían todo. Se llama Tavarus, es un Linterna Verde"

Aya se acercó a Hal "Los registros indican que está en el nivel H, subnivel 6-D"

"¿Sabes dónde es Goggan?" Preguntó Ren.

El calamar puso un tentáculo cerca de su único diente, pensando. Luego dijo "Sé dónde está, puedo guiarlos"

**N/A: Ok como esto de cada dos semanas parece que se está haciendo rutina me estoy obligando a hacer los capítulos extra-largos. Por si quieren saber cómo estoy por lo que dije en mi última actualización, estoy mejor, gracias Fer por todo lo que dijiste y también te agradezco a vos Mesias (Lamento lo de tu hermano) tengo un amigo al que le sucedió lo mismo, eso es realmente horrible y espero que puedas sobrellevarlo mejor de lo que yo lo hago.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	47. Chapter 44: Flight Club pt2

Capítulo 44: Club de Vuelo/Segunda Parte

Goggan nos guio varios niveles abajo a través de los túneles, al contrario de los otros, yo era libre de volar y usar mis poderes en cualquier momento, por eso me mantuve detrás de todos durante la caminata. Volaba a tan sólo centímetros del suelo y cruzada de brazos, la prisión era más grande de lo que me había percatado la última vez que estuvimos allí.

Estiré el cuello para ver más allá de Ren y Razer para asegurarme que nadie me escuchara hablar cuando me convirtiera en la psicóloga del pueblo, volé al lado de Razer y le pregunté "¿Por qué estás tan reacio de perdonar a Aya?"

"¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?" Preguntó gruñendo en lugar de responder.

"Porque si van a estar atrapados en la misma nave hasta que toda esta porquería de la guerra contra los Rojos termine, lo mejor sería que se llevaran bien" Mi respuesta no pareció ser suficiente para él, así que dejé a un lado la personalidad de chica entrometida y surgió la amiga preocupada "Y porque son mis amigos y no me gusta verlos así"

"Ella no lo hizo a propósito" Comentó Ren.

"¿Y eso lo arregla todo?"

Me puse ne medio de su camino y coloqué una mano en su hombro para detenerlo, miré de reojo hacia atrás, los demás no nos notaron así que siguieron caminando. Con la mirada le pedí a Ren que los siguiera y este asintió. En cuanto se fue miré de nuevo a Razer "Ok escúchame" Dije esta vez más seria "Lo entiendo, hizo algo que te lastimó, es comprensible tu enojo. Pero esta bola de nieve se vuelve cada vez más grande porque no estás dispuesto a perdonar"

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Preguntó, por la manera en la que se esforzaba por sonar menos enojado de lo que estaba, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Significa que esta disputa entre ustedes ya no es sobre ella _robando _la cara de Ilana" Hice comillas con los dedos en la palabra _robando _"Es sobre tu costumbre de aferrarte tanto al odio que ya no sabes cómo soltarlo porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viviste sin él" No me quedé a ver su expresión, pero sé que logré golpearlo justo en las emociones.

Me quedé a un lado de Ren "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Creo que bien"

"Escuché un poco de lo que dijiste"

Arqueé una ceja "¿Y?"

Me miró "Sonaste como si lo dijeras por experiencia propia"

"Tuve muchas experiencias en los pasados seis años" Dije como si nada.

"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Lo medité un poco, pero al final negué con la cabeza "No creo que sea buena idea"

Se encogió de hombros "De acuerdo, avísame cuando sí lo sea" Lo miré y sonreí, la luz que irradiaban las rocas amarillas hizo brillar sus ojos con mucha intensidad. Mis piernas fueron peso muerto cuando me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me di una bofetada mental _¡Despierta Stefano! _Sacudí la cabeza y avancé algunos pasos para evitar volver a verle el rostro. Ahora Razer se encontraba frente a nosotros _¿En qué momento nos pasó de largo? _Iba a preguntare si había pensado en lo que dije antes, pero tanto mis ojos como los de él se enfocaron en Aya como la chica empezó a desacelerar.

"Aya ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Ren desde su lugar.

Ella no respondió, comenzó a caerse hacia atrás antes de que repitiera la pregunta "¡Aya!" Grité.

Razer corrió hacia ella y la atrapó antes que tocara el suelo, todo el mundo se detuvo y miró a Aya como ella dijo con una voz cansada y débil "Mis circuitos sufren de micro fallas, las piedras amarillas…me…debilitan"

"¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?" Dije golpeándome la frente con la mano "Ella está hecha prácticamente de energía verde"

"Necesita ir a un lugar seguro" Aconsejó Ren "Si nos atacan será un blanco fácil"

"La llevaré a la oficina de Goggan" Razer anunció "Ahí estará segura" Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario sosteniendo a Aya en estilo nupcial. SilverBeast fue detrás de él, se detuvo para preguntarme:

"¿Quieres que vaya con ellos?"

"Serás su respaldo, vigila la oficina desde afuera. Esos dos necesitan tiempo a solas" Asintió y se unió a Razer y Aya, sorprendentemente el joven Linterna Roja no hizo ningún comentario gruñón con respecto a la compañía del hurón.

Continuamos caminando después de eso hasta encontrarnos con la celda dónde debería estar retenido Tavarus, Goggan la abrió y entramos. Fui la única que no se estremeció ante la presencia del escalofriante esqueleto colgado de la pared con uno de los aparatos de tortura en su cabeza.

"Supongo que ese es Tavarus" Dijo Hal.

Pronuncié unas oraciones en hebreo, algo que hacíamos en la Liga de las Sombras cuando uno de los nuestros caía.

Las tuve que decir cuando Sara murió.

"Pensé que eras atea" Me dijo cuando acabé.

"Lo soy"

"Entonces ¿Por qué rezas?"

"Por respeto"

"Triste, triste, muy triste" Dijo Goggan, Kilowog se acercó al cadáver y tomó el anillo de poder de Tavarus, esos grilletes han de ser bastantes viejos ya que cuando Kilowog apartó la mano, estos se abrieron y el esqueleto cayó al suelo. Produciendo una nube de polvo y dejando escapar un olor completamente desagradable.

"Qué asco" Murmuró Ren cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con las manos.

Hal tomó entre sus manos el aparato alrededor del cráneo de Tavarus "Un artefacto de tortura que altera la mente. Si creyeras que vas a morir ¿Dónde pasarías un secreto importante?"

Me detuve a pensar pero luego sentí los ojos de todos mirándome, no era una pregunta capciosa, me lo estaba preguntando a mí "Un día fui secuestrada porque conocía la identidad del traidor en la Liga de Las Sombras, mientras esperaba mi ejecución arañé su nombre en mis grilletes por si no llegaban los refuerzos a tiempo"

"Ouch" Dijo Ren en voz alta.

"Si, ouch" Concordé "Tal vez Tavarus hizo lo mismo"

Kilowog se acercó a los grilletes de las manos de Tavarus, y como la gran mayoría de las veces, tuve razón "Si quieren el código del Faro, liberen a Byth Rock"

Goggan se estremeció cuando mencionó ese nombre, oímos del ruido de alguien echándose un gas y luego una nube negra/púrpura envolvió a Goggan "Goggan" Lo llamó Hal "¿Te hiciste tinta?"

"Mecanismo de defensa" Él respondió.

"¿Por qué? No hay peligro" Dijo Ren.

"Con Byth Rock siempre hay peligro involucrado" Dijo con temor en su voz.

Mientras Tanto

Punto de Vista de Silver

La oficina de Goggan estaba un piso más arriba del hangar, según el pequeño calamar ese es el único lugar de toda la prisión con paredes tan gruesas que ahí el efecto del Aurem es nulo. Aya perdía la consciencia de a ratos, como cuando intentas despertar, abres los ojos pero instantáneamente vuelves a dormirte. Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando Razer no se opuso a mi presencia, debe ser porque no quiere quedarse solo con Aya. Él quiere evitar a toda costa una conversación con ella porque puede llevar a dos resultados, el más probable es que terminen discutiendo y la bola de nieve se haga más grande, la segunda opción es que Razer termine aceptando las disculpas de ella y a la vez se disculpe por haber sido tan necio y odioso.

Probablemente se preguntan cómo se tanto, de seguro creen que es porque Hope habló conmigo. Pero no es así. Tengo la habilidad de _literalmente, _oler lo que la otra persona está sintiendo. Sus emociones y las causantes de estas, como: que Razer se dio cuenta de cuán injusto ha sido con Aya y la vergüenza que le da admitirlo.

¿Qué? ¿Creían que transformarme y hablar eran mis únicas habilidades?

Ilusos…

El camino hasta la oficina de Goggan fue completamente en silencio, cuando llegamos, hice lo que Hope me dijo y me senté a un lado de la puerta como un perro guardián. Razer se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta y me preguntó "¿No entrarás?"

"Hope me pidió que hiciera guardia" Respondí "Y el hacer guardia implica quedarse afuera"

"Bien" Murmuró, algo disgustado.

"Diviértanse" Dije de forma burlona. Rodó los ojos y entró, antes que las puertas se cerraran añadí "¡Pero no demasiado!"

Salto de Página

Punto de Vista de Hope

Goggan parecía muy asustado por ir a la celda de Byth Rock, según él, Byth Rock y sus hombres son los más buscados en toda la Zona Olvidada. Son ladrones y asesinos mayormente, pero con orgullo y no matan si no es necesario. A mí no me asustan, sean quienes sean estoy segura que podría patearles el trasero.

Nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta de metal, esta celda está más aislada que las otras. Está ubicada al final de un largo pasillo. Lejos de cualquier otra sala _¿Por qué se asustan tanto de estos tipos? _

Goggan se bajó de mi espalda y se interpuso entre Hl, Kilowog y la puerta. Manteniendo su distancia de la puerta "Byth Rock es un prisionero, un Thanagariano. Horribles, HORRIBLES hombres pájaros. Son peligrosos, BRUTALES. Los pusimos ahí, las jaulas de las aves" Apuntó a la puerta "Los guardias entran, pero no vuelven a salir" _Mierda ¿Por qué Thanagarianos?_

"¿Hombres halcón?" Exclamó Kilowog "Adoro a los Thanagarianos. Son verdaderos soldados, organizados, disciplinados y limpios"

"No creo que estos te agraden Kilowog" Le dijo Ren "Están en esta prisión por algo ¿Sabes?"

Hal se acercó a la jaula y miró por una ventanilla para ver qué sucedía, desde dónde estábamos sólo se oían gritos y de un segundo al otro, una lanza atravesó la puerta. Hal retrocedió tan pronto como la lanza estuvo a punto de rebanarle la cabeza "¿Limpios?" Se sujetaba la garganta con la mano "No creo que sepan usar el baño"

"¡Ahora recuerdo!" Exclamé chasqueando los dedos "Shayera me había contado sobre Byth Rock, ella y Katar fueron asignados a capturarlo cuando estaban en Thanagar" Conté "Fue el único fugitivo que logró escapárseles"

"Son más que simples fugitivos" Dijo Goggan "Criminales y piratas. Piratas y criminales, todos con precio en su cabeza ¡Y sentencias de muerte!"

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo" Dijo Kilowog "Entraremos sacaremos a Byth Rock y nos dará respuestas"

"Eso suena como un plan de Hal" Comentó Ren "Tan bien elaborado como el laberinto del mantel descartable del Big Belly Burger" Reí a carcajadas, ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido esa comparación "¿Acaso olvidan que no tenemos poderes? Nos harán papilla si nos metemos ahí" Apuntó la jaula con la mano.

"A nosotros no" Decía Hal "Sólo a nosotros dos" Se señaló a sí mismo y a Kilowog, luego a mí y a Ren "Ustedes dos se quedan aquí"

Refuté al instante "Sí como no, yo voy" Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, añadí "Soy la única con poderes aquí, si esperan sobrevivir lo suficiente para conocer el código del Faro me necesitas ahí adentro"

Kilowog estuvo de acuerdo conmigo "Tiene un punto Jordan"

Hal suspiró "Bien, vendrás. Pero si las cosas se ponen feas te largas ¿Entendiste?" Asentí, por supuesto que no iba a irme si las cosas se pusieran feas. Si me marchaba las cosas empeorarían para ellos, y no dejaré que eso pase.

"Buen idea, para ustedes" Decía Goggan aferrándose a una roca saliente del techo "Goggan esperará aquí" Luego se escondió detrás de ella.

"Buena suerte" Nos deseó Ren.

"Gracias, la necesitaremos" Respondí, entramos y la puerta se cerró detrás nuestro. La Jaula, era perfecto para nombrar este lugar, consistía en una enorme cueva con varios túneles en las paredes. Y como no podían faltar, piedras amarillas por doquier iluminando el sitio. Cientos de Thanagarianos tenían los ojos puestos en nosotros, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, los Thanagarianos son personas de las que debes cuidarte. Conozco bien a Shayera y Katar, son héroes y de todas formas pueden ser crueles cuando quieren. Imagínense estos tipos siendo criminales.

"Buscamos a un Thanagariano llamado Byth Rock" Anunció Hal s todo el ejército de halcones.

"¡Yo soy Byth Rock!" Una voz exclamó, algunos Thanagarianos se movieron a un lado para dejar ver a uno de los suyos atado con cadenas a una enorme roca. Lo raro es ue él no tenía casco, mi instinto me decía que esa era una señal sobre cuán traicionero ese sujeto podría ser "Valiente líder de estos hombres"

"Sí, se nota" Digo sarcásticamente.

"Por el momento no estoy a cargo, un pequeño obstáculo"

"Claro" Dijo Hal mientras nos acercábamos a Byth, sus hombres se fueron volando cuando lo hicimos "Sólo queremos-" Byth lo hizo callar y nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos más.

"El código del Faro para llegar a La Vorágine, lo sé, baja la voz. Si estos asesinos saben que quieren algo que yo tengo, querrán su parte"

Miramos de nuevo a los Thanagarianos a nuestro alrededor, nos veían como si fuéramos la clave para sacarlos de aquí, aunque no entiendo por qué no nos han atacado aún. A Byth le llamó la atención el anillo extra que llevaba Kilowog "Entonces, Tavarus no lo consiguió. Pobre diablo, compartimos celda. Me reveló el código porque sabía que nadie podría sacármela"

"Suficiente" Habló Kilowog "Vendrás con nosotros"

"No lo creo"

"Pues yo sí lo creo" Dije severamente.

"No lo entiendes ¿Verdad, linda?" _¿Linda? ¡Tengo 15 años pajarraco! _"No los dejarán salir de aquí conmigo y no creo que sus anillos funciones con todo este mineral amarillo, por lo que no pueden disparar" lancé una ráfaga de energía al techo tan potente que muchos escombros cayeron en la cabeza del pavo real.

"¿Decías?"

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró "Tú no serás rival para un ejército de Thanagarianos, niña"

"Hay una nave llena de Lazartianos muertos que no opinan lo mismo" Kilowog me apoyó, lo miré de reojo porque los tres sabíamos a la perfección que esa era una amenaza vacía. No mataría a nadie de no ser _realmente _necesario. Pero de alguna forma u otra debíamos convencer a Byth, aún si para llegar a eso debíamos implementar amenazas.

"Basta" Interfirió Hal, luego se volvió hacia Byth "No queremos salir de aquí por las malas y por lo visto tampoco tú, así que supongo que tienes un plan"

"Lo único que tienen que hacer es retar a Bumpy a pelear" Respondió Byth "Será fácil para un grandulón como tú" Le dijo a Kilowog "Pareces un guerrero por ese rostro lleno de cicatrices, o tal vez naciste así"

La mirada de Kilowog decía por completo cuántas ganas tenía de convertir a Byth en un pavo de Día de Gracias, si Hal no lo hubiera detenido lo habría ayudado a sacar el relleno ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? "Oye guárdalo para Bumpy" Dijo Hal tratando de calmar al grandulón.

"¡Aquí tenemos un retador!" Anunció el Thanagariano "¡Este pie plano quiere enfrentar a Bumpy! ¡La apuesta: si él gana, yo salgo libre! ¡Si pierden: harán prisioneros a mis nuevos amigos!"

Todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a gritar: "¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!"

"¿En qué demonios acabamos de meternos, chicos?" Pregunté yo.

**N/A: Hellooo my Friends! ****Do you miss me? Si tuviera que elegir mi momento favorito del capítulo: sería cuando Hope le hace un perfil psicológico a Razer con una mezcla de TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! En el siguiente capítulo veremos el fruto de esa charla ¿O me dirán que ninguno de ustedes nunca se preguntó que hicieron Razer y Aya mientras estuvieron solos en la oficina? No se preocupes, no habrá nada zarpado…en esta temporada ¡Ok dije demasiado! **

**Como ya estamos haciendo elecciones de nuestras escenas favoritas, quería preguntarles cuáles de estas canciones les gusta más para que cierta amiga nuestra cante en la segunda temporada en el Día de los Enamorados como parte de un reto que le inculcaron sus amigos, necesito que las escuchen y después me digan cuál quedaría mejor. La que tenga más votos será la que aplique.**

**Love Me Like You Do (Ellie Goulding)**

**Everytime we touch (Cascada)**

**Stand By You (Rachel Platen)**

**Everything has change, Crazier, All You Have to do Was Stay (Taylor Swift)**

**Sacrifice (Zella Day)**

**Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran) **

**Moments (Kevin y Karla)**

**Not Like The Movies, Thinking of You (Katy Perry)**

**Heart By Heart (Demi Lovato)**

**Flashlight (Bethany Mota)**

**When I Look At You (Miley Cyrus)**

**Y eso sería todo señoras y señores. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera! **


	48. Chapter 45: Flight Club pt3

Capítulo 45: Club de Vuelo/Tercera Parte

"¿En qué demonios acaban de meterse, chicos?" Murmuré mientras observaba por una rejilla el interior de la jaula. Hal y los otros dos estuvieron hablando con Byth Rock sobre algo que no alcancé a oír, de repente, todos los Thanagarianos comenzaron a gritar ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

PDV de Hope

"Déjame pelear a mí, los dos saben que peleo mejor que ustedes dos juntos" Insistí por cuadragésima vez.

"Algo me dice que no les agrada que una mujer gane aquí" Dijo Kilowog mientras yo observaba detenidamente a los Thanagarianos a nuestro alrededor, algunos nos miraban a nosotros, otros sólo me miraban a mí. Hubo uno, más joven que los demás, que me quitaba la ropa con la mirada. Me encendí como una fogata a la que le arrojaron alcohol, la energía oscura me envolvió y si tuviera un espejo ahora mismo, apostaría que mis ojos también se encendieron.

El joven Thanagariano dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró hacia otro lado.

_Oh si plumero, mejor mantén tu distancia…_

"¡Además nadie dijo que sí!" Exclamó Hal.

"Descuida Jordan, esto acabará muy pronto" Kilowog fue al medio de la cueva, hizo un poco de sombra, entonces un gran y musculoso Thanagariano cayó frente a él haciendo sacudir la tierra bajo mis pies _Menos mal que Hal no me permitió pelear. _Puedo pelear contra tipos tres veces más grandes que yo, el problema con este, es que debe ser CINCO veces más grande que yo. Oigan no me miren así, incluso yo sé cuándo evitar una batalla.

La lucha comenzó, Bumpy azotó el primer golpea, pero Kilowog apenas pareció afectado. Intercambiaron varios puñetazos más, Kilowog tomó entre sus mano la cabeza del Thanagariano y estrelló su rodilla contra ella. Bumpy intenta volar sobre la cabeza del Sargento pero este lo toma del pie en pleno vuelo y lo hace morder el polvo, literalmente. Antes de siquiera considerar levantarse, Kilowog le dio otro puñetazo en la cabeza seguido de un codazo que le estampó la cara en la tierra. Me estremecí al ver eso, juro que hasta yo lo sentí en ese momento.

"Tu amigo parece ser muy resistente" Admitió Byth.

"Ganará" Afirmó Hal.

"No lo creo, nadie vence a Bumpy así"

"¿Así cómo?" Pregunto yo.

"Con honor. Su armadura es de metal, es invencible…y hace trampa" Creí que Byth sólo buscaba fastidiarnos hasta que vi en los nudillos de Bumpy una roca amarilla atada a ellos, Kilowog no los vio e intentó embestirlo. Abrí los ojos como platos y traté de gritar ¡Cuidado! Pero al llegar a la mitad de la palabra, Bumpy ya había roto el mineral en la mandíbula de Kiowog.

El Bolovaxiano retrocedió y se masajeó la zona golpeada, aunque creo que se la estaba reajustando más que otra cosa. Bumpy aprovechó la distracción y voló hacia él, lo tomó de la cara y lo lanzó al techo dónde quedó incrustado unos momentos antes de caer de espaldas. Bumpy aterrizó sobre él, con un pie en su estómago, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones como si hubiera pinchado un balón de playa. Iba asestar el golpe final cuando grité: "¡Suficiente!"

El Thanagariano e miró como si fuera un chiste, luego volvió su atención a Kilowog, levantó el puño de nuevo. Me encendí como la última vez y caminé unos pasos hacia adelante, le lancé una mirada fulminante y dije a regañadientes "Dije: ¡Suficiente!"

Debí verme más espeluznante de lo que anticipé, porque no sólo Bumpy ahora me observaba con miedo, sino también todos los Thanagarianos, incluido Byth Rock.

Bumpy al final gruñó con frustración y empujó con el pie a Kilowog en nuestra dirección "Buen perico" Me burlé antes de volver a la normalidad. Me arrodillé al lado de Kilowog junto con Hal, el pobre se levantó un poco y dijo "Asqueroso…ruin…tramposo" Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

"¡Bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho!" Exclamó Byth "¿Qué les parece un doble o nada? Mi amigo, el Linterna Verde quiere enfrentar a Bumpy para vengar el honor de su compañero"

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Pregunté a regañadientes.

Pero Byth continuó como si nunca hubiera hablado "Si por algún milagro, ganara, no sólo saldría libre sino también volvería a ser su grandioso líder"

"¿Qué tendremos cuando yo gañe?" Preguntó Bumpy.

"La verdad no quiero saber" Murmuré.

"Si este colega pierde" Apunta con la cabeza a Hal "Entregaremos nuestras vidas, las de todos"

En cuanto dijo la última parte me palmeé la cara, a unos cuántos metros de nosotros pude oír como los Thanagarianos más jóvenes hablaban sobre las cosas que me harían mientras me observaban. Hal me ocultó detrás de él mirando en dirección hacia los mismos halcones, de seguro los escuchó también.

"¿Estás loco?" Le preguntó Hal a Byth sin dejar su postura protectora.

"Perdieron su vida cuando entraron aquí, sólo saldrán si yo estoy a cargo" Se volvió hacia la multitud "¡¿Qué opinan, Thanagarianos?!"

Todo el mundo gritó para demostrar su acuerdo.

"Aguarden, un segundo" Les dijo Hal haciendo la seña de tiempo fuera con las manos antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Byth "Escucha, jamás he tenido problemas de seguridad, pero mi anillo no funciona aquí y el buen Bumpy trapeó el suelo _y el techo _con Kilowog, quién me enseñó todo lo que sé de mano a mano"

"¡Por amor de Doyle! ¡Déjame ayudarte!" Grité exasperada.

"Si peleas y milagrosamente ganas, será como haber perdido. Ya te lo dijo tu amigo, aquí no puede ganar una mujer" Me dijo Byth.

"Orgullosos machistas" Murmuré a regañadientes sujetándome el puente de la nariz "¿Y cómo esperas que gane?" Le pregunté señalando a Hal sutilmente.

Byth nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos, luego nos susurró "No se preocupen, Bumpy no ve con su ojo derecho, úsalo para subirte a su espalda y atacarlo entre las alas. Es su punto débil, lo vencerás"

"Si conocías su punto débil ¿Por qué no lo terminaste antes?" Preguntó Hal.

"Así es como terminé aquí, me vio venir. Mis alas son muy hermosas para que no las vea un tuerto, tú eres flaco, no te verá" Hal estaba en la línea entre poco convencido y para nada convencido.

"Más te vale que funcione" Le dijo a regañadientes.

"Confía en mí"

Hal se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la arena "Wow, es muy extraño ser quién escuche esa frase"

"¿Sientes ese escalofrío recorriéndote la columna?" Pregunto.

"Si"

"Ahora sabes lo que sentimos cada vez que tú dices esa frase"

"¿No me darás ningún discurso alentador?" Lo sujeté de los hombros con ambas manos y le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos: "Si pierdes, seré yo quien te mate en lugar de un Thanagariano"

"Eres toda una poeta"

"Gracias, ahora ve y prepara a ese pavo para una cena de Día de Gracias" Quité mis manos de sus hombros y me acerqué a la roca donde Byth estaba encadenado.

Bumpy embistió primero, trató de atrapar a Hal pero este lo esquivó saltando con sus manos en el suelo para luego impulsarse y caer de rodillas, antes de poder levantarse Bumpy lo tomó de la cabeza y arrojó a Hal hacia una roca. El Linterna Verde quedó aturdido unos momentos, por fortuna se recuperó justo cuando Bumpy planeaba estrellar los pies contra él, Hal se movió a un lado y la roca se despedazó gracias al Thanagariano.

Hal empleó el consejo de Byth y se escabulló detrás de Bumpy, procurando mantenerse del lado derecho así no lo veía. No sabía que hacer así que decidí ayudarlo, me moví del lado derecho así Bumpy no me veía a mí tampoco, agité los brazos para llamar la atención de Hal, cuando este me miró señalé un largo trozo de roca en el suelo. Volvió a verme y asintió.

Tomó el pedazo de roca como si fuera una masa y saltó a la espalda de Bumpy, enroscando su brazo alrededor de su cuello para sujetarse. Con la mano libre le dio vuelta el casco, cegándolo por completo. Luego con todas sus fuerzas golpeó el mazo de roca contra el casco, aturdiéndolo. Arrojó el mazo y tomó los extremos de su casco, cayó al suelo de espaldas cuando logró sacárselo, tomó la roca más cercana y la estrelló entre las alas de Bumpy.

Casi muero a carcajadas cuando ese gran fuerte Thanagariano gritó como niñita.

Kilowog se sentó algo mareado y sujetándose con una mano la cabeza "¿Gané?" Preguntó.

"Nop" Respondí, luego volvió a desmayarse. Miré con una enorme sonrisa a Hal, cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salté y lo abracé del cuello "Sabía que podías" Dije.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó devolviéndome el abrazo, no preguntó con sarcasmo, sino con auténtica duda. Lo miré a la cara y respondí honestamente "Enserio" Sonreí y él me devolvió al sonrisa. Cuando el momento obtuvo mucho sentimentalismo para mi diabetes rompí el abrazo y fui a ver al bolovaxiano.

"¿Cómo quieres despertarlo?" Preguntó Hal, sonreí maliciosamente.

Me levanté y grité con todo el aire en mis pulmones "¡Kilowog!"

El bolovaxiano se enderezó, despertando al instante haciendo un saludo marcial "¡¿Señor sí señor?!" Miró a su alrededor, claramente confundido.

"Descanse soldado" Dije con mi mejor voz de autoridad antes de romper a carcajadas.

"Oh me las pagarás niña, tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo en cuanto salgamos de aquí" Me ordenó.

"Pfff ¿Olvidas que me entrenaron Las Sombras? Su entrenamiento hace ver al tuyo como la clase de gimnasia de preescolar" Con dos ráfagas de energía rompí las cadenas de Byth, él se encargó de los grilletes sin problemas. Casi olvido que los Thanagarianos tienen fuerza sobrehumana. Caminamos hacia la salida, yo aún mantenía vigilados a los halcones a nuestro alrededor, llámenme paranoica si quieren pero no me fío demasiado en la palabra de asesinos y piratas sin ninguna clase de honor.

Llegamos a la puerta y esperamos a Byth, con su gran ego tenía que hacer una salida triunfante, obviamente. Sostuvo el casco sobre su cabeza y dijo "¡Hermanos Thanagarinos! ¡Es bueno estar de vuelta!" Se colocó el casco "¡Yo soy el Rey!" Los Thanagarianos vitorearon.

"Rápido Majestad, tenemos un trato" Lo apresuró Hal.

Las puertas se abrieron y salimos finalmente de la jaula, Ren nos esperaba afuera con Goggan escondido detrás de una roca "Felicidades, no murieron" Dijo el novato.

"Menos mal que no entraste" Dije "Este pajarraco casi hace que nos maten" Apunté con el pulgar a Byth, luego me volví hacia él "¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kilowog la debilidad de Bumpy desde el principio?"

"A) Hasta un ciego sería capaz de ver a tu amigo y B) Quería ver cuánto duraba contra Bumpy sin ningún tipo de ayuda" Fingió estar pensando algo por un segundo "Pensándolo bien, fue más por la razón b que por la a" Realmente disfrutaba burlarse de nosotros.

"Tú y tus hombres son una vergüenza para los Thanagarianos" Saltó Ren.

"Lo dice el Linterna Verde novato que envió a su novia a una peligrosa cueva llena de asesinos mientras él se escondía afuera" Ren yo comenzamos a contradecir eso al mismo tiempo, no estoy segura de sí Byth nos entendió algo ya que hablábamos por encima del otro y no parábamos. Al menos no hasta que Hal cubrió nuestras bocas con sus manos.

"Podrán debatir cuál es su relación después de que nos dé el código" Nos susurró, rodeamos los ojos y al final asentimos, destapo nuestras bocas.

"Podrías lavarte las manos de vez en cuando ¿Lo sabías?" Dijo Ren limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Hal lo ignoro por completo "El código del Faro, por favor" Le pidió a Byth.

"Lo siento mucho, pensé mejor las cosas y alteré el acuerdo, puedes agradecérselo a Romeo y Julieta por eso" Nos señaló con la cabeza, Ren frunció mucho el ceño y trató de avanzar hacia Byth pero puse una mano sobre su hombro. Yo también estaba tan enojada que presioné con mucha fuerza, no me di cuenta yo, Ren puso su mano sobre la mía con una mueca de dolor para avisarme.

Kilowog golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano "¿Por qué no te desplumo y te rostizo como a una gallina?"

"Yo le corto la cabeza" Acordé sacando un cuchillo.

"Y yo encenderé el horno" Dijo Ren.

"Tranquilos justicieros" Nos dijo Hal "Vamos a escucharlo"

"Ahora que soy el líder de mi grupo debo pensar en ellos, son un pueblo orgulloso ero simple y debo ver por ellos"

"Oh vamos-"

"Eres un-" Habíamos comenzado a decir pero Hal nos cubrió las bocas de nuevo.

"Qué tierno" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Byth nombró sus reclamos "Así que a cambio del Código del Faro quiero mi libertad, la de mis hombres y también el anillo de energía de Tavarus" Al nombrar lo último se volvió a mirar a Kilowog.

Al grandote no le gustó esto, puso su puño frente a él, el mismo dónde tenía su anillo y el de Tavarus "¿Por qué mejor no me lo arrebatas?"

"Hecho" _Perdiste el anillo, Kilowog._

"Ese anillo se quedó sin energía hace mucho tiempo" Explicó Hal "Y aunque estuviera cargado, no podrías usarlo"

"Creo que me arriesgaré" Declaró Byth "Sólo mírenlo, tiene un trabajo maravilloso"

Las alarmas sonaron a todo volumen, iluminando el corredor y posiblemente toda la prisión con luces rojas. Goggan fue rápidamente hacia un panel y presionó un botón, el panel se abrió mostrando algo en la pantalla "Esto es malo ¡Muy malo!"

Una muy conocida voz femenina llegó desde el altavoz _"Este es Bleez de los Linternas Rojas, listos para nuestra llegada" _

"Estamos taaan muertos" Se quejó Ren bajando los hombros.

La transmisión de Bleez continuó _"Exigimos ver al Director de inmediato. O lo mataremos a él y a todos los demás" _

"¿Cómo va a matarlo si no lo ve? A veces creo que Razer es el único Linterna Roja con cerebro" Digo.

"Creo que sé por qué están aquí" Dijo Hal sarcásticamente, de inmediato todos giramos nuestras cabezas para observar a Byth.

"Tienen que sacarme de aquí, en este momento, estoy en problemas" Rogaba tanto que me casi muero a carcajadas.

"¿Qué hay de tus hombres?"

"¿Ellos? Olvídenlos ¿Recuerdas que me tenían encadenado a un muro?"

"E ahí el gran y valiente líder de los Thanagarianos" Dijo Ren extendiendo los brazos hacia Byth.

"Descuida, tengo una idea" Hal se volvió hacia Goggan "Director, estás despedido" El calamar se animó y abrazó a Hal "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Este dijo.

"Dijeron que querían ver y tal vez _asesinar _al Director" Habló Kilowog.

"Bueno contrataremos un nuevo Director" _QueseaBythqueseaBythqueseaByth _"Y sé justo dónde encontrarlo" Lo admito, me decepcionó un poco cuando Hal miró hacia la jaula.

En la Oficina de Goggan

PDV de la Narradora

Mientras los Linternas Verdes seguían atrapados en la jaula de los Thanagarianos, cierto Linterna Roja e Inteligencia Artificial continuaban en la oficina del Director sin decirse nada el uno al otro. La tensión en el lugar era más intensa que la energía de los cristales amarillos. Aya se sentó en una banca y se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, el efecto de los cristales sobre ella aún no se había disipado por completo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Razer con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Mejor" Respondió débilmente "Gracias por traerme, Razer" Agradeció mirándolo de reojo.

"De nada" Silencio incómodo, de nuevo. Razer quería disculparse con ella, pero no sabía qué decir honestamente. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se había disculpado con alguien, especialmente con una mujer. En ese momento, escuchó un leve _ pss _el Linterna Roja miró confundido a su alrededor.

_Pss_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no lograba localizar el lugar de dónde provenía, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Aya si había escuchado lo mismo cuando…

"Oh por el amor de Grotz ¡Por aquí, idiota!" Susurró una voz.

Arriba de su cabeza, en el interior de una rejilla justo al lado de la puerta, estaba SilverFerret recostado panza abajo en el ducto de aire.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" Le preguntó murmurando.

"Quería ver qué tal van las cosas contigo y Aya"

"¿Y qué crees?"

"Pff, chico, pregúntame eso cuando suceda algo" Razer puso los ojos en blanco "Sólo debes empezar con un simple _lo siento_"

"No puedo creer que esté aceptando el consejo de un hurón"

"De nada, ahora ve" El joven Linterna Roja suspiró, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia Aya, se sentó junto a ella y mirando al suelo dijo.

"Lo lamento" La chica lo miró confundida.

"¿Por qué?"

Levantó la cabeza como si le pesara cien kilos, le costó aún más poder mirarla a la cara. Pero lo consiguió, y por un breve instante, se quedó hechizado por sus hermosos ojos azules. No se había dado cuenta de cuán brillantes y profundos eran hasta ese momento, tan llenos de vida.

"Por todo" Respondió luego de una larga pausa "Por cómo te he tratado desde Zamaron, no debí hacerlo"

"No debí basar la cara de Ilana en la mía, debí suponer que te molestaría"

"Lo admito, me molestó al principio. Pero era porque…" Tragó saliva, esta parte sería dura de admitir "…era tan poco y demasiado al mismo tiempo. Podía ver la cara de Ilana de nuevo, pero no sin recordar cuánto le había fallado, la abandoné cuando más me necesitaba. Y sentía este enojo, esta ira, que aunque la descargué contigo, no era por ti. Era por mí. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo. Porque no estuve ahí para ella, no estuve cuando ella…" Quería decir _asesinada_, pero cambió de parecer "…falleció. La dejé morir sola"

Dejó caer la cabeza con vergüenza, masajeó sus párpados con los dedos antes de mirarla otra vez. Continuó "Ya no estoy enojado contigo Aya, no creo que alguna vez lo estuviera. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora, antes no quería perdonarte porque quería tener una excusa para seguir enojado. Pasé tanto tiempo viviendo con odio que ya no qué se siente vivir sin él"

Aya posó cuidadosamente su mano sobre el antebrazo de Razer, vio la compasión y la bondad en sus ojos "No debe ser tan malo como vivir con él" Ella le dijo suavemente "Tú no le fallaste a Ilana, Razer, hiciste todo lo que pudiste por protegerla. Ella no querría que te castigaras de esta forma, querría que continuaras con tu vida" Algo vacilante, arrastró la mano que posaba en su antebrazo hasta la mano "Puedo reconstruir la forma de mi rostro si es lo que deseas"

"No" Respondió casi al instante, dándole un leve apretón a su mano "No lo hagas"

"Pero tú dijiste-"

"Sé lo que dije. Dije que antes veía a Ilana, pero ya no es así. Ya no veo a Ilana, te veo a ti" Oh si él sólo supiera la felicidad que le produjo a ella el oír eso.

Antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera decir algo más, las alarmas ensordecedoras se dispararon, el cuarto fue iluminado por luces rojas. Se soltaron de la mano y se pusieron de pie, SilverBeast entró corriendo, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

Por los parlantes de las paredes se escuchó una voz femenina decir _"Este es Bleez de los Linternas Rojas, listos para nuestra llegada. Exigimos ver al Director de inmediato. O lo mataremos a él y a todos los demás"_

"¡¿Cómo planeas matarlo si no lo ves?! ¡Maldita loca!" Gritó Silver, completamente consciente de que ella no era capaz de escucharlo "En serio, a veces creo que tú eres el único Linterna Roja con cerebro" Le dijo a Razer.

Poco después de que las alarmas se detuvieron, Aya sacó un dispositivo similar a un Ipod. Hope tenía otro igual, lo usaban para contactarse entre sí, y como no requería energía verde funcionaba a la perfección. Presionó un botón y la cara de Hal y Hope apareció en la pantalla.

"Oye Aya" Le decía Hal "¿Qué tan rápido puedes re-programar uno de los aparatos de tortura?"

**N/A: No tienen ni idea de cuánto tuve que contenerme para no hacer una escena de beso aquí, pero ¡Ni idea! Bueno continuemos, nunca me agradó Byth Rock, desde el primer momento en que lo vi me cayó tan mal como Chloe Burgoise de Miraculous Ladybug. ¿Ven esa serie? Yo la comencé a ver porque todos hablaban de ella por Tumblr y bue…me ganó la curiosidad.**

**Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	49. Chapter 46: Flight Club pt4

Capítulo 46: Club de Vuelo/Cuarta Parte

PDV de Hope

Levanté el puño para quienes venían detrás de mí se detuvieran, me escondí lo suficiente detrás de la pared para que nuestros enemigos no me vieran y lo suficiente para poder ver, un escuadrón de cuatro soldados y el Linterna Roja de un solo ojo conocido como Veón pasaron volando por el pasillo sin vernos. Doblaron a la izquierda y bajé el puño "Vamos" Susurré firmemente y continué con nuestro camino, Ren, Byth y Kilowog venían detrás.

Debía guiarlos a través de la prisión hasta encontrar un lugar seguro en el cuál escondernos mientras Hal preparaba a Bumpy para los Linternas Rojas así después le llevaba a Aya y Razer uno de los aparatos de tortura para que lo configuren.

Consejo de supervivencia durante una invasión enemiga: escóndete dentro de su perímetro, ellos buscarán amenazas que estén fuera, no dentro. Quedó demostrado cuando nos escabullimos dentro de una de las celdas del corredor que da al hangar. Una vez dentro, saqué el intercomunicador, alejándome lo mejor que pude de Byth así no escuchaba.

Presioné un botón y apareció la cara de Hal "Hal" Susurré "Estoy en la celda 3 del pasillo B"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen tan cerca del hangar?"

Rodé los ojos "Tácticas de guerra, Hal: escóndete a plena vista, no tengo tiempo de explicar ¿Cuánto les falta?" Movió el intercomunicador así yo podía ver a Aya trabajando en el dispositivo con Razer pasándole los instrumentos necesarios. No podía creer que no estuvieran discutiendo, o que el chico ni siquiera la mirara de mala manera, en realidad, la miraba con cierto dejo de ¿Admiración? ¿Simpatía? O tal vez ¿Amor?

"Apenas empezaron a configurarlo, pero no debe tardar demasiado. Estaremos con ustedes en 15 minutos"

"De acuerdo, tengan cuidado Hal"

"Ustedes también, Hope"

Exactamente quince minutos más tarde, dos Linternas, un hurón y una Inteligencia Artificial entraron a la celda, cuando Aya entró pude ver la expresión de Byth mientras la observaba de la cabeza a los pies. La chica no se dio cuenta, aunque yo estaba más preocupada con que Razer se diera cuenta.

"¿Estás seguro con que Bumpy nos ayudará?" Le pregunté con cierto dejo de preocupación.

"Míralo por ti misma" Ambos miramos a través de la mirilla de la puerta, y sorprendentemente, Bumpy había cumplido con su parte del trato llevando a los Linternas Rojas lo más lejos de aquí.

"A veces me gusta estar equivocada" Admito.

"Jordan" Dijo Kilowog "Sabes que este pirata no nos dará el código voluntariamente"

"Confía en mí. Se siente mejor cuando yo lo digo" Respondió antes de acercarse a Byth "Byth, aceptamos tus términos, te liberaremos con tus hombres pero el anillo es nuestro" Byth asintió, se levantó y le estrechó la mano a Hal, este le miró la mano luego de vuelta a él.

"De dónde yo vengo nos miramos a los ojos cuando hacemos un trato. ¿Te importa?" Me puse justo al lado de Aya, ella me pasó detrás de la espada el dispositivo así tendría las manos vacías para tomar el casco de Byth. Pero deseé tener las manos desocupadas cuando Byth le dio el casco y le dijo:

"Por cierto, estoy buscando una nueva esposa y no soy exigente" Pude ver cómo Ren estaba por avanzar hacia el plumero, de seguro para arrancarle todas las plumas, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el habitual ceño fruncido de Razer se convirtió en una mueca de enojo.

No tenía que ser telépata para saber lo que estaba pensando en ese instante: _Métete con ella y será tu último error._

"Lástima" Le respondió Aya "Yo sí"

Mis mejillas se inflamaron por aguantarme la carcajada, si la dejaba ir seguramente nos escucharían los Linternas Rojas y adiós misión. Algunos de nosotros no fueron muy buenos aguantándose sin embargo. Estoy hablando de Silver y Ren, Razer más que reírse simplemente relajó el ceño y la comisura de sus labios se elevaron algunos milímetros.

"Me recuerdas a mi octava esposa, Meiball, era una salakiana" Se volvió hacia Hal "Un consejo, nunca te cases con una salakiana. Era un poco-"

Hal se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención "Byth, el código" Le tendió la mano.

"Correcto" Le tomó la mano y dijo "Jamás lo olvides, es tu llave al Faro y paso a La Vorágine, transmite: _tira del arco del cazador y apunta bien_, en numérico galáctico 7. Así pasarán"

"Gracias. Salgamos ya de aquí" Hal nos hizo una seña a mí y a Aya. Coloqué el aparato en el casco de Byth, luego Aya lo colocó en la cabeza del thanagariano.

Por unos segundos, Byth puso los ojos en blanco, al final los cerró como si acabara de caer en un profundo sueño.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo planearon esto?" Cuestionó Kilowog.

"Antes de venir" Respondí yo, luego miré a Byth Rock "Sea lo que esté soñando, es muy bueno para él" Fui hacia Silver, quien estaba sentado como perro guardián cerca de la pared "Así que" Comencé diciendo "¿Qué pasó entre Aya y Razer?" Pregunté susurrando.

"No están peleando" Se entrometió Ren contemplando a la pareja dispareja de Linterna Roja e Inteligencia Artificial "Vamos Sil"

"¿Por qué creen que yo sé algo?" Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido "No es como si me hubiera metido en el sistema de ventilación y los hubiera espiado"

"No, claro que no" Dije sarcásticamente sacudiendo el polvo de su pelaje, el que seguramente se adhirió a él mientras estaba en el ducto.

"Ok, bien, les diré" Su voz bajó una octava "Sólo se sentaron y hablaron, pero puedo jurar como que la Tierra es redonda que tuvieron un momento"

"¿Qué momento?" Preguntó Ren algo confundido.

"_Un momento_" Le dijo con énfasis "Tienes novia deberías saber de los _momentos_" Siguió confundido por un instante, luego le cayó la ficha.

"Oh"

"Exacto" Me volví hacia el hurón de nuevo "¿Hubo beso?" Pregunté esperanzada.

"Tampoco pidas milagros" Me respondió "Lo que hizo ya puede considerarse un _gran_ paso"

"Más bien un salto con catapulta"

"Chicos, va a decirlo" Nos anunció Hal. Nos reunimos alrededor de Byth, Aya se paró detrás de él para sacarle el dispositivo luego de que diga el código.

"¡Hasta nunca tontos!" Exclamó el thanagariano

"Entonces ¿Qué planeaba hacer en realidad?" Preguntó Ren.

"Vendernos a los Linternas Rojas"

"¡Hijo de perra!"

"Amén" Dijo Hal.

"Desearía haber reparado mi cámara"

"¿Quién dijo que no lo está?" Dije sacando la cámara de Ren perfectamente arreglada y se la arrojé, la atrapó en el aire altamente y me miró sorprendido, me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa y dije:

"No me agradezcas a mí, agradéceles a Felicity Smoak"

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a grabar a Byth cuando comenzaba a decir el verdadero código del Faro _"Duende rojo nacido de nebulosa Galmana, traducir a numérico galáctico 6. Y transmitir" _

"Lo tengo chicos" Habló Ren continuando con la grabación.

Entonces Byth comenzó a reírse como un loco "Ya apáguenlo" Ordenó Hal. Aya le quitó el dispositivo de la cabeza y Byth dejó de reír, miró sorprendido a Hal, menos mal que Ren grababa en ese momento porque la expresión de su cara no tuvo precio "Gracias Byth, por el código real"

"Buen trabajo Aya" La felicitó Kilowog. Ren miró a Razer y le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar pero la respuesta de Razer fue: "Sí que lo es" Está de más decirles de quién estaba hablando.

Byth Rock miró a Aya y luego el dispositivo en sus manos, no creí que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para captar las cosas por sí solo "¿Control mental? ¡Me engañaron! ¡A mí! Eso es ruin"

"¿Ruin?" Dije enojada "¡Tú planeabas vendernos a los Linternas Rojas!"

"No tenía garantía de que cumplirían con su parte del trato" Objetó.

"Créelo o no cerebro de pájaro, pero hay personas que tienen algo llamado _honor_" Nos señalé a todos con los brazos "Todos en esta habitación exceptuándote a ti lo tienen y es por eso que cumpliremos con nuestra parte" Hago una pausa "Pero eso no quiere decir" Me acerco a él de forma amenazadora "Que no te despellejaré como a un pavo si te atreves a traicionarnos"

"Estás alardeando"

"No lo está" Dijeron todos al unísono.

"Si ya terminaron de debatir el porcentaje de sadismo del otro, salgamos" Dijo Hal, salió de la celda y los demás lo seguimos. Nos escondimos detrás de una pared cuando notamos a Skallox y un pelotón de Linternas Rojas custodiando El Interceptor.

"¿No están olvidando que hay Linternas Rojas por todas partes?" Preguntó Razer.

"No" Responde Hal "Pero tengo un plan" Miró a Byth "Confía en mí" Byth le dio una mirada engañosa, ninguno de los dos lo admitirá jamás pero son más similares de lo que creen.

Volvimos sigilosamente l nivel inferior, no caminamos ni diez metros cuando Aya casi se desmaya otra vez. Razer la sostuvo de nuevo, Aya pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras el chico la sostenía de la cintura. Y como Ren, Silver y yo somos tan descarados, silbamos y dijimos "¡Busquen una habitación!" Para nuestra suerte, ninguno de los dos entendió la insinuación.

Dos soldados rojos se adentraron en un corredor que pretendíamos usar, Kilowog y yo intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos. El grandulón arrancó un pico de roca y yo encendí mis guantes. Salimos del corredor con gritos de guerra. Kilowog golpeó con su maso improvisado a uno mientras yo le lanzaban dos potentes ráfagas al otro, lo estampé contra la pared y ahí se quedó.

Los demás se nos unieron, Kilowog y Hal tomaron las lanzas de los soldados, Byth me observó algo sorprendido y dijo "Eres hábil"

Sonreí maliciosamente "No tienes idea"

Para demostrar mi punto, le pateé la cabeza al soldado que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

De repente, Bumpy voló sobre y más allá de nosotros. Cuando vimos de dónde venía, Bleez, Veón y algunos soldados se detuvieron en seco al vernos.

"¿Linternas Verdes? ¡Destrúyanlos!" Ordenó la chica murciélago.

Comenzaron a dispararnos pero como yo tenía mis poderes y los chicos habían tomados las lanzas les devolvimos el golpe "¡Chicos, muévanse!" Les grité como comenzamos a correr hacia la jaula de los thanagarianos, yo me quedé detrás de todos lanzando una ráfaga detrás de otra.

Los demás ya estaban dentro de la jaula, Hal y Kilowog seguían disparando a los soldados.

"_Keruvan otem ¡hilosec!" _Conjuré, entonces una pared de fuego púrpura se formó a mitad del corredor, manteniendo a los soldados rojos y a Veón fuera. Para mi desgracia no había encerrado a Bleez. La Linterna Roja intentó pasar su brazo alrededor de mi cuello desde atrás pero yo la detuve con ambas manos haciendo palanca, esto me dio la oportunidad de pegar mi costado izquierdo con su cuerpo y darle un puñetazo a la boca del estómago. Pasé por debajo de su brazo y son soltárselo la mantuve inclinada y le di dos potentes rodillazos al triángulo espinal. Finalicé pegándole el brazo a la espalda y elevándoselo de modo que no tendría otra opción más que ir en esa dirección para evitar que se lo rompa. La arrojé contra la pared de cabeza, si esto fuera un dibujo animado, hubiera quedado con la cabeza atascada en la pared.

Que mal que no lo es.

La barrera mágica se disipó y Bleez no iba a durar mucho en su estado aturdido. Comencé a correr a toda prisa al mismo tiempo que les gritaba a los demás "¡Cierren la puerta! ¡Ciérrenla!"

"¡Ni pensarlo!" Gritó Hal.

"¡No hay tiempo para: _si tu caes, todos caemos_! ¡Sólo cierren la maldita puerta! ¡Confía en mí, maldición!" Los músculos me gritaban y la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Muy a su pesar, Hal le ordenó a Kilowog que la cerrara, el grandulón rompió con su puño la consola y la puert comenzó a cerrarse Del otro lado, todos me gritaban que corriera más rápido.

No hacía falta que me dieran ánimos, un pelotón de soldados rojos y dos Linternas Rojas furiosos eran más que suficientes para hacerme correr hasta La Tierra.

Miré sobre mi hombro una vez más, Bleez me disparó pero yo ya había saltado a través del poco espacio que quedaba antes que la puerta se cerrara, frenando el disparo de Bleez.

Rodé como una bola y me detuve estando sentada en el polvoriento suelo.

"Creo que ya corriste demasiado hoy" Dice Ren como si estuviera felicitándome cuando me ayuda a levantarme.

"¿Por…hoy? Ese fue…mi ejercicio…de la quincena" Dije entre respiraciones.

"¿Estas bien?" Me preguntó Hal algo preocupado.

"Hey, Liga de Asesinos ¿Recuerdas?" Contesté apuntándome con el pulgar. Asintió seriamente y luego fue hacia Byth "No hay mucho tiempo, pero es suficiente. Byth te vamos a liberar" Miró a todos los thanagarianos "¡A todos!"

Los thanagarianos al principio creyeron que era una broma, pero al final vitorearon "Pero" Hal los interrumpió "Necesitamos que hagan algo" Se volvió hacia Byth "Lo que enfrentamos es enorme, todo el universo corre peligro con la amenaza de los Linternas Rojas. Byth si tú y tus hombres se unen, podríamos tener éxito"

"Oh por Grotz, si esto resulta juro que memorizaré La Biblia y El Antiguo Testamento" Murmuré.

"Yo le haré un monumento en su honor" Dijo SilverBeast apuntando a Hal con la cabeza.

"Eso no fue parte del trato, pero" Se detuvo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hal "Ustedes me mostraron lo errado que estaba" Fue hacia Kilowog y le estrechó la mano "A partir de ahora seré otro"

"Un placer ayudar" Dijo Hal como él y Kilowog apuntaron las lanzas al techo "Apunten al techo" Razer y yo nos les unimos desde nuestros lugares y los cuatro disparamos, creando un gran agujero.

"Byth, guía tus hombres hasta la nave ¡Ahora!"

Birdman se aclaró la garganta y dijo "Momento" A continuación, comenzó a hablar a los Thanagarianos "¡He puesto todos mis esfuerzos en liberarlos de esta horrible prisión!" _¿Todos sus esfuerzos? ¡Hace hora y media quería dejarlos a su suerte! _"Ahora podemos enfrentar a Los linternas Rojas" _Vamos, dilo de una vez _"Ataquen su enorme destructor de batalla del lado de los poderosos Linternas Verdes. Yo les digo…" _¡Oh, vamos Horus, no tenemos todo el día! _"…esta no es nuestra guerra, no tenemos que ayudarlos" _Y…mordió el anzuelo _"…tenemos que ayudarnos nosotros saliendo de aquí lo más rápido que podamos ¡SÍGANME! ¡A LA LIBERTAD!"

"¡Hope sólo por esta vez haz una excepción a tu juramento de no-matar!" Me exigió Ren sin dejar de darle una mirada fulminante a Byth.

"Espera, novato" Le dije calmadamente "Lo que va a sucederle después será mejor"

"¿De qué hablas?"

Kilowog se adelantó y gritó "¡Asqueroso, traidor!"

"No lo sigas" Lo detuvo Hal.

"¡Adiós tontos!" Nos gritó Byth antes de salir volando detrás de todo su grupo de Thanagarianos.

"¡Adiós hombre muerto!" Le grité "¡Cuando llegues al infierno dile a Luci que le mando saludos!"

Kilowog se enfureció más y gritó de nuevo "¡Lo dejaste escapar!"

"Sí, ya lo sé"

El humor de Ren no era mejor que el de Kilowog "¡¿Y puede alguno de los dos explicar por qué?!"

Los golpes debilitaron bastante la puerta, dentro de poco esta colapsaría y los Rojos entrarían "Me encantaría, cuando estemos seguros detrás de las rocas" Dije apresuradamente.

Razer tomó a Aya en estilo de novia, Silver se des-transformó y subió a mi hombro, Ren tomó a Goggan quién en algún punto se había desmayado. Corrimos detrás de unas gigantescas rocas justo a tiempo. La puerta estalló y el único ruido que oíamos eran las pisadas de los Linternas Rojas y la sangre bombeando en nuestras orejas.

"¡Regresen a la nave, ahora!" Ordenó Bleez "¡Si no conseguimos el código la invasión fracasará!"

_Ese es el punto, idiota._

La oímos gruñir y luego despegar, Hal se asomó un poco para ver si se habían ido "Cuando se alejen más, saldremos"

"Nada mal para un rebelde Linterna Verde y una heroína atormentada ¿Eh?" Dije felizmente, Hal y yo chocamos los cinco y luego golpeamos los puños.

"No lo entiendo" Dijo Killowog, Ren y los demás se veían tan confundidos como él.

"No habríamos ganado esa pelea" Explicó Hal "Y Byth sólo huiría si es su idea"

"Lo engañaste, de nuevo" Dijo Razer sorprendido "Hal creo que subestimé tu malicia"

Puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros "Lo aprendió de mí, estoy tan orgullosa" Fingí secarme una lágrima.

"Buen trabajo, chicos" Nos felicitó Kilowog "Conseguimos el código y conservamos el anillo" Alzó su mano para mostrarnos el anillo, imagínense su rostro cuando no lo encontró ahí "¡Ese-ese ladrón!"

"Bueno, le dijiste que podía quedárselo si te lo quitaba"

Salto de Página

Esperamos como veinte minutos hasta que finalmente salimos de nuestro escondite y volvimos a la nave, como Bumpy se había ido con sus compañeros thanagarianos la prisión necesitaba otro Director. Hal le preguntó a Goggan si él podía encargarse por un tiempo más, Goggan aceptó –con un poco de persuasión de mi parte- .

Razer tuvo que cargar a Aya hasta la nave mientras arribábamos, al parecer el estar expuesta repetidas veces en un solo día al mineral amarillo absorbió más energía de lo que la chica esperaba. La recostó en una camilla con sumo cuidado, había perdido la consciencia en algún momento. Del techo salió una máquina con forma de la mitad de un cilindro y se detuvo por encima de Aya, imaginen una cama solar, pero irradiando energía verde.

Razer nos advirtió que le tomaría un rato recargarse completamente.

"Me quedaré con ella" Dijo cuándo me parecía mala idea dejarla sola.

No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que se hubiera ofrecido a quedarse con ella aunque yo no hubiera hablado. Parece que el chico finalmente está cayendo –y duro- por la chica.

"¡Hope!" Escucho a Silver gritar mi nombre desde la planta superior.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito mientras entro al ascensor.

"¡La Biblia y El Antiguo Testamento están esperándote!" Gruñí de fastidio, _si fuera una persona religiosa, ahora mismo diría –Ayúdame Dios-._

**N/A: Oookkkkk mis queridos lectores, tengo una muy vergonzosa e incómoda confesión que hacerles: aparentemente, sin querer mezclé en la vida pasada de Hope Tierra-1 y Tierra-16, no me di cuenta yo. Fue mi hermano, lo que me da más vergüenza todavía, él dice –y estoy de acuerdo- que debería arreglar eso ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que tengo que reescribir algunos capítulos dónde menciono o hago relevante algún acontecimiento o personajes de Tierra-16, dejando sólo los acontecimientos y personajes de Tierra-1 (también conocido como Arrowniverso) **

**Ya estoy trabajando en eso pero dado que tengo que reescribir todo lo del secuestro de los Lazartianos me tardaré un poquis, yo les avisaré cuando ya los hayan reemplazado todos ¿Ok? No me odien por esto, la vergüenza que siento de mí misma ahora ya es suficiente para dejarme en coma 4 por el resto de mi vida.**

**Hablando de crossovers, espero que hayan notado la mención de cierto personaje que recientemente fue añadido a la lista de series de la DC Comics. Sí amigos míos, estoy hablando del único e inigualable ¡Lucifer Morningstar! Tal vez lo vean en algún capítulo de las temporadas por venir o no, sigo debatiéndome esto.**

** : Adoro Miraculous Ladybug tanto como el episodio de Dark Cupid, osea ¿Quién no lo amó? Pero lo único que lo superará será el episodio en dónde finalmente sabrán la identidad secreta del otro. Grabaré mi propia reacción cuando lo vea, lo juro.**

**mesias619: Comparto tu sentimiento Mesias, de verdad. Uuuuu y eso que no viste a mí cuando ví por primera vez el último capítulo con mi hermano menos, ambos comenzamos a gritar ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! VÁYANSE BIEN A LA MIERDA WARNER BROS ¡PERO BIEN A LA MIERDA! Quiero decir, si van a hacer una sola temporada ¡AL MENOS NO LA TERMINEN CON FINAL ABIERTO LA PUTA MADRE! ¡AL MENOS DENNOS EL GUSTO DE VER UN BESO ENTRE ESOS DOS CABEZAS DE ALCORNOQUE! Ok me calmo. **

**No te entusiasmes mucho con RenxHope que en algún momento alguien de la antigua vida de Hope hará su gran aparición ¿Puedes imaginarte quién?**

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: jajajajajajajja "la última coca cola del desierto" ajajajaj esa fue buena jamás la había escuchado, ahora se la diré a cualquier patán arrogante que se me quiera parar de manos en la escuela –oh si, soy una persona muy brava cuando quiero- Te recomiendo ver ML, aunque deberás buscar por YouTube, ahí los encontrarás en francés pero con subtítulos en inglés. Los encontrarás en inglés y con subtítulos en español pero no todos están traducidos.**

**Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo pasaron el 14 de febrero? Ya sé que ya pasó pero tengo curiosidad, yo la pasé genial con mi muy fiel compañero: Netflix. Así es camaradas, por el momento estoy soltera y planeo seguir así hasta que se aparezca alguien digno de mi amor. **

**¿Ustedes tienen a alguien especial en sus vidas? ¿Un novio/a? ¿Un platónico? Ya saben a lo que me refiero, si lo tienen cuéntenme. Juro que acá es pura confidencialidad.**

**¡Ah! Una última cosa antes de irme ¿Qué les parece hacer un grupo vía Skype en el cuál los someteré a una competencia en el que el premio sería un documento PDF de fragmentos de mi tercera temporada? No estoy hablando de hacerlo ahora, sino más adelante, cuando ya vaya por la segunda temporada y todo.**

**QUIERO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DNADO SU OPINIÓN SOBRE ELLO. NO PUEDE FALTAR NADIE ¿Ok?**

**Bien ahora sí. Comenten, pregunten, hagan lo que quieran. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


End file.
